Guerre et Conquêtes
by Sam-Craft
Summary: Les seigneurs se réunissent tous les 10 ans mais une menace plane sur certains d'entre eux et ils devront tout faire pour échapper aux manipulations des autres et si former une alliance est nécessaire, qu'à cela ne tienne. Une alliance sera formée.[YAOI][UA]
1. Prologue

**Bonjour/Bonsoir.**

Pour notre première entrée en la matière, notre première publication en duo un petit prologue qui -on l'espère vous plaira! On ne vous le cache pas, c'est un peu stressant.

C'est sur One Piece, c'est une fiction et c'est un univers alternatif. Rien à dire de plus pour le moment, on vous laisse lire.

* * *

 **Guerre et Conquêtes**

* * *

Depuis des siècles, les îles peuplant cette planète étaient ancrées dans leurs traditions. Les seigneurs ne dérogeant pas aux règles écrites par leurs prédécesseurs.  
Chaque île étaient éloignées les unes des autres et les seigneurs ne se réunissaient qu'une fois tous les dix ans pour pouvoir se tenir informé des nouvelles lois, des mouvements de chacun, des alliances de pouvoirs… etc. Justement cette réunion allait se faire la semaine suivante.

* * *

 **_ Seigneur Mihawk, tout va bien ?** demanda son second.

 **_ Oui Zoro, c'est juste que les préparatifs de cette réunion m'ennuient.**

 **_ Est-ce ça ou plutôt l'autre chose que l'on vous a demandé ?**

 **_ Ah ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi.**

 **_ C'est que vous êtes notre Seigneur et une descendance s'impose.**

 **_ Non, un autre pourrait prendre ma place. Toi par exemple. Il suffit que je t'adopte et te forme. En fait, c'est une très bonne idée.**

 **_ Ne rigolez pas avec cela Seigneur.**

 **_ Et toi ne me parle plus de mariage. J'ai peut-être quarante ans mais je ne désire pas encore épouser une femme et encore moins la fille d'un noble que je ne connais pas.**

Dans un regard les deux hommes se comprirent et continuèrent à régler les derniers détails pour le départ.  
Le sujet ne revint pas, les formalités se réglaient doucement et en bon guide qu'il était, Zoro énonçait chaque détail du planning reçu pour les « festivités ».  
En somme, c'était une journée relativement normale, seul un voyage gênant rendait celle-ci morne et exaspérante.

* * *

Les mêmes soucis se montraient dans une toute autre demeure, sauf que celle-ci était peut-être plus lumineuse que la première et plus conviviale au premier abord.

 **_ Seigneur Shun, puis-je entrer ?** marmonna une voix derrière la porte.

 **_ Oui bien sûr, entre Law. Que puis-je pour mon protecteur ?**

 **_ Vous habiller me semble être une bonne idée, non ?** proposa le dénommé Law.

 **_ Oh pardon ! Je viens de finir ma douche et puis ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas déjà vu ainsi.**

 **_ Seigneur !** s'énerva Law.

 **_ Mais non je veux dire en tant que médecin. Alors ?**

 **_ Vous m'aviez dit de venir pour les derniers préparatifs pour la semaine prochaine.**

 **_ Ah oui pardon ! J'avais oublié. Haha !** rit Shun en passant une main sur sa nuque comme un enfant prit en faute.

 **_ Mon dieu Seigneur que vais-je faire de vous** , soupira le médecin. **Bon vous désiriez me parler de quoi.**

 **_ Tu m'accompagnes,** affirma le Maître.

 **_ Non, vous savez bien que je ne peux pas quitter le domaine**.

 **_ Et pourquoi pas ? Il y a d'autre médecin ici. De plus, tu es mon meilleur épéiste et mon second. Tu viens donc avec moi et pas de discussion. Je dois te former également.**

 **_ Me former ?**

 **_ Oui à prendre ma suite.**

 **_ Vous n'avez que trente ans et vous allez fonder une famille.**

 **_ Trafalgar D. Water Law je vous en prie, cessez de dire des bêtises, vous savez autant que moi que cela n'arrivera jamais. Je ne suis pas homme à prendre une femme que pour lui faire un enfant et je n'aime pas les femmes.**

Sur ces mots, les deux se jaugèrent et Law se retira afin de se préparer pour son voyage. Son Seigneur était vraiment pénible à toujours tout décider au dernier moment.  
Et maintenant, à cause de ce voyage, il allait prendre du retard dans ses expériences et dans sa lecture…, vraiment il détestait recevoir des ordres à la dernière seconde.

* * *

 **A suivre... .**

C'est court et de seulement 600 mots mais, ce n'est qu'un prologue donc forcément, non!? On en saura plus avec le premier chapitre qui arrivera rapidement si ça vous va, évidemment!

Sur ceux, à très vite.


	2. Chapter 01

**Bonjour à vous,**

Et merci d'être venu nous visiter, ça nous a fait très plaisir, vraiment! Maintenant et sans plus tarder voici le premier chapitre. Il n'est pas très long, pas très court non plus mais bon..., il débute l'histoire.

On vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : L'annonce d'une rencontre au sommet.**

* * *

Tous n'étaient arrivés sur cette île que depuis quelques heures seulement et déjà chacun des seigneurs présents désiraient ardemment partir.  
L'organisation était complètement ratée. Il y avait une centaine de Maîtres à loger et très peu de place. Mais pour chacun d'entre eux, ce qui comptait le plus était de se reposer, car après leur long voyage l'épuisement était de mise.  
Un attroupement s'était formé, des bourdonnements de mots résonnaient dans la grande pièce et un climat hostile se dessinait lentement mais sûrement. Des réponses telles que « une chambre par délégation » ou « vos suivants sont sous votre responsabilité » étaient répétées d'un ton las et morne.

Et voilà que maintenant devant cette chambre quatre hommes se faisaient face, deux d'entre eux tenaient la poignée de la porte, leurs doigts se touchaient. Un mur glacial se dressa entre eux. D'un côté, deux bruns d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et de l'autre, un brun plus grand qu'eux et un à la tignasse verte plus petit. Les quatre hommes s'étaient figés en chien de faïence, se détaillant.  
Le grand brun était habillé d'un long manteau noir et détenait une épée géante dans le dos. Son compagnon aux cheveux verts et tunique verte possédait trois épées accrochées à sa taille. Le plus grand des deux autres portait un costume noir avec cravate qui lui allait comme un charme. L'autre à peine plus petit était accoutré d'un jean bleu et d'un t-shirt jaune et un Nodashi dans le dos.

 **_ Pardon mais que faites-vous là ?** demanda la voix froide du gentleman vêtu de noir, tout en resserrant sa prise sur la poignée et les doigts de l'autre.

 **_ Je pense faire la même chose que vous,** sourit l'autre **. Mais dites-moi vous avez une poigne de fer et une peau douce …je suis sûr qu'au lit vous devez en faire des heureuses ou heureux ?** rigola l'autre homme.

… **.**

 **_ Seigneur Shun !** s'écria son second vous me faites honte.

 **_ Ouais mais il vient de me lâcher la main et maintenant on peut aller dans la chambre. Rien de mieux qu'une phrase salace pour gagner un combat sans effusion de sang non ?** questionna le brun.

 **_ Effectivement, mais c'est notre chambre,** fit l'homme à la grande épée.

 **_ Alors pourquoi ma clé marche-t-elle ?** demanda le Seigneur Shun.

 **_ Tss…** souffla l'autre.

 **_ Et ouais va falloir faire avec. On peut partager la chambre si vous voulez ?**

 **_ Non ça ira. On va chercher ailleurs,** répondit Mihawk avec dédain prêt à partir.

 **_ Attendez ! Entrez je vous prie. Ils m'ont dit qu'il n'y avait plus de chambres libres et elles sont équipées de deux lits deux places. Vous irez en réclamer une quand vous vous serez reposés.** **On pourra dormir avec nos seconds. Je ne sauterais sur personne promis,** fit le seigneur en levant la main. **Et puis j'ai mon petit Law avec moi,** dit-il en lui sautant dessus.

Law comprenant ce que son Seigneur allait faire, attrapa son Nodashi et frappa sur la tête du plus âgé. Ce qui fit rire le battu aux éclats.

 **_ Heureusement je vois aussi un canapé,** fit Law en entrant et se dirigeant vers celui-ci.

Les quatre hommes entrèrent dans la chambre sans échanger un autre mot, passèrent par la salle d'eau et se couchèrent pour faire une sieste avant le repas du soir. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé mais tous avaient la même pensée ' _je veux rentrer au plus vite'.  
_ Le dîner fut, comment dire, d'un ennui mortel.  
Les conversations étaient tannantes, les personnes bruyantes et le repas interminable. C'était à se demander si cela était réellement utile de se réveiller pour si peu.  
Mihawk était las et exaspéré de cette comédie ridicule à laquelle il devait participer tandis qu'à ces côtés, Zoro pas vraiment dépaysé, mangeait les plats qui passaient par-là et gardait cet air grognon significatif de sa personne.

 **_ Encore une demi-heure et ensuite on se retire, compris,** marmonna le seigneur à son second.

 **_ Entendu.**

 **_ Et mange plus proprement,** ordonna Dracule.

 **_ Oui, Shukun.**

De l'autre côté de la table, le même état d'esprit se présentait. Shun s'ennuyait ferme tandis que son bras droit avait terminé son repas depuis pas mal de temps et examinait chacun des seigneurs présents. Pourquoi faire cela !? Une habitude et aussi parce que sa mémoire photographique lui permettait de protéger celui qu'il servait.

 **_ C'est d'un ennui Law, pourquoi suis-je descendu déjà !** **?**

 **_ Parce qu'il en va de votre devoir de vous montrer et de sourire,** répondit posément le noiraud.

 **_ J'aurais aimé une autre réponse. J'espère que demain sera plus distrayant.**

 **_ S'il n'y a que cela qu'y puisse vous faire plaisir.**

 **_ Toi aussi tu es ennuyeux ce soir,** marmonna mécontent le seigneur qui espérait plus d'engouement et d'amusement.

Acquiesçant, Law donna raison à son aîné et continuant son petit manège – _c'est-à-dire épier les uns et les autres_ -, la discussion se tut.  
Le brouhaha revint aux oreilles de chacun, la soirée reprit son cours et mine de rien, les heures avançaient sans que cela ne soit forcément vu.  
La salle à manger se vida aux alentours de 23 heures et là, au détour du couloir un homme étrangement grand interpella le seigneur Shun par quelques courbettes et compliments faussés.

 **_ Alors voici le nouveau souverain de l'île Tortuga. Je me présente, Donquixote Doflamingo.** Le susnommé sourit étrangement et si son aura paraissait particulièrement noire, elle n'impressionna en aucun cas le brun.

 **_ J'ai déjà entendu quelques-uns de vos exploits et j'aimerais que cette conversation soit des plus courtes. Le voyage a été long, vous comprenez.**

 **_ Évidemment. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous me semblez moins niais que l'était votre père.**

 **_ Et vous encore plus vil que les rumeurs. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser.**

Énonçant ses mots de façon lasse, Shun fit un signe à son second qui le suivit et l'un derrière l'autre, ils gravirent les escaliers de cette immense demeure.  
Cette rencontre l'avait contrarié et il ne se priva pas de rabaisser ce blond auprès de son protecteur jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent tous deux à la chambre qu'ils occupaient durant leur séjour.  
Maintenant c'est sûr, il aimerait partir d'ici au plus vite, c'était une réelle torture de devoir se retenir sur ses pensées et sur ses mots. …Shun n'avait pas l'habitude de taire ses pensées – _offensantes ou non_ -.  
Puis alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la chambre, une lame fut arrêtée par l'étui du Nodachi de Law.

 **_ Désolé, je n'pensais plus à vous,** siffla Zoro – _auteur de l'attaque_ \- en s'adressant aux nouveaux arrivants.

 **_ Tu ferais mieux de t'adresser correctement à mon seigneur, l'algue.**

 **_ J'me suis excusé, c'est déjà pas mal,** marmonna cette fois le vert, en reprenant sa place initiale, contre le mur où il était adossé quelques minutes plutôt.

 **_ Ça suffit Law. Dis-moi plutôt où se trouve ton seigneur, mon grand.**

Est-ce que Shun se moquait des centimètres en moins du vert !? Non, sauf peut-être sa voix.

 **_ Il se repose,** soupira le bretteur qui observait d'un œil noir son aîné qui se dirigeait en silence vers la couche de Mihawk.

 **_ Seigneur Shun, vous devriez vous aussi vous reposer, car demain sera une longue journée.**

 **_ Tu m'empêches toujours de m'amuser…,** bouda presque le brun. **Mais je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Tu me rejoins mon petit Law !** **?**

 **_ Merci mais, le canapé est confortable.**

Observant son bras droit rejoindre le sofa, Shun retrouva le sourire et faisant un petit détour à la salle d'eau et fixant son reflet dans le miroir, il était sûr de voir ses traits se tirer.  
Une fois installé dans le lit, un soupir d'aise s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et Shun vit ses rêves l'emporter rapidement et se réjouissait déjà. Plus qu'une journée, ensuite chacun pourra retrouver son quotidien et sa vie tranquille.  
Une fois son maître installé, Law éteignit les lumières restantes, attrapa une couverture et s'il se demanda comment l'algue pouvait dormir à même le sol, il haussa simplement les épaules et s'appropria la causeuse.

* * *

 **A suivre... .**

ça se pose doucement mais surement. On met à jour le caractère des protagonistes en essayant de ne pas être trop OOC -bien qu'à un moment donné ça sera difficile.

On attend vos avis et objections. A dans deux semaines les amis.

Bisou.


	3. CHapter 02

**Bienvenu à vous!**

Un petit peu de retard mais ce n'était pas voulu et donc, on espère se faire pardonner avec ce nouveau chapitre. On espère qu'il plaira pis, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : L'approche d'une première demande.**

* * *

C'est un pied qui réveilla le Roronoa ce matin-là.  
Le fixant de haut, Trafalgar soupira de cette fainéantise et revenant vers son seigneur, le médecin tendit la veste à son aîné et lui rapporta les dernières consignes entendues.  
De son côté, le bretteur au trois sabres se lèva, s'étira et aperçut Mihawk déjà vêtu et prêt à sortir de la pièce.

 **_ Seigneur !?**

 **_ Enfin réveillé. Fais ta toilette, je t'attends. Ensuite, nous en terminerons avec ces formalités,** ordonna Dracule de sa voix naturellement autoritaire.

 **_ A vos ordre** **s,** répondit le cadet en s'inclinant légèrement et en disparaissant rapidement.

 **_ Vous pensez réellement que cette réunion se terminera rapidement !?** questionna Shun qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène, **permettez-moi d'en douter.**

 **_ Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une vaste plaisanterie sans sens.**

 **_ Je vous l'accorde. … Oh vous avez fait tomber ceci, est-ce à vous !?**

 **_ Tombé, vous dites !? Cela m'étonnerait grandement. Rendez-le-moi maintenant.**

Dracule tendit la main pour récupérer son médaillon et quand celui-ci fut posé dans sa paume, Shun ne manqua pas de frôler celle-ci également.

 **_ Je n'avais pas rêvé hier, vous avez réellement la peau douce et…**

 **_ Seigneur Shun, allons-y et ne lui faites pas perdre son temps.**

 **_ Ne te sens pas délaissé mon petit Law, je ne** … **aie. Frapper son seigneur est interdit.**

 **_ Sauf quand il se ridiculise. … Allons-y maintenant.**

Alors pendant un court moment, Mihawk et Zoro restèrent seuls dans la chambre avant de suivre le chemin des deux autres. Puis au rez-de-chaussée, dans une salle prévue à cet effet, tous les seigneurs des différentes îles étaient installés avec derrière eux - _droits et fiers -_ leurs bras droit qui les accompagnaient et les protégeaient.  
Et pour présider la séance, celui à l'origine de tout, un homme aux cheveux étincelants et à l'égo surdimensionné, un homme qui n'aimait cependant pas se salir les mains et qui préférait laisser ses sous-fifres exécuter les basses besognes à sa place.  
Shun observait l'assemblée, il fut surpris de voir qu'elle était composée presque exclusivement d'hommes. Comme si les femmes ne pouvaient pas accéder au pouvoir et aux responsabilités. Il trouva ça navrant. Même s'il n'était pas un grand amoureux des femmes, il n'était pas misogyne pour autant. Sa mère lui avait prouvé à plus d'une occasion sa capacité à remplacer son père parti pour des affaires commerciales ou autres. Il souffla :

 **_ Navrant, réellement, Law as-tu remarqué l'âge des participants et le nombre de femmes ?**

 **_ Oui, mon seigneur, je comprends votre désarroi.**

Mihawk était attablé à côté de son compagnon de chambre et sa voix l'avait interpellé mais ne comprenait pas du tout où voulait en venir l'homme. Tout comme son second aux cheveux verts qui posa son regard sur l'autre Seigneur brun.  
Shun, sentant les regards d'incompréhension sur lui, ainsi que l'aura de curiosité de l'être à ses côtés, sourit et se pencha vers Mihawk afin qu'il l'entende.

 **_ Elles sont déjà toutes mariées et mères. Si elles sont ici c'est que soit elles sont veuves avec des enfants mineurs ou de sexes féminins. Soit leur titre seigneurial est plus haut que celui de leur époux. De plus les hommes autours de nous sont aussi en âges d'être père. Alors comprenez bien, mon ami, mon désarroi et peut être le vôtre aussi.**

 **_ Le mien ? I** nterrogea intrigué Dracule.

 **_ Oui, nous sommes tous deux pareils,** susurra Shun.

 **_ Qu'insinuez-vous ? S** 'emporta l'aîné.

 **_ Que nous sommes célibataires et donc bon à marier. De plus, nous sommes fortunés. Personne de censé ne cracherait dessus.** **A quoi pensiez-vous Seigneur ?** roucoula le cadet.

 **_ Tsk…, pardon Seigneur Mihawk, mon maître est parfois très bête.**

 **_ Ce n'est pas très gentil, mon petit Law. Je n'ai pas ton intelligence mais je ne suis pas bête pour autant,** bouda le brun à l'air toujours jovial.

 **_ Pff…** **comme ça vous n'êtes pas très attirant** , s'amusa Law pour encore plus renfrogner son Seigneur. Au fond il fallait bien qu'il se venge d'avoir eu l'ordre de le suivre au dernier moment. **Vous qui désiriez être séduisant.**

 **_ Ouais, c'est bon, c'est bon !** dit-il, tout en envoyant au loin ses répliques, d'un signe de main. Depuis le temps il avait l'habitude que son second et ami ait ce genre de remarques désobligeantes mais pas méchantes envers lui. **Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'ils vont nous tomber dessus assez rapidement.**

 **_ Pensez-vous que hier soir… ?** demanda son second.

 **_ Oui j'en suis sûr. J'ai été approché par le blond là-bas,** dit-il montrant d'un mouvement tête un homme à l'autre bout de la pièce.

 **_ C'est le Seigneur Doflamingo,** dit le médecin de Shun.

 **_ C'est ça ! Et vu comme l'autre nous regarde en face, celui avec le crochet, je pense que l'un de nous va encore être approché.**

 **_ C'est le Seigneur Crocodile,** dit encore Law.

 **_ Tu les connais tous,** interrogea Mihawk impressionné de la rapidité avec laquelle le jeune avait retenu tous les noms.

 **_ Bien sûr,** répondit Shun joyeux. **Il n'est pas mon héritier pour rien,** fanfaronna pas peu fier le Seigneur.

 **_ Arrêtez avec ça, vous me gênez,** rougit Law.

 **_ Pourquoi ? Je ne veux pas me marier pour faire un enfant. Tu es mon second, le meilleur médecin de notre île, et très intelligent je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas devenir mon remplaçant.**

Toc, toc, toc. Le bruit d'un coup de bâton sur le sol les ramena à la réalité de cette réunion à laquelle ils étaient obligés de participer.  
Mihawk regardait pensif le trentenaire et son second. Plus il l'écoutait, plus il avait un pincement au cœur. Son problème était qu'il ne savait pas quel sentiment mettre derrière, jalousie, envie, dégout, amusement, désarroi… mais pour qui ? Et pourquoi ? La seule chose qu'il savait en cet instant était que cet homme au franc parler et à l'analyse facile et son second à l'intelligence et l'arrogance tout aussi facile étaient dangereux. Il allait devoir garder un œil sur eux.  
Zoro comprenait très bien ce que ressentait son Shukun, ces deux hommes étaient désarçonnants. Si le seigneur paraissait frivole et désinvolte il ne l'était pas du tout. Il venait de prouver qu'il avait déjà bien réfléchi aux tenants et aboutissants de cette réunion. Sa vraie nature. Et si son second paraissait froid et blasé, il était en fait d'une grande aide pour son seigneur en tant qu'encyclopédie. Son cerveau engrangeait des multitudes d'informations qu'il savait utiliser à bon escient. Se les mettre à dos serait vraiment une très mauvaise idée. Zoro avait l'impression qu'ils pouvaient être très dangereux. Il allait devoir garder un œil sur eux.

 **_ Seigneur Mihawk comptez-vous rester un jour de plus ?** fit le vert.

 **_ Je ne sais pas,** souffla Mihawk indécis. **Je sais qu'aujourd'hui n'a conduit à rien et demain sera sûrement pareil, mais…**

 **_ Oui, shukun ?**

 **_ Rien,** tonna la voix froide de l'homme à la grande épée.

Il tendit sa main, faisant comprendre à son second qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Celui-ci prit en main l'une de ses trois armes quand une voix se fit entendre.

 **_ Pardon de vous déranger Seigneur Dracule Mihawk.**

Devant eux se trouvait un grand homme l'un des plus grands qu'ils avaient rencontré avec une aura des plus néfastes. Mais Mihawk ne fut aucunement impressionné. Derrière lui était posté son garde du corps, un homme musclé et peu avenant ressemblant à un chien de garde bien dressé et très docile. Il se souvint que lors du repas Shun s'en était amusé dans une réplique des plus dépravées jusqu'à que Law le calme. Le brun sortit de son souvenir quand une main s'avança vers lui.

 **_ Que désirez-vous Seigneur Crocodile ?** questionna-t-il froidement. Montrant son agacement devant l'interruption de celui-ci dans sa discussion avec son second.

 **_ Je vois que vous me connaissais,** s'amusa Crocodile.

 **.**

 **_ Pardon je désirais m'entretenir avec vous,** fit l'homme au crochet.

 **_ Je suis fatigué, si nous pouvions abréger. Que voulez-vous ?** demanda l'homme au manteau noir de sa voix la plus froide possible.

 **_ Disons que cela ne se demande pas ainsi. Je veux dire entre deux portes dans un couloir.**

 **_ N'est-ce pas vous qui m'avez interpellé ?** s'insurgea le Seigneur de Lugubria.

 **_ Effectivement, puis-je vous inviter à prendre un thé avec moi demain après-midi afin de vous faire part de ma requête ?**

 **_ Je ne sais pas si je reste. Je vous ferais savoir ce qu'il en est au plus tôt. Bonne soirée,** et d'un mouvement élégant il dépassa les deux autres suivit de son second et se dirigea vers ses appartements.

 **_ Mon petit Law je suis tout propre comme tu le désirais. Puis-je dormir avec toi s'il te plait** **?** s'écria Shun en sortant de la salle d'eau en courant et en sautant sur l'homme devant lui.

Shun ne comprit pas mais l'homme dans ses bras n'était pas plus petit que lui mais plus grand et les habits étaient différents. Alors il leva les yeux du torse dénudé devant lui et tomba nez à nez avec Dracule Mihawk. Et une épée était maintenant sous sa gorge.

 **_ Oh putain !** fut la seule réponse que le Seigneur de Tortuga donna.

 **.**

 **_ Law tu pourrais m'aider ?** supplia le brun.

 **_ Pourquoi ?** répondit-il un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

 **_ Tu es mon garde du corps,** répondit hésitant son seigneur.

 **_ Vous alliez me violer, un pervers de moins dans le monde ne manquera à personne,** soupira Law se portant en victime.

Shun retira ses bras de l'autre Seigneur et se redressant son aura changea du tout au tout. Les trois hommes firent un pas en arrière. Shun se déplaça d'un pas lent mais déterminé vers son second. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le jeta sur ce fauteuil devenu sa nouvelle prison.  
Les deux bras neutralisés derrière sa nuque et le genou de son aîné appuyant sur son ventre et empêchant ces mouvements, Law était surplombé de son seigneur sans possibilité de fuite.  
Une plainte sortie des lèvres du noiraud et au plus il essayait de se débattre sans pour autant blesser son seigneur - _ce qui était assez contradictoire dans sa façon de faire_ -, au plus Shun le dominait.  
Cette aura de malveillance et de colère se propageait sur la peau de Law et elle faisait peur. Incroyablement peur.  
Puis agrippant ce visage pour que ce noiraud ne manque rien de ses mots, le seigneur de Tortuga serra cette mâchoire qu'il aurait pu briser à coup sûr.

 **_ Tu peux me traiter de pervers, de pédale ou tout ce qui se réfère à mon homosexualité mais ne me traite plus jamais de violeur. Sinon tu sauras ce que c'est que d'être violé,** expliqua Shun d'une voix froide et sans sentiments.

 **_ Vous aviez raison,** fit Mihawk afin de détourner l'attention de son homologue de son second tout en se dirigeant vers son lit.

 **_ A propos de quoi ?** interrogea intrigué son cadet qui comprenait bien l'intention de son aîné.

 **_ Le Seigneur Crocodile m'a demandé audience pour me faire part d'une requête,** raconta l'homme en se débarrassant de son épée et en se couchant sur son lit.

 **_ Haha !** **O** **n va vous passer la corde au cou,** rigola le plus jeune Maître en relâchant son suivant. **Toi tu dors sur le canapé aujourd'hui, tu n'es pas mignon.**

Law ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il déguerpit rapidement de sa cage et retourna vers le sofa en se massant les poignets sous le regard moqueur de ce vert qui n'avait rien loupé de la scène. Il détourna la tête de cet idiot.  
Law s'allongea et se tourna dos au lit - _face au dossier_ \- et couvert de la tête au pied, aucun son ne fut émis de sa part. De l'eau salée se montra silencieusement sur ses joues - _lui qui n'a pas l'habitude d'exprimer ses sentiments -,_ son Seigneur n'avait jamais fait cela d'aussi loin qu'il se souvienne. Et surtout pas sur lui.  
Il écouta d'une oreille distraite la discussion des deux Seigneurs. Puis les lumières s'éteignirent, le silence se fit et tout le monde s'endormit sauf lui. Il ne sut combien de temps passa quand il sentit une personne se pencher vers lui. Cette aura il la connaissait mais pour une fois elle lui fit peur alors il ne bougea pas. Si jamais il commettait une autre faute, il s'en voudrait à vie.

 **_ Pardon… je suis désolé,** murmura son Seigneur.

Au son de cette voix redevenue calme, Law se détendit lentement et Shun aussi. Alors reprenant, il lui confia une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru dire à qui que ce soit.

 **_ Le jour où on a enterré ma mère, tu m'as demandé pourquoi j'étais plus soulagé que triste. Je ne t'ai jamais répondu. Tu sais que cette année je vais faire trente-trois ans. Mais mon histoire commence il y a quarante ans. Mon père est venu dans une réunion comme celle-ci et on lui a proposé un mariage arrangé qu'il accepta. Mais cela pris environ sept ans pour que tous les accords découlant de ce mariage fussent acceptés par les deux parties. Ma mère arriva à Tortuga à l'âge de vingt ans et vierge pour se marier à un homme de quarante ans qui ne désirait qu'un héritier. Leur nuit de noce fut des plus atroces pour ma mère ainsi que toutes les autres nuits pendant des mois jusqu'à qu'on lui apprenne qu'elle était enceinte. Mon père la viola toutes les nuits pour que je vienne au monde. Il lui promit de ne plus jamais la toucher si j'étais un garçon. Alors crois-moi qu'elle en était ravie. Mais je ressemblais à mon père et dès qu'il quittait le domaine - c'était très souvent - elle me faisait regretter d'être né ou du moins d'être son enfant à lui. Donc je te prierais de ne plus me parler de viol car je suis né de l'un d'entre eux. Et j'en ai subi toute mon enfance les dégâts qu'il pouvait provoquer sur leur victime.**

Shun se sentait plus léger d'avoir dit cela et même s'il prit conscience que les trois hommes avaient entendu son histoire, il se sentait quand même mieux.

 **_ Je ne violerais jamais personne et je ne ferais jamais à une femme ce que mon père a fait à ma mère. Alors même si j'étais hétérosexuel, je n'épouserais jamais une femme que je n'aime pas. Mais heureusement pour moi je suis homosexuel,** sourit l'homme.

Il allait partir quand il sentit Law l'enlacer. La couverture tombait, le noiraud serrait fortement son aîné et avant même de penser à ses mots, il fondit en excuse.

 **_ Pardon… je ne recommencerais plus promis.**

 **_ J'en suis sûr tu es un bon garçon et très mignon,** sourit Shun qui passa une main dans la chevelure légère de celui qu'il considérait comme un ami. **Alors ne pleure plus c'est du passé maintenant, je suis heureux je t'ai trouvé pour me remplacer si besoin.**

 **_ Seigneur…**

 **_ On s'occupera de ton adoption en rentrant,** affirma le Seigneur.

 **_ Puis-je dormir avec vous père,** demanda hésitant Law.

 **_ Avec plaisir mon fils. Mais on ne va pas dire ça à voix haute très souvent car on a que sept ans de différence. Je t'aurais eu super jeune,** rigola le Seigneur.

Puis les deux hommes allèrent dormir dans le grand lit. Enfin apaisé et rassuré, Law tomba comme une masse près de son seigneur.

... .

* * *

 **A suivre...,**

Alors, alors!? Oui, non, pourquoi! On veut tout savoir, c'est possible ou pas !?  
Quoiqu'il en soit on a prit beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre et les différents caractères de chacun des personnages! Maintenant, on se retrouve dans 2 semaines, hé oui !

Bisous


	4. Chapter 03

**Bienvenu ici !**

Bon alors cette semaine, ça continue d'avancer. Des petits rebondissements se montrent et des choses commencent à se faire comprendre. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse lire, compris !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Compromis inutile et rapprochement forcé ?**

* * *

Le lendemain était comment dire, tendu.  
Mihawk avait finalement décidé de rester une journée de plus et très honnêtement, il n'aurait pas dû. Dans les alentours de onze heures, il avait demandé au Roronoa d'accepter pour lui la requête du seigneur Crocodile et si celui-ci avait reçu cette information un peu après le repas - _grâce aux compétences surnaturelles de Zoro à se perdre_ -, l'entrevue avait été fixée et maintenant, cet homme au regard d'aigle se tenait dans un jardin, à boire un verre d'alcool en compagnie du crochet.  
Le vert n'avait pas été invité, il attendait à l'une des entrées du parc en silence, en jaugeant les lieux - _en surveillant son aîné et maitre_ \- .

 **_ J'ai été heureux de voir mon invitation acceptée,** minauda Crocodile en prenant une gorgée de son saké.

 **_ Je me suis simplement dit qu'écouter quelques-uns de vos mots ne serait pas trop dérangeant alors ne me faites pas regretter,** informa Dracule en imitant son aîné et en attrapant à son tour ce verre débordant de vin.

 **_ Pour un homme qui vient d'accéder récemment au trône, vous avez beaucoup de répartie, j'aime beaucoup.**

 **_ Les flatteries ne sont pas mon fort alors n'espérez rien de moi en retour. De quoi voulez-vous me parler, Sir Crocodile.**

 **_ D'un tas de choses mais, tout d'abord, à quoi pensez-vous quand je vous dis alliance, mon cher Dracule. Je peux vous appeler Dracule !?**

 **_ Je ne préfère pas. Je suis du genre solitaire alors les alliances ne me concernent pas, voilà ce que je pense. Je n'ai besoin de rien ni** **de personne. Etait-ce la réponse recherchée !?**

 **_ Pas exactement, mais je suis sûr qu'on pourrait s'entendre vous et moi. Vous avez ce que je désire et j'ai ce qui vous manque cruellement.**

 **_ Et que me manque-t-il !?** soupira Mihawk en terminant son verre et en croisant les bras sur son torse.

 **_ Une armée. Votre île serait si vulnérable si jamais elle venait à être attaquée, ne pensez-vous pas !?**

 **_ J'ai des hommes fiables, forts et puissants. Une armée ne me servirait à rien.**

 **_ Oui mais imaginez cela, des richesses à perte de vue, des femmes toutes plus sublimes les unes que les autres, des hommes prêts à donner leur vie pour vous servir et pour vous protéger et des conquêtes de villes et villages qui pourraient servir à étendre votre empire. N'en n'avez-vous jamais rêvé !?** interrogea Crocodile maintenant dans le dos de ce noiraud qu'il tenait par l'épaule. **Moi oui, et si vous acceptez ma proposition, nous serons tous les deux gagnants.**

 **_ Vous en faites toujours allusion mais n'avez toujours rien demandé. Soyez direct et parlez, s'il vous plait,** tonna Mihawk en éloignant cette prise désagréable et emmerdante.

 **_ J'ai une fille en âge de se marier. Une fille très jolie et très douce que vous pourriez commander à votre guise. Je vous la propose en mariage. … Qu'en pensez-vous seigneur Mihawk !?**

Laissant son regard d'or sonder son homologue, Dracule termina son troisième verre de vin et lâcha un long soupir qui dévora l'environnement.  
Jouant avec le reste de cette eau rouge, cet ébène se jouait de la patience de son interlocuteur et déposant ses coudes sur la table, la réponse s'apprêtait à être entendue.  
Dans une autre partie de l'immense bâtisse, dans un salon brodé de tapisseries et de tentures plus belles les unes que les autres, Shun occupait un fauteuil large, confortable mais d'une couleur criarde et démodée. Face à lui, un homme - _pour ne pas dire un géant_ -, blond et m'as-tu-vu du nom de Donquixote Doflamingo qui avait demandé audience.

 **_ Vous êtes vraiment intéressant, très intéressant. Et à l'opposé de votre père qui était un idiot fini.**

 **_ Mon père était des tas de choses effectivement, mais il avait aussi et surement une once d'intelligence pour ne pas faire affaire avec vous Doflamingo-sama,** sourit presque machiavéliquement le brunet dans un apaisement total.

 **_ Nous allons bien nous entendre vous et moi, si vous acceptez de collaborer.** **Je sais que vos affaires prospèrent en ce moment et vous savez que j'aspire à étendre mon nom au-delà des mers. Collaborons ensemble et devenons invincible.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce que j'y gagnerais !? Vous, vous avez besoin de mon argent n'est-ce pas, mais moi, cela ne me rapporterait rien.**

 **_ Je vous offre une armée, une femme et la moitié des conquêtes à venir. Ma fille baby-5 serait ravie d'épouser un homme tel que vous.**

 **_ Nous y voilà, le mariage. Je me demandais quand vous me le proposeriez… . Votre proposition serait alléchante pour quiconque, sauf pour moi. Je n'ai ni besoin d'armée, ni de femme, ni de quoi que ce soit d'autre.**

 **_ Refuser serait une mauvaise idée.**

 **_ Est-ce une menace, seigneur Doflamingo !?** grinça Shun en se levant et en menaçant silencieusement ce doré d'un regard lourd de sens. **Car si tel est le cas, je serais contraint d'y répondre et la manière ne vous plairait peut-être pas.**

 **_ Réfléchissez simplement au lieu de répondre à la hâte… les seigneurs tombent tellement vite de nos jours.**

 **_ Je ne vous le fais pas dire, certains accidents restent encore un mystère à ce jour… qui sait ce qui a pu se passer. Était-ce là, tout ce que vous aviez à me dire !?** demanda le brun alors qu'il jouait négligemment avec la dague qu'il portait sur lui.

 **_ Pour l'instant, mais je sais que vous accepterez.**

 **_ Force est de me répéter, les femmes ne m'intéressent pas, tout comme les autres choses que vous me proposez. Maintenant je vais prendre congé, l'ennui m'a gagné ainsi que le dégout.**

Disparaissant de la pièce pour rejoindre le couloir sans écouter les derniers mots du blondin, un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre quand il aperçut son bras droit.  
Des regards se croisèrent, se comprirent et continuant leur route aucun mot ne fut échangé, pas dans l'immédiat cependant puisque les murs avaient des oreilles.  
Cependant une fois à l'extérieur et respirant l'air frais, la discussion fut de nouveau possible.

 **_ Nous allons bientôt partir Law, mais j'aimerais que tu fasses une chose pour moi durant les heures qu'ils nous restent.**

 **_ Je surveillerais le seigneur Doflamingo, vous pouvez compter sur moi,** récita machinalement le noiraud, ce qui fit sourire son aîné.

 **_ Décidément, tu me connais trop bien. Enfin… dis-moi plutôt, tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé dans ce couloir sans moi !?**

 **_ C'était reposant.**

 **_ Rah, tu as toujours le mot pour me faire du mal. … Regarde donc là-bas Law, tu vois ce que je vois !?** sourit presque vicieusement Shun en scrutant un Dracule Mihawk prendre congé d'un Crocodile passablement énervé.

 **_ Oui Seigneur, et la discussion a dû être de mauvais goût à en juger la grimace que fait Sir Crocodile.**

 **_ Doflamingo et ce Crocodile sont de connivence. … Retournons dans notre chambre, une sieste me fera le plus grand bien et tu me feras office d'oreiller. Ça te va !?**

 **_ Pas vraiment, seigneur.**

 **_ Oh tu préfèrerais qu'on joue un peu toi et moi, c'est ça !?** souffla d'une voix féline, ce brun à l'oreille de son second.

 **_ L'oreiller sera très bien, merci.**

 **_ Tsk, … je vais devoir te réapprendre à rire.**

La joute verbale continua entre les deux, jusqu'à cette chambre à dire vrai et une fois à l'intérieur, des regards se firent - _apparemment, Shun n'était pas le seul à avoir eu cette idée_ -.  
Laissant un rictus saluer Dracule, le brun s'avança vers la fenêtre et épiant l'extérieur tandis que son second déposait son arme, sa voix raisonna et s'adressa à cet homme intriguant sous bien des aspects.

 **_ Une demande d'alliance, seigneur Mihawk !?**

 **_ Une demande oui. Une demande que j'ai refusée et qui n'avait pas lieu d'être,** répondit ce dernier en se débarrassant de son arme et en s'allongeant sur son lit.

 **_ Ne croyez pas avoir gagné la partie, ils sont tenaces, perfides et ils sont prêts à vendre leur fille.**

 **_ Peut-être mais je ne suis pas homme à me laisser faire.**

 **_ J'aime ce que j'entends, seigneur Mihawk. Dans quelle circonstance ne vous laisseriez-vous pas faire !?** susurra à présent Shun qui s'appuyait à cette large fenêtre pour épier son interlocuteur paisiblement installé.

 **_ Il serait dans votre intérêt que vous ne le sachiez pas.**

 **_ Une ou deux petites confidences ne feraient de mal à personne…, je vous le garanti.** continua Shun en s'avançant vers la couche occupée.

 **_ Laissez seigneur Mihawk tranquille, s'il vous plait. N'aviez-vous pas parlé de vous reposer vous aussi !?**

 **_ Law, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit. … Tu deviens de nouveau moins mignon, ça va devenir embêtant si tu continues sur cette voie,** rechigna à dire le seigneur en s'éloignant tout de même de l'homme au regard de faucon.

 **_ Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir … Seigneur, je m'en vais faire un tour à l'extérieur,** s'activa à dire l'ébène qui prenait déjà la porte sans attendre l'accord de Shun qui comprenait et faisait confiance à son cadet.

 **_ Il y a des hyènes qui trainent, Mihawk-sama. Que dois-je en faire !?** à son tour Zoro prit la parole - _lui qui était appuyé contre un mur depuis tout à l'heure_ \- et attendit les ordres de son maître.

 **_ Chasse les gentiment, je me débrouillerais très bien ici,** ordonna Mihawk en laissant trainer un regard vers Shun qui comprit étrangement ce langage.

 **_ A vos ordres.**

Les seconds disparurent, le silence se fit dans la pièce, puis Dracule épia son compagnon de chambre.  
Si les paroles et les suppositions de ce brun étaient vraies alors, il devait rapidement se préparer. Tâcher son pays de sang n'était pas dans ses projets par contre, le protéger et se protéger, oui.  
Non loin de là, Shun n'appréciait guère d'être épié et écouté à son insu. Si Doflamingo ne comprenait pas la manière douce, il allait devoir passer au niveau supérieur.

 **_ Tu sembles faible.**

 **_ Tu es idiot,** répliqua immédiatement Law à ce vert non loin de lui.

Là, au milieu de tous et se fondant dans la masse, les deux surveillaient scrupuleusement celui qui essayait de faire du tort à leur seigneur respectif.  
S'étant vêtu plus sobrement, avec un pull bleu nuit et un jean sombre, Law enregistrait tous les noms et tous les mots qu'il entendait depuis des heures tandis qu'à près d'un mètre de lui, Zoro triturait ses armes dans l'espoir de pouvoir découper un ou deux seigneurs - _au mieux_ -.

 **_ Plutôt arrogant et suicidaire, aussi.**

 **_ Et non loin de moi, une personne veut côtoyer la mort,** souffla cette fois l'ébène en laissant son regard acier trainer une seconde ou deux sur ce bretteur dans l'espoir de le faire taire définitivement.

 **_ Tu as du répondant…, ça me va. Tu sais de quoi il parle !?** demanda cette fois plus sérieusement Zoro en désignant d'un léger signe, Crocodile et Doflamingo qui s'étaient rapprochés l'air de rien.

 **_ Réunification…, et prendre les sièges des autres seigneurs, dont les nôtres.**

 **_ J'm'étais pas trompé sur toi, tu es dangereux quand tu ne pleures pas,** se moqua Zoro. **…Rien d'autre !?** marmonna le vert qui apercevait maintenant un homme assez âgé rejoindre ses proies.

 **_ Je t'emmerde, et de toute évidence cet homme est avec eux. Me prendrais-tu pour ta banque d'informations… … !?** essaya de savoir Trafalgar en laissant un vide sous forme d'interrogation pour connaitre le nom entier de son interlocuteur.

 **_ Roronoa Zoro. C'est fatiguant de surveiller des vieux, pis vu que tu y prends du plaisir, pourquoi pas en profiter…, c'est ce que j'me suis dit.**

 **_ Tu es… …une drôle de personne, Roronoa-ya~,** sourit Law en se dégageant de son appui pour suivre sa cible, **mais tu ferais mieux de faire ton travail si tu ne veux pas que ton seigneur trépasse.**

 **_ Aucun soucis là-dessus, je sais qui je dois tuer ou non.**

 **_ Tu agis donc à l'instinct…**

 **_ Et à l'odeur du sang.**

Laissant un rictus broder ses lèvres, Law s'éloigna de l'autre et disparu après un long couloir. Zoro - _lui_ \- suivit du regard ce noiraud puis revenant sur sa cible, il l'aperçut en compagnie d'un autre vieillard.  
Si d'un commun accord ils essayaient de tous attaquer Dracule Mihawk, le bretteur se promettait de les réduire en cendre un par un, peu importe le temps que cela lui prendrait. …Vivant, il ne laisserait personne toucher ou blesser son maître - _ainsi qu'il y a encore peu, son professeur_ -.  
Bien seul sans son protecteur, Shun déambulait calmement après avoir repoussé une énième personne sensiblement chiante.  
Depuis quelques minutes maintenant, il se savait suivi, peut-être même surveillé par le sbire de Doflamingo. Comment s'appelait-il déjà !? Ah oui, Diamante. … Cet homme était juste ignoble avec ce sourire louche et ces vêtements repoussants mais jouant les idiots, il continuait de feindre l'ignorance et rejoignit - _une fois aperçue_ -, son compagnon de chambre.

D'un même pas, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent en un point et se saluant cordialement, une question se posait à Mihawk. Comment en était-il venu à apprécier - _ou tolérer-_ la compagnie de ce brun à la langue parfois douteuse !?  
Observant son cadet, aucune réponse immédiate ne lui vint et si la réciproque se faisait, Shun préférait ne pas y répondre et mettre ça sur le compte de l'amusement - _ou presque_ -.  
Des messes-basses se firent alors, l'homme à la large épée dans le dos informa le brunet de la surveillance rapprochée dont il faisait preuve et trouvant cela somme toute assez drôle, Shun se permit de laisser échapper un éclat de rire qui pouvait surprendre.  
Et épiant par-dessus son épaule les deux hommes collants, l'intuition du brun le mit en garde. Comment faire comprendre à deux hommes tenaces que le mariage ne serait jamais accepté !?  
Comment montrer que le profit et les avantages n'étaient pas suffisants pour accepter une femme qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer !?

 **_ Ne trouvez-vous pas cela agaçant d'être épié à son insu !?** demanda alors Shun en trouvant petit à petit la solution à son problème.

 **_ Certes, mais parfois ne rien faire est la meilleure des attaques.**

 **_ Seigneur Mihawk, accepteriez-vous de m'aider dans ma contre-attaque personnelle !?**

La solution du seigneur de Tortuga se faisait de plus en plus claire mais pour cela, il avait besoin de la coopération de ce noiraud.

 **_ Quelle est-elle !?**

 **_ Je vous demanderais simplement de me faire confiance pour cette seule fois. Acceptez-vous !?**

 **_ Si ça me permet de me débarrasser de ce chien,** grommela la voix ténébreuse de Dracule au travers du couloir maintenant désert.

La demande acceptée, un sourire mesquin se dessinait sur le bord des lèvres de Shun et s'approchant de sa « solution », il s'accapara les lèvres de son aîné.  
Ce n'était pas un baiser en soi. C'était simplement un bouche-à-bouche simple et plaqué. Un peau contre peau ni désagréable ni vraiment gouteux. Bien que les lèvres du brun se pressaient plus fortement contre celle du plus grand.  
Peut-être que finalement, Shun en profitait un peu - _pour son plaisir personnel_ \- mais rien de plus puisqu'il cessa toute activité en prenant bien soin de regarder en coin les deux sbires bouche-bée.

 _ **_ Ainsi ils comprendront que je ne suis pas intéressé mais giflez-moi, je comprendrais,**_ murmura le brun près de cette bouche finalement appréciée et en fixant de ses prunelles noires, celles d'or de son partenaire.

Le gifler était une solution, le repousser aussi et le défier une façon d'enlever cet affront subit, mais il y avait aussi celle d'être définitivement débarrassé du seigneur d'Alabasta - _autrement Crocodile_ -.  
Pesant le pour et le contre, Mihawk parvint rapidement à un résultat et passant l'une de ses mains inertes sur la nuque et la chevelure de son cadet, un autre baiser se montra mais cette fois, légèrement plus mouvant, plus actif.  
Un baiser bref mais surprenant et inattendu.

 _ **_ Pour les mêmes raisons, je suppose.**_

Reprenant son chemin sans faire attention aux deux personnes qui s'éloignaient, Dracule laissa un brunet indécis.  
Venait-il d'être pris au dépourvu !? Il semblerait. Et en plus de cela, il se retrouvait perdant de sa propre initiative, ce qui était impensable. Soupirant et se promettant de faire payer cela à son aîné, le brun suivit les pas du seigneur de Lugubria et entrant dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient depuis maintenant trois jours, le silence se fit.  
Chacun vaquait à ces occupations, les deux ne pouvaient cependant pas s'empêcher de repenser à leur acte dans un coin de leur tête. …Mais peu importe et puis, pourquoi leurs seconds n'étaient-ils pas encore réapparu !?

 **_ Seigneur Mihawk…,** interpella Shun mais il ne put terminer sa phrase.

 **_ Nous devrions nous changer, le souper ne saurait tarder.**

Encore une fois ce noiraud le prenait de court et c'était quelque peu énervant.  
Scrutant quelques secondes son aîné qui s'apprêtait sans faire grand état d'âme de son cas, des coups montèrent de la porte et celle-ci laissant entrer Zoro - _qui tournait en rond depuis près d'une heure_ \- et Law, l'aura du brun changea.  
Il allait enfin pouvoir se venger sur quelqu'un de l'indifférence qu'il avait reçu de ce faucon irritant et peu démonstratif.

 **_ Alors mon petit Law, qu'as-tu appris d'intéressant !?**

 **_ S'il vous plait seigneur, arrêtez avec ce surnom. Le seigneur Doflamingo est au cœur de quelque chose de grand. Peut-être songe-t-il à réduire le nombre de têtes couronnées,** expliqua l'ébène en déposant son arme contre l'un des murs.

 **_ Non impossible, ça te va trop bien.** **Si l'alliance ne fonctionne pas alors il serait prêt à détruire un pays voire même plus, c'est bien cela !?**

 **_ Oui et…, le seigneur Crocodile n'est pas étranger à ce complot,** rapporta Law à l'adresse d'un Mihawk réceptif. **Peut-être que le mariage n-**

 **_ Suffit Law !**

 **_ Désolé c'est juste que…, plusieurs autres seigneurs sont derrières eux également,** souffla le noiraud qui ne voulait pas mettre son maitre en colère.

Le silence s'installa. Un silence étrange et faisant du bruit à l'aide de ses trois sabres, Zoro s'avança et marmonna une phrase à son maître.  
Dubitatif, Dracule gratifia son second d'une tape sur l'épaule et ajustant sa veste, sa voix grave revint faire trembler la pièce.

 **_ Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons fait le nécessaire pour éviter ces mariages, n'est-ce pas !?** annonça Mihawk en prenant à parti Shun. **Que ce soit Doflamingo ou Crocodile, ils ne devraient plus poser problème et nous laisser tranquille.**

 **_ Pensez-vous que cela sera aussi simple !?** questionnait maintenant le seigneur de Tortuga perplexe.

 **_ Oui, je le crois.** **Maintenant allons-y Zoro.**

Maître et second disparurent de la pièce et continuant de fixer cette porte, Shun marmonna quelques phrases et mots pensés.  
Ce seigneur avec qui il partageait cette chambre, ne pouvait pas être aussi simple d'esprit, n'est-ce pas !? Non, impossible.  
Croire que les choses pouvaient être réglées d'un baiser était naïf et enfantin. … Baiser auquel il ne devait pas repenser. Croisant les bras et soupirant, Shun enfila une veste cintrée et sombre et fixant ce noiraud qui l'attendait à la porte, une souvenir lui revient.

 **_ Law, je t'ai vu sourire aujourd'hui,** rapporta Shun en s'approchant de son second et ami pour quitter la pièce.

 **_ Cela m'étonnerait grandement.**

 **_ Et pourtant.**

 **_ Vous avez dû vous tromper de personne dans ce cas.**

 **_ Je ne suis pas du genre à confondre mon héritier avec un autre. Tes sourires m'étaient toujours réservés pourtant et là, j'ai eu la plus grande surprise de ma vie.**

 **_ Seigneur Shun s'il vous plaît, soyez sérieux.**

 **_ Je le suis toujours avec toi, qu'est-ce que ce vert a pu te dire de si intéressant !?**

La question fit froncer les sourcils du noiraud puis balayant la question d'un revers de main, Law préféra répondre une chose au hasard. Il ne se rappelait pas avoir souri.

 **_ Aucune idée, il était simplement irritant. J'ai dû le faire taire voilà tout.**

 **_ Quoiqu'il en soit si cela se reproduit, je te le ferais remarquer sois en sûr ! Maintenant, allons dîner.**

 **_ Seigneur…, qu'avait voulu dire Mihawk-sama tout à l'heure en disant que vous aviez fait le « nécessaire » !?** se trouva à son tour curieux le médecin d'une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas.

 **_ Ça…, c'est un secret mon petit Law !**

Au même moment dans une autre chambre. Deux autres seigneurs discutaient ensemble des refus en mariage de Shun et Dracule. Attendant impatiemment le rapport de leurs seconds. Ils étaient tous deux excédés que les autres aient pu leur dire 'non'. Alors quand la porte s'ouvrit ils se tournèrent d'un seul homme attendant les nouvelles :

 **_ Alors que pouvez-vous nous dire ?** demanda le plus posément possible Crocodile.

 **_ Seigneur Crocodile, je doute qu'aucun des deux n'acceptent vos propositions de mariage,** déclara solennellement Daz Bones son second.

 **_ Que veux-tu dire ?** s'énerva le Seigneur Doflamingo.

 **_ Qu'ils ne seront pas intéressés par vos filles,** rajouta Daz.

 **_ Comment oses-tu dire cela,** s'écria d'autant plus le blond.

 **_ Excusez la maladresse de Monsieur Bones mon Seigneur,** prit la parole Diamante comprenant les pensées de son Maître. **La beauté de votre fille, non pardon de vos filles ne sont pas mises en cause.**

 **_ Alors qu'est-ce qui est mis en cause ?** questionna d'une voix calme mais intéressée le seigneur d'Alabasta.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent et s'interrogèrent du regard. Cela n'était pas facile à expliquer. En fait si. Mais ils ne savaient pas comment les deux seigneurs allaient le prendre, sûrement très mal. Alors ils parlèrent d'une seule voix pour se donner du courage :

 **_ Ils sont homosexuels et ensembles, ils se sont roulés une pelle devant nous,** déclarèrent les sous-fifres en regardant leurs pieds encore gênés de la scène à laquelle ils avaient assisté.

Un silence pesant accueillit la phrase. Puis un bruit attira leurs attentions, un rire, non deux rires. Ils relevèrent la tête et virent leurs deux chefs rire aux éclats devant eux.

 **_ Je vois,** fit Crocodile. **Effectivement le charme de nos filles ne nous mènera à rien.**

 **_ Ils sont bien plus intéressant que nous l'imaginions,** ricana le Seigneur de Dressrosa.

 **_ Et nous donnent bien plus d'opportunités de leur nuire,** s'amusa l'homme au crochet.

Les deux seigneurs se comprirent d'un regard, puis décidèrent d'aller souper sans avoir au préalable ordonné à leurs suivants de garder un œil sur les deux seigneurs et leurs seconds désirant en connaitre le plus possible sur eux.

* * *

 **A suivre... .**

On espère que ce joli petit chapitre vous a plu! En plus de ça, il était assez long non, ce qui veut dire qu'on a fait du bon travail lol  
On attend vos avis pour savoir s'il faut changer des choses ou non! On vous embrasse.


	5. chapitre 04

**Bonjour,**

Un peu de retard, on en est désolé mais c'est entièrement ma faute (Sam), j'ai simplement oublié que je devais poster... . Je me rattraperais la prochaine fois, c'est sûr! Ou presque, enfin bref, le chapitre est arrivé !

On vous laisse lire et apprécier.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Prise en charge d'un départ sans vague.**

* * *

Après le repas, un violent orage avait éclaté. Dans la chambre de Shun il avait empêché presque tous les hommes de dormir. Malgré cela aucun d'eux n'avait parlé durant toute la nuit. Écoutant les respirations des uns et des autres. Shun s'était amusé d'écouter Zoro ronfler profondément ne faisant même pas attention aux désagréments du ciel. Law lui soupirait d'exaspération il devait maudire le vert de dormir à poings fermés alors que lui ne pouvait le faire. Puis il écouta le Seigneur Mihawk. Sa respiration était profonde mais pas celle d'un endormi, plutôt celle d'un homme plongé dans ses pensées. Shun aurait aimé en connaître le contenu. Mais il s'abstint de demander.  
Puis le soleil s'était levé et, sans un bruit, les quatre hommes s'étaient préparés afin de se rendre sur le port. Là-bas, ils apprirent que durant l'intempérie de nombreux bateaux avaient été détruits.

 **_ Je suis désolé pour vous tous, Capitaines,** exprima attristé le seigneur Shun. **J'espère que vous n'avez pas eu de trop grosses pertes ?** demanda inquiet le brun.

 **_ Non, les pertes ont été minimes et merci de votre sollicitude mon seigneur,** fit l'un des capitaines.

 **_ C'est normal,** sourit l'homme. **Chaque vie est importante et je suis sûr que leurs familles auraient été tristes de les perdre. Mais maintenant pardonnez mon empressement mais j'aimerais savoir quand nous pourrons rentrer chez nous ? J'imagine que ce ne sera pas de suite, mais avez-vous une idée d'un délai ?** questionna le brun.

 **_ Et bien vu l'état du port et des bateaux je dirai vers midi, ce sera bon,** répondit encore le capitaine.

 **_ Si tôt vraiment ?** s'étonna le maître de Tortuga. **Pouvons-nous vous aider ?** s'informa-t-il.

 **_ Et bien il reste encore des bateaux valides alors cela devrait aller. De plus, il n'y a qu'une épave à déplacer,** expliqua l'homme interrogé. **Et bien, si vous désirez nous aider, nous serions ravis que vous acceptiez une requête.**

 **_ Bien entendu ne vous inquiétez pas de ça, on fera tout pour vous faciliter les choses,** le coupa Shun.

 **_ Merci mon seigneur, j'espère que les autres seigneurs feront comme vous,** s'inquiéta le capitaine.

 **_ Dites-moi tout, je leur parlerai,** expliqua le brun.

 **_ Voilà, comme tous les bateaux ne sont pas en états de fonctionner il faudra que vous partagiez les navires restants entre tous. Nous vous déposerons d'île en île,** expliqua l'homme devant lui.

 **_ Très bien on va s'occuper de cela avec mon second.** Puis se tournant vers celui-ci. **Tu as entendu Law ? Il faut regrouper tous les seigneurs restants et avec une carte définir un itinéraire pour chaque bateau.** Puis reparlant à son premier interlocuteur. **Capitaine donnez à mon second une carte et le nombre de bateaux qui pourra naviguer et on fera le reste.**

Sur ces mots Law suivit le capitaine pendant que Shun regroupait la dizaine de seigneurs restants, Dracule, Crocodile et Doflamingo compris. Il expliqua tout aux autres seigneurs. Certains d'entre eux crièrent au scandale mais Shun leur fit entendre raison. Puis Law s'occupa des détails organisant chaque bateau, répertoriant les vivres à récupérer avant le départ afin de faciliter les choses aux capitaines. Il donnait des ordres à chaque mousse.

De plus loin, le seigneur Shun et son second étaient observés par trois groupes, chacun d'eux intéressés par leurs faits et gestes.  
Le premier groupe était celui de Mihawk et Zoro. Les deux hommes étaient fascinés par la force de caractère des deux autres. Mihawk était subjugué par la facilité dont faisait preuve Shun à parlementer avec tout le monde mais aussi à régler les conflits et à faire accepter sa vision des choses. Il éprouvait pour lui une certaine admiration. Zoro, quant à lui, observait le médecin et second du Seigneur de Tortuga qui se démenait comme un beau diable pour répondre aux attentes de son 'futur père' et des autres.

Le second groupe se composait de Crocodile et Daz. L'homme au crochet observait aussi Shun et son second. Il fut surpris de voir de la bienveillance et une sorte d'amour dans les regards de l'homme envers son subordonné. Mais on lui avait bien dit qu'il avait embrassé le Seigneur Mihawk, son sentiment devait être plus proche d'un amour familial. Il tourna les yeux vers son confrère blond et s'aperçu que lui aussi épiait la même scène. Le regard ainsi que le sourire de l'homme lui fit comprendre que celui-ci était en train d'élaborer bien des stratagèmes pour détruire celui qui avait osé lui dire 'non'. Alors il regarda à son tour celui qui lui avait aussi donné un refus et vit qu'effectivement celui-ci était intéressé par Shun. Cela le fit sourire.

Le troisième groupe, dont Doflamingo et Diamante faisaient partie, restait silencieux mais attentif à chaque détail. Il s'extasiait du spectacle, échafaudant de multiples plans pour écraser cet homme qui avait refusé son offre. Son attention fut particulièrement attirée par la relation qu'entretenait le Seigneur Shun avec son protégé. Mais aussi les sourires que Shun envoyait au Seigneur Mihawk.  
Les heures passèrent puis Shun s'avança vers Dracule. Il se posa devant lui et dit :

 **_ Alors que pensez-vous de mon fils ?** murmura le brun.

 **_ Il est vraiment impressionnant, je dois le reconnaitre,** dit l'homme à la grande épée.

 **_ Tout à fait, c'est pour cela que je suis sûr qu'il sera un très bon dirigeant après moi,** sourit Shun. **Dites-moi, vous avez vu, on est sur le même** **bateau. En fait, je viens de m'apercevoir qu'on ne vivait pas si loin l'un de l'autre….**

 **_ Et ?** demanda intrigué l'autre.

 **_ Non, rien. Je suis ravi de vous avoir comme voisin. Qui sait, peut-être qu'on pourrait se revoir avant dix ans,** sourit Shun.

 **_ Seigneur j'ai besoin de vous,** s'écria alors Law.

 **_ Pardonnez-moi mon petit Law a encore besoin d'aide,** s'amusa le brun laissant son interlocuteur pensif.

Les préparatifs se terminèrent vite et chaque Seigneur monta dans leurs vaisseaux afin de sillonner les mers et de rentrer chez eux. Le voyage de retour pour Shun et Law dura deux jours. Tandis que celui de Mihawk et Zoro dura une demi-journée de plus. Les quatre hommes avaient tissés des relations plus ou moins ambiguës. Mihawk ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Shun l'attirait autant, même s'il reconnaissait à l'homme des qualités de meneur, mais aussi des qualités humanistes, sociales, un grand intellect et de la compassion. Shun, quant à lui, avait apprécié chaque instant que l'autre lui avait accordé. Il était de plus en plus charmé par son aîné. Sa froideur extérieure et parfois intérieure ne le rebutait pas, bien au contraire. Alors, quand l'heure du départ fut venu il le prit à part à l'abri des regards :

 **_ Seigneur Dracule je voulais vous donner cet objet. C'est un collier particulier dans mon royaume. Si vous avez besoin de me contacter pour quoi que ce soit. Donnez celui-ci à un de vos hommes et envoyez le moi. Il lui ouvrira les portes de mon palais et je le recevrai sur le champ,** expliqua Shun en tendant un écrin contenant l'objet.

 **_ Merci Seigneur Shun.**

Puis attrapant dans sa poche un écrin qu'il sortit de façon précautionneuse il le tendit à son vis-à-vis et redit la même phrase qu'après leur baiser.

 **_ Pour la même raison, je suppose.**

 **_ Merci,** fit Shun comprenant le sous-entendu de la phrase.

Il prit alors délicatement la boite, tout en effleurant la peau si convoitée de l'autre. Il se pencha vers l'homme à la grande épée comme s'il allait encore l'embrasser mais s'arrêta. Et du bout des lèvres il murmura.

 **_ Je prendrais grand soin de votre amitié, elle me touche énormément,** s'amusa le cadet.

Puis n'attendant pas de réponse il repartit vers la sortie du bateau. Quand il mit pied à terre avec son second il se retourna brièvement pour apercevoir son aîné accompagné du vert qui le regardait partir.

 **_ A bientôt, rendez-vous avant les dix prochaines années j'espère,** s'amusa Shun en continuant son chemin.

Law rouspétait contre lui et le fait qu'il continuait encore à ennuyer le Seigneur Mihawk et à lui faire honte. Pendant ce temps ledit Mihawk et son second retournaient dans leur cabine afin de rassembler leurs affaires.

* * *

 **A suivre... .**

La séparation est arrivé mais pour combien de temps!? Je vous laisse deviner. peut-être que des années passeront ou alors peut-être des semaines, allez savoir!  
J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre et on vous dit, à dans deux semaines !


	6. Chapter 05

**Bonjour,**

Nous avons un petit peu de retard, je n'étais pas là -sam- donc je ne pouvais pas venir ici mais j'ai promis à Craft que je posterais dès que je le pourrais et donc, Tadam !  
J'espère que vous aimerez, pas de blabla -surement à la fin- là, je vous laisse lire!

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: Visite inattendue et refus inacceptable. **

* * *

Un mois était passé depuis la réunion des Seigneurs de ce monde. Sur Lugubria la vie avait repris son court. Le palais était toujours aussi tranquille et sombre. Le maître de maison était vu comme un homme froid et taciturne et son habitat lui ressemblait. Cela ne dérangeait pas franchement les habitants de la demeure. Effectivement les domestiques étaient bien heureux que leur seigneur les laisse faire à leur convenance. Chaque matin Mihawk rassemblait son maître d'hôtel ainsi que son second et leur donnait ses ordres pour la journée, voire la semaine. Puis les laissant s'occuper de tout il se retirait afin de régler ses affaires. Le matin il traitait les dossiers de l'île, son économie, son administration, sa justice et bien d'autres encore. En fin de matinée il s'entrainait à l'épée avec le Vert avant de partager un repas avec lui où il en profitait pour connaître les nouvelles extérieures. En début d'après-midi il recevait des personnes venant lui faire des requêtes. Puis il finissait en terminant de consulter les dossiers du matin ou en traitant les demandes faites plus tôt. Vers dix-huit heure il s'enfermait dans la bibliothèque jusqu'au repas. Si tout au long de la journée il acceptait qu'on le dérange, à ce moment-là personne sauf Zoro ne pouvait le faire. Mais même pour son protégé cela devait être pour une bonne raison. Alors il fut surpris de voir entrer en courant son maitre d'hôtel.

 **_ Seigneur Mihawk pardon de vous déranger…je… han ! han !**

 **_ Reprenez votre souffle,** siffla d'une voix froide le seigneur des lieux en colère d'être dérangé.

 **_ Monsieur Roronoa vous fait savoir que nous avons un invité,** expliqua rapidement le nouveau venu.

 **_ Vous a –t-il dit qui c'est ?** questionna son maître qui n'attendait personne.

 **_ Oui Sir Crocodile et sa fille, Demoiselle Vivi**.

Mihawk resta bouche-bée mais son regard changea et l'homme en face de lui prit peur. Car l'étincelle de colère qui illuminait ses étranges yeux se transforma en rage. Une rage qui brulait le corps entier de Dracule. Puis, sans un mot, il se dirigea vers l'entrée de son palais où il vit le Vert accueillir Sir Crocodile et sa fille.

 **_ Pardon pour mon retard,** exprima froidement Mihawk.

 **_ Ce n'est rien, c'est à moi de m'excuser Seigneur Mihawk. Je viens chez vous sans invitation et sans vous prévenir à l'avance. Mais voyez-vous nous partions ma fille et moi vers une île non loin d'ici quand notre bateau a été pris dans une violente tempête, nous obligeant à faire un détour. Nous avons alors accosté sur vos terres. J'ai pensé qu'il serait des plus irrespectueux de ne pas venir vous saluer. Ainsi que de vous remercier d'accepter notre installation sur votre domaine le temps des réparations.** Expliqua l'homme devant lui.

 **_ Je comprends bien, j'espère que vous n'avez point été blessé. Et j'insiste sur le fait que vous restiez chez moi le temps de votre escale.** Proposa le brun se sachant prit au piège et ne pouvant renvoyer l'autre seigneur dans un vulgaire hôtel.

 **_ Oh non ! je ne voudrais pas être un fardeau pour vous.**

 **_ Vous ne l'êtes point Sir Crocodile, ni votre fille,** sourit de façon forcée le maitre des lieux.

 **_ Et bien merci ! je vous présente Vivi ma douce fille,** lui sourit à son tour l'homme au crochet ravi de s'être invité chez l'homme taciturne.

 **_ Bonsoir et bienvenue dans ma demeure, j'espère qu'elle vous satisfera.** Salua Dracule en baisant la main de la jeune femme. Puis se tournant vers son majordome il donna des ordres. **Faites préparer deux chambres pour nos invités et veuillez rajouter deux couvert à ma table pour le dîner de ce soir.** Puis voyant une jeune fille aux cheveux rose non loin de là il l'interpella. **Pérona tu t'occuperas de Mademoiselle Vivi le temps de son séjour parmi nous.** **Pour l'instant amène là dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse se rafraîchir. Avant cela montre au Seigneur Crocodile où est la sienne pour qu'il puisse aussi se reposer avant le repas.** Se retournant vers ses convives il ajouta : **Sir Crocodile, demoiselle Vivi vous serrez entre de très bonnes mains. Je m'excuse de vous abandonner mais ma journée n'est pas finie et j'aimerais profiter de votre compagnie au repas l'esprit tranquille.**

 **_ Faites donc mon ami et encore merci pour tout.** Remercia l'invité de dernière minute.

Dracule les vit partir et s'approcha de son second.

 **_ Je vois que le Seigneur Shun avait raison. Il est obstiné et il ne renonce pas facilement. J'étais pourtant sûr de m'être débarrassé de lui. Quand je pense que…** commença à dire l'homme tout en se rappelant du baiser de Shun. Il l'avait donc embrassé pour rien, même si au fond ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça, se rappela-t-il en mettant une main à ses lèvres.

 **_ Oui, shukun ?** Demanda le vert faisant ainsi sortir son maître de ses pensées.

 **_ Non rien, garde un œil sur lui et sur son bateau je n'ai aucune confiance en cet homme. Fais-moi un rapport dès que possible.**

 **_ Bien seigneur.** Fit le Vert en s'éclipsant et se demandant toujours ce que son seigneur et l'autre avaient bien pu faire pour avoir fait fuir les espions qui les suivaient et faire passer un message de dissuasion. Quand il avait posé la question, son maitre s'était muré dans le silence, tout comme maintenant.

 **.**

Le repas du soir c'était passé sans heurt. Les deux hommes avaient échangés des banalités, sur le commerce, les finances… laissant peu de place à la jeune fille. Alors après le repas, Mihawk fut surpris de voir la jeune fille lui demander une audience. Elle avait l'air si douce et innocente comparée à son père, alors il ne put lui refuser. Il l'amena donc se promener dans le plus grand des jardins intérieurs. Celui-ci était très fleuri. Toutes sortes de plantes : des roses, des tulipes, des marguerites, des violettes… mais aussi de grands arbres fruitiers : cerisier, prunier, figuier… La jeune fille en fut agréablement surprise. Au début elle se promena en silence au bras du seigneur hésitant sur les termes à employer.

 **_ Sei…gn-gn…eur…** bégaya-t-elle.

 **_ Demoiselle Vivi, vous pouvez me parler sans détour,** sourit l'homme. **Je ne vous mangerais pas,** **promis,** continua-t-il.

 **_ C'est à propos de mon père. Je vous demande pardon en son nom.** S'exprima d'une traite la jeune fille en se baissant en révérence.

 **_ Relevez-vous !** ordonna Dracule. **Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour lui, il n'a rien fait de mal.**

 **_ Merci de votre compréhension Seigneur Mihawk. Mais je sais qu'il vous a proposé ma main et que vous avez refusé. Alors, maintenant il trouve un moyen de s'inviter chez vous avec moi, pour que nous apprenions à nous connaître. Le connaissant, il va essayer de vous forcer la main afin de vous faire changer d'avis. J'en suis désolée.** Dit sérieusement la jeune femme.

 **_ Ne vous inquiétez pas de cela Demoiselle Vivi.** Affirmacalmement le Seigneur. **Je saurais gérer votre père.** S'amusa l'homme. **Mais vous que pensez-vous du mariage ?** questionna-t-il intrigué.

 **_ Puis-je vous parler en toute discrétion ?** s'informa Vivi.

 **_ Bien sûr, je ne dirais rien à votre père,** promit ainsi Dracule.

 **_ Pour être franche je suis heureuse que vous ne vouliez pas de moi car je suis amoureuse d'un autre homme,** se confessa la Demoiselle. **C'est un homme merveilleux, qui prend à cœur les problèmes des autres et fait tous pour les aider.** Continua-t-elle rêveuse. **Le seul problème, d'après mon père, c'est qu'il est né parmi le peuple et non les aristocrates comme nous. Je dois faire un mariage avec un homme de bonne famille et vous savez comme moi que les femmes de mon rang se doivent de suivre les ordres de leurs pères, sinon je jetterais la honte sur ma famille,** rappela-t-elle désespérée.

 **_ Effectivement j'en ai bien conscience et j'en suis vraiment navré,** expliqua l'épéiste. **Mais j'aimerais savoir comment se nomme cet être si charmant.**

 **_ Kozha !** s'écria la jeune fille, heureuse que quelqu'un s'intéresse à son ami.

Puis les deux discutèrent du jeune ami de la fille et de bien d'autres choses avant d'aller se coucher chacun dans leur côté.  
Peu de temps après, Mihawk arriva dans sa chambre. Il fut à peine surprit d'y retrouver son second. Celui-ci était debout en train de dormir. Le Seigneur se demandait toujours comment il pouvait faire pour s'endormir n'importe où et n'importe quand.

 **_ Zoro réveille-toi !** ordonna son maitre.

 **_ Heu ! oui pardon.** S'excusa le Vert en sursautant.

 **_ Alors ?** questionna l'aîné.

 **_ Vous aviez raison de vous méfier. J'ai été au port pour vérifier l'état du bateau de Sir Crocodile. J'ai aussi envoyé certains de mes hommes faire le tour de l'île, ils y ont vu une flotte cachée dans la crique de l'alligator.**

 **_ Comme c'est ironique,** s'amusa Dracule. L'homme alla chercher un objet et attrapa un écrin, il en sortit un collier qu'il passa autour du cou de Zoro et lui dit, **va chez le Seigneur Shun et rapporte lui notre problème. Nous ne pourrons pas faire face seuls.**

 **_ Bien Shukun !** répondit l'homme aux nombreuses épées avant de partir prendre un bateau pour l'autre île.

Cette mascarade l'emmerdait ! Dracule n'aimait pas qu'on se joue de lui et déposant son arme pour ce soir, il se promettait de rapidement mettre un terme à tout cela.  
Enfin, si le seigneur Shun acceptait de l'aider, si Zoro arrivait dans les plus brefs délais et si rien d'autre ne venait perturber l'équilibre de son île.  
Ce soir, il méritait amplement son sommeil même s'il ne serait en aucun cas réparateur et il espérait que les paroles de ce brun ne soient pas des balivernes et qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

Le lendemain fût tout aussi éreintant, à croire que les problèmes s'accumulaient aux fils des heures.  
Sa matinée avait été chargée et sans son second pour l'aider, c'était deux fois plus contraignant. Ajouté à cela un seigneur indésiré qui faisait tout pour comploter contre soi et on obtenait un Mihawk aussi froid que la glace et aussi affûté qu'une lame.  
Debout dans le grand salon, il respira un peu. Il essayait de se fabriquer des plans, de compter le nombre de soldats disponibles et de chasser ce seigneur sans pour autant faire de mal à sa fille.  
Demoiselle qui était –au contraire de son père, douce et attentive aux autres.

Soupirant, l'ébène passa une main dans ses cheveux et tandis qu'il fixait par-delà la fenêtre, des coups résonnèrent à la porte.  
Le seigneur de l'île de Lugubria fit un demi-tour, et comme une nouvelle malédiction, il tomba nez à nez avec Crocodile, qui n'avait pas attendu de recevoir un ordre pour s'installer et prendre un verre de vin.  
Sans rien montrer de son énervement, Dracule approcha, prit place dans son large fauteuil et sourit froidement à son invité.  
Qu'est-ce que cet homme pouvait bien lui vouloir encore !? Et que refuserait-il aujourd'hui !? Là était tout le mystère.

 **_ Seigneur Crocodile en quoi puis-je vous aider !?** S'exclama Dracule en se versant un verre de vin rouge.

 **_ Eh bien, je voulais simplement m'entretenir avec vous et savoir si depuis notre dernière rencontre, vous aviez changé d'avis.**

 **_ Je vais certainement vous décevoir mais non. Bien que votre fille soit délicieuse, je me dois de refuser.**

 **_ Puis-je savoir pourquoi !? N'est-elle pas assez charmante pour vous !? Ou peut-être, lui manque-t-elle quelque chose !?** Questionna le brun au crochet non sans étirer un sourire sur son visage.

 **_ Elle est en tous points différente de vous, seigneur Crocodile. C'est une jeune femme on ne peut plus exquise et qui mérite bien mieux que moi, j'en ai bien peur.**

 **_ Peut-être que si vous passiez plus de temps ensemble, cela changerait. …Ou alors, préférez-vous que j'emploie une autre méthode !?**

 **_ Me menacez-vous de nouveau, seigneur Crocodile !?** Demanda Mihawk en reposant son verre sur la table basse dans un calme glacial.

 **_ Loin de moi cette idée, seulement… mon second m'a raconté quelque chose d'intéressant sur vous, et il serait dommage que cela s'ébruite**.

 **_ Cela ne m'effraie pas, vous m'en voyez désolé. Autre chose seigneur Crocodile !? J'ai du travail et je comptais aussi aller voir l'avancement des travaux de votre navire. M'accompagnerez-vous !?**

Pendant un bref instant, Crocodile ne répondit rien. Il était même embêté par la tournure de cette conversation et par le sang-froid dont faisait preuve ce noiraud.  
Il aurait aimé le briser mais, il avait d'autres plans. Une île à acquérir en dialoguant, par une alliance ou par la force, cela ne dépendait que de ce seigneur aux yeux d'aigle.

 **_ Cela serait absurde de vous faire déplacer pour si peu. L'un de mes hommes me fera un compte-rendu bien assez tôt. …Je vous tiendrais informé des nouvelles.** Soupira le crochet.

 **_ Soit. …Vous savez seigneur Crocodile, vous ne devriez pas traiter votre fille comme une marchandise, elle pourrait vous être utile dans bien des domaines.**

 **_ Ne vous occupez pas de ça Mihawk-san, elle m'est utile en tant que marchandise, acceptez-la et vous pourrez la traiter comme bon vous semble.**

 **_ Hn. Il est donc impossible de dialoguer avec vous. Sur ce, la sortie est par-là…, je ne vous raccompagne donc pas.** Asséna Mihawk d'une voix froide.

Claquant le verre sur le plateau, Crocodile partit contrarié de cette entrevue. Et à cet instant, ce n'était pas les terres de ce seigneur qu'il voulait mais bien sa tête au bout d'une pique !  
Déambulant rapidement dans les couloirs, le brun poussa quelques domestiques sur son chemin et rejoignant son second, il maudit Dracule Mihawk.  
Celui-ci même – _encore dans son salon_ \- enserra le manche de son sabre et dû se contrôler pour ne pas embrocher son aîné. Il était immonde et l'avait indirectement menacé de parler au monde de ce simple baiser échangé avec un autre homme !? Il était donc ce genre de personne à se servir des coups les plus bas ! …Il dû se rendre à l'évidence que oui.

Serrant les dents, il se rappela sans mal de ce moment – _comme toujours_ \- et une question lui revenait sans cesse. Pourquoi avoir embrassé le seigneur Shun !?  
Certes, il s'agissait d'une stratégie pour faire fuir les intrus qui les suivaient mais sur le moment, n'y avait-il pas une autre raison !? Non. …C'était ridicule que de penser cela.  
Ou alors avait-il eu une envie passagère de connaître cette sensation de cette bouche sur la sienne. De cette bouche bavarde et parfois vicieuse.  
Non impossible, et puis, ce n'était pas le moment de ressasser les actes passés. Pour l'instant il devait se concentrer et tout mettre en œuvre pour protéger son île et ses habitants jusqu'au retour de son second !

 **... .**

* * *

 **A suivre...,**

Un bon et gros chapitre n'est-ce pas! Est-ce que ça pardonne notre retard ou non !? Pis, il se passe des tas de choses mine de rien et ça présage quelque chose de bon pour la suite, on vous le promet!  
Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir si Zoro va arriver à son but, si Cro' va arriver à ses fins, si Mihawk va réussir à contenir Crocodile. Et encore un tas d'autres choses.

En vous souhaitant une bonne semaine et un bon week-end ! Bisous.


	7. Chapter 06

**Bonjour,**

Aujourd'hui aucun regard! Nous sommes encore le week-end tout se passe bien et le chapitre est présent, que demander de plus!? Rien, effectivement.  
Il y a une belle petite rencontre dans ce chapitre, je n'en dis pas plus et du mouvement également mais pour ça, je vous laisse découvrir ce qu'on vous a réservé !

Bonne Lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Demande d'aide et premier émoi. **

* * *

L'île sur laquelle il avait débarqué en fin de matinée était, comment dire, elle semblait chaleureuse et aimante.  
Pas que Lugubria ne l'était pas - _en dehors du manoir de son maître_ \- mais, une autre aura se dégageait ici.  
Cela avait commencé au port. Les pêcheurs et les marins l'avaient accueilli d'un sourire alors même qu'il ne s'était pas présenté. Les villageois - _bien que certains s'écartaient sur son passage à la vue de ses armes_ \- le tenaient en respect comme s'il était chez lui.  
Puis les choses se sont accumulées, des tas de petits détails lui venaient et s'il demandait parfois sa route, on la lui indiquait volontier. …Non, cette île était étrange, Zoro en était sûr.  
Pourtant il continua son chemin, son seigneur avait besoin de lui - _rapidement_ \- et il comptait trouver le seigneur Shun dans les heures qui suivaient.  
Combien de fois s'était-il trompé de chemin !? Il ne les comptait plus mais quand il arriva à la porte de cette immense demeure, il fut soulagé.

Les gardes ne lui posèrent qu'une seule question, son identité - _rien de plus, rien de moins_ \- puisqu'à la vue du pendentif, les hommes de Shun avaient pour ordre de guider quiconque le présentait jusqu'à lui.  
A l'intérieur de la bâtisse, rien ne ressemblait à ce qu'il connaissait. C'était clair et rempli de lumière. Les décors étaient sobres mais joviaux. Les meubles étaient en bois clair tandis que dans la demeure de son seigneur, tout était en chêne foncé ou en marbre noir.  
Rien n'était pareil et le blanc s'habituait difficilement à ses iris éblouis.  
Il grimpa plusieurs escaliers, les indications étaient claires - _on lui avait même offert un guide_ \- mais, celui-ci l'avait semé.  
Zoro Roronoa se retrouvait maintenant livré à lui-même dans un lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas et à la recherche d'un seigneur introuvable.

Les sourcils froncés, il déambulait la main sur ses sabres et en ouvrant portes après portes, cela déclencha un bouche-à-oreille qui monta rapidement de domestique en domestique.  
Au milieu du second étage, Zoro ne s'avouait pas encore vaincu, il ne le pouvait pas - _pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé l'aide que recherchait son seigneur_ \- alors continuant sa traversée - _ou son raz-de-marée_ \- dans cette bâtisse, il tomba nez à nez avec une ombre qu'il ne reconnut pas immédiatement.  
L'un en face de l'autre, l'ébène ne mit pas longtemps à pointer son arme sur l'intrus bien que connu de ses sens tandis que le Vert était encore bien trop ébloui pour comprendre qui se tenait face à lui.  
C'est quand il sentit le fourreau d'une arme sur son menton qu'il recula et observa attentivement cette apparition enjôleuse. ...Quoiqu'il s'était trompé de mot, cette apparition cauchemardesque !  
Zoro repoussa ce sabre loin de lui, soupira longuement et passa une main sur sa nuque. La personne qui pouvait l'aider était juste là, devant lui et il en était foutrement heureux ! Enfin, il allait pouvoir se rendre utile auprès de son seigneur.

 **_ J'ai besoin de voir ton seigneur au plus vite,** marmonna rapidement le Roronoa étant sûr d'être comprit.

 **_ « Tu as besoin » !? … Rien que ça. Pourquoi te trouves-tu dans cette demeure sans invitation et sans avoir été annoncé, Roronoa Zoro !?** demanda le chirurgien des lieux d'une voix mauvaise et peu avenante.

 **_ J'ai pas le temps de discuter avec toi, amène-moi auprès de ton seigneur le plus rapidement possible. Je dois l'informer de certaines choses.**

 **_ Tu es insolent, Roronoa-ya~ mais je vais t'amener à lui. … Suis-moi.**

Les portes de la bibliothèque se fermèrent et soupirant silencieusement de son fardeau, Law se trouva tout de même curieux de cette soudaine visite.  
En premier lieu, il aurait cru voir le seigneur Dracule, peut-être pour une visite de courtoisie puisqu'il avait bien plu à son maître, mais pas celui-là, à moins qu'une chose se soit produite et que Mihawk n'était pas en état de se déplacer !?  
Curieux au possible maintenant, Trafalgar jetait quelques coups d'œil à son acolyte qui avait tendance à tourner à chaque couloir puis grimpant un nouvel escalier, la voix du noiraud résonna de nouveau.

 **_ Une chose s'est passée !?**

 **_ Mh, Sir Crocodile s'est montré sur notre île,** avoua le plus simplement du monde Zoro alors qu'il ne devait s'entretenir de cela avec personne sauf avec le seigneur Shun !

 **_ Pourquoi !? Cette histoire de mariage n'était-elle pas réglée !?** s'enquit de dire Law en examinant les traits de son interlocuteur.

 **_ J'te dirais plus rien…** , **c'est pas toi qui va m'aider.**

 **_ Tu es bête, si mon seigneur décide de t'aider, j'y serais bien obligé moi aussi.**

Préférant terminer cette discussion ainsi, les deux continuèrent de voyager en silence jusqu'à ce que le médecin décide de s'arrêter face à une immense porte en bois vernis.  
Le seigneur Shun avait ses habitudes. Il était du genre à se lever tôt, à lire des tas de documents concernant son pays jusqu'au midi - _à en signer quelques-uns aussi_ -, à prendre un repas copieux en compagnie de son second, à prendre une heure pour apaiser son esprit toujours en ébullition. Après cela, il écoutait les doléances de ses citoyens dans une salle à huis clos, puis une fois celles-ci terminées, il s'enfermait dans son salon privé - _écoutant de la musique ou lisant des livres de grands auteurs_ -. Parfois aussi, il rejoignait son second et médecin dans son cabinet - _soit à l'intérieur de ce château soit à l'extérieur_ -. Il faisait aussi parfois des promenades dans cette serre où toutes sortes d'oiseaux se côtoyaient.  
Shun était un seigneur aimé par son peuple, craint aussi, mais son côté sombre n'empiétait pas sur sa gentillesse ou sur son autorité naturelle.

D'ailleurs sa voix s'ébruitait derrière la porte que Law avait cognée et si ce noiraud se montrait, il fut accueilli par un sourire et par une réplique qui en attendait une autre tout aussi ironique.  
La vie avait repris son cours pour eux et même si parfois ce brun pensait à un seigneur froid et hautain qu'il avait déjà embrassé, il était sûr de ne plus jamais recevoir de nouvelles de lui alors que les jours passaient.  
Il avait bien aimé sa compagnie mais l'évidence était de plus en plus flagrante, la réciproque était fausse et sans issue. S'était-il trompé !? Cela lui paraissait de plus en plus plausible.  
Enfin oubliant cela, Shun déposa son verre et laissant entrer son second, il étira ses muscles légèrement engourdis.

 **_ Que se passe-t-il aujourd'hui mon petit Law !?** minauda le brunet en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

 **_ Mon seigneur, un invité est là et souhaiterait vous parler. Il s'agit de Roronoa Zoro.**

Au nom entendu, le maître des lieux eut un fin sourire qui ne manqua absolument pas au regard de son second.

 **_ Fais-le entrer, pourquoi le fais-tu attendre dehors c'est sûrement important s'il est là, Law,** informa Shun en chassant le noiraud jusqu'à la porte pour faire entrer l'homme venu de loin.

Dans le salon, Zoro se courba face au maître des lieux puis relevant le visage, il était sûr que ce décor allait à merveille avec ce brun et ce noiraud.  
Étrangement, les teintes pâles des murs faisaient ressortir leurs mèches foncées et leurs peaux légèrement mangées par le soleil. C'était une évidence qui frappa le Vert qui pendant une seconde faillit oublier le pourquoi de sa venue.

 **_ Je suis désolé de vous déranger et de m'imposer dans votre demeure seigneur Shun mais, je viens de la part de mon maître, il réclame votre aide,** annonça le Roronoa en se tenant bien droit au milieu de la pièce.

 **_ Roronoa Zoro, c'est une joie de vous revoir mais si vous êtes ici et que vous portez ceci c'est qu'une chose s'est produite. En quoi pourrais-je bien l'aider Zoro !?** questionna légèrement le brun, bien qu'un étrange sentiment s'immisça en lui.

 **_ Il y a de cela quelques jours, Sir Crocodile a débarqué sur notre île. En compagnie de sa fille, il a affirmé avoir essuyé une tempête et que son bateau était bien trop endommagé pour repartir dans l'immédiat, mon Seigneur lui a alors offert l'hospitalité. Méfiant, mon seigneur m'a demandé d'inspecter les environs et à l'abri, caché dans l'une de nos criques, sa flotte patiente. Sir Crocodile a l'intention de nous attaquer de front et mon Seigneur demande votre aide. Nos troupes ne seront pas assez nombreuses pour tous les défaire.**

Comprenant rapidement la situation, Shun était déjà à la recherche d'une solution et aussi d'une réponse à sa question. Crocodile avait-il tenté sa chance une seconde fois en amenant sa fille avec lui !? N'avait-il pas comprit le premier message envoyé !?  
Soupirant longuement, le brun fit patienter le bretteur et le fixant de nouveau, il ne put décemment pas donner une réponse hâtive. Il devait donner une réponse réfléchie et coordonner les choses.

 **_ J'entends bien ce qui se passe mais, je me dois de te prévenir, il y aura des conditions si nous devons nous unir pour cette bataille.**

 **_ Mon Seigneur m'avait prévenu et il m'a dit de vous répondre ceci « vos conditions seront les miennes »,** répéta calmement le Roronoa à l'adresse de son aîné.

 **_ Il a donc tout prévu.** **…Es-tu sûr que cette flotte que tu as vu se trouve sous le drapeau de Sir Crocodile !? Je n'aimerais pas me déplacer pour rien ou ouvrir un conflit inutile qui pourrait mettre en danger mes hommes et mes citoyens.**

 **_ Certain, Seigneur.** **… Et puis, je me dois de vous dire que ses menaces sont à peine cachées. Mon maître aimerait vous savoir en renfort si jamais Sir Crocodile décidait d'attaquer l'île. Il aimerait vous compter parmi ses alliés,** expliqua Zoro.

 **_ Bien.** **Très bien dans ce cas…, nous allons faire notre possible, n'est-ce pas Law ! Je te laisse te charger des bateaux et des hommes. Zoro…, nous partirons dès demain soir pour arriver sur ton île en toute discrétion. En attendant, je vais appeler l'un de mes domestiques pour qu'il te montre ta chambre,** dit Shun d'une voix claire et concise tandis qu'il s'apprêtait déjà à quitter les lieux pour mettre en place un dispositif lors de son absence.

 **_ Seigneur Shun…** **sans vouloir vous déranger j'aimerais vous aider si cela est possible. Rester sans rien faire alors que mon maître risque peut-être sa vie ne me va pas,** se confia le Roronoa en espérant être entendu.

 **_ Bien sûr, Law tu t'occupes de lui et utilise-le comme bon te semble.**

Un instant coi, Trafalgar comprit bien trop tard les paroles de son maître et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi devait-il s'occuper de ce Vert !? Ce n'était pas dans ses attributions et puis, il le gênerait plus qu'autre chose alors… Décidément son seigneur lui donnait toujours du travail supplémentaire.  
Regardant un instant cet épéiste qui faisait de même avec sa personne, Law déposa ce qu'il avait en main et élevant la voix, il donna son premier ordre.

 **_ Suis-moi, il faut d'abord regrouper les hommes,** puis en voyant l'air concentré et inquiet du Vert, Law poursuivit sans pour autant s'en rendre compte. **Tu peux avoir confiance en mon seigneur, il fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour aider Mihawk-sama. … Il le considère comme un ami précieux.**

Soulagé ou non de cela, Zoro acquiesça et suivant peu de temps après cet ébène, la parole se tût. L'un à côté de l'autre, ils ne se parlèrent plus.  
Trafalgar donnait des ordres à droite à gauche tandis que Zoro se contentait de l'observer en détail. Il l'avait déjà découvert auparavant mais quand sa bouche n'était pas mesquine ou sournoise, Trafalgar Law était quelqu'un d'intelligent et de censé.

Le soir venu, Trafalgar se trouva accroupi près d'une chose inerte et verte. Poussant son index sur la joue de celui-ci, il s'amusait plus qu'il n'essayait de le réveiller.  
Ce Roronoa était tombé endormi sans rien demander, près du port et contre une large caisse en bois mais il était dur pour lui de se lever et de suivre ce noiraud qui se jouait de lui.  
Continuant un peu son manège, Law fit l'effort de le secouer plus fortement et une fois les paupières agitées, un rictus se montra.  
Levant l'une de ses mains pour prévenir de la lumière ambiante, entre ses doigts écartés, Zoro tomba sur deux orbes argentés qui l'épiaient sans ciller.  
Un instant de flottement se fit puis complètement réveillé, un grognement se montra.

 **_ Bien, maintenant que tu es réveillé, tu peux me suivre.**

De nouveau sur ses pieds, Law attendit une imitation de ces gestes vis-à-vis de son interlocuteur. Roronoa Zoro était énervant, ce noiraud n'avait que ce sentiment en lui pour décrire cet invité.

 **_ Où allons-nous !?**

 **_ Mon seigneur doit nous attendre pour dîner et je ne voudrais pas le faire patienter davantage. Je reprendrai les préparatifs après.**

Ayant eu la réponse à sa question muette, Zoro suivit cet ébène en silence et s'il traversa une petite partie de la ville, il découvrit aussi - _au fil de ses pas_ \- de nombreux raccourcis.  
Il avait passé le reste de son après-midi avec ce médecin et s'était lâchement endormi aussi, il faut dire qu'il avait une excuse qui se prêtait à cela mais il se sentit un bref instant coupable.  
Il s'était permis de prendre le temps de dormir alors que son seigneur était peut-être en proie à diverses attaques. Oh, il ne doutait pas des compétences de son maître - _certainement pas_ \- seulement sa place était à ses côtés, pas ici à attendre que les choses se fassent.  
Soupirant bruyamment, il s'attira les foudres du plus grand et comme réponse à ce gémissement, Law frappa le sommet du crâne de son invité à l'aide de son Nodachi.

 **_ Tu fais fuir ton bonheur en soupirant ainsi,** marmonna Law comme un avertissement.

 **_ Ose me frapper encore une fois et j'te découpe en morceau.**

 **_ Tu appelles ça « frapper » !? Je te pensais moins sensible, Roronoa-ya~. Tu devrais cesser de t'inquiéter, si ton seigneur t'as envoyé ici c'est qu'il peut gérer la situation durant ta courte absence.**

 **_ Je le sais, ce n'est pas ça qui me fait soupirer,** raconta le Vert pour s'empresser de chasser cette main tendue.

 **_ Qu'est-ce donc alors !?**

 **_ Toi. Tu marches d'une lenteur c'est insupportable. J'ai l'impression que tu fais du surplace.**

 **_ Que veux-tu, je suis bien obligé de suivre ton rythme,** contra le noiraud non sans déposer un rictus sur ses lèvres en vue de sa prochaine réplique. **On ne t'a jamais dit que tu avais tendance à te perdre facilement. J'aurais plus vite fait de te mettre une laisse, ainsi mon rythme de croisière irait plus vite.**

 **_ Law, tu devrais te méfier de ce que tu dis,** gronda le Vert de sa voix rauque.

 **_ Je te retourne le conseil dans ce cas,** sourit un peu plus ce médecin qui passa une autre porte en compagnie de son partenaire de joute verbale. **Seigneur Shun, pardonnez notre retard.**

Doucement incliné, le médecin s'avança dans la pièce. C'était une grande salle à manger ornée de tapisseries et de broderies. Elle était dessinée simplement et pourtant elle respirait le luxe.  
Excusant ses deux cadets, Shun les accueilli à sa table, demanda qu'on apporte les plats maintenant que tous étaient présents et se tenant aux nouvelles de l'avancement des préparatifs, le seigneur de Tortuga retrouvait un peu de sa sérénité.

 **_ J'y retournerais après dîner pour évaluer la quantité de travail restant. Seigneur, est-ce que tout va bien !?** s'enquit Trafalgar en scrutant le visage de son aîné.

 **_ Oui, j'me demandais simplement comment tout cela allait se terminer… enfin mangeons,** ordonna Shun à ses deux cadets dans un sourire bienveillant. **Zoro, est-ce que le Seigneur Dracule t'aurait dit autre chose, à propos de Crocodile !?**

 **_ Non, rien de plus. Il était très contrarié par sa venue. Il était persuadé de s'être débarrassé de lui et de son idée d'alliance… à l'heure qu'il est je me demande s'il a réussi à garder son calme face à lui, seigneur.**

 **_ Je peux le comprendre,** affirma le brun compatissant.

La conversation reprit moins sérieuse et plus joviale durant près d'une heure, une sorte d'union s'était mise au point pour embêter ce pauvre médecin n'ayant rien demandé.  
Pour la première fois Shun trouvait un compagnon de jeu et sans rien faire, Zoro pouvait taquiner à sa guise un noiraud.  
Pendant ce laps de temps, tout fut plus ou moins oublié et quand les plats furent débarrassés, le Roronoa dû attendre à l'extérieur qu'une personne le rejoigne. Shun avait besoin de parler à son second en privé et ça, le Vert pouvait le comprendre.

 **_ En plus des probables munitions dont vous aurez besoin, j'ai aussi demandé à ce que plusieurs vivres soient emportés. … Après tout, on ne sait combien de temps ce conflit va durer ou même si vous aurez une quelconque influence dessus. Les cuisines seront donc ouvertes cette nuit,** rapporta Law en cherchant d'autres informations précieuses à éclairer.

 **_ Mh, c'est vrai qu'il y a aussi la possibilité que rien ne se passe, bien que le doute m'habite. Tu sais, j'ai vraiment l'impression que Crocodile fera tout son possible pour récupérer cette île. … J'ai d'ailleurs un mauvais pressentiment concernant notre propre demeure,** se confia Shun en regardant par-delà l'une des fenêtres donnant sur l'obscurité de la cour.

 **_ Comment cela !? Aucune menace n'a été rapportée à ce jour, Seigneur.**

 **_ Je sais mais les Seigneurs Crocodile et Doflamingo ne sont pas du genre à abandonner. On devrait s'attendre à ce qu'une chose similaire nous arrive.**

 **_ Si cela doit arriver nous serons prêt, Seigneur. Vous pourrez compter sur moi pour défendre votre honneur et votre titre.**

 **_ Je n'en doute pas un seul instant. … Bien et maintenant dis-moi comment tu trouves notre invité !?** changeant de conversation, Shun fit quelques pas vers son second et ami pour étudier la réaction de celui-ci.

 **_ C'est un fléau, malpoli et trop sûr de lui, Seigneur.**

 **_ Oh tu as donc une opinion sur lui. Est-ce tout !?**

 **_ Sa seule qualité est de se taire quand il dort. Pourquoi me posez-vous de telles questions !?**

 **_ Parce que je me dois de savoir quel genre d'homme réussit à faire sourire et donner plusieurs expressions à mon petit Law.**

 **_ Seigneur…** soupira le noiraud désarçonné par la réplique de son aîné. **Vous êtes impossible parfois. Roronoa Zoro n'est qu'une bête dépourvu d'esprit saint. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je dois retourner au port.**

 **_ Je t'en prie mais ne t'épuise pas trop, il y a encore demain.**

 **_ Oui. Bonne soirée, Seigneur.**

Saluant Shun, l'ébène disparu derrière la porte et reculant d'un pas à la vue de ce Vert, un soupir se fit entendre et une réplique suivit bien vite.  
Fusillant du regard ce bretteur, il lui demanda tout de même de le suivre puis se rappelant d'une chose, il rejoignit l'aile est.

 **_ Je vais te montrer ta chambre, suis-moi,** dit Law en grimpant un étage.

 **_ Pourquoi !? N'as-tu pas dit que tu retournerais au port !?**

 **_ Oui mais seulement moi. Il faut que tu sois en forme pour retrouver ton seigneur et pour pouvoir l'aider le cas échéant.** Ne plus être dans mes pattes sera un atout pensa fortement Trafalgar.

 **_ Mh. …Je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose, un lit est suffisant.**

 **_ Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi je t'aurais mis aux écuries, mais mon Seigneur est bienveillant et exige que tu aies ta propre chambre,** soupira presque contrarié le jeune médecin.

 **_ Ton Seigneur est bon contrairement à toi, cela explique la différence de pensée.**

Mordant sa lèvre pour ne pas frapper cet insolent, Law garda son calme et ouvrit une large porte qui donna sur une chambre immense et inhabitée.  
Entrant à l'intérieur de celle-ci, le noiraud montra le lit, la salle d'eau ainsi que les commodités puis ne se préoccupant pas des formules d'usages, le noiraud regagnait déjà le couloir.  
Se chiffonnant les cheveux, ce Vert l'irritait au plus haut point. Il était enquiquineur et tenace. Chiant et horriblement bon dans ses répliques.  
Law devait au moins lui reconnaître ça, il avait un bon adversaire face à lui et c'était une chose qu'il appréciait mais plutôt mourir que de l'avouer. Son caractère était assez différent du sien mais ils se mariaient parfaitement quand il s'agissait de trouver de bonnes répliques.  
Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, il devait se rendre le plus vite possible auprès de ses hommes et continuer les préparatifs !

Dans la chambre prêtée pour la nuit, Zoro observait la moindre chose avant de prendre un bain mérité et obligatoire.  
Sa journée n'avait pas été de tout repos. D'abord il s'était perdu, ensuite son guide l'avait lâchement abandonné, il avait rencontré ce médecin fourbe, après plusieurs autres répliques il avait enfin pu rencontrer le seigneur Shun et il avait passé le reste de sa journée avec ce noiraud à la réplique foutrement bonne.  
Puis, il y avait eu ce moment où il aperçut cet ébène près de lui quand il s'était endormi. Pendant plus d'une minute, il avait adoré ces orbes argentés.  
Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, il devait se reposer parce que bordel, il manquait cruellement de sommeil !

Il avait travaillé une partie de la nuit et toute la matinée sur ce voyage qui aurait lieu le soir-même.  
Demandant certaines choses à son seigneur qui lui s'occupait de sa future absence pour une durée indéterminé, Seigneur et second étaient débordés.  
A l'heure du midi, le repas n'avait qu'une seule conversation, le départ imminent mais aussi, Shun essayait de soutirer des informations concernant Dracule Mihawk à ce Vert.  
Il était intrigué, le nier serait mentir et plus il en savait sur ce shunkun, plus il voulait en connaître davantage sur lui. C'était une sorte de boucle infinie et Shun aimait entendre parler de ce ténébreux seigneur.

Plus tard, les choses avaient recommencées, le seigneur de Tortuga avait écrit deux communiqués avertissant de son absence durant les prochains jours - l'un pour les suivants de son domaine, l'autre pour avertir les habitants de l'île que Law serait à la tête du pays le temps de son voyage - et ensuite, il avait écouté chacune des doléances de son peuple.  
De son côté, Law auscultait certains de ses patients bien que la fatigue se faisait ressentir.  
C'est en fin d'après-midi qu'il succomba à la tentation de Morphée et n'ayant plus le goût d'étudier son encyclopédie, sa tête tomba lourdement sur ses bras qui faisaient office de coussins pour la demi-heure et tombant endormi sur son bureau placé au milieu de la pièce, le bruit de papier froissé se tût et la pièce chuta dans les bras de Morphée.

Entrant sans frapper comme à son habitude - _habitude qu'il avait prise bien trop vite_ -, le Vert cherchait des réponses et après avoir tourné un milliers de fois dans ce labyrinthe qu'est la demeure du Seigneur Shun, le Roronoa reconnut enfin l'un des habitants - _celui qu'il avait suivi toute la matinée -.  
_ S'approchant sans bruit, Zoro tomba sur un spectacle pour le moins intéressant et pas pour lui déplaire.  
Le bras tendu, le second de Mihawk pesait le pour et le contre. Devait-il réveiller ce médecin à la langue de serpent ou devait-il attendre un peu !? C'était un dilemme.  
Continuant de scruter le visage endormi de Trafalgar, Zoro continua de s'approcher et laissant ses doigts frôler cette peau froide mais douce, il ne put s'empêcher de continuer sa découverte et d'attraper une mèche de jais entre ses doigts.  
Ce médecin était décidément bien plus plaisant quand sa bouche ne fonctionnait pas ! Détaillant chacun des traits et continuant de jouer avec ces mèches noires, le Roronoa avait de moins en moins envie de le déranger.  
Le décoiffant un peu plus, ce Vert ne prêtait plus attention à rien et c'était bien dommage pour lui puisqu'il fut pris en flagrant délit par le seigneur des lieux.

 **_ Tu devrais le laisser tranquille et déposer cette couverture sur ses épaules. Il a bien mérité un peu de repos, tu n'crois pas !?** murmura Shun à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller son protégé.

Cette intervention eu le don de faire sursauter le plus jeune et de se justifier dans des mots et des gestes silencieux.  
Le brun sourit ouvertement de l'allure de ce bretteur et l'apercevant couvrir ce noiraud avec toute la délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve, il attendit ce Vert près de la porte.  
Zoro comprenait bien qu'il avait merdé, en quoi il ne savait pas bien mais…, c'était mauvais signe non, que ce brun l'attente à l'extérieur. Ouais, c'était forcément mauvais signe.  
Épiant une dernière fois ce docteur bienheureux, une profonde respiration fut prise et quittant la salle, le Roronoa tomba nez-à-nez avec le maître de l'île.

 **_ Je sais à quel point mon petit Law peut être mignon mais tu devrais le laisser se reposer un peu. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'accompagner, j'ai besoin de toi,** s'amusa à dire Shun en fixant les réactions multiples du bretteur.

 **_ Ce …ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, seigneur Shun. Je… j'étais simplement là parce que…-**

 **_ Ne t'inquiète pas, je lui dirais à quel point tu as été prévenant avec lui.**

Il était occupé à se maudire, Zoro ne savait pas quoi répondre à ce seigneur qu'il ne connaissait pas mais où il avait déjà eu un avant-gout de sa colère. Préférant donc se taire, le Vert suivit ce maitre et se questionnait intérieurement.  
Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su décoller son regard de cet emmerdeur de médecin !? Peut-être parce qu'il était, comment dire, at-

 **_ Je vais commencer à me vexer, mon cher Zoro. Tu devrais peut-être me dire ce que tu as en tête avant que notre conversation ne prenne une tournure plus sérieuse.**

 **_ Je suis désolé, seigneur. Tout va bien, je vous assure. … Qu'aimeriez-vous savoir !?** demanda rapidement le bretteur pour changer de conversation tandis que le brun le fixait intensément, non l'inspectait scrupuleusement comme pour connaître la vérité.

 **_ Bien, je vais te croire pour cette fois. … Voici une carte de notre région et ici l'île de ton seigneur. J'aimerais savoir quel itinéraire te conviendrait le mieux. Nous ne pouvons pas nous montrer immédiatement alors comme tu connais parfaitement les lieux, il faudrait que tu m'indiques un endroit où nous pourrions accoster en toute sécurité.**

 **_ La crique de l'alligator se situe ici, notre port ici et la demeure de mon maître dans cette zone. … Il y a deux possibilités, seigneur. Soit contourner par derrière cette montagne et ainsi prendre à revers la flotte de Sir Crocodile, soit longer la côte qui nous rendra invisible à cause de ses reliefs dans cette partie,** indiqua proprement le Vert.

 **_ Bien. Très bien alors peut-être qu'il serait judicieux de diviser mes hommes en deux groupes, ainsi nous pourrions le prendre en tenaille et le faire flancher plus facilement et nous pourrions te déposer ici pour que tu puisses prévenir ton seigneur de notre arrivée.**

 **_ Et si jamais Sir Crocodile décide d'attaquer pendant le trajet de votre flotte !?** s'exclama Zoro en fixant cette carte qui le montrait si loin de son maître.

 **_ Dans ce cas, nous serions encore plus avantagé,** sourit finement le maître en imaginant déjà plusieurs approches. Puis observant son cadet et apercevant l'inquiétude monter sur le visage de celui-ci, il rajouta **… Roronoa Zoro, tu peux compter sur moi, nous arriverons dans les temps.**

 **_ Merci encore seigneur mais, vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné vos conditions et-**

 **_ Je préfère les dire de vive-voix à ton maitre si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients,** coupa Shun en gardant un visage lumineux. **Maintenant je vais devoir dire à Law qu'il reste ici.**

 **_ Comment !? … Il ne vient pas !?**

 **_ Je sais que cela t'aurait fait plaisir mais quelqu'un doit rester ici. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser mon siège vacant,** marmonna sérieusement le brun d'une voix neutre. **Tu auras peut-être une autre occasion de le voir combattre, qui sait. … Si c'est pour cela que tu voulais sa présence évidemment,** demanda le seigneur de façon ironique.

 **_ Seigneur, je dois clarifier certaines choses. Tout à l'heure dans ce bureau, je voulais simplement le réveiller pour me tenir informé du départ, je-**

 **_ Et je te crois Zoro. Et pour clarifier autre chose, ton seigneur et moi nous nous sommes embrassés pour faire fuir nos poursuivants et taire cette demande d'alliance ridicule, juste pour cela bien sûr,** continuant ses railleries en révélant une vérité. **Bien, je vais devoir te laisser, je dois régler les derniers détails. Nous partirons au coucher du soleil, tiens-toi prêt.**

Shun prit la porte et laissant ce Vert à ses réflexions, il décida de signer les derniers documents et de préparer son départ imminent.  
Encore dans la salle - _penché sur la carte_ -, Zoro ne comprenait pas cette révélation. C'était tout bonnement impossible que son seigneur ai pu laisser une chose pareille se produire !? … Peut-être ... après tout, il se gardait bien de lui parler de certaines choses ces temps-ci et toutes avaient plus ou moins rapport avec ce seigneur de Tortuga rencontré un mois plus tôt.  
Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose en soi, après tout, du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, Zoro n'avait jamais vu son maître avec une femme. Une main dans ses cheveux pour éparpiller ses pensées déjà dispersées, le Roronoa soupira et finalement laissa trainer un léger rictus.  
Si son seigneur l'appréciait alors lui aussi. Homme ou femme, ça ne le dérangeait pas du moment que son maitre était heureux.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

On vous laisse sur cette fin de chapitre et on espère que vous avez des idées pour la suite parce qu'on aimerait bien les entendre -les lire- et parce que ça fait toujours plaisir !  
Sinon Zoro qui s'invite chez Shun, vous avez apprécié ou non!? La suite risque d'être palpitante.

Bisous, à très vite !


	8. Chapter 07

**Bonjour à vous !  
**

Alors on a un petit temps de retard mais pour palier à cela, on a décidé de faire quelque chose. De vous livrer non pas un chapitre mais deux! Autant dire qu'on voulait vous chouchouter pis nous excuser du retard aussi.  
Certes les chapitres paraissent court mais, il y a des tas de bonnes choses dedans, enfin je crois! Sinon, vous pouvez nous huer lol On espère que ça vous plaira!

Bonne Lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Départ soigné… ou presque.**

* * *

Non loin de là, sur l'île de Lugubria, tout n'était pas au beau fixe.  
Mihawk avait beau éloigner le crocodile à chaque heure de la journée, celui-ci revenait deux fois plus confiant.  
Rien ne retenait le crochet, si ce n'est cette île elle-même et ses richesses qu'il avait eu l'occasion d'apercevoir et d'approcher. Alors oui, chaque rencontre était faite de menaces cachées – _ou même plus_ \- puisqu'il y avait de cela quelques heures, la guerre avait été déclarée.  
Crocodile avait ordonné à sa flotte de se mettre en mouvement, Mihawk demanda à ses hommes de se tenir prêt et le climat glacial qui enveloppa l'île était à couper au couteau.

Des heures sombres n'allaient pas tarder à se montrer et Dracule craignait pour son peuple.  
Il n'était pas du genre à se soucier du sang et des morts, seulement, il ne pouvait pas non plus gouverner une terre désertique et jonchée de cadavres.  
Et puis, impliquer des innocents dans ses batailles n'était pas son genre, ni même de tuer ce pourquoi ses ancêtres s'étaient battus autrefois.  
Regardant par-delà la fenêtre, son pire ennemi discutait avec l'un de ses alliés. Mihawk espérait que son second trouverait ce qu'il avait demandé – _l'aide de Tortuga_ \- et que le seigneur Shun accepterait de lui rendre ce service.  
Ce qui lui permettrait deux choses, de chasser l'homme au crochet et de revoir ce seigneur aux multiples facettes fascinantes.

Non loin de là, le moment de partir était arrivé. Sur les quais et de mauvaise humeur, Law ne comprenait pas sa mise à l'écart et en même temps était tout à fait conscient des mesures prises par son seigneur.  
C'était compréhensible mais il aurait préféré être à ses côtés pour pouvoir le protéger et lui venir en aide.  
Écoutant de moitié les instructions du maître, Trafalgar essayait de ne rien montrer mais c'était peine perdue, Shun lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

 **_ Tu devrais arrêter de bouder Law. Dis-toi que c'est un exercice en vue de tes futures fonctions**. Expliqua Shun en attrapant le menton de son second.

 **_ Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je ferais dans l'immédiat de toutes façons, et je voulais vous servir de bouclier en cas de danger sur l'île du seigneur Mihawk.**

 **_ Oui, je sais bien cela mais tu seras plus utile ici, fais-moi confiance. Prend soin de tout le monde durant mon absence d'accord. Je compte sur toi, Law.**

 **_ Pourquoi faire cela !? Vous essayez de me faire culpabiliser… .**

 **_ Est-ce que ça fonctionne !?** Sourit Shun en frottant les mèches de son protégé.

_ … **Ne commettez pas d'imprudence et faite attention à vous, seigneur.** Marmonna le médecin d'un air résigné mais aussi déterminé. Il connaissait son aîné et parfois, il se jetait tête baissée dans les ennuis pour son simple plaisir. **Et moi, je ferais de mon mieux en attendant votre retour.**

 **_ Parfait, tu es un brave garçon et...**

 **_ ...Maitre !?** Demanda surpris Law qui ne comprenait pas cet arrêt soudain au milieu d'une phrase qui semblait importante.

 **_ Rien, je te laisse faire t'es au revoir. On se revoit dans quelques jours… .**

Les sourcils froncés, Law s'exaspérait parfois de son aîné. Il avait beau le connaître depuis des années, parfois il le plantait comme ça, sans prévenir et c'était énervant.  
Soupirant longuement, il fit un demi-tour et comme une malédiction, il tomba sur ce vert qui –réfléchissant rapidement pouvait peut-être se montrer utile.

 **_ Roronoa-ya~, est-ce que tu peux me rendre un service !?**

 **_ Ça sera pas gratuit, mais vas-y dis-moi**. Gronda le bretteur en croisant les bras sur son torse, ce qui avait tendance à mettre Law en rogne.

 **_ Promets-moi de protéger mon maître. Il est parfois impulsif et si jamais quelque chose devait lui arriver, je te considérerais comme responsable. Je ne serais pas là alors, protège-le pour moi** demanda difficilement Trafalgar en plus de cette supplique qu'il allait prononcer lui qui détestait ce genre de chose… **…s'il te plaît.**

 **_ T'aime ton seigneur toi, pas vrai.**

 **_ Évidemment, c'est quoi cette question.** S'exaspéra l'ébène en apercevant la fin de l'embarcation des soldats.

 **_ Ça se voit tu sais, alors faudrait peut-être mieux le cacher, tu crois pas.** Siffla Zoro en attendant la réaction du noiraud qui ne se fit pas attendre.

 **_ Quoi !**? **…Je… je parle d'admiration, crétin. Le seigneur Shun est celui qui m'a aidé et tendu la main. Il est un modèle pour moi et j'aimerais un jour pouvoir lui ressembler, en plus tu étais là quand il parlait d'adoption à mon égard. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ta tête, qu'est-ce tu t'étais encore imaginé.** Grogna Law en frappant cette tête vide de son sabre plus abattu de cette connerie qu'énervé au final.

_ … **Intéressant.**

 **_ Quoi encore !?** Se méfia le noiraud en préparant son arme.

 **_ Rien, j'te dis seulement ce que je pense. Je le protégerai…, il n'aura aucune égratignure.**

Trafalgar mangeait sa lèvre des mots entendus. Devait-il le croire !? Il en était bien obligé mais d'une manière ou d'une autre il savait. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance malgré leurs joutes verbales constantes durant ces deux jours.  
Le Roronoa était quelqu'un de droit et qui ne se défilait pas.  
Frappant une dernière fois ce crâne pour la forme dans un sourire, Law laissa ce vert embarquer et fixant une ultime fois son seigneur, il serra les poings et Shun donna le signal de départ.  
Il se retrouvait maintenant seul et il espérait sincèrement que son maître arriverait à temps pour prêter main forte à Mihawk.

Sur le premier bateau, Shun fixait l'horizon tandis qu'il donnait des indications à son navigateur.  
La route n'était pas longue mais il appréhendait de voir l'état de l'île. Et s'ils arrivaient en retard !? Et si le seigneur Dracule avait été dépouillé !? Ses mots et sa confiance serait réduits de zéro.  
N'aimant pas sa façon de penser, Shun prit alors une décision pour lui-même, avant d'arriver sur les lieux, il ne s'inquiéterait que de la houle et des intempéries. De la trajectoire et des diverses stratégies.  
Il aviserait ensuite. Rien de plus, rien de moins et puis… peut-être que rien n'était encore arrivé.  
A l'avant du bateau, Zoro – _lui_ \- n'avait qu'une seule pensée, et elle allait vers son seigneur. Il arrivait et il était maintenant prêt à en découdre !

* * *

 **A suivre...**

Et là, le second chapitre se montre juste après, enfin bon, vous avez aimé celui-ci n'est-ce pas!? N'est-ce pas! ...Bon, on va attendre ce que vous en dite alors! A toute de suite!


	9. Chapter 08

**Re,  
**

Et comme convenu, le second chapitre promis! Là, comment dire..., il se passe quelque chose de très intéressant pour une certaine personne alors nous vous dirons qu'une chose, lisez jusqu'au bout, ça risque de vous intéresser!

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Retrouvaille entre deux seigneurs aux sangs chauds.**

* * *

Le voyage avait duré une bonne partie de la nuit à cause de vents violents qui s'étaient levés et qui les avaient faits légèrement dériver. C'est donc très tôt le matin que Shun avait déposé Zoro près d'une crique. Mais le brun s'inquiétait vraiment pour son homologue et il ne voulait pas prendre de ses nouvelles par une tierce personne. Alors sur un coup de tête il prit la décision de suivre le vert.

 **_ Capitaine allez à l'endroit convenu, je vous y rejoins avant le lever du soleil,** expliqua Shun.

 **_ Mais Seigneur, cela est risqué, de plus ce n'était pas le plan,** dit le capitaine inquiet pour son seigneur.

 **_ Je sais. Mais il faut que je voie le Seigneur Mihawk en personne. Que je me fasse une idée plus précise des choses,** affirma le seigneur de Tortuga.

 **_ Je lui ferais part de votre venue…**

 **_ N'as-tu pas promis à mon second de me servir de bouclier à sa place ? Cela sera plus facile si je suis à tes côtés non ?** coupa-t-il Zoro pour faire comprendre qu'il allait descendre quoi qu'on dise. Sa décision était prise il devait voir l'autre seigneur c'était instinctif, personne ne le ferait changer d'avis. Il devait se rassurer pour pouvoir être efficace, et pour cela seuls ses yeux ne le tromperaient pas. **Bien, allons-y, mène-moi à ton maître !**

Alors les deux hommes partirent vers la demeure du Seigneur du vert. Dans le noir ils firent quelques détours, le sens de l'orientation du cadet étant vraiment pitoyable. Au bout d'un moment Zoro se stoppa net et montra le bâtiment devant eux.

 **_ La chambre de ton seigneur donne t'elle sur un jardin,** demanda le seigneur Shun.

 **_ Oui pourquoi ?** questionna surpris le vert.

 **_ Je ne peux pas entrer par la porte principale alors amène moi sous ses fenêtres et rentre te coucher. Tu feras ton rapport au lever du soleil.** Expliqua calmement l'homme devant lui.

 **_ Bien Seigneur Shun.**

En très peu de temps Shun se retrouva là où il désirait. Il vit alors partir le vert et commença à escalader la façade, afin d'atteindre le balcon de la chambre. L'autre lui avait expliqué qu'avec cette chaleur la baie vitrée serait sûrement ouverte. Alors il monta confiant.

L'épéiste se tourna et vit le seigneur Shun grimper le long du mur. Il sourit devant l'effort et la détermination de l'autre à aller au bout de ses projets. Il reconnaissait que cet homme avait quelque chose de bien. En plus d'être un bon chef pour son peuple il savait prendre les choses en mains, n'ayant pas peur du danger ou de se salir. La preuve il allait sûrement se faire tuer. Mais il avait l'air de s'en foutre, grimpant comme si c'était normal, naturel. Il l'appréciait de plus en plus, il espérait que son maître ne le tue pas, car il avait l'impression que le Seigneur de Tortuga pourrait amener du bonheur au Seigneur de Lugubria.

Shun arriva rapidement sur le balcon et se dirigea sur la paroi de verre le séparant du brun froid et hautain que son esprit ne pouvait oublier. Il entra facilement la baie étant ouverte, puis se faufila dans l'antre sombre et se dirigea vers ce qui ressemblait à un immense lit. Il s'arrêta quelque seconde faisant battre ses paupières afin d'acclimater ses yeux au noir et ainsi apercevoir la silhouette allongée dans le lit. Mais il ne vit rien. Puis un bruit à sa droite le surprit et dans un réflexe de protection il attrapa le bras qui s'abattait sur lui, armé d'une lame. Repoussant son porteur sur la colonne de bois du lit à baldaquin. Puis de son corps il bloqua son assaillant entre celle-ci et son corps. Reconnaissant le Seigneur Mihawk il plaça sa bouche près de son oreille, tout en maintenant toujours l'homme contre lui et entravant tous mouvements. Puis il murmura :

 **_ C'est ainsi qu'on accueille un ami venu prendre des nouvelles et vous porter assistance dans votre pays Seigneur Mihawk ?**

 **_ Shun c'est vous ?** demanda surpris et heureux le maître de maison.

 **_ Qui attendiez-vous d'autre ? devrais-je repartir ?** s'amusa Shun sentant l'autre à cran, voulant le déstresser. **Ou a-t-on déjà essayé de vous tuer ?** s'inquiéta d'un coup Shun.

 **_ Non ! ne soyez pas bête c'est juste que…** souffla plus posé l'autre qui se remettait de ses émotions.

 **_ Oui ?** demanda le Maître de Tortuga, voulant connaître la suite.

 **_ J'ai entendu du bruit et puis vous passez par ma fenêtre sans vous faire annoncer,** critiqua le questionné.

 **_ Vous auriez préféré que je passe par l'entrée et que Sir Crocodile saches que je suis là,** rigola son vis-à-vis.

 **_ Non, mais il y avait un autre moyen j'en suis sûr,** souffla las Mihawk.

 **_ Peut-être mais… j'étais très inquiet pour vous… je désirais vous voir,** confessa Shun.A travers le poignet qu'il tenait fermementil sentit le cœur de l'autre sauter un battement à cette confession. **Sinon Zoro va bien, je l'ai envoyé dormir,** informa le seigneur qui sentit l'autre s'apaiser à cette nouvelle.

 **_ Bien, merci. Il n'a pas été un fardeau pour vous j'espère ?** s'inquiéta le Maître de Lugubria.

 **_ Non, de plus il m'a été très utile. Il a de la répartie le petit et grâce à lui j'ai vu des émotions sur le visage de mon petit Law que même moi je n'arrive pas à lui faire avoir,** s'amusa le Seigneur.

 **_ Vous m'en voyez ravi. Sinon, pourriez-vous me relâcher ?** demanda Dracule.

 **_ J'y réfléchis. Non,** affirma Shun.

 **_ Non ?** s'insurgea le prisonnier.

 **_ Pas avant d'avoir reçu vos excuses pour avoir essayé de me tuer,** ricana l'invité sentant l'émoi de l'autre augmenter.

 **_ Je m'excuse,** chuchota Mihawk troublé de tant de proximité, maintenu si longtemps et regrettant son acte.

 **_ Trop facile,** fit Shun en mettant sa bouche à quelque millimètre de celle de son vis-à-vis.

L'autre comprenant son invitation posa ses lèvres par instinct sur la bouche offerte. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à la douceur du Seigneur Shun. Puis il sentit l'homme quémander l'entrée de sa bouche qu'il accepta. Si son esprit était confus à cet instant, son corps lui était clair, il désirait ce que l'autre lui offrait. Puis il sentit les mains de son confrère bouger. Une accentua leur baiser en se plaçant sur sa nuque, tandis que l'autre glissait sur son torse. Les doigts de l'autre étaient doux et lui procurait des frissons de plaisir. L'esprit et le corps de Mihawk se battaient, l'un voulant que cela s'arrête et l'autre que Shun aille plus loin. Une douleur sourde tapait dans sa tête au rythme de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Les doigts de son compagnon touchaient son caleçon –seul habit sur lui, vu qu'il dormait quelques minutes plus tôt-. Ne pouvant plus respirer de toute cette chaleur en lui il repoussa sa tête en arrière et gémit :

 **_ Shun ! Arrêtez ! Je vous en supplie, humm !**

 **_ Bien sûr !** répondit l'interpellé tout en continuant sa descente sur le tissus et en dévorant goulûment cette gorge offerte.

 **_ Pitié, arrêtez ! Je… hummm !** supplia encore Dracule.

 **_ Quand je me serais bien occupé de vous,** puis ramenant les yeux faucons dans les siens il lui expliqua très sérieusement, **je ne peux vous laisser ainsi.** **Vous avez besoin de vous abandonner un peu. Vous êtes si tendu laissez-moi vous aider, je vous en prie,** supplia à son tour Shun. **Oubliez votre esprit et contentez votre corps.**

Alors Shun vit la tête de son compagnon hocher de façon affirmative. Il l'embrassa afin de le remercier et lui sourit chaleureusement lui promettant douceur et bonheur. Puis il descendit se mettant à genoux devant l'autre seigneur. Il descendit le sous-vêtement sous les appels de l'autre qui ne comprenait plus rien. Il masturba la verge déjà en érection et la goba d'un coup puis entama des va-et-vient lents et doux. Au-dessus de lui la voix de Mihawk s'élevait de plus en plus fort. Il l'entendait répéter 'Shun' comme une litanie et cela lui plaisait. Il sentit les doigts du Seigneur de Lugubria se perdre dans ses cheveux et alors que son instinct allait l'en empêcher il le laissa faire et arrêta ses mains sur les hanches du faucon. Puis il le laissa imprimer son propre rythme avec sa tête. Pour lui, il acceptait d'être soumi à son désir. Ne voulant pas le brusquer et lui amener le plus de plaisir possible.

Mihawk n'en revenait pas, lui qui appréhendait la suite quelques secondes plus tôt était maintenant aux anges. Il savait que l'homme à ses pieds lui accordait toute sa confiance. Effectivement quand il avait mit ses doigts dans les cheveux de son compagnon, celui-ci allait l'en empêcher mais n'en avait rien fait. Il devinait bien qu'en règle générale Shun devait mener la danse. Mais là il le laissait gérer l'action, afin de pouvoir prendre le plus de plaisir possible, cela l'excita. Cet homme l'amenait à se dévoiler comme jamais. Il n'aurait jamais cru prendre tant de plaisir avec autrui et encore moins un homme. Même si les femmes ne l'avaient jamais intéressé, il n'avait jamais pensé à faire cela avec un homme pour autant. Cependant Shun était différent, l'amenant à découvrir des sentiments, des émotions inconnues jusqu'à présent pour lui. Ainsi que de nouvelles réactions en rapport avec son corps. Il hurla de plaisir à chaque mouvement de langue ou des lèvres de son conjoint sur sa verge gonflée de plaisir. Il en pleura de joie.

Shun sentit des gouttes d'eau couler sur sa tête. Relevant les yeux, il vit l'homme au bord de la jouissance qui pleurait. Il mit alors fin à la fellation en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Puis se relevant brusquement il attrapa les mains de l'autre qu'il bloqua d'une des siennes dans le dos celui-ci. De l'autre il le masturba. Ensuite, il entreprit de lécher les larmes de son vis-à-vis tout en l'embrassant de temps à autre. Enfin il relâcha les mains de son amant, qui vint s'agripper a son pull. Il défit ainsi son pantalon et fit ressortir son pénis aussi en érection. Il attrapa Dracule par la nuque le forçant à l'embrasser alors que de son autre main il agrippa les deux sexes qu'il masturba ensemble. Un cri de l'autre s'étouffa dans leur baiser et ses larmes s'accentuèrent.

Quelques minutes plus tard les deux hommes jouirent à l'unisson. Mihawk, ravagé par l'orgasme se reposa dans les bras de Shun qui le soutint afin qu'il ne tombe pas.

 **_ Seigneur Mihawk je vous excuse, au fond j'aurais eu la même réaction,** s'amusa Shun.

 **_ Enfoiré !** répondit Dracule en mordant doucement l'épaule de l'autre.

 **_ Ha ! Ha ! Bon sérieusement je suis ravi que vous alliez bien. Zoro viendra faire son rapport au lever du soleil. Mais sachez que j'ai fait placer mes bateaux de façon à prendre en tenaille Sir Crocodile, donc je vous protège. Sinon je ne fais rien gratuitement. Alors nous débattrons, quand nous aurons gagné, de la compensation que vous me devrez,** expliqua le maître de Tortuga.

 **_ Je crois que Zoro vous l'a déjà dit 'vos conditions sont les miennes'.**

 **_ Vous me faites si confiance que ça ?** fit Shun surpris.

 **_ Vous en doutez encore ? Est-ce que je ne viens pas de me laisser aller entre vos bras en toute confiance ? De plus vous êtes là, vous avez tenu votre promesse.** Expliqua sérieusement et honnêtement le seigneur de Lugubria.

Shun sourit et parti après avoir assis sur le lit son ami et l'avoir embrassé sur le front. Et quand il passa la vitre il se tourna vers Mihawk et lança :

 **_ Au fait, j'oubliais une chose,** **quand vous serez prêt à reconnaître votre homosexualité prévenez moi, s'il vous plaît.**

Mihawk attrapa une chaussure qui traînait par là et lui balança dessus le traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possible en riant aux éclats. Tout comme Shun qui descendit le plus vite possible par le balcon afin de rejoindre le bateau.

* * *

 **A suivre...**

On ne vous avez pas menti n'est-ce pas!? Alors, c'était comment!? Bien ou pas!? Vous vous y attendiez ou pas du tout!? On espère vous avoir surpris en tout cas!

On vous laisse ici et puis, échafaudez des théories pour dans deux semaines compris! Bisous


	10. Chapter 09

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Désolé pour le retard et comme on est très prise à partir de maintenant, c'est moi Craft qui publierait. J'ai un peu plus de temps que Sam. Mais sachez qu'on ne vous oublie pas. Encore merci de nous lire et de nous dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire et des personnages. Bonne lecture à dans 15 Jours. Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Les hostilités sont ouvertes.**

Au lever du soleil Shun monta sur son bateau. Il donna les dernières indications avant la bataille qu'il pensait proche. Mais pas autant que ça car il eut à peine fini de donner ses ordres qu'une détonation se fit entendre. Un coup de canon venait d'être envoyé de la crique de l'alligator vers la ville.

Le ciel qui était si calme fut dérangé. Les nuages s'écartaient sous le passage de ce boulet de canon et un feu d'artifice d'un autre genre s'était montré.

Il n'avait rien de joli ou de sublime mais étrangement, il était tout aussi hypnotique et transcendant.

Il n'avait pas de jeu de couleur, simplement des étincelles et une fumée grandissante sous son passage. …C'était un spectacle qu'on ne pouvait quitter des yeux et durant des secondes entières, le silence s'était élevé malgré la détonation tonitruante.

Puis le tir de sommation c'était mue en une attaque répétée et infinie.

Des tas d'autres points noires s'étaient montrés dans le ciel et prit de frayeur, des hurlements se firent entendre. La ville était en panique, désœuvrée et les habitants impuissants.

C'est alors que les soldats postés là, commencèrent à crier les consignes et à protéger les villageois de cette pluie explosive.

Sur le pont du bateau, Shun regardait une dernière fois cette attaque qui se jouait sous ses yeux et donnant l'ordre de partir, il se promit de mettre la main sur Crocodile.

Aux portes de sa demeure, Dracule serrait les poings et suivit de son second, ils regroupèrent des hommes. Si l'homme au crochet déclarait la guerre alors soit, qu'il le fasse mais jamais il ne céderait un centimètre de cette terre !

A la tête de ses hommes, Crocodile souriait largement.

Il avait envoyé des hommes au sol pour faire naitre la peur autour d'eux ainsi que pour trancher dans le vif et montrer au Seigneur Dracule qu'il était sérieux. Que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ses terres seraient siennes.

Ses bateaux se montraient doucement, fuyaient leur cachette pour entourer l'île et donnant des ordres précis, il leur exigea de tuer quiconque s'opposerait mais de laisser en vie Dracule Mihawk ! Crocodile lui réservait quelque chose de spectaculaire.

Sortant sa montre à gousset, un autre sourire se montra sur le visage du crochet puis rangeant celle-ci, il donna le second assaut.

Il allait prendre son temps. Prendre son temps et faire plier celui qu'on appelle Dracule Mihawk !

 **\- Laissez un bateau à quai et dites-leur de tuer tout ce qui bouge !** Ordonna Crocodile non sans rire à gorge déployée.

 **\- A vos ordres !**

Tout se déroulait selon les plans. Tout était parfait, absolument parfait et regardant sa fille près de lui, il rit un peu plus !

Elle était en pleurs… en pleurs pour ses ennemis et c'était affreusement marrant bien qu'incompréhensible. Une fois fini, tout cela serait à elle –ou à lui- alors non, rien n'était à pleurer au contraire, tout était prétexte à sourire.

 **\- Père arrêtez, je vous en supplie.** Cria Vivi en accrochant le bras de son paternel.

 **\- Tu es une imbécile, apprend plutôt et contemple notre victoire.**

 **\- Mais… des innocents…, père il y'a des enfants et-**

 **\- Cela ne me regarde pas. Tout ça est de la faute de Dracule. Il aurait dû t'épouser ou tu aurais dû le convaincre de le faire. Ce champ de bataille est de votre faute à tous les deux, ma fille.**

Essuyant quelques larmes de rage, la jeune fille hurlait sur son père. Elle le détestait vraiment cette fois. Elle le détestait et jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait une telle chose.

Il sacrifiait des tas de personnes innocentes par caprice. Parce que ses projets avaient été contrariés et elle ne voulait pas participer à tout cela.

Disparaissant dans les cabines –impuissante-, elle trempa ses vêtements de ses larmes et priant pour que tout s'arrête, elle serra ses mains jointes et implorait les Dieux.

Lancé à pleine vitesse maintenant, les vaisseaux de Shun pointaient le bout de leur nez et l'un d'eux arriva juste à temps pour bloquer la progression de cette invasion marine.

Quatre des six bateaux planqués dans la crique avaient déjà disparus en mer mais qu'importe, ils seraient détruits.

Préparant les canons et amorçant les charges, les hommes du Seigneur de Tortuga avaient pour ordre de tirer à vue et de couler la flotte adverse.

De faire prisonnier les hommes restant, de les interroger et de tuer ceux en fuite.

Une détonation en série se fit entendre et touchant leur première cible, les dix canons responsables de cela se faisaient recharger et rallumer. Il fallait tirer et toucher. Il fallait anéantir les bateaux les uns après les autres et attraper l'auteur de tout ça !

Apercevant la fumée au loin, les informations arrivèrent vite aux oreilles du Seigneur Crocodile et approuvant le fait qu'une réponse se montrait, il était sûr de s'amuser. Sûr d'adorer cette journée à l'odeur de poudre et de sang.

 **\- Allez-y, feu !** Cria le Seigneur Shun à ses hommes.

Droit devant eux se tenait l'un des navires de ce crochet et si certains canons ratèrent leur cible, rien n'était perdu.

La mer était maintenant agitée et colérique. Les vagues frappaient fortement les bateaux et tirer dans ses conditions devenait difficile mais pas impossible.

Au loin, on aurait pu croire à une danse sur l'eau. A un sublime ballet mais il n'en n'était rien. Seule la victoire comptait et pour cela, il fallait anéantir l'adversaire.

 **\- Recommencez et cette fois ne le manquez pas !** Motivant ses hommes, Shun criait les ordres qui finissaient par être résonné par d'autres bouches pour que tous entendent.

Scrutant de sa longue vue, il cherchait le navire de Crocodile. S'il le capturait maintenant tout se terminerait rapidement…, seulement il était introuvable et peut-être encore trop loin aussi.

Griffant sa lèvre de ses dents, un autre navire se montra sur leur trajectoire et comprenant rapidement les intentions de l'autre, il fit appel à l'un ses autres bâtiments pour parer la menace mais pour cela, il fallait s'éloigner de la côte.

Attirer les bateaux vers l'extérieur et les faire couler. Les faire couler et encercler le dernier. …Celui où se trouvait son pire ennemi en ce moment.

Parce qu'imperceptiblement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à un noiraud prit sous les feux et aux explosions. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre pour la vie de Dracule.

Progressant rapidement sur leurs chevaux, Mihawk était à la tête d'une dizaine d'hommes. Ces meilleurs hommes.

A ses côtés, Zoro le suivait comme son ombre et si les attaques se focalisaient sur le centre-ville, Dracule connaissait l'emplacement exact de ses ennemis. Ils ne pouvaient se trouver qu'à l'entrée de la ville et progresser pour eux seraient difficile.

Mihawk avait toute confiance en chacun des hommes qui assuraient la protection de cette ville et il savait qu'aucun d'entre eux ne laisserait des monstres se mélanger à la foule.

Puis un carnage dévora ses prunelles d'ors. Les pierres étaient tâchées de sang, de morceaux de chairs et d'éclaboussures fraiches. …Des cris se propageaient, des cris de douleurs pures –de souffrance et d'abattement-.

Puis apercevant l'un des habitants aux prises avec ces « pirates » -il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour les désigner-, Dracule attrapa son épée, sauta de son cheval et trancha l'homme aux multiples cicatrices.

 **\- On les extermine jusqu'au dernier.** Tonna le seigneur de Lugubria d'un air sombre et assoiffé de vengeance. **Zoro…, tu as le champ libre.**

Souriant des mots de son ainé, il accepta cette requête et quittant son cheval, il attrapa l'une de ses lames pour couper en deux un homme qui jusqu'à lors ne connaissait aucune résistance.

Protégeant les arrières de son seigneur, ils étaient tombés dans un vrai petit nid et bien que cela ne doive pas les réjouir, seigneur et second se plaisaient à cette bataille.

Ils adoreraient se battre, trancher, découper et l'odeur du sang ennemi. Ils avaient été élevé de la même manière alors peut-être que ceci expliquait cela mais, peu importe comment on pouvait le voir, pour eux c'était distrayant et à aucun moment ils ne devaient perdre.

Continuant de venir en aide à des habitants, le dirigeant de l'île guettait la moindre trace, le moindre indice de ce crocodile mais il semblait avoir disparu en mer. …C'était contrariant.

En mer, il y avait une personne à laquelle il tenait et pendant une brève seconde, il s'était demandé si tout irait bien pour lui bien, qu'il soit rempli de ressource.

C'était plus dur que prévu, c'était beaucoup plus important que ce qu'ils avaient imaginés et maintenant, le soleil avait fait le tour de cette île pour terminer sa course derrière une montagne.

Le soleil orangé donnait une étrange impression de ciel écarlate –aussi rouge que les pavés de la ville- et si l'épuisement se montrait parfois ce n'était rien en comparaison de la motivation qu'ils gardaient tous.

Le bateau de Shun avait abordé un navire adversaire, les hommes s'entretuaient sur le pont supérieur et habile à l'épée, le seigneur de Tortuga terrassait ses ennemis facilement.

Bien que la lumière du jour déclinait à vue d'œil et que la nuit s'annonçait longue, Shun ne lâchait rien.

Il avait promis d'aider, donné sa parole qu'il gagnerait et avec cela en tête, il continuait de trancher et de découper.

Trois bateaux avaient coulés, deux se faisaient aborder en ce moment même et un autre avait déjà été désinfecté de la vermine à bord. Il ne restait plus rien …mais c'était ce « plus rien » qui était le plus difficile à abattre.

Au sol, Mihawk continuait de faire couler le sang. Ses adversaires étaient venus en nombres mais grâce à l'aide de ses hommes et de son second, il avait progressé et le port était enfin à portée de vue.

Ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une question de mètre et Dracule s'était promit de les franchir durant la nuit et d'attraper ce Crocodile.

Respirant l'air empestant le métal, une goutte tomba sur son bras puis plusieurs. Le ciel avait décidé de devenir capricieux et de rendre son combat un peu plus amusant encore.

Rapidement, une pluie drue s'abattait sur la ville et la mer et trouvant cela de circonstance, le seigneur de Lugubria sourit.

C'était une bonne journée pour mourir. Resserrant le manche de sa lame, il avançait droit devant lui et embrochait ceux qui avaient le malheur de s'opposer à lui. …Dans ses traces, Zoro s'arrêta un instant et fixant la mer qui se confondait avec le ciel, il redressa sa course et prit une direction différente.

Certes, il n'avait pas pris le chemin le plus court mais, il était arrivé là où il devait. Courant sur ce ponton étrangement vide, le Roronoa sauta sur l'un des navires qui l'avait reconduit jusqu'à son île et se renseignant, il resserra ses armes. …Il devait tenir une promesse et rassurer son seigneur même si celui-ci ne lui avait rien demandé.

Trempé, le sang disparaissait de sa peau. Bientôt, le sixième bateau de Crocodile allait sombrer et bientôt il pourrait s'approcher du port et en finir avec ce massacre.

Se battant avec un adversaire coriace, Shun parait les coups d'épée à la perfection, ce qui était énervant c'est que l'autre faisait de même.

Le duel était acharné et ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait lâcher le morceau. Le duel était atrocement long et ne voulait pas se terminer.

Pourtant Shun trouva la solution à son problème et enfonça son épée directement dans le cœur de l'homme. Avec finesse et tranquillité. Sans bruit et en le regardant dans les yeux.

Avec le capitaine du bateau mort, les autres déserteraient rapidement les lieux… c'est ce qui se passait généralement mais on oublie les hommes qui veulent venger leur capitaine et leur mentor.

On oublie cela parce que généralement, ils meurent avant… quoiqu'il en soit l'un d'entre eux vivait toujours et frôla de sa lame la joue de Shun.

Quelques centimètres plus à gauche et le seigneur de Tortuga aurait eu des problèmes –de gros problèmes- et il devait son salut à une personne. A un vert arrivé au bon moment et non sans sourire. Le danger disparu, Shun avait remercié le Roronoa puis rejoignant sa flotte, le bateau devenu fantôme se faisait couler par des tirs de canons à bout portant.

 **\- Que fais-tu ici !?** Demanda Shun durant cette brève accalmie.

 **\- Vérifier que nos alliés n'ont rien, Seigneur et je suis arrivé à temps semble-t-il.**

 **\- On peut dire ça, oui. …Comment est-ce que cela se passe au sol !?**

 **\- Les hommes de Sir Crocodile disparaissent les uns après les autres et mon Seigneur cherche un moyen de faire sortir celui-ci de sa cachette.** Renseigna Zoro d'un ton neutre.

 **\- Ne devrais-tu pas être avec lui dans ce cas !?**

 **\- Mon seigneur n'a pas besoin de moi à l'instant où je vous parle, je peux vous l'assurer.**

La phrase terminée, Zoro ne rajouta rien tandis qu'il coupait une corde d'amarrage.

Plus que deux bateaux, ils étaient à deux bateaux d'une victoire sûre et alors que la lune se montrait, des vagues plus grandes encore se dessinaient.

Une main sur l'épaule de son cadet, Shun souriait. Rien ne pouvait empêcher leur victoire, il en était sûr et donnant l'ordre d'avancer contre le vent, il rejoindrait les terres en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Ce qui n'était pas prévu, c'est que Crocodile avait encore des cartes en main. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard. Tout avait été fait pour que la bataille dure… . Pour que cela soit long et pour qu'il puisse frapper au moment propice. Au moment où ils s'y attendraient le moins !

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé même si c'est un peu sanglant comme toutes les guerres. Biz Craft.**


	11. Chapter 10

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci encore de nous suivre. La Guerre continue et se fait sur tous les fronts. J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant et je vous donne rendez-vous le 1** **er** **novembre. Bonne lecture Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Triche silencieuse et bataille achevée.**

A quelques kilomètres de là, Trafalgar Law était confronté à un autre problème.

Cela faisait seulement une journée que son seigneur était parti en mer et il avait réussi à tout perdre.

Il s'était installé comme à son habitude à l'intérieur de son cabinet quand un homme recouvert de sang était entré avec fracas dans la pièce. Il s'était précipité vers ce soldat pour lui prodiguer des soins mais au lieu de ça, son vêtement avait été agrippé par les mains ensanglantées de l'homme et des mots avaient été soufflés.

 _« Des intrus…, il y a des intrus. …Ils se sont infiltrés durant le changement de garde. …Ils sont nombreux. »_

Peu après ça, l'homme s'était évanoui, laissant à Law la responsabilité de repousser l'ennemi et de protéger les hommes restants.

Sorti en trombe, il avait accouru vers les soldats des étages supérieurs et donnants rapidement des ordres et la menace qui pesait sur eux, Law avait agrippé son sabre et était redescendu.

Il ne laisserait personne prendre ce que son seigneur avait mis si longtemps à bâtir. Il ne laisserait personne détruire ne serait-ce qu'une partie de cette demeure et ne laisserait en aucun cas plus d'hommes mourir. Il les protégerait…, tous s'il le fallait mais, il ne voulait pas voir le sang de ses hommes repeindre les murs !

Exécutant un adversaire de sang-froid, il ne connaissait pas l'auteur de cette action mais il ne tarderait pas à le découvrir et une fois cela fait, il le lui ferait payer. …Il lui ferait regretter et le donnerait en pâture à son seigneur.

* * *

Il pleuvait, encore et toujours. C'était une sorte de ritournelle ou d'image perpétuelle.

Il faisait nuit noire et ce pauvre croissant de lune n'éclairait rien si ce n'était les épais nuages qui traversaient l'île de part en part.

Ils avaient beau avoir quelques minutes de répit entre chaque adversaire, l'épuisement était là. Il était chiant et en même temps normal mais il n'était pas le bienvenu.

Posant pied à terre, Shun et ses hommes devaient combattre leurs adversaires qui les avaient fait tourner en bourrique sur l'eau.

Pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, le seigneur de Tortuga avait été éloigné de l'île et maintenant sur celle-ci, il transformait un peu plus les bâtiments en scène d'horreur.

Il avait ordonné à cinq de ses six bateaux de rester en mer pour prévenir d'une éventuelle menace et à son dernier, d'accoster et d'éliminer les ennemis restants.

Esquivant le coup, Shun recula d'un pas ou deux et percutant le dos de quelqu'un, un bref coup d'œil lui suffit à reconnaitre l'homme derrière lui.

Souriant légèrement, les deux alliés blessèrent leur cible en même temps et revenant dos à dos, c'était une sensation étrange mais bonne qui se jouait en eux.

Ils avaient beau être aux prises avec des assassins, savoir que l'autre protégeait ses arrières était rassurant –voir même apaisant-.

Deux autres hommes tombèrent et relâchant un instant la pression sur ses épaules, Shun se permit de s'appuyer sur son vis-à-vis, histoire de reprendre son souffle.

Sentant cela, Dracule ne bougea pas. Il laissa la pluie abîmer un peu plus ses vêtements –autant que le sang- et prit le temps de respirer.

 **\- Ne prenez pas de risque inutile, Shun.** Murmura d'une voix plus grave qu'à l'ordinaire l'homme à la large épée.

 **\- Je vous retourne le conseil, seigneur Dracule. …Avez-vous des informations sur l'emplacement de Crocodile !?**

 **\- Malheureusement, rien.**

 **\- Il se cache comme les rats.** Pesta Shun en resserrant le pommeau de son épée.

 **\- Il ne peut être que là** informa Dracule en pointant de sa lame, le seul bateau flottant près des rochers qui bordaient son île.

 **\- Ce bateau n'était pas là tout à l'heure !**

 **\- Je dois le reconnaitre, Sir Crocodile a étudié mon île avec minutie et il a dû découvrir certaines grottes méconnues des étrangers pour pouvoir se mettre à l'abri d'une quelconque attaque.**

\- … **Nous l'aurons.** Ordonna Shun en repartant à l'attaque.

Les mots furent acquiescés et retournant lui aussi à la charge, Mihawk était sûr de s'être allié avec un homme extraordinaire.

Rien ne pouvait entraver sa volonté de victoire et c'est ce qu'il aimait. Se protégeant mutuellement des éventuels assauts, les deux seigneurs se complétaient étrangement bien et approuvant cela, Zoro non loin de là, se permit de s'éloigner un peu plus et de tuer le moindre adversaire en fuite.

Certes, les éléments ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche pour trouver son chemin mais qu'importe la pluie ou le vent, il ramènerait à son seigneur celui à l'origine de tout !

Et il allait se faire une joie de le combattre avant de le lui livrer… .

* * *

Appuyé contre une colonne pour reprendre son souffle, Law écoutait les voix qui arpentaient les couloirs et les recoins de cette demeure.

Sur ces adversaires, il n'y avait aucun signe distinctif, rien qui les rattachaient à un quelconque seigneur et pourtant, ils devaient bien être dirigé par quelqu'un et il espérait se tromper en pensant au seigneur Doflamingo.

Son maitre l'avait bien averti de son mauvais pressentiment mais, il ne pouvait y croire. Donquixote Doflamingo n'était pas un lâche qui s'attaquait à une île quand celle-ci était affaiblie par un manque d'effectif et de seigneur, n'est-ce pas !? …Non, c'était impossible, la menace devait être tout autre.

Voyant des ombres voyager ici et là à l'étage, l'ébène remonta de justesse sa lame et arrêtant un assaut qui aurait pu lui trancher les entrailles, il se lança de nouveau dans la bataille.

Il tiendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Peu importe son endurance traitresse ou sa fatigue dissimulée, il devait tenir. ….Jusqu'à ce que son seigneur revienne ou jusqu'à ce que ses ennemis soient tous anéantis.

De nouveau à découvert, il aida l'un de ses alliés à se mettre à l'abri.

Recouvert de sang, Trafalgar était vêtu d'un manteau rouge et son visage d'éclaboussures ennemies. C'était un joli tableau pour ceux qui aimait cette vision de lutte acharnée et de combattivité à toute épreuve.

Néanmoins, les opposants continuaient d'affluer en masse et le noiraud n'en voyait pas le bout.

Encerclé d'un tas d'hommes différents, Law commençait le nettoyage à l'aide de son sabre affuté et habitué au gout du sang.

Ce qu'il n'entendait pas par contre, c'était ce bruit de pas régulier et chantant. Ce bruit qui pesait étrangement dans ces couloirs. …Une sorte de démarche pleine d'assurance mais aussi pourvue d'une incroyable noirceur.

Protégeant par instinct un autre des gardes, Law se retrouva acculé dans un coin et agitant le fourreau de son Nodachi qui lui servait aussi d'arme, un soupir se montra, signe qu'il voulait en terminer au plus vite.

 **\- Je ne pensais pas qu'à toi seul, tu montrerais autant de résistance.**

La voix résonna et un silence se montra. Un silence lourd et respectueux.

Fronçant les sourcils et toujours en garde, Law posa son regard plus loin dans la pièce et apercevant un manteau rose, ses mains se resserrèrent sur ses armes.

La voici enfin, la cause de tout. Pinçant sa lèvre, il aurait dû prendre plus au sérieux les réflexions de son seigneur… maintenant il était trop tard.

Se redressant légèrement, Law mit un homme de Doflamingo en joue et fixant ce blond, il éleva la voix à son tour.

 **\- Je ne pensais pas qu'un seigneur de votre envergure attaquerait en traitre.**

\- … **C'était l'occasion rêvée, non !? Ton seigneur disparu avec une partie de ses troupes, qui pourrait m'empêcher de m'emparer de cette terre.** Sourit Doflamingo en continuant d'approcher.

 **\- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire.** Siffla Law.

 **\- Cela va de soi et tu es plutôt bon sabreur mais mes projets sont un peu différent vois-tu. Certes je pourrais accéder au trône de cette façon mais, tuer ton seigneur une fois de retour serait nettement plus difficile, il aurait un avantage certain sur moi. Alors que dirais-tu de me suivre gentiment !?** Proposa le blond en épiant la réaction du plus petit.

 **\- Jamais de la vie.**

 **\- Tu vas pourtant le faire. …Tu es médecin n'est-ce pas et tu n'aimerais pas que ces hommes perdent la vie simplement parce que tu refuses de faire ce petit sacrifice de ta personne.** Chantonna Doflamingo en claquant des doigts pour faire apparaitre des hommes en mauvais état, pris en otages par ses propres subordonnés.

Une dizaine d'hommes se retrouvèrent à genoux, blessés et attachés.

Serrant la mâchoire et ses armes, Law ne pouvait se permettre plus de perte. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il envisageait mais… le suivre n'était pas non plus une solution. …Ce n'était pas- ou peut-être que si finalement.

 **\- Si je vous suis, vous ne tuerez plus personne !?** Grinça des dents ce chirurgien en proie à une intense réflexion.

 **\- Evidemment. Je n'ai besoin que de toi.**

 **\- Monsieur Law, ne faites pas ça ! Ne le laissez pas faire, il- argh !** Un coup au niveau de la nuque et l'homme qui se rebellait et donnait son opinion s'évanouit.

 **\- Alors que choisis-tu !?** **L'exécution pour ces hommes ou ta capture !?**

Détournant le regard, Trafalgar manqua de vigilance et un premier coup dans ses côtes se fit sentir. Ensuite se fut son estomac, son ventre puis son crâne.

L'arcade ouverte de ce coup et plié en deux, un dernier homme le poussa à terre et le bloqua sur le sol.

Gémissant, le noiraud entendait des pas approcher et quand ses paupières se levèrent, il tomba nez à nez avec ce blond qui lui agrippait les cheveux et le contorsionnait dans une position impossible.

 **\- On va s'amuser maintenant, très cher docteur. Attachez-le et embarquez-le, on s'en va.**

Les dernières consignes de Doflamingo entendues, Law sentit un coup sur sa nuque et perdant connaissance, sa dernière pensée fut pour son seigneur.

Il regrettait. Il ne s'était pas montré à la hauteur de son maitre et maintenant, il se faisait trainer vers une destination inconnue. Il était faible. Faible et incapable de protéger quiconque. Incapable et apportant des problèmes à son maitre.

* * *

A l'horizon, un mince filet de lumière se montrait.

L'aube se levait et les combattants pataugeaient toujours dans le sang et la pluie. Maintenant débarrassé des sbires de Crocodile, Mihawk faisait face au bras droit de celui-ci.

Daz était un homme fort et féroce. Un homme qui ne se laissait pas abattre facilement. Et pendant que l'homme aux yeux de faucon faisait face à son ennemi, Shun et Zoro cherchaient désespérément ce seigneur fuyard.

Les épées s'entrechoquaient et les rires se montraient du côté de Daz. C'était amusant de se battre contre un seigneur ignorant. Amusant et divertissant.

Alors pour voir une réaction encore plus risible, le bras droit de Crocodile dévoila une information essentielle. Une information qui changeait la donne.

 **\- Seigneur Mihawk, pensez-vous vraiment pouvoir mettre la main sur mon maitre !?** Demanda tout à fait sérieusement l'homme au crâne rasé.

 **\- Sans aucun doute et une fois cela fait, il paiera.**

 **\- Alors sachez cela, Seigneur Crocodile ne se trouve pas ici. Pensez-vous réellement qu'il allait mettre en danger la vie de sa fille aussi pleurnicharde soit-elle !? …Il se trouve déjà loin.**

A cette information, un tic nerveux se montra sur le visage de Dracule qui asséna un coup plus puissant que les autres à son adversaire. Il ne pouvait y croire mais si tel était le cas alors il le traquerait !

Frappant fortement son adversaire, il fit reculer Daz plus loin qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et approchant le futur cadavre, une dernière question se fait.

 **\- Pourquoi me dire cela !?** Gronda Mihawk.

 **\- Parce que vous voir vous débattre pour rien est amusant.**

Chargeant son attaque, le seigneur de Lugubria ne rata pas sa cible et s'il le projetta et le blessa mortellement –de ce qu'il crut-, un froncement de sourcil continua de se faire.

Posant une main sur son ventre entaillé de part en part, Daz crachait du sang mais apercevant son échappatoire non loin de là, un sourire naquit.

Accourant vers le dernier bateau resté à quai qui amorçait son départ, le bras droit de Crocodile fut récupéré par ses alliés.

 **\- Je suis persuadé qu'on se reverra très bientôt Seigneur Mihawk !**

Saluant le noiraud d'un bref signe de main, il fit rager Dracule qui décapita un muret en mauvais état. Pestant et maudissant les ordures qui avaient osé l'attaquer, il se reprit et planta son épée à même le sol.

La pluie continuait de ruisseler sur lui et serrant les poings, il leva les yeux au ciel pour fixer celui-ci. C'était sans doute une bonne chose –la fuite de l'autre- mais, il aurait aimé le frapper, le démembrer et lui faire payer.

La seule chose de positive dans tout ça, c'est que le crochet avait eu la jugeote d'éloigner sa fille de ce massacre, de ne pas la confronter à une horreur qu'il avait créé.

Puis attrapant son poignard, il termine un homme venu l'attaquer par derrière.

 **\- Shukun !**

 **\- Ah Zoro…** soupira Dracule en se tournant d'un quart pour faire face à son second.

 **\- Il n'y a aucune trace du seigneur Crocodile. J'ai fouillé les alentours et chaque bateau mais je n'ai rien trouvé.** Informa le Roronoa en abrégeant les souffrances d'un homme à terre.

 **\- Il s'est enfui. Cela fait un moment qu'il a déserté la bataille… .**

 **\- Tout s'explique donc. Je trouvais cela étrange qu'un homme aussi m'as-tu-vu que lui ne se montre pas une seule seconde pour se vanter ou provoquer.** Intervint Shun qui marchait doucement vers ses amis.

Fronçant les sourcils et ébloui par le soleil qui s'échappait des nuages sombres, Dracule pestait.

L'histoire ne pouvait pas se terminer ainsi, il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en tirer si facilement même s'il avait pris de nombreuses vies. Même s'il avait réduit son effectif de trois quart… il ne pouvait tout simplement pas en rester là !

 **\- Seigneur Mihawk, ne devrions-nous pas inspecter la ville à la recherche des derniers hommes de main de Crocodile.** Proposa Shun pour faire réagir son ainé.

 **\- Nous devrions effectivement. Zoro ratisse la ville, fait prisonnier ceux que tu trouves et aide les villageois en difficulté que tu peux croiser.**

 **\- Bien, Shukun.** Le vert disparu rapidement après un léger salut et laissa les deux hommes seuls.

La pluie avait cessée. Les flaques d'eau se mélangeaient aux sangs et si tout s'écoulait dans les égouts de la ville, l'odeur âcre et le gout amer en bouche ne partait pas.

Rangeant son épée après avoir essuyé sa lame, Dracule se tourna vers son cadet et le fixa longuement. Il était heureux de l'avoir eu à ses côtés, heureux de se battre avec lui et d'avoir pu voir à quel point il était talentueux –pas autant que lui- mais son agilité était sa force.

 **\- Vous êtes blessé, Shun.** Constata l'ébène en s'approchant de l'autre et en effleurant cette joue.

 **\- Une simple égratignure, rien de plus. Et vous !? Est-ce que tout ce sang vous appartient !?**

 **\- Non. …Nous devons porter secours aux habitants et neutraliser les derniers hommes de Crocodile. …Voulez-vous bien m'aider dans cette tâche, Shun !?**

 **\- Evidemment, Seigneur Mihawk.** S'exclama Shun en retirant des saletés dans les mèches de jais de Dracule. Une chose inutile et idiote mais qui faisait plaisir à l'un comme à l'autre.

 **\- Merci pour tout.** **Sans vous et vos hommes cette île aurait été perdue.**

 **\- Je ne crois pas… vous autres, habitants de Lugubria êtes remplis de ressources, vous auriez réussi à les repousser.**

\- … **Nous ne le saurons jamais.**

Regardant les alentours avec empathie, Dracule remercia une dernière fois ce seigneur à ses côtés en s'inclinant légèrement et regardant le soleil s'élever dans le ciel…, il était maintenant tant de remettre de l'ordre dans cette ville.

Des jours et des jours seraient nécessaires pour reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit, mais pour l'heure, ils devaient tous faire de leur mieux pour aider les blessés de ce carnage qui aurait pu être évité.

* * *

L'ayant trainé derrière lui sur de longs mètres et durant des minutes entières, Bellamy avait ensuite jeté son paquet à l'intérieur d'une pièce. L'avait attaché de façon à ce qu'il soit contre un mur et avait ri de son colis.

Les mains dans le dos –tenu par des menottes qui elles-mêmes étaient agrippées au mur- et les pieds ligotés, Trafalgar Law aurait eu du mal à s'échapper à son réveil.

Le visage couvert de sang séché, des ecchymoses se dessinaient doucement sur son corps et appelant son seigneur, Doflamingo se montra et frappa ce corps.

Son petit prisonnier devait se réveiller maintenant, il avait des questions à poser, des choses à connaitre et peut-être qu'un peu de torture serait nécessaire et cette possibilité l'enchantait –pas trop, il ne voulait pas se mettre à dos le seigneur Shun- juste ce qu'il fallait pour que les mensonges ne soient pas de la partie.

Derrière lui, une jeune femme se montra. Ecœurée par les actions de son père, elle plaignait le prisonnier. …Son père était prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et personne ne lui tenait jamais tête assez longtemps.


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir à tous,**

 **Vous avez fêté Halloween ? Attention à la crise de foie. Sinon encore merci de nous lire. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira toujours. Bonne lecture à dans 15 jours Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Lettre imprévue et aide improbable.**

La bataille était terminée. La nuit était tombée depuis près d'une heure et enfin les respirations pouvaient se faire plus sereines. Tous les combattants en avaient profité pour se soigner et se reposer. Dormir était le meilleur moyen pour refaire un homme.

Shun –lui- regrettait un peu de ne pas avoir amené Law avec lui, car c'est un chirurgien de génie. Il avait alors essayé d'aider comme il le pouvait, son subordonné lui ayant appris deux, trois choses susceptibles d'aider les docteurs présents. Il maintint ainsi quelques vies le temps que de vrais médecins les opèrent. Leur laissant ainsi le temps de parer au plus urgent. Le seigneur Mihawk l'avait remercié –encore-, avant de lui indiquer une chambre où dormir. Alors il fut surprit quand une jeune fille aux cheveux roses vint le réveiller :

 **\- Pardonnez-moi Seigneur Shun. Je me nomme Pérona. Mon maitre le Seigneur Mihawk m'a demandé de vous conduire à lui de toute urgence,** expliqua rapidement la domestique.

 **\- Bien donne-moi deux minutes, s'il te plait,** demanda gentiment le seigneur.

Le maitre de Tortuga se leva et s'habilla, puis suivit la jeune fille qui comparée au vert ne se perdit pas. Elle s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque, toqua à la porte puis l'introduit à l'intérieur après avoir parlé quelque secondes avec son maitre. Elle se retira laissant les deux seigneurs dans la pièce pleine de livres.

 **\- Votre second m'avait dit que tout comme moi vous aimiez vous retirer dans votre bibliothèque en fin de journée. J'ai cru comprendre que nous avions des journées assez similaires.**

 **\- Shun…** commença Mihawk hésitant.

 **\- Oui pardon, vous désiriez me voir en urgence que ce passe-t-il ?** questionna le cadet.

 **\- Je ne sais comment vous le dire… j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles à vous apprendre.**

 **\- De quoi s'agit-il ?**

 **\- Tenez !**

Shun prit le parchemin des mains de son vis-à-vis afin de le consulter.

« Très cher seigneurs Mihawk et Shun,

Nous devons vous féliciter pour cette victoire navale mais, je dois bien vous faire savoir que nous même avons remporté une bataille. Effectivement une partie de notre alliance a fait escale sur Tortuga. Un splendide combat a eu lieu grâce aux hommes de cette île et une personne s'est démarquée durant celui-ci, un certain médecin du nom de Trafalgar Law. Ainsi, nous avons pris la décision de repartir avec un tribut. C'est pour cela que nous vous avons emprunté ce très cher docteur.

Nous avons décidé de vous rendre ce jeune homme à la condition que vous épousiez nos filles. Si cette requête n'est pas acceptée, nous vous rendrons le médecin en petits morceaux après lui avoir infligé mille et une souffrances.

Nous attendons de vos nouvelles, les seigneurs Crocodile et Doflamingo. »

Shun froissa la lettre de colère et la jeta au sol. Puis sans un mot il se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Mihawk le regarda faire un instant, puis il se dirigea vers lui, l'attrapa par le bras et le ramena vers lui.

 **\- Où allez-vous ainsi ?** questionna le maitre de Lugubria.

 **\- Je vais le chercher où croyez-vous que j'aille ?** répondit le Maitre de Tortuga.

 **\- Seul ?** demanda Mihawk.

 **\- Bien sûr, laissez-moi partir,** ordonna Shun.

 **\- Non !** affirma Dracule. Resserrant sa prise sur le corps de l'autre.

 **\- J'y vais !** s'écria le prisonnier furieux.

 **\- Pas seul et pas dans cet état.** Tonna la voix de Mihawk. Puis se penchant vers l'homme dans ses bras. Il murmura près de sa bouche. **Je suis là. Je vais venir avec vous mais calmez-vous. Il faut qu'on réfléchisse à un plan à tête reposée.**

Shun ne put se retenir et combla l'espace de ses lèvres avec celles de son vis-à-vis. Puis il l'embrassa doucement afin de le remercier pour son aide et sa gentillesse. Lui qui pensait que l'autre lui en voudrait pour l'autre nuit. Il se recula quand il sentit une main se poser sur sa nuque et les lèvres de Dracule happer les siennes et lui réclamer un accès qu'il donna avec plaisir. Même s'il pensait à aller sauver Law, il avait besoin de ce baiser. Il agrippa le manteau de son compagnon et se perdit dans le baiser. Mihawk, lui, n'avait pas pu résister aux lèvres de son cadet. Les deux hommes prenaient des forces dans leur baiser. Puis ils se séparèrent.

 **\- Merci Seigneur Mihawk,** dit calmement Shun.

 **\- Shun, je pense qu'après tous ce qu'on a vécus ensemble on pourrait se tutoyer et que tu pourrais m'appeler Dracule.**

 **\- Dracule, allons-y s'il te plait, je m'inquiète vraiment pour Law. Comme tu m'aides à le récupérer considère qu'on est quitte, tu as payé ta contrepartie.**

 **\- Bien allons-y alors.**

Les deux hommes partirent rejoindre leurs hommes et concocter un plan afin de libérer Law.

* * *

Crocodile accosta près d'une île et se plaça au côté d'un autre bateau. Il fit installer une rampe d'accès entre eux deux afin de monter à bord de l'autre accompagné de sa fille.

 **\- Alors Sir Crocodile comment cela s'est passé ?** questionna heureux de revoir son allié un blond au manteau rose.

 **\- Pas aussi bien que je l'aurais aimé mais si votre mission est un succès alors je dirais parfaitement bien,** rigola le crochet.

 **\- Alors nous devrions fêter cela car j'ai une surprise pour vous dans ma cale,** s'exclama de joie Doflamingo. Puis regardant derrière son collaborateur il vit une jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, les yeux rougies par les larmes surement. **Un problème ?** s'informa-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers la gamine.

 **\- Non aucun ! vous connaissez l'ingratitude des jeunes filles de notre époque,** s'amusa Crocodile. **On essaie de leur créer un monde meilleur et elles nous traitent de monstre,** continua le père déçu de l'attitude de sa fille.

 **\- Oui j'ai la même.** Puis il s'adressa à un de ses hommes. **Amènes la princesse Vivi à Baby-5 et enfermes les dans leur chambre.** Puis se tournant vers son allié il ajouta tous sourire. **Allons visiter ma cale cela vous changera les idées.**

Les deux hommes se mirent à rire à gorge déployée sous le dégout de la Demoiselle Vivi qui suivit à contre cœur l'homme qui l'accompagna jusqu'à sa nouvelle prison.

* * *

La clef tourna dans la serrure de la porte enfermant les deux jeunes femmes. Vivi tremblait assise sur son lit Baby-5 s'assit à ses côté et le serra dans ses bras. Caressant ses longs cheveux et lui murmurant de douce parole de réconfort.

 **\- Tout ira bien maintenant,** lui promit-elle sans trop y croire.

 **\- C'était… atroce… les bruits de canon… les cris de tous ces innocents… des enfants. Snif- snif… Père n'a pas voulu arrêter… il m'a dit que c'était ma faute… Snif- snif… Que j'aurais dû convaincre le Seigneur Mihawk de m'épouser. Snif- snif… J'espère qu'il est encore en vie… Snif-snif… Il a été tellement gentil avec moi,** pleura Vivi.

 **\- Il l'est j'en suis sûre ne t'inquiète pas,** la rassura tant bien que mal Baby-5.

Les deux femmes restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment.

* * *

Dans la cale les deux Seigneurs s'amusaient. Ils torturaient physiquement et mentalement le pauvre Law. Utilisant tous les arguments possibles pour briser son esprit.

 **\- Tu sais mon petit Law, c'est bien comme ça que t'appelle ton maitre n'est-ce pas ?** rigola Doflamingo. **Mon ami ici présent à quelque chose à te raconter.**

 **\- Effectivement, je vais te parler de comment ton maitre et son ami se sont trainés par terre devant mes hommes,** rigola le crochet.

 **\- Ha ! ha ! si je suis toujours en vie, c'est que eux aussi le son et que vous vous êtes fait repousser n'est-ce pas ?** rigola à son tour Law.

Sur c'est affront l'homme reçut une pluie de coup de pied dans le ventre. Puis des questions volèrent dans l'air qui finirent toutes de façon brutale pour le jeune Law, qui ne répondait jamais. Quand ils en eurent marre de le frapper à coup de pied ou de poing ils utilisèrent des bâtons ou des chaines. Law se retint d'hurler de nombreuse fois mais certain cris ne purent être retenus. Cela amusait les deux autres dont la vue du sang les rendait encore plus assoiffés.

* * *

Les hurlements firent sursauter les deux jeunes filles. Vivi se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas il est fort cela fait déjà un moment que mon père le maltraite et pourtant il tient le coup. Vivi tu ne voudrais pas m'aider par hasard ?** questionna la brune.

 **\- Si, mais comment ?** interrogea intriguée la bleu.

 **\- Voilà ! je vais te dire un secret. Tu peux me promettre de ne rien dire et de m'assister.**

 **\- Oui.**

Alors Baby-5 raconta ce qu'elle avait fait sur Tortuga pendant que son père enlevait Law :

 _En arrivant sur_ _Tortuga, Baby-5 avait bien compris que son père manigançait quelque chose de mal. Alors, quand lui et ses hommes avaient quitté le bateau, elle était partit faire un tour dans le bureau de son géniteur ou elle avait découvert son plan de bataille. Elle fut si dégoutée qu'elle décida d'aller prévenir le Seigneur des lieux. Après avoir griffonné un mot à là va vite sur un bout de papier trouvé non loin d'elle. Puis elle échappa à la surveillance des hommes restés à bord. Sur le port elle découvrit une étable et moyennant argent elle loua un cheval. Alors elle se dirigea au triple gallot vers la demeure du maitre des lieux. Passant par derrière, elle entra par les cuisines et tomba sur un enfant. Celui-ci prit peur et s'arma d'un couteau :_

 _ **\- N'ai pas peur je suis là pour aider ton Seigneur amène moi à lui,**_ _expliqua doucement la jeune fille avec une voix rassurante et honnête._

 _ **\- Il n'est pas là, c'est son second qui s'occupe de tout pendant son absence,**_ _répondit le garçon._ _ **Mais avec cette attaque, il doit être en train de se battre,**_ _s'écria le garçonnet._

 _ **\- Juan, viens vite,**_ _s'écria une fille,_ _ **maitre Law a été capturé, on doit se cacher hors du domaine le temps que le seigneur rentre c'est la consigne d'urgence.**_

 _ **\- Juan,**_ _repris la brune._ _ **Amène-moi à la chambre du seigneur Shun. Je dois lui laisser un message.**_

 _Le petit attrapa la main de la jeune adulte et l'entraina à sa suite sans répondre à l'autre fille, l'amenant vers les appartements de son Seigneur._

 _ **\- C'est ici,**_ _fit l'enfant._

 _ **\- Merci,**_ _la jeune fille entra en trombe dans la pièce et déposa le papier sur le lit._

 _ **\- Je vais rester ici pour être sûr qu'il l'ait,**_ _dit le garçon._

 _ **\- Merci,**_ _répondit la jeune fille en embrassant le garçon sur le front._ _ **Sur le papier il y a les coordonnées pour retrouver Law,**_ _expliqua la jeune fille._

 _Puis elle repartit en courant, reprit le cheval et remonta au plus tôt sur le bateau. Quelques minutes plus tard son père remontait à son tour sur le bateau suivis de Bellamy trainant Law jusqu'à la soute._

 **\- Tu vois, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ils vont venir le récupérer. Je leur ai laissé un message. Alors maintenant il faut que tu m'aides.**

 **\- En quoi ?** demanda ravie de la nouvelle la jeune bleue.

 **\- A soigner Law.** **Quand père sort de la cale, je vais panser ses blessures et lui parler pour garder son esprit alerte. Il ne faut pas qu'il perde l'esprit.** Expliqua Baby-5. **Pourras-tu faire le guet pour moi ?** interrogea la brune.

 **\- Avec grand plaisir.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci encore de nous lire. Aujourd'hui je publie celui-là en avance car on voit un peu Zoro et c'est son anniversaire. Voilà bonne lecture. A bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Mot avoué, à moitié accepté.**

Dracule l'avait convaincu de rentrer d'abord chez lui afin de trouver un indice sur le lieu ou pouvait être retenu Law. Effectivement, ses kidnappeurs n'avaient pas dit où les rejoindre. Alors il était remonté sur ses bateaux accompagnés de Mihawk et Zoro. Le seigneur de Lugubria avait laissé son île aux bons soins de son capitaine, de son maitre de maison ainsi que de la douce Pérona, qui s'avérait être une excellente infirmière.

Les trois hommes avaient alors débarqué sur Tortuga. Shun avait d'abord fait le tour de ses hommes, pris de leurs nouvelles puis avait posés des questions, mais rien n'en sortit de bon et surtout pas l'emplacement des agresseurs.

Serrant les poings un peu plus fortement encore, Shun se promettait de faire regretter à son ennemi. Sa colère s'amplifiait d'heure en heure mais, il devait se contrôler. Penser clairement et réfléchir. ...Il devait être en pleine possession de ses moyens pour récupérer son second.

Alors il rentra dans sa demeure suivi du seigneur de Lugubria. Il donna à Zoro la chambre de Law n'ayant pas l'envie de trouver une autre solution.

Une fois seul avec son égal, il invita Dracule dans la sienne afin de parler des derniers détails pour leur plan, mais aussi pour retrouver un peu de son calme. Dracule Mihawk avait réussi une fois cet exploit et il espérait que le même scénario se fasse rapidement.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce par contre, ils furent surpris d'y trouver un garçon dormant dans le lit du Seigneur. Shun s'approcha de lui et découvrit un papier serré dans sa main. Il le lui prit délicatement sans pour autant réveiller le garçonnet et retourna vers son compagnon.

 **\- Tu connais ce gamin ?** questionna l'homme aux yeux faucon.

 **\- Oui, c'est le fils d'une de mes domestiques.**

Fixant une dernière fois ce garçon, Shun remonta ce papier jusqu'à ses prunelles et l'ouvrant, les deux seigneurs purent lire une note des plus intéressante si celle-ci s'avérait vraie.

Rien ni personne ne pouvait dire si cela s'agissait d'un piège ou non, bien que Shun espérait que non.

Cher Seigneur Shun,

Je suis Baby-5, la fille de Doflamingo. Je viens de voir le plan de mon père. Il va enlever votre second et compte rejoindre son complice Sir Crocodile sur l'île de Parmes. Venez le récupérer au plus tôt je vous en conjure, mon père est un fou.

Baby-5.

 **\- Au moins, on sait où ils sont maintenant.** Dit Mihawk.

Shun hocha de la tête de façon affirmative.

C'était un fait mais, et même si le doute subsistait, que ce soit une embuscade préparée ou non, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de s'y rendre. C'était sa seule piste, son seul indice et il se devait de prendre tous les risques pour retrouver Law.

Silencieusement, Il se dirigea vers l'enfant et le recouvrit d'une couverture, puis attrapant Dracule par le bras, il le traina à sa suite dans une autre chambre de la demeure. Il le fit basculer sur le lit et le surplomba. Mihawk prit peur car il ne comprenait pas le regard de son vis-à-vis. Il était un mélange de colère, d'inquiétude, de haine et de peur. Un mélange effroyablement beau.

 **\- Quand on reviendra avec Law je te ferais comprendre combien tu m'es important. Si tu es d'accord je te ferais la cour comme il se doit.** Sourit doucement Shun, **mais maintenant dormons et reprenons des forces avant la prochaine bataille.**

Puis il embrassa doucement Dracule sur la bouche avant de s'allonger à ses côtés et de s'endormir en le prenant dans ses bras. Le seigneur de Tortuga s'endormit un sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois de plus, Shun constatait l'effet impressionnant que Dracule avait sur lui. …Il était la première personne à le rassurer de par sa présence seule.

* * *

Dans la chambre de Law, Zoro scrutait les environs.

Elle était couverte de livres, de papiers noircis et de plumes usées. Sans penser autrement, il trouvait cette chambre à l'image de son possesseur. Chiante et insupportable mais pas mal dans son genre.

Frôlant quelques pages, les tournants de temps à autre…, cette chambre avait aussi le même parfum que ce médecin. Un mélange d'encre, de vieux livres et de désinfectant.

Sur ce lit, il prit place et continuant son petit tour des environs, ça lui semblait étrange de ne pas l'entendre lui crier dessus ou de lui faire des remarques acerbes surtout qu'il se trouvait dans sa chambre.

Il espérait que ce foutu emmerdeur aille bien. Il ne connaissait pas ses capacités au combat ni même sa capacité à résister aux tortures.

Tout ce qu'il connaissait de lui c'était son air fier et arrogant et ce n'était pas assez. En une seconde c'était devenu insuffisant pour le Roronoa.

Lâchant un long soupir, il regarda pendant un instant ses sabres posés non loin de lui et serrant les poings sur ses cuisses, il espérait au moins le retrouver en un seul morceau.

Les rumeurs sur le sadisme de la famille Doflamingo n'étaient plus à faire et il se doutait que le dernier représentant en avait hérité alors, c'était d'autant plus chiant !

C'était chiant parce que durant le sommet et les quelques jours qu'il avait passé ici, il avait apprécié le contact de ce noiraud. C'était toujours divertissant, attrayant et il adorait l'enquiquiner. …Le voir sourire, beaucoup… .

Fronçant les sourcils, il espérait que le seigneur Shun trouve rapidement des indices sur l'enlèvement de cet ébène parce que tout ce qu'ils avaient entendu jusqu'ici ne les menait à rien.

Il fallait retrouver ce médecin. Le retrouver et faire payer ce sac de plumes roses. Au fond de lui, y'avait un truc qui le mettait vraiment en rogne, Zoro ne savait pas bien quoi mais la perspective de retrouver Trafalgar en mauvais état en était une.

Pour une fois, Zoro Roronoa n'avait aucune envie de dormir… .

* * *

Endormi ou évanoui, Law ne savait dire si la douleur était encore présente ou si elle avait désertée son corps tant il le sentait difficilement.

Contre ce mur froid, il sombrait doucement au fur et à mesure que ses forces l'abandonnaient.

Sur le dessus, un grincement de bois se fit entendre et si un filet de lumière s'avançait dans l'obscurité, l'ombre de passage fut un instant horrifiée de l'état du jeune homme.

S'approchant sans faire de bruit, elle posa ce qu'elle tenait en main et s'accroupissant près du prisonnier, elle lui attrapa l'épaule pour le réveiller.

Des prunelles aciers s'ouvrirent difficilement mais une fois cette chose faite, un air de méfiance se fit –toujours depuis pas mal d'heures maintenant-.

 **\- Je… ne dites pas un mot. Je viens seulement panser vos blessures.** Murmura Baby-5 en prenant grand soin d'inspecter les environs au cas où une personne arriverait.

Ne lâchant pas du regard cette jeune femme à ses côtés et crispant son visage de cette serviette qui épongeait son sang, Law étudiait la situation.

Elle était déjà venue le voir plusieurs fois –trois fois en comptant celle-ci- et la question qu'il se posait était pourquoi !? Pourquoi se souciait-elle de lui !? C'était étrange… une ruse du blond, peut-être. Ou alors, il faisait pitié.

Quoiqu'il en soit, sentir ses blessures s'apaiser juste un peu lui fit pousser un soupir d'aise.

 **\- Pourquoi !?** Marmonna Law dans son demi-sommeil douloureux.

 **\- Pourquoi… …Pourquoi je fais cela !? Parce que vous devez tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée de votre maitre. Il viendra, je le sais**.

Gémissant de cette blessure à sa côte, Law préférait ne pas voir son maitre à dire vrai. C'était clairement un piège, une ruse pour l'amener à jouer le jeu de Doflamingo et il ne voulait pas servir de pion.

Il ne voulait pas embarrasser son maitre ou devenir une gêne pour lui, mais si vraiment il venait jusqu'ici alors il se promettait de tenir et de ne rien lâcher. De garder le silence peu importe les supplices à endurer. Ensuite, il deviendrait plus fort et encore plus méfiant vis-à-vis des autres pour protéger au mieux son seigneur mais pour l'heure, il devait se reposer.

Sa tête était lourde et douloureuse et son corps amorphe et incapable de bouger.

Terminant de nettoyer les plaies visibles, la noiraude soupira un « désolé » à l'adresse du prisonnier et s'échappant de la cale, elle disparue rapidement dans sa chambre.

Elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre…, simplement apaiser un peu la folie de son père.


	14. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir,**

 **Merci de nous suivre toujours. On espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et comblera votre attente. A bientôt et bon début de mois. On se retrouve le 15 ou je vous annoncerais une nouvelle. Biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Complicité platonique.**

Il avait examiné cet homme durant des minutes entières à son réveil.

Il dormait d'un sommeil paisible et cette chose l'avait apaisé. Avait rendu son esprit plus calme et moins éparpillé.

Alors c'est sans doute pour ça que maintenant, dans son bureau et penché sur cette carte, il avait les idées claires et un plan en tête.

Shun griffonnait des informations sur un papier, barrait certaines choses également et essayait de trouver le meilleur itinéraire. Concentré, il n'avait pas entendu l'arrivée de seigneur Dracule et de son second. …Il avait simplement continué d'étudier cette carte et un truc l'énervait.

 **\- Deux jours… …c'est beaucoup trop.** Marmonna Shun pour lui seul.

 **\- Quoi donc !**? S'annonça ainsi Dracule en faisant relever la tête de ce brun.

 **\- Pour arriver sur cette île, il faut un peu moins de deux jours et ne nous les avons pas.**

Les deux représentants de Lugubria s'approchèrent de la carte et observant cette route, Dracule en conclut deux choses. La première, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas moyens de faire mieux que ces deux jours et la seconde, c'est que cette île était inhabitée.

Il s'en souvenait maintenant. L'île de Parmes avait été désertée à cause de son emplacement et de ses tornades à répétitions. Elle était située sur un courant d'air froid et chaud et il ne devait rester sur celle-ci que des décombres d'anciennes habitations…, une aubaine en soi.

 **\- Dans ce cas, nous ferons le trajet en un jour et demi.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter Dracule.** Informa froidement Shun en adressant un regard assassin à son ainé.

 **\- Moi non plus mais si nous passons par ici, les courants nous feront aller plus vite. Zoro, à toi maintenant.** Ordonna Mihawk en épiant une seconde ou deux ce vert dans son dos.

 **\- J'me suis dit plus qu'une bataille, nous devrions infiltrer les lieux. Leurs effectifs sont réduits et-**

 **\- Nous aurions de meilleures chances de récupérer Law, je sais et puisque vous allez me prêter mains forte, je compte bien me servir de vous**. Affirma Shun en se laissant tomber sur cette chaise derrière lui. **Nous débarquerons à quatre sur cette île, nous trois et l'un de mes capitaines nous accompagnera. On les fera tomber un par un jusqu'à arriver à Doflamingo. Nous partirons à midi… .**

Acquiesçant les dires de Shun, Dracule informa son compère des choses qu'il connaissait sur l'île de Parmes et durant près d'une demi-heure, la stratégie s'affinait.

Après cela, Zoro se permit de laisser ses deux ainés seuls et de récupérer une chose avant d'embarquer sur ce bateau. …Law devait tenir encore un peu et ensuite tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

 **\- Je n'ai pas parlé avec toi du départ mais-** débuta Shun.

 **\- Ce n'est rien, nous devons rapidement le récupérer.**

Soufflant ses paroles, Dracule se permit d'approcher ce brun et de passer une main dans ces cheveux souples et doux.

Il n'était pas vraiment sur de ses gestes mais, il voulait montrer à Shun qu'il pouvait compter sur lui et qu'il était là, au cas où. Approuvant cette action, le seigneur de Tortuga laissa sa tête tomber dans cette paume chaude et levant son regard vers celui-ci, une autre question se montra. …Un peu différente et parce qu'il avait remarqué cette inquiétude sur le visage de Mihawk.

 **\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Dracule !?**

 **\- Non, rien. Je m'inquiète juste un peu pour Zoro, j'ai l'impression de voir un lion tourner dans sa cage, ce qu'il ne fait généralement pas.** Se confia Mihawk.

 **\- Lui aussi doit être soucieux…, je sais qu'ils s'entendent bien lui et Law.**

Ne pipant mot, Mihawk absorba cette information et se reculant de son ami, un « allons-y » retenti dans la pièce.

Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre maintenant. Les heures étaient comptées, le bateau était affrété, ils n'avaient plus qu'à partir mais avant, Shun trouva quand même une seconde ou deux pour attraper une dernière fois les lèvres douces de son vis-à-vis.

Pour se donner du courage et aussi pour se donner la force d'abattre quiconque sera sur son passage.

* * *

Porté comme un vulgaire sac de riz, Law se fait jeter souplement au sol par le sbire du seigneur Doflamingo.

Toujours attaché, il jonchait le sol glacial d'une maison délabrée à toit ouvert.

Ayant accosté au matin, les deux seigneurs avaient élus domicile dans une bicoque abandonnée avec leur butin sous le bras –préférant laisser leurs filles respectives sur le bateau-.

Là, ils étaient sûrs de ne pas être dérangés, de ne pas apercevoir de pansements sur leur prisonnier et de parler tranquillement –sans langue de bois-.

Sur le navire, les deux filles s'activaient à trouver une solution. Elles ne pouvaient pas rester là à ne rien faire et pourtant dans un sens, elles y étaient obligées. Enfermées dans cette chambre, il n'y avait aucune issue possible.

 **\- Alors mon petit Law, on émerge… . Veux-tu bien nous parler aujourd'hui !?** Chantonna Doflamingo en agrippant les mèches de jais de son prisonnier.

Un silence se montra, long et pesant. Un silence qu'aucun des deux seigneurs n'aima et pour montrer cette chose, un corps fut plaqué à un mur tremblant sous la violence.

Laissant une veine apparaitre sur son front, le blond commençait à détester ce faux muet. Il le ferait parler, peu importe comment, il réussirait à tirer des mots de cette bouche.

 **\- Tu veux continuer de jouer au plus malin, bien à toi cela ne me dérange pas. Voyons voir combien de temps encore tu pourras tenir. …Je te donne deux jours, pas un de plus et si durant ce laps de temps tu n'as pas révélé ce que je voulais savoir, tu pourras faire une croix sur tes mains. …N'est-ce pas une chose précieuse pour un médecin !?** Menaça d'un sourire sanguinaire Donquixote en effleurant ses futures victimes.

* * *

Le voyage était long, déjà une journée de passée et l'île ne se montrait pas encore à l'horizon.

Occupant le pont supérieur, Shun se montrait moins bavard qu'habituellement, sauf quand Mihawk se montrait. Là, il lui confiait ses doutes et ses peines.

Shun connaissait parfaitement Law, il connaissait sa force d'esprit, son courage et sa ténacité mais si longtemps et en présence de deux monstres…, il doutait.

Continuant de scruter au-delà des nuages et de la brume, le seigneur de Tortuga continuait de penser puis, une chose attira son regard. Il avait bien entendu Dracule dire que son second dormait énormément mais là, ce n'était pas le cas. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait pas vu une seule fois assoupi et cela perturba Shun. …C'était sans doute pour cette chose qu'il alla à sa rencontre.

 **\- Seigneur Shun, un problème !?** Questionna le vert en sentant cette présence non loin de lui ce qui surpris ce brun sans qu'il ne le montre pour autant.

 **\- Non, j'étais simplement venu te dire que Law serait heureux de te voir aussi inquiet pour lui. Même qu'il se moquerait très certainement… .**

 **\- Ce n'est pas ça seigneur. …Je suis juste impatient de pouvoir les embrocher et de leur faire regretter leur geste.**

Ne répondant rien à cet aveu, Shun se rendit compte de l'innocence de ce vert. Il ne se rendait pas compte de ses paroles qui criaient à la vengeance et à la colère.

Ne prêtait pas attention à ses poings serrés et à son regard lourd et rempli d'anxiété.

Ne faisait pas attention à sa voix qui trahissait ses émotions et son ressenti.

A cet instant, Shun se promit d'aider un peu ce vert une fois Law récupéré. Il lui devait au moins ça pour l'aide qu'il lui avait déjà apporté mais et aussi pour son protégé.

* * *

Ecoutant aux portes, Baby-5 attendait un signe ou juste un son qui lui aurait fait dire que… mais rien ne se faisait.

Essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer à l'extérieur, elle regarda son environnement –Vivi au milieu de la pièce- et d'un signe de tête, elles s'étaient comprises.

Frappant fortement cette porte verrouillée, la noiraude prit une voix paniquée, un ton d'urgence et de peur. Elles devaient sortir maintenant et comprendre.

 **\- Venez m'aider ! Vite, s'il vous plait ! Vivi ne se sent pas bien ! Aidez-moi ! Il y a quelqu'un !? Répondez, s'il vous plait ! Venez, dépêchez-vous !**

Un cliquetis se fit alors et attrapant la première chose venue de lourde et de douloureuse, Baby-5 empoigna la chaise de sa coiffeuse pour la projeter sur l'homme apparu.

Frappant de toutes ses forces et observant le sbire de son père se plier, elle relâcha son arme et attrapa le poignet de son amie pour s'échapper.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas assez pour venir à bout de Bellamy qui –grognant de s'être fait avoir, rattrapa les deux jeunes femmes par leurs cheveux et les tira vers l'arrière.

 **\- Vous… vous avez de la chance d'être les filles de ces deux seigneurs sinon j'vous aurez déjà saignées !**

Les deux jeunes femmes se débattaient, mordaient leur adversaire mais en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, elles se retrouvèrent de nouveau enfermées dans cette pièce horrible et trop petite.

Dans un dernier élan, Vivi demanda ce que leurs pères comptaient faire mais et si la réponse ne se fit pas, c'était une chose habituelle.

Frappant cette porte comme défouloir, Baby-5 maudissait tous les sbires de son père. Elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rentrer chez elle, oublier son père et revoir Sai, le seul homme qui ne l'utilisait pas et son amour secret.


	15. Chapter 14

**Bonsoir tout le monde.**

 **Le début du sauvetage que tout le monde attend. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je dois reconnaitre que ce chapitre on le doit surtout à Sam et sa façon de bien décrire les actions. Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture et on vous donne rendez-vous dans 15 jours pour la suite. Mais avant cela nous vous donnons rendez-vous à noel pour un OS spécial cela sera votre cadeau. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Biz a dans 10 jours Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Infiltration réussie.**

Le soleil disparaissant derrière eux, le bateau de Shun était maintenant plongé dans le noir de la mer.

Approchant à grand pas de l'île, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes, tous en étaient convaincus. D'ailleurs quand des lumières apparurent sur les côtes de leur destination, Shun donna l'ordre d'éteindre toutes les lumières de son navire.

Il ne devait pas se faire repérer, c'était une mission d'infiltration, pas une bataille sanguinaire. Ils devaient la jouer fine et silencieuse.

Voguant sur les flots, les luminaires dansant de ce bateau qui peut-être retenait Law se distinguait de mieux en mieux et donnant ses instructions, d'autres se montrèrent.

Dracule posa simplement une main sur l'épaule de son égal et le fixant une seconde ou deux, il marmonna d'autres ordres.

 **\- Je vais y aller avec Zoro, toi tu attends ici. Nous sommes des assassins hors-pair, fais-nous confiance.** Annonça Mihawk en resserrant sa prise sur cette épaule. **On sait tous les deux que Law ne se trouve pas là alors laisse-nous faire et essaie de repérer une chose sur l'île qui pourrait nous indiquer leur emplacement.**

\- … **Très bien.** Marmonna Shun en serrant la mâchoire.

 **\- Bien, Zoro allons-y**. **…Et fait ça proprement.**

 **\- A vos ordres, Shukun.**

Les deux représentants de Lugubria disparurent dans l'ombre de la nuit et observant le chemin prit, Shun se fit rejoindre par son capitaine.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le seigneur de Tortuga retrouva ses esprits et demanda à l'équipage de l'aider dans sa tâche. La longue vue en main, il scrutait le petit îlot. Doucement et avec adresse. Il observait tout et guettait le moindre signe, le moindre mouvement.

Il était si près de son second et en même temps si loin. Non, il n'avait qu'à tendre la main et il l'attraperait. Il l'attraperait coûte que coûte de toute façon.

Mihawk sur l'avant, Zoro sur l'arrière du bateau ennemi, seules des prunelles brillantes écorchaient la nuit sombre.

Grimpant silencieusement sur le navire, leurs pas ne faisaient pas de bruit, leurs épées ne clinquaient pas entre elles et comme des fantômes venus d'un autre monde, l'équipage tombait silencieusement.

Des marins étaient égorgés à l'aide d'une seule et unique dague, d'autres se retrouvaient plantés en plein cœur par une lame fine et professionnelle.

Leur avancée se faisait progressivement et sans retard et bientôt ils encercleraient les cabines et c'était le principal. Ils devaient prendre des renseignements, tuer le reste et n'oublier personne.

Regardant par le hublot, Dracule fit des signes à son second –deux personnes- et d'autres se promenaient très certainement à l'intérieur.

Trois secondes plus tard, après un décompte précis, les deux hommes de mains de Doflamingo se noyaient dans leur propre sang.

Les deux futurs cadavres à l'agonie s'agitaient sur le sol, essayaient de gémir sans trop de succès et faisant quelques pas, le plancher craqua sous le pied du Roronoa.

Un regard de connivence se fit puis les deux pénétrèrent un peu plus profondément dans les différentes pièces.

Des voix s'élevèrent dans les couloirs, des mots aussi étaient entendus et comprenant rapidement que le couloir était trop étroit pour eux, Dracule prit l'initiative d'armer sa frappe et d'exécuter le plus grand nombre d'ennemi en un coup.

Le bois des couloirs se fracassa, trois hommes avaient pris un coup d'épée mortel et deux autres avaient réussis à esquiver.

Un rire gras se montra alors, un rire que détestait le Roronoa et qui énervait Mihawk. Un rire qui était cependant bon à prendre puisqu'ils étaient tombés sur le plus haut placé du bateau.

 **\- Qu'avons-nous là, …Seigneur Mihawk et son second, pour une surprise.** S'exclama Bellamy d'une voix grinçante et pompeuse.

 **\- Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes là je présume, non !? Où est votre maitre** **!?** Questionna Dracule qui armait déjà sa frappe.

 **\- On ne peut rien vous dire malheureusement. Doflamingo-sama veut jouer avec vous, enfin surtout avec le seigneur Shun.**

Grinçant des dents, Roronoa arma son bras lui aussi et défiant l'autre de le découper en morceau, il fut pris de vitesse par son maitre qui s'interposa par réflexe et qui se retrouva maintenant aux prises avec un homme du nom de Vergo.

D'un accord tacite, Zoro prit en chasse le blond qui tentait déjà de s'échapper et fonçant droit devant, deux combats distincts se montraient.

Le premier, Mihawk contre Vergo. L'un se battait à l'épée et l'autre avec un bâton en acier. Le second, Zoro contre Bellamy, l'un à l'épée également et l'autre aux poings américains.

Une porte fut défoncée, un homme s'écrasa contre des caisses avec fracas et reprenant ses coups, Dracule continuait d'acculer son adversaire jusqu'à l'épuiser et lui soutirer des informations.

Non loin de là, un autre homme se prenait de plein fouet deux lames en plein abdomen qu'il ne sut éviter à temps. Zoro étrangement, fut plus expéditif que son maitre… .

 **\- Dis-moi où sont Crocodile et Doflamingo et je t'épargnerais.** Trancha la voix froide de Mihawk à l'adresse de ce brun acculé et en mauvais état.

 **\- Hé hé… …m'épargner, comme si.** Rit Vergo en se relevant difficilement.

 **\- Oui, tu as raison tu mourras de toute façon. Où sont-ils !?** Redemanda Dracule en insérant doucement la pointe de sa lame dans l'épaule et en l'enfonçant doucement.

 **\- Quelque part…, trouvez-le seigneur Mihawk… argh~**

Tournant doucement sa lame à l'intérieur de son ennemi, Dracule prenait un malin-plaisir à son acte.  
Gémissant sans trop le faire non plus, Vergo finit cependant par lâcher un cri de douleur quand il se retrouva épinglé à même le sol à l'aide de plusieurs lames.

Crachant du sang et essayant de se débattre comme il le pouvait, Vergo se rendait doucement compte de son impuissance face à ce seigneur sanguinaire.

 **\- Je te le redemande une dernière fois, où !?** Murmura cette fois Dracule à l'oreille de sa future victime, qu'il poignardait une nouvelle fois dans les côtes.

 **\- Dans une maison… ah argh~ à la- façade bleue… hn~**

 **\- Bien.**

Abrégeant les souffrances de son adversaire d'un coup de poignard à la gorge, Mihawk se releva et dans des gestes contrôlés et calmes, il nettoya ses lames.

Le tissu blanc dans l'une de ses mains, il prenait grand soin d'effacer chacune des traces de sang sur ses épées et les rangeant avec habilité, il traversa les couloirs à la recherche de son second.

Souriant froidement, il enfonça ses deux lames jusqu'à la garde et frappant de son coude le visage de son ennemi, Zoro prenait plaisir à faire souffrir ce doré devenu rouge de son propre sang.

 **\- T'es sur de pas mentir !? …ça serait dommage si ça arrivait…** Questionna le Roronoa de sa voix rauque.

 **\- O-ouais…Urgh… …il est là-bas… han-**

 **\- Ok, maintenant crève.**

La dernière consigne était donnée et juste après cela, une tige traversa la gorge de Bellamy.

Le blond cracha du sang, éclaboussa le Roronoa au passage et laissant échapper son dernier souffle, il tomba au sol après que le vert ait retiré ses épées qui le retenait.

Secouant ses deux lames pour enlever le sang dégueulasse, il les rangea peu de temps après dans les fourreaux et fit un demi-tour pour tomber nez à nez avec son seigneur.

Dracule apercevait rarement son second ainsi mais il n'en prit pas note et se contenta de le féliciter silencieusement.

De là, ils réunirent les informations reçues et quand ils allaient pour rejoindre Shun, ils entendirent des coups réguliers donnés à une porte où à quelque chose de similaire.

Suivant le bruit, ils tombèrent tous deux sur une porte verrouillée mais d'un grand coup, la serrure céda et le seigneur de Lugubria entra.

 **\- Ne nous faites pas de mal !** S'écria l'une des deux jeunes filles en apercevant cet inconnu.

 **\- Seigneur Mihawk !? Seigneur, c'est bien vous !** Cria l'autre demoiselle aux cheveux bleus qui reconnut rapidement les traits de son sauveur.

 **\- Demoiselle Vivi, que faites-vous !? Et qui est-ce !?** S'entendit dire Dracule en faisant un pas dans la pièce.

 **\- Elle est la fille du seigneur Doflamingo, Baby-5. S'il vous plait seigneur Mihawk, arrêtez mon père.** Implora Vivi en laissant couler quelques larmes.

 **\- Baby-5…, tu es celle qui a laissé ce mot au seigneur Shun, n'est-ce pas. …Venez avec nous, on vous protégera.**

 **\- Vous êtes ici pour sauver cet homme !? Faites vite, mon seigneur. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était en mauvais état et je ne sais ce que mon père a pu lui faire depuis.**

Demandant aux deux jeunes femmes de le suivre, Dracule remercia la brune pour son aide et disparaissant de ce bateau, des cris d'horreurs avaient été poussés quand elles avaient aperçus les meurtres commis par les deux hommes près d'elles.

Durant de longues minutes, les quatre personnes étaient en manque de souffle. Courant et valsant entre les obstacles, ils avaient regagnés le navire du seigneur Shun sans autre encombre et une fois sur le pont, Shun fut surpris mais aussi impatient.

Il venait de trouver une bâtisse éclairée non loin d'eux et il n'avait plus qu'une hâte, c'était d'y aller et de faire payer ce doré pour le mal qu'il avait pu commettre.

 **\- Qui est-ce !?** Demanda rapidement Shun en déposant son regard sur les deux demoiselles derrière Mihawk.

 **\- Les filles de Crocodile et Doflamingo. Elles étaient prisonnières à l'intérieur d'une pièce, c'était impossible de les laisser là-bas.** Expliqua calmement l'ainé.

 **\- Je comprends, mais nous devons y aller maintenant. J'ai repéré une maison à quelques mètres d'ici et il n'y a plus de temps à perdre !**

 **\- Allons-y, vous deux restez ici… .**

Les deux jeunes femmes avaient acquiescé les mots entendus et observant les quatre hommes sauter par-dessus bord, elles allaient prier pour eux.

Pour eux et pour leur victoire.

Les armes en main et les cœurs battant, ils étaient tout proche de leur but et cette fois Shun en était sûr, il n'aurait de pitié pour personne.

Riant à gorge déployée, Doflamingo aimait de plus en plus son prisonnier.

Il était d'une force d'esprit incroyable, cependant il n'avait plus le temps et il était temps pour lui de tenir sa promesse.

Frappant fortement dans le ventre de Law, l'ébène cracha du sang –encore- et serrant les dents, il ne donna aucune résistance à ce blond qui lui libéra l'une de ses mains.

Donquixote avait étiré ce bras bientôt désarticulé de tant de pression et tranquillement, il avait posé le plat de cette main à même le sol.

 **\- Tu vois Law parfois, il est préférable de parler… .** Minauda le seigneur blond en attrapant une dague. **…Non, ne bouge pas…, je ne voudrais pas te faire mal, mon petit Law~**

Ouvrant difficilement les yeux, Trafalgar était fatigué. Fatigué et incapable de se défendre.

Il bougeait simplement pour dire qu'il était en vie, essayait de se libérer parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre sa main et gémissait de tout ce temps passé entre les mains de ce seigneur tyrannique.

Mais sa situation faisait rire et sourire.

Crocodile et Doflamingo avaient hâte de charcuter cette main puis l'autre et de s'en prendre ensuite à ce visage. Il voulait rendre ce noiraud méconnaissable pour Shun. Le mutiler et le rendre fou.

 **\- Ton temps est écoulé maintenant… …quel doigt en premier !? Celui-ci… ou celui-là peut-être… dis-moi Law, lequel en premier !?**

 **\- S'il vous plait… hn~ ne faites pas ça… …mh… s'il- vous plait…** Gémissait Law dans un dernier souffle vain.

 **\- Supplie-moi oui… j'adore ça. Je viens de décider lequel trancher en premier !**


	16. Chapter 15

**Bonjour,**

 **Bonne année à vous tous. Merci de continuer à nous lire encore. Voici le dénouement tant attendu Law va-t-il avoir les doigts coupé ? Qui va gagner ? Et plein d'autres questions vont avoir leur réponse. Mais ne vous inquiété pas la fiction continue encore un bon moment. Alors on vous souhaite une bonne lecture et on vous dit à dans 15 jours. Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Guerre des nerfs et combats rapprochés.**

Courant et couvrant du terrain, les quatre hommes étaient entrés avec fracas.

Des têtes s'étaient tournées vers eux et immédiatement après, ils étaient attaqués de toute part. L'acier s'entrechoquait, des murs déjà en ruines tombaient définitivement et des cris de douleur ameutaient d'autres personnes.

Le sang jonchait le sol et des traces de pas se montraient à l'intérieur. Shun n'en n'avait que faire, lui, il ne faisait qu'avancer et avancer encore.

Trucidant un autre ennemi sans même le regarder, il grimpa l'étage à sa portée et laissait ses compagnons s'occuper des têtes restantes.

Des coups de feu explosaient, Mihawk protégeait le dos du seigneur de Tortuga à découvert et la tuerie continuait.

…Ou s'arrêta, parce qu'à la vue de son second, Shun resta un instant paralysé.

 **\- Vous nous avez donc trouvés, seigneur Shun.** Railla Donquixote Doflamingo qui maintenait son otage par la gorge tout en le plaquant à son torse pour ne pas subir d'attaque surprise.

 **\- Lâchez-le.** Gronda sourdement Shun.

 **\- Ça serait avec plaisir mais, il y a une condition. …L'avez-vous respectée !?** Demanda sournoisement le blondin en examinant ce noiraud qui tapotait sa main plus qu'il ne le frappait. **Regardez-le, il essaie de se débattre.**

\- … **Doflamingo, vous êtes un homme mort.**

Sur ces dernières paroles, Shun s'élança mais et parce qu'il n'avait pas le « droit » d'attaquer directement son ennemi juré, il fut arrêté par Sir Crocodile en personne.

Frappant ardemment et avec rage, Shun repoussait ce crochet avec facilité…, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre homme se joignit à la partie –Un grand blond du nom de Diamante-.

Les coups étaient rudes et remplis de haine, le seigneur de Tortuga se défendait mais il allait bientôt finir acculé aux murs.

Grimpant l'étage à son tour, Dracule intervint enfin !

Il arrêta une lame avec aisance, détourna l'attention de Crocodile et arrêtant l'attaque, d'autres paroles se firent entendre.

 **\- Seigneur Mihawk, il ne manquait plus que vous.**

 **\- Sir Crocodile…, je vous trouve enfin. …Vous êtes cernés, rendez-vous tous les deux.** Ordonna alors Dracule d'une voix claire et rauque.

 **\- Nous rendre, il en est hors de question.**

A la fenêtre de l'étage, Zoro observait. Il avait enfin réussit à s'extirper de ces sangsues et ce qu'il apercevait lui plaisait moyennement.

Son seigneur était aux prises avec un homme qu'il haïssait, le second seigneur qu'il avait promis de protéger se battait violemment et ce noiraud qu'ils étaient venu chercher, était à demi-conscient et aux mains d'un suicidaire.

Sautant agilement, le Roronoa trouva rapidement une solution. Des plus basiques et animale mais une solution quand même.

Il avait pris appuis sur ce gros tas de muscles qui était aussi le second de Crocodile, avait lancé l'une de ses épées à son seigneur qui grâce à cela avait réussi à faire chanceler le crochet et par effet de domino, Shun repoussa largement Diamante pour foncer sur Doflamingo.

Malheureusement –ou non- Shun n'avait pas atteint sa cible mais il avait récupéré cet ébène dans ses bras.

Par réflexe de protection et pour se sauver, Doflamingo avait poussé son otage vers l'avant et s'éloignant de ses ennemis, le blondin scrutait les environs. …La situation devenait difficile pour lui mais hors de question de faire marche arrière.

Il obtiendrait cette île de gré ou de force et justement… le seigneur de Tortuga se trouvait devant lui. Il n'avait plus qu'à le tuer et il pourrait mettre la main sur ce qu'il convoitait tant.

La même réflexion se fit pour le crocodile et d'un seul mouvement, les deux foncèrent sur Shun et Dracule.

Voyant cela, Shun mit à l'abri son second et essuyant un coup d'épée, il aperçut trop tard ce vert s'éloigner avec un homme à ses trousses.

 **\- Il vous reste encore une chance de vous rendre Doflamingo ensuite, je vous tuerais sans aucun remord.** Grogna Shun qui savait ses paroles vaines et inutiles.

 **\- Tentez donc votre chance, je vous en prie.** Sourit le blond en apercevant son second sur l'étage du dessus mis à mal par un bretteur compétent.

 **\- Nous détenons vos filles, voulez-vous vraiment tenter le diable !?** Intervint Dracule en menaçant Crocodile de son épée.

 **\- Et ?! Vous nous retirez notre fardeau, voilà tout.**

Comprenant que la discussion était stérile, les coups avaient repris avec plus d'ampleur.

Chacun un ennemi, les duels étaient nombreux et bruyants.

Le capitaine de Shun tenait en joue, Daz –le bras droit de Crocodile-, Zoro tenait tête à Diamante –le sous-fifre du flamand rose-, Dracule était contre ce crochet et Shun s'évertuait à frapper Doflamingo.

La tension était palpable, certaines attaques fissuraient un peu plus la bâtisse déjà sur le point de s'écrouler et le rire que continuait d'étendre Doflamingo donnaient un peu plus de rage à tous.

Des éclaboussures de sang se montraient ici et là, des éraflures et des blessures superficielles étaient de mise également mais rien de fatal.

C'était emmerdant et frustrant. Certains voulaient en finir au plus vite tandis que d'autres préféraient voir la torture être lente et douloureuse comme il avait pu le faire avec le médecin.

S'amusant avec l'homme à la cape, le Roronoa coupait et découpait ce qui lui venait entre les lames.

Les deux épées en main, il souriait de cette bataille gagnée d'avance et fonçant tête baissée, sa cible était pourtant trop mouvante pour qu'il puisse en terminer d'un coup.

Acier contre acier, le blond au visage de clown riait trop fort pour que cela ne déplaise pas au vert qui –dans un excès de colère, raya le sol de ses armes et tenta une nouvelle attaque.

Attaque beaucoup plus désordonnée et puissante que ne l'était la précédente.

Une blessure se montrait maintenant sur le torse de Diamante et une autre à sa jambe droite qui aurait pu être sectionnée si au dernier moment, il ne l'avait pas évité.

Se tenant debout à l'aide de son épée, le clown grognait de douleur et de colère mais n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Il devait soutenir son seigneur.

Le soutenir et puis… battre tous ceux qui se pensaient supérieur à lui.

Attachant son bandeau noir sur le haut de sa tête, Zoro adopta une nouvelle posture d'attaque et serrant le manche de ses deux sabres, il fonça une dernière fois sur son adversaire.

Tout se passa en quelques secondes et terminant sa course derrière son ennemi, le Roronoa se releva et essuya ses lames.

Dans son dos, Diamante tombait à genoux, crachait une mare de sang et sa tête partit vers l'avant pour rendre son dernier souffle. Les hommes de Doflamingo tombaient les uns après les autres et bientôt, il ne resterait plus que lui et ses pensées malsaines.

Au rez-de-chaussée, le capitaine de Shun –qu'on nommait aussi Shinsuke- terminait d'abattre Daz déjà bien amoché lors de son précédent combat sur l'île de Lugubria.

Il ne restait maintenant plus que les deux « têtes d'affiches » et ils étaient rusés et coriaces.

 **\- Alors alors, seigneur Mihawk… êtes-vous fatigué !?** Rigola Crocodile en prenant de nouveau à revers le noiraud.

 **\- Je vous retourne la question, Sir Crocodile. …Zoro reprend ça.** Ordonna Dracule en balançant l'épée de son élève à celui-ci.

Zoro avait réceptionné son bien sans problème puis rangé également et s'il n'interférait pas dans les combats c'est qu'il comprenait chacun des deux ainés.

Non loin de là, le flamand rose riait de bon cœur à la tête de Shun. La démence faisait comme partie de lui et c'est certainement ce qui rendait Doflamingo dangereux.

Cette névrose, cette folie que Donquixote possédait le mènerait à sa perte ou bien alors à son succès.

 **\- Vous êtes fou Doflamingo !** S'écria Shun en bloquant un couteau lancé.

 **\- Oui… mais qui ne l'est pas !? Etes-vous prêt à perdre la vie maintenant, mon cher seigneur !?**

 **\- C'est votre heure qui est venue. …Zoro éloigne Law d'ici.** Shun grogna ce dernier ordre et prenant appui sur le sol, il s'élança rapidement.

Le Roronoa avait sauté du second étage, s'était approché du médecin inconscient et l'avait attrapé sans plus de mal pour le porter et le mettre à l'abri.

De là et durant l'espace d'une seconde, Zoro prit le temps d'observer son paquet et passant une main sur ce visage entre ses doigts, il attendait de sentir une respiration.

Là, durant cette seconde il comprit sa colère et son envie de sang. Sa frustration et son besoin de frapper. …Il voulait retrouver ce noiraud autant que ce seigneur de Tortuga.

Il ne l'avait pourtant côtoyé que quelques minutes, que quelques jours –de longues journées à le suivre et à l'enquiquiner- et n'avait pas eu de grandes conversations, seulement des bancales mais toutes intéressantes et amusantes –de longs et passionnants échanges-.

Il était venu ici, avait voulu suivre son seigneur –certes pour le protéger mais et aussi pour retrouver cet ébène avec lequel il aimait échanger –regarder-.

Il n'arriverait plus rien à Trafalgar Law maintenant qu'il le tenait, il s'en faisait la promesse et il le protégerait jusqu'à ce que Shun en termine avec le flamand rose, jusqu'à être en sécurité à Tortuga.

Law contre lui, il épiait les combats et pansait les blessures qu'il jugea grave.

Un mur était tombé ! …Ou plutôt une ouverture dans le sol.

Crocodile était passé à travers le plancher et c'était retrouvé allongé sur le parquet décrépit du premier étage.

Le visage s'était crispé par la douleur et un cri s'était fait entendre ou plutôt un gémissement de frustration. Se relevant tant bien que mal à l'aide de son arme, le crochet para de justesse la lame noire de Mihawk et s'éloignant de celui-ci, il examinait son nouvel environnement à la recherche d'un objet utile.

Le combat avait repris avec acharnement, les deux frappaient de toutes leurs forces et de toutes leurs motivations.

Dracule ne cédait rien de son terrain et si Crocodile reculait de quelques centimètres, c'était tout ce que demandait le maitre des lames. Il voulait simplement le pousser dans ses retranchements, l'acculer et l'obliger à commettre une faute.

Une simple petite faute et il en profiterait pour mettre fin aux jours de Crocodile.

Les coups portés marquaient le corps de l'homme des sables et à bout de souffle, les rires étaient nettement plus jaunes qu'à l'ordinaire. Etrangement, Crocodile sentait sa fin venir alors qu'il n'était pas décidé à mourir tout de suite.

Il ne pouvait pas quitter ce monde sans avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Ne pouvait pas perdre contre un homme aussi peu commun. Il ne voulait pas perdre et à toutes ces pensées, sa main avait tremblé une seconde ou deux.

C'est cette seconde qui fut déterminante. L'épée de Crocodile tomba de ses mains, celle de Mihawk –plus affutée que jamais- se fraya directement un chemin sous le sternum de celui-ci.

Dracule enfonça sa lame jusqu'au pommeau, lui fit faire un quart de tour et observa son ennemi agoniser lentement… très lentement.

A l'aide de son pied, il arracha son arme de ce fourreau chaud et visqueux et plantant son regard or dans celui presque éteint de Crocodile, un sourire s'était posé sur le visage de Mihawk. Un léger rictus malsain et arrogant.

Au-dessus et juste après ce silence qui avait oppressé les derniers soupirs du crochet, Doflamingo fut éjecté de la maison en ruine.

A l'extérieur, sur cette herbe grise et malade, le blond crachait du sang et essuyait sa bouche de cet affront. Ses doigts s'agitaient sous ses armes, sa folie grimpait toujours et sa cible était mouvante et incroyablement tenace et perspicace.

Les veines qui brodaient les tempes du doré grossissaient à vu d'œil et donnait un air encore plus malade et fou à ce seigneur respirant la haine et la malveillance.

Shun avait rapidement rejoint son adversaire, l'avait asséné de coup plus durs les uns que les autres mais aucunement précis, pour l'instant… ce n'était que de la colère qui ressortait de ses attaques et ce genre de chose, ne tuait généralement personne et ne blessait que nous-même.

Le seigneur de Tortuga serrait fermement son arme mais, il avait bien trop de mal à garder son calme, bien trop de pensées meurtrières pour réellement toucher ce blond.

 **\- Brave seigneur… …êtes-vous déjà fatigué !?** Ironisa Donquixote en riant ouvertement. **Jamais vous ne réussirait à me faire une seule égratignure en agissant sous le coup de vos impulsions et grâce à cela, je remporterai tout. Votre cadavre pour commencer, vos amis que j'aurais plaisir à tuer ensuite et enfin, vos terres. …Tout m'appartiendra.**

Les mots débités par le flamand rose avaient eu le don de stopper Shun. Doucement et avec facilité. Il avait alors prit une profonde respiration, avait fait le vide dans sa tête et s'était concentré sur un seul et unique objectif.

Il devait prendre cette tête et la poser au bout d'une pique. Le plan était simple, il devait anéantir la menace, l'éradiquer.

Reprenant une position droite et idéale pour l'attaque, Shun changea de regard. Une étincelle se jouait à l'intérieur, une étincelle meurtrière et vivante. Elle faisait rougir ses prunelles noires et cela le rendait étrangement agressif ou alors était-ce cette aura destructrice qui se dégageait de lui qui le rendait ainsi !

L'élan était pris et bientôt des braises tombaient au sol au contact des deux lames aiguisées.

Cette fois, le combat n'était pas inégal ou offensif. Il était puissant, vide de pensées et adroit au possible. Shun dansait presque tant il était à l'aise dans ce genre d'exercice.

Les épées cognaient et l'arme à feu de Doflamingo fut déchargée.

Plus rien ne pouvait entraver la progression du seigneur de Tortuga et quand bien même un métal froid pouvait le frôler ou le blesser, il ne le sentait pas. C'était juste des piqures, des choses insignifiantes qu'il ne fallait pas prendre en compte.

Il marchait parfois comme un zombie pour –la seconde d'après foncer sur sa proie comme un assoiffé et ce spectacle ravissait les iris de Dracule qui ne loupait rien. Qui laissait l'honneur à son cadet d'en terminer avec tout ça.

Le sang éclaboussait le sol, les vêtements du brun et ses chaussures mais tout ça, ce n'était rien comparé à cette lame qui se trouva un endroit confortable où passer un moment.

Finement installé entre les côtes de Doflamingo, l'épée prenait un malin-plaisir à se tordre à l'intérieur des entrailles de ce dernier.

Elle le rongeait de l'intérieur et quand bien même l'autre se débattait, Shun avait fini par planter sa dague en plein cœur. Dans un réflexe, quand ce blond avait levé ces yeux vers lui.

Puis, d'un coup sec il avait retiré toute cette ferraille du corps de son ennemi.

Le sang avait giclé un peu partout autour de la dépouille du flamand rose et si celui-ci résistait tant bien que mal à la mort, il finit par se raidir dans une douce souffrance. Son voyage était terminé et tous ses complots avec.

Le silence s'était alors fait. Plus un pas ne se faisait entendre, plus une respiration… plus rien n'existait si ce n'était ce léger vent qui balayait le visage de Shun.

Les secondes se faisaient éternelles mais comme pour le rappeler à l'ordre, une main s'était posée sur son épaule et l'avait sortir de sa torpeur –de sa contemplation de cette œuvre d'art effectuée-.

Derrière lui, se tenait Dracule et quand il aperçut ce noiraud, l'étincelle qui rougissait ses iris disparut.

Revenant doucement à lui, Shun regarda frénétiquement autour de lui et quand il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, il se dirigea naturellement vers lui.

 **\- Comment va-t-il !?** Demanda immédiatement Shun à l'adresse de ce vert qui était à présent sur l'herbe avec son paquet.

 **\- Inconscient mais ses blessures ne sont pas trop graves…, je crois.** Avait maladroitement dit Zoro qui avait examiné le médecin à l'aide de ses maigres connaissances sur le sujet.

 **\- Bien, donne-le-moi maintenant. …On rejoint le bateau.**

L'ordre n'était pas à discuter. Shun récupérait ce qui était à lui et ça, le Roronoa l'avait bien compris ce qui l'avait peut-être blessé finalement.

Quoiqu'il en soit les quatre hommes avaient pris le chemin du retour et dans les bras de son seigneur, Law prenait un repos mérité et nécessaire.

Le trajet avait été silencieux. Personne n'avait envie de parler, personne n'avait rien à dire. …Ils avaient simplement fait ce qui était juste. Pour protéger ce qui devait l'être.

Puis une fois le bateau en vue, ils avaient grimpé sur celui-ci dans le même silence jusqu'à ce que…, deux jeunes femmes fussent aperçues. …Ils les avaient presque oubliées, presque effacées de leur mémoire mais une fois à leur contact tout était revenus et maintenant, ils devaient leur expliquer.

 **\- Est-il sain et sauf !?** S'était précipitée de demander l'infirmière improvisée qu'était Baby-5 durant la capture de Law.

 **\- Oui, ça ira pour lui. Je vais le ramener au médecin maintenant. …Attendez-moi ici toutes les deux, s'il vous plait.**

La voix de Shun était grave et Mihawk était resté sur le pont alors que son égal disparaissait derrière la porte de l'infirmerie.

Maintenant, les deux seigneurs devaient annoncer à cette bleutée et à cette noiraude qu'elles étaient orphelines.

* * *

Sur le bateau après la bataille, il y avait eu des pleurs.

Vivi venait de perdre son père, certes il était mauvais en tant que tel mais il était tout de même sa famille –sa seule famille- et elle l'aimait de tout son cœur. Baby-5 avait fini dans le même état, avec les mêmes pensées en tête et le même visage peiné et blessé.

Les seigneurs Shun et Mihawk avaient été là pour consoler les demoiselles. Leur avait dit que les corps de leurs pères allaient être rapatriés.

La nuit sur ce bateau fut longue et tous étaient fatigués.

Une cabine avait été donnée aux deux jeunes femmes –elles ne voulaient pas être seules cette nuit-là-, une autre avait été donnée au seigneur de Lugubria mais après avoir pansé ses quelques blessures et après avoir pris un bain, il avait cogné à la cabine que Shun occupait.

 **\- Puis-je entrer !?** Dracule avait demandé cela sans autre pensée, il était juste inquiet et soucieux pour ce brun.

 **\- Oui, bien sûr.** Avait répondu Shun assis sur ce lit tout en posant son épée sur ce rebord creux.

Maintenant Mihawk ne savait pas bien quoi faire. L'état de Trafalgar était stable, il avait simplement besoin de repos et de calme mais et pour une raison qu'il ignorait ce soir, il avait besoin d'être près de Shun.

Alors il l'avait approché, lui avait souri presque tendrement et avait proposé à son cadet de se coucher. Ils étaient tous deux exténués et en manque de sommeil et puis ils avaient bien assez de temps pour parler de cette nuit à un autre moment.

Mihawk s'était glissé dans ce lit froid, avait soulevé les couvertures et avait invité son cadet à le rejoindre ce que l'autre ne manqua pas de faire. L'un contre l'autre, la main de Shun caressa une égratignure sur l'épaule de son ainé et levant son regard, il l'embrassa durant une seconde.

 **\- Merci d'avoir été là.**

La réponse n'était pas à faire alors Mihawk se contenta de resserrer ce brun qui se laissait faire et éteignant la bougie non loin de ce lit, ils avaient fermés les yeux.

Dans la chambre, il n'était plus question de parole ou de bruit inutile. Il était simplement question de repos et de sécurité dans les bras de l'autre.

Le bateau avait quitté le port détruit de Parmes pour revenir chez lui. Il voguait sans pour autant perdre de vue sa trajectoire puisque les hommes de Shun veillaient à cela et sans aucune menace au-dessus d'eux, tous pouvaient enfin dormir tranquille.

Dans l'infirmerie, une lampe veillait sur Law bien couvert d'une épaisse couette. Ses blessures bandées et son corps nettoyé par personne d'autre que son maitre, il avait à présent un visage plus présentable, moins torturé et plus vivant. Il n'avait pas failli. Il n'avait pas trahit son seigneur et s'était gardé de dire la moindre petite information.

Dormant du sommeil du juste, Trafalgar ne pensait plus à rien ni à personne.

Et dans cette même pièce, un étrange infirmier qui dormait à même le sol.

Normalement il avait une cabine, un lit et des couvertures à son service mais il n'avait pas trouvé le sommeil alors il était venu ici, s'était posé et avait fixé ce noiraud.

Il l'avait regardé pendant un temps indéfini et là, le Roronoa avait déposé les armes et c'était écroulé comme une souche.

A l'ombre de la pièce, il dormait sans bruit après s'être réparé lui-même comme toujours. Il n'avait pas demandé au médecin puisqu'il préférait le voir soigner les deux seigneurs et cet ébène.

Il avait juste prit un fil et une aiguille. Un bain aussi et avait voyagé jusqu'à s'endormir là. …Peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait un peu trop pour ce noiraud mais inconsciemment, il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Inexplicablement, il avait besoin de voir ces deux billes aciers s'ouvrir et rire de lui. Cette soif de sang qu'il avait eu s'était montré simplement parce qu'on lui avait pris cet ébène…, rien d'autre.

* * *

 **Edit Sam** : Bien le bonjour, oui je viens vous faire un petit coucou à la fin et alors! ...J'voulais pas empiéter en haut x) Alors tout d'abord, BONNE ANNEE et pleins de bonnes choses pour vous! Je sais, ça faisait un petit bout de temps que je n'étais pas venu mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas morte et je continue de lire vos reviews et je les aimes toujours autant! En tout cas, ravi que tout vous plaisent encore, ça m'fait chaud au cœur!  
Je serais aussi là, au prochain chapitre! Je tâcherais de me montrer plus vivante u_u En tout cas, continuez d'aimer, j'apprécie énormément! :) je vous embrasse fort! A tres vite!


	17. Chapter 16

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Nous vous remercions de nous suivre encore. Ce chapitre est plutôt sentimental et on espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture a dans 15 jours Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Mise au point sentimental et réveil attendu.**

Après les deux jours de traversée, tous étaient revenus à Tortuga.

Les préparatifs pour récupérer les corps des hommes sur l'île de Parmes avaient été rapidement faits ainsi que ceux pour ramener les deux héritières des défunts puisque leurs peuples respectifs avaient besoin d'elles.

Shun avait remercié en son nom et en celui de son second, Baby-5 pour son aide précieuse. Il lui avait même rapporté que si quelque chose lui manquait, il sera ravi de l'aider en retour.

Tout était de nouveau calme et paisible. Plus rien ne pouvait affecter leurs îles maintenant et cela leur donna un soupir de soulagement.

Les deux hommes s'étaient alors retirés dans la bibliothèque de la demeure. Dracule se déplaçait en contemplant les livres. Lisant chaque titre, il se décida à prendre l'un d'entre eux qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui semblait intéressant. En allant s'assoir il regarda son homologue déjà installé dans un fauteuil en train de bouquiner. L'homme était plus détendu, mais ce n'était pas encore ça.

 **\- Shun, tout va bien maintenant,** fit Dracule en posant une main sur son épaule. **Law va bientôt se réveiller, j'en suis sûr.** Essaya de rassurer son ami.

 **\- Merci, tu es vraiment d'un grand soutien pour moi.** Sourit Shun en frôlant la main de l'autre du bout des doigts, avant de se remettre à lire.

Mihawk ne répondit rien et s'installa dans le siège devant l'autre Seigneur. D'habitude la lecture était quelque chose qu'il adorait mais en cet instant une chose le gênait. Shun n'était pas comme à son habitude. Alors ne pouvant se concentrer sur les mots qui défilaient devant ses yeux, il épiait les faits et gestes de son vis-à-vis.

 **\- Un problème Dracule,** interrogea le brun qui ne comprenait pas le manège de l'homme aux yeux de faucon.

 **\- Non, pourquoi ?** répondit-il surpris.

 **\- Tu ne fais que m'épier,** expliqua Shun.

 **\- Je peux… tu n'es pas comme d'habitude et je m'inquiète.** Confessa l'homme, étant quand même ennuyé d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit.

 **\- Je vais bien, je t'assure.**

 **\- Ne dis pas ça tu m'a à peine touché,** s'énerva l'ainé. **Ça ne te ressemble pas, ne le nie pas ?**

 **\- Pff… haha ! C'est pour cela. Tu aurais préféré que je saute sur toi,** rigola le cadet à gorge déployée. **Tu aimes tant que ça nos contacts ?**

 **\- Non je n'ai pas dit ça,** murmura gêné le moqué. **Mais j'aurais compris que tu étais redevenu toi-même.**

Shun se leva et se dirigea vers Dracule d'un pas lent et sûr de lui. S'arrêtant devant l'être qu'il appréciait il se pencha vers lui, mit ses mains sur les accoudoirs et son visage en face de l'autre. Puis il colla ses lèvres près de celles en face de lui et murmura doucement :

 **\- Je vais être franc avec toi. Je vais bien et si je ne te touche pas c'est que j'ai d'autres projets. Ne t'ai-je pas dis que je te ferais la cour comme il se doit. Et pour cela je vais prendre mon temps. Reste un peu, au moins jusqu'à ce que mon petit Law se réveille. De toute façon si tu pars avant, tu partiras seul.** Sourit Shun fier de sa tirade.

 **\- Pourquoi Seul ?**

 **\- Ne t'ai-je pas dit que ton petit Roronoa et lui s'entendent bien. La preuve il ne le lâche pas. Tu ne vas pas les séparer. Nous séparer,** insista Shun en plaçant une main sur la nuque de son brun qui frémit de la caresse en fermant les yeux. Alors continuant de jouer avec les mèches de l'autre tout en le regardant se détendre sous le doux traitement il continua. **Dracule regarde-moi !** alors quand l'autre ouvrit les yeux il reprit du ton le plus sérieux qui soit en fixant son regard sincère dans celui de l'homme dont il tombait de plus en plus amoureux. **J'ai eu beaucoup d'hommes dans ma vie et quelques femmes, mais aucun ne m'a fait ressentir ce que je ressens pour toi. Je suis égoïste, possessif et je dis ce que je pense. Alors si tu penses pouvoir me supporter reste avec moi encore un peu. J'ai besoin de toi, tu me fais du bien. Et si tu désires que je te touche, cela me va aussi mais laisse-moi faire ça bien.**

 **\- Shun tais-toi et embrasse-moi !** ordonna Mihawk.

L'autre ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, il happa ses lèvres d'abord avec douceur puis avec fougue. Il quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche qui lui fut offerte avec plaisir. Alors s'engouffrant dans l'antre chaud, il fit danser leurs langues dans un ballet intense. Les émotions des deux hommes étaient à leur comble. Shun sentit les mains de son amant attraper son veston et s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces, alors il accentua son baiser jusqu'à plus souffle. Quand il se retira l'autre gémit comme s'il venait d'avoir un orgasme ce qui amusa le seigneur de Tortuga qui ne put se taire.

 **\- Tu ne vas pas jouir pour un simple baiser n'est-ce pas ?** rigola Shun.

 **\- Pff…** répondit Dracule en le repoussant et rougissant de tant de franchise. Puis voyant l'autre se réinstaller sur son fauteuil après l'avoir embrassé sur le front. Il rajouta, **je pense pouvoir te supporter…. On va rester jusqu'au réveil de Law.** Puis baissant la tête il finit par dire, **je suis homosexuel… alors fait ça bien.**

Après cet aveu le silence retomba dans la pièce. Les deux hommes reprirent leurs lectures ravis d'avoir mis les choses au clair entre eux.

* * *

C'était devenu une habitude pour Zoro de rester dans la chambre de Law. On lui avait bien mit une chambre à disposition mais comme l'autre ne s'était pas réveillé…, ça ne lui était pas vraiment utile.

Sur ce canapé et les yeux fermés, il ne dormait pas. Il se contentait d'écouter l'air environnant et d'attendre de voir l'autre émerger.

D'ailleurs sur ce lit non loin du vert, des paupières s'étaient mises à battre, à lutter contre un sommeil devenu gênant.

Difficilement, elles s'étaient ouvertes et avaient rencontrées un plafond blanc et reconnaissable. Law avait alors porté ses mains jusqu'à son visage et regardant ses paumes et ses doigts intacts, un soupir se montra. Rien ne lui avait été amputé…, il était intact et bien vivant apparemment.

S'examinant rapidement, il tourna sa tête vers la gauche pour apercevoir cette fenêtre brillante sous la lumière du jour et faisant crier les draps, il alerta le vert de son réveil –vert qu'il n'avait pas vu-.

Zoro s'était d'abord assis sur le sofa puis quand il avait aperçu ce noiraud essayer de s'assoir, il s'était approché du lit pour rallonger ce docteur.

Il appuya sur les deux épaules de l'autre et le remit correctement dans ce lit qu'il ne devait pas quitter. Il n'était pas encore en état de bouger n'est-ce pas !?

Non, définitivement non.

 **\- …Roronoa-ya~…** Interrogea muettement Law à peine éveillé.

 **\- Alors princesse, on est réveillé !** Avait été les seuls mots que Zoro avait pu dire. La seule chose qu'il avait pu répondre à cette voix qu'il attendait depuis trois jours.

La phrase déplut au noiraud mais aucune remarque ne se montra. Law se contenta simplement de détourner le regard et de jauger les environs.

A quoi cela servait-il de répondre !? Tout lui revenait maintenant et Il était conscient de son impuissance à faire quoique ce soit de bien.

Zoro –lui- scrutait cet ébène bien silencieux et comprenant qu'il n'avait pas sa place, il marmonna un truc qui eut le don d'attirer l'attention du médecin convalescent.

 **\- J'vais chercher ton seigneur.**

Une pointe dans son cœur se senti. Law n'était pas prêt à faire face à son ainé. Que devait-il lui dire !? S'excuser, évidemment, mais ensuite !? Ce n'était pas assez. Il avait même osé risquer la vie de son seigneur sur cette île où il était détenu alors, une excuse n'était pas assez.

Fronçant les sourcils et se levant avec difficulté pour se retrouver assis dans ce lit, Law réfléchissait rapidement. Ça cognait sec dans sa tête et c'est sans doute pour cela qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir.

Il essayait de trouver le meilleur moyen pour se faire pardonner son incompétence quand une voix le sortit de ses songes.

 **\- Ravi de te voir réveillé, Law.** S'exclama Shun en s'approchant de cette couche un sourire aux lèvres.

 **\- Seigneur… …je suis désolé. Je… je suis sincèrement désolé, seigneur. Excusez-moi.**

Passant une main dans les cheveux de son cadet, le seigneur de Tortuga prit place sur le coin du lit et entourant son protégé de ses bras, il le serra étroitement contre lui.

Il était heureux de le voir éveillé, de l'entendre parler et de pouvoir le toucher ainsi. Tout ça lui prouvait bien qu'il était arrivé à temps et que son ami était sain et sauf.

 **\- Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, Law. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait à ce moment-là. …C'est fini maintenant.**

 **\- Je vous ai causé du tort. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur et je vous ai mis en danger. Vous avez été obligé de venir me chercher.**

 **\- Obligé n'est pas le mot, jamais je ne t'aurais abandonné.**

Serrant la mâchoire et revenant vers son seigneur, Law avait pourtant du mal avec les mots de celui-ci. Il connaissait –reconnaissait- les erreurs qu'il avait faite, son incompétence et son ridicule remplacement.

Il n'avait vraiment pas été à la hauteur… .

 **\- Je ferai tout pour devenir plus fort, seigneur Shun. Jamais plus je ne veux que-**

 **\- Tu t'es rendu pour protéger nos hommes, Law. Ce n'était pas une question de force ou de faiblesse, tu as pris la décision qu'il fallait à ce moment-là et grâce à toi, de nombreuses vies ont été épargnées alors maintenant, arrête de te lamenter. Je comprends ce que tu peux ressentir mais ce n'est pas justifié. …Tu as fait ton devoir.**

 **\- Merci seigneur d'être venu me chercher mais comment vous…- Je veux dire vous étiez en route pour l'île du seigneur Mihawk et- …Est-ce qu'il se porte bien !? Avez-vous réussi à vous montrer dans les temps !?** S'était inquiété Law qui recouvrait doucement la mémoire des événements précédents.

 **\- Il va bien et nous avons repoussé Crocodile. Tu devrais d'ailleurs le remercier lui aussi, il était à mes côtés quand nous sommes venus te chercher.**

 **\- Je le ferais. …Seigneur, qu'en est-il du seigneur Doflamingo et Crocodile !?**

 **\- Nous avons dû mettre fin à leur règne. Leur folie dépassait l'entendement, nous n'avons pu faire autrement.**

 **\- Hm. …Seigneur, il y avait une femme à bord du bateau, Baby-5 était-elle encore là quand vous êtes arrivé !?**

 **\- Effectivement, pourquoi !?**

 **\- Je dois la remercier. Elle a fait beaucoup pour moi et elle m'a aidé à tenir jusqu'à votre arrivée.**

 **\- Je l'ai déjà fait. C'est grâce à cette jeune femme que j'ai réussi à te retrouver rapidement. Malheureusement, elle a dû repartir chez elle. Elle a maintenant un peuple à diriger.**

 **\- Une lettre…, je la remercierai dans une lettre.** Se confia Law en laissant un simple rictus broder ses lèvres. Il lui devait au moins ça, durant ces quelques jours elle avait été pour lui une main tendue et bienveillante.

 **\- Tu oublies une dernière personne. …Le petit Roronoa.**

 **\- Pardon !?** Soupira ce noiraud qui ne comprenait pas son seigneur. Pourquoi devoir remercier un homme comme lui.

 **\- Il m'a aidé lui aussi et s'est battu contre les hommes de Doflamingo pour te sortir de là. Il t'a même veillé après ça, durant trois longues journées alors, tu devrais le remercier lui aussi.**

 **\- Je ne lui ai rien demandé, seigneur.** Marmonna Law qui de nouveau allongé sentit la fatigue le manger petit à petit.

 **\- Comme tu veux mais réfléchis-y tu veux bien. Je vais te laisser te reposer.**

 **\- Seigneur… !?**

 **\- Dort Law et ne pense plus à rien. Tu as été parfait et jamais je n'aurais pu espérer meilleur relève que toi. Tu seras un seigneur digne de ce nom qui fera passer son peuple avant toute chose et je suis très fier de cela.**

Shun avait ramené la couverture sur le corps de son second et après une tape sur la chevelure de celui-ci était sorti.

Il avait soupiré fortement, souri sans retenue et avait passé une main dans ses cheveux de soulagement. Maintenant que Law était de nouveau parmi eux et réveillé, il pouvait de nouveau avoir l'esprit tranquille. Puis il s'était pris d'organiser un diner et de proposer au seigneur de Lugubria de rester quelques jours de plus dans sa demeure.

* * *

Tout en retournant dans ses appartements Shun toujours souriant repensait à la silhouette du vert qui retournait dans sa chambre. Shun pensa qu'il était resté pour surveiller au cas où il se serait énervé. Il aurait peut-être dû pour voir la réaction du petit Roronoa et surtout montrer à Law l'attachement de celui-ci pour lui. Il allait entrer dans sa chambre quand :

 **\- Alors il va bien ?** questionna une voix dans son dos.

 **\- Oui merci,** sourit de joie le seigneur de Tortuga.

 **\- Tu avais raison,** continua l'autre.

 **\- A quel propos ?** demanda Shun.

 **\- Zoro, il s'entend bien avec ton second,** répondit d'une voix neutreDracule.

 **\- Tu es jaloux !** s'amusa le brun.

 **\- Mais non, tu es idiot parfois,** rétorqua Mihawk.

Le plus âgé des deux étaitvexé de la remarque et avait alors prit une bouille adorable de boudeur à laquelle Shun n'avait pu résister. Le cadet l'avait attrapé par le bras le faisant entrer dans sa chambre avant de le plaquer contre un mur.

 **\- Oui t'as raison, pardon, au fond c'est moi qui suis jaloux,** confessa Shun en mettant sa tête sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis.

 **\- Pourquoi ?** s'inquiéta Mihawk.

 **\- Car il te connait plus que moi et il a toute ta confiance. Je te l'ai dit je suis possessif et je rajouterais jaloux.** Continua de se confesser le trentenaire.

Mihawk releva la tête de son compagnon et plantant son regard aiguisé dans celui de l'autre il répondit :

 **\- Tu as aussi toute ma confiance et si tu veux savoir quelque chose pose moi des questions je répondrai avec plaisir. De plus je pense que tu me connais mieux que quiconque.** Puis il l'embrassa doucement. Quand leur baiser prit fin Shun énonça une requête.

 **\- Dors avec moi, je serais sage je te le promets. Comme ça je pourrais te poser des questions et toi aussi tu pourras m'en poser.**

Mihawk resta silencieux un instant, puis prenant la main de son ami il se dirigea vers le lit. Les deux hommes s'allongèrent habillés d'un simple caleçon. Ils discutèrent quelques temps avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	18. Chapter 17

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci de continuer à nous lire. Nous espérons que cette suite vous plaira. Bonne lecture Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Réconfort dans les bras de l'autre.**

Même si Law était enfin réveillé il ne pourrait se lever avant une bonne journée, alors le diner de victoire et de retour à la maison se ferait que le lendemain soir. Alors le lendemain matin, pendant que la maisonnée était en effervescence pour tout préparer, le Seigneur Shun avait profité de la journée pour continuer à travailler avec Dracule sur les différents dossiers qu'ils avaient ouverts ces derniers jours ou Law avait dormi. Mais aujourd'hui ils avaient été rejoints par un vert qui était bien plus calme depuis le réveil de son second. Mais en début d'après-midi le « petit Roronoa » comme il aimait l'appeler, tombait de fatigue.

 **\- Va dormir,** ordonna Shun. **Ce soir je ne veux pas te voir dormir dans ton assiette. De plus tu as du sommeil à rattraper. Entre le voyage en bateau, les combats et le temps de veille de mon petit Law, tu dois être sur les rotules. En plus j'ai ouïe dire que tu étais un dormeur.** Sourit chaleureusement le seigneur.

 **\- Je…** Zoro était surpris des dires de l'homme. Il regardait éberlué les deux seigneurs, surtout le sien, il n'aurait pas pensé que celui-ci aurait parlé de lui à l'autre homme, il devait vraiment l'apprécier. Il allait quand même répondre quand il fut coupé.

 **\- Fait ce qu'il dit, on n'a pas besoin de toi pour l'instant.** Ordonna Dracule.

 **\- Bien Shukun.**

Le vert partit mais avant de passer la porte il regarda derrière lui. Son seigneur se rapprochait imperceptiblement de son compagnon. Il pensa qu'au fond ce n'était pas que par gentillesse qu'on l'avait envoyé dormir mais aussi par ce qu'il était de trop. Il vit son Shukun frôler le corps de l'autre et se détendre. Shun souriait avec douceur et amusement. Zoro était heureux car son maitre avait trouvé un homme de bien, qui le comprenait et surtout qui aimait les autres et savait trouver les mots justes pour les rassurer. Il en avait eu la démonstration au réveil de Law. Il avait épié leur conversation de l'autre côté de la porte et avait apprécié les dernières paroles du seigneur pour son second et il les partageait. Il sortit alors de la pièce laissant les deux hommes seuls continuer à apprendre à s'apprivoiser. Car au fond ils étaient deux fauves qui se tournaient autours apprenant à se connaitre et à s'apprivoiser l'un, l'autre.

* * *

Le soir arriva vite, le seigneur de Tortuga parti chercher son second. Il l'aida à se préparer. Puis les deux débarquèrent sous les applaudissements de tous les convives. Law fut surpris mais aussi heureux de voir qu'il n'y avait pas eu de mort lors de l'attaque. Beaucoup de blessés mais tout pouvait se réparer. Sentant l'émoi de son ami Shun lui murmura :

 **\- Je t'avais bien dis que tu avais sauvé de nombreuses vies. Je suis si fier de toi et aussi du fait que tu deviennes bientôt mon fils.**

 **\- Seigneur,** rougit Law à la dernière partie de la phrase. **Moi aussi… je suis fier de devenir votre fils.**

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard de compréhension. Puis ils partirent prendre place à table. Shun était placé en bout de table, à côté de lui se trouvait Dracule, tous deux étaient assis sur une grande chaise. Les autres étaient de part et d'autre du meuble installés sur des chaises moins volumineuses. Law était non loin de son Seigneur et Zoro lui était de l'autre côté de la tablée. Au moins il n'aurait pas à converser avec lui avait pensé Law.

 **\- Mon petit Law tu vas bien ?** s'enquit son maitre.

Le jeune homme eut un frisson d'horreur qui traversa son corps. Depuis son retour son seigneur ne l'avait plus appelé ainsi. Mais à cet instant ce surnom lui rappelait de bien mauvais souvenir. Les deux seigneurs virent le frisson mais furent aussi frappés par la blancheur qui s'installait peu à peu sur le visage de l'homme.

 **\- Quelque chose ne va pas jeune homme ?** questionna Mihawk.

 **\- Par… pardon,** bégaya Law. **Ce n'est rien,** mentit-il.

 **\- Dis-nous !** ordonna en douceur son supérieur inquiet au possible.

 **\- C'est dur à dire…** le silence des deux autres l'incitait à continuer mais aussi à prendre son temps. **C'est à cause de Doflamingo, pendant qu'il me torturait il m'appelait ainsi. Il savait que c'était le surnom que vous me donniez,** expliqua Law.

 **\- J'en suis navré mon…. Pardon Law,** répondit le seigneur de Tortuga.

 **\- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas vous pouvez m'appeler ainsi…** **je vais m'y refaire. J'apprécie quand vous m'appelez ainsi,** confessa gêné le mé sourit tout comme Dracule. Puis Law reprit. **Seigneur Mihawk je voulais aussi vous remercier pour avoir soutenu mon seigneur et m'avoir sauvé.**

 **\- Ce n'est rien. C'était la moindre des choses, après ce que ton seigneur a fait pour moi,** répliqua le seigneur de Lugubria.

Shun s'amusa de cette phrase, pensant à tous les sens qu'on pouvait mettre derrière cette phrase. Puis la discussion reprit. Pendant tout le repas les trois hommes conversèrent de tout et de rien apprenant à se connaitre et mettant au courant le jeune second de l'avancée du travail des ainés.

Et là, un peu plus loin, Zoro se contentait de manger les plats servis et de rester muet. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les projets de son seigneur et quand bien même il aurait eu besoin de lui, il répondrait présent. Rien de plus. Il était ce genre de personne. Le genre à faire confiance aveuglement après avoir « adopté » la personne en question.

Alors s'il écoutait de temps à autre, il préférait aussi –et de loin- regarder ce médecin se remettre doucement et sourire. …ça lui faisait du bien de l'entendre. C'était reposant.

* * *

Après le repas tous les convives repartirent dans leurs chambres ou chez eux. Dracule était sorti sur le balcon attenant à la salle de restaurant pour s'aérer. Il regardait le jardin qui s'étendait à perte de vue à ses pieds.

Shun s'avança vers l'homme accoudé, se sachant seul avec lui et à l'abri des regards dans la nuit noire, il se permit de le prendre dans ses bras. Se collant à son dos et appuyant son front dans la nuque de son bien-aimé après lui avoir déposé un baiser papillon dessus. L'autre eu un frisson de plaisir et quand il sentit les mains de Shun se poser sur son ventre il y apposa les siennes dessus. Resserrant ainsi leur étreinte et l'acceptant avec plaisir.

 **\- J'aime ton royaume, il est beau, apaisant et coloré.**

 **\- Haha ! merci mais si tu restes quelque jours tu auras une surprise,** rigola Shun.

 **\- De quelle sorte ?** interrogea Dracule.

 **\- Restes et tu verras. Chut ! je sais, je sais, tu dois partir. Tu as un royaume et on à bientôt fini notre travail. Mais je t'en prie donne-moi une semaine et après je cesserais d'être égoïste. Je te rendrai à ton peuple. Je veux juste te montrer une chose mais cela ne peut s'expliquer, il faut le vivre.**

 **\- Shun, j'aimerais que nous ayons tout notre temps mais hélas ce n'est pas le cas,** murmura Dracule les larmes aux yeux.

Shun comprit les sentiments de son bien-aimé alors il le retourna et le bloqua contre la rambarde. Il happa ses lèvres avec force et passion. Fit glisser une de ses mains dans les cheveux de son compagnon pendant que l'autre caressait son dos, puis descendit vers son pantalon. D'abord il frôla ses fesses, puis sentant l'autre moins stressé qu'il l'aurait cru, il fit entrer sa main dans le vêtement et alla toucher cette peau si douce qui recouvrait le fessier de l'autre. Entre deux baisers les deux hommes gémissaient de satisfaction.

 **\- Drac' je t'aime tellement si tu savais. Je suis fou de toi, je me consume de l'intérieur de me retenir. Je voudrais te faire mien ici et maintenant et à chaque minute que je passe avec toi. Mais je veux aussi conquérir ton cœur et pas que ton corps.**

 **\- Drac' ?** s'amusa l'autre puis continuant il dit, **Idiot tu l'as mon cœur, tu l'as depuis un moment maintenant alors ne te retiens plus, conquiert mon corps. Fais-moi tiens**.

 **\- Reste une semaine je t'en supplie,** quémanda Shun.

 **\- Oui, hummm ! Shun je…**

Un baiser l'empêcha de finir sa phrase. Mais Shun comprit alors il retira sa main du fessier de son futur amant et alla défaire leur deux pantalons. Et comme la fois où il s'était introduit dans sa chambre il les masturba ensemble, jusqu'à qu'ils jouissent tous les deux. En même temps le maitre de Tortuga en avait profité pour faire un suçon sur le haut de l'épaule du seigneur de Lugubria. Quand tout fut fini Shun les rhabilla rapidement, souleva son ainé –un peu plus grand que lui - dans ses bras et traversa ainsi sa demeure jusqu'à sa chambre ou il déposa son amant dans les draps. Il le déshabilla et fit de même avec lui-même avant de le rejoindre dans le lit. Les deux hommes se câlinèrent et s'endormirent, mais juste avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil Dracule entendit une phrase qui lui ravi le cœur.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'aime mon ange et avant que tu ne partes je te ferai mien et je serai tien, j'y mets un point d'honneur.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Bonsoir,**

 **Voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. L'histoire de chaque couple avance petit à petit. Bonne lecture à dans 15 jours. Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Les hostilités sont ouvertes.**

Le lendemain les deux seigneurs s'enfermèrent dans le bureau du maitre de maison. Les deux discutaient des finitions des différents dossiers ouverts. Comme celui du commerce qu'il allait pouvoir mettre en place entre leurs deux îles. Puis ils parlèrent de la construction d'un pont entre leurs royaumes et d'habitations sur pilotis qu'ils pourraient construire tout du long. Ils revirent aussi leurs défenses. Ainsi que leurs futures démarches pour s'allier à d'autres îles. Effectivement toute cette histoire leur avait démontré que réunir tous les seigneurs qu'une fois tous les dix ans n'était pas si bien que cela. Avoir des contacts avec eux un peu plus souvent pourrait prévenir ce genre d'attaques. De plus cela pourrait aussi ouvrir le secteur commercial. Et les ententes cordiales permettraient d'avoir une armée plus imposante avec les alliés.

Dans le bureau, les hommes s'affairaient tout en jouant. Ils s'envoyaient des regards de connivence, se frôlaient, se donnant des frissons. Puis à un moment Shun observa son compagnon, celui-ci était penché sur une carte. Il l'approcha doucement et quand l'autre se releva il l'encercla sa taille d'un bras ferme le ramenant sur son torse. Puis de son autre main, il attira son visage vers le sien et caressa sa joue avant de l'embrasser.

 **\- Drac'…**

 **\- Shun…**

Le seigneur de Tortuga captura les lèvres de son amoureux et glissa ses doigts sur lui allant découvrir lentement le suçon fait le soir d'avant. Après il cessa de l'embrasser afin d'aller poser ses lèvres sur celui-ci.

 **\- Shun… stop… hummmm… nous avons du travail…** se détendit Dracule qui, malgré ses protestations, n'attendait que cela.

 **\- Je sais mon ange, mais une minute de repos ne nous fera pas de mal,** déclara Shun tout en déposant des baisers papillons sur cette peau découverte et offerte à lui.

 **\- Shun… humpf !** fit Mihawk quand deux doigts de Shun entra dans sa bouche. Mais malgrésa surprise il suçota ses doigts se demandant ce qu'allait faire son compagnon. Il le sentit le mordiller et les doigts disparurent de sa bouche. Ils réapparurent sur son entrejambe en train de le caresser. **Shun, j'en rêve mais pas maintenant et pas ici.**

 **\- On peut le faire où on veut et quand on veut quand on aime la personne,** susurra Shun à l'oreille de son amant.

 **\- J'en suis sûr mais pas maintenant,** insista Dracule.

 **\- Bien mon ange,** se rendit le maitre de Tortuga. **Mais bientôt très bientôt tu seras à moi et tu ne pourras plus me dire 'non',** s'amusa-t-il.

Les deux hommes repartirent dans leurs travaux. Pas sans qu'avant Shun n'ai léché son bien-aimé de l'épaule jusqu'à sa bouche en passant par le cou et la joue de celui-ci. Avant de l'entrainer dans un baiser passionné montrant tout son désir pour lui.

* * *

Ce soir-là, Law n'avait pas vraiment sommeil et puis, quelque chose le tracassait. Les mots de son seigneur étaient à l'origine de son tourment.

Il lui avait dit de remercier ce vert irritable, mais depuis son réveil il ne l'avait pas vraiment aperçu si ce n'était à ce diner de la veille où ils n'avaient échangés aucun mot.

Peut-être qu'il pouvait le remercier mais c'était plus difficile alors qu'avec Mihawk il n'avait eu aucun problème pour s'exprimer.

Tournant à l'intérieur de la demeure, le personnel se faisait inexistant et décidant de rejoindre son lieu de prédilection, c'est-à-dire son cabinet médical, il aperçut de la lumière sous l'une des chambres occupée.

Mordant sa lèvre et laissant ses prunelles examiner la situation, il décida de frapper à cette planche de bois et attendant un mot ou un bruit, il se permit d'entrer quand le silence se montra trop présent.

Il détestait attendre ou juste patienter pour rien alors, ouvrant de son propre-chef cette porte qui donnait sur la chambre de ce vert, il s'était promit de faire vite.

…Ou pas, parce que la scène qu'il avait aperçu au même instant le dissuada. Qu'est-ce que le Roronoa était occupé de faire !? De recoudre une plaie à son flanc gauche.

Law s'était donc approché d'un pas décidé et fixant ce bretteur, il lui avait ordonné d'arrêter son massacre.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais idiot !?**

 **\- Ma plaie s'est rouverte, je referme simplement.** Répondit Zoro comme si tout cela semblait être une évidence.

 **\- Tu…, arrête ça et suis-moi.**

 **\- C'est bon, j'le fais tout le temps moi-même tu peux repartir.**

Les mots avaient eu le don de vexer ce noiraud. Ce vert le rejetait intentionnellement et il ne pouvait pas accepter cela alors qu'il avait pris la peine de se montrer ici ce soir.

La mâchoire serrée et la tête décidée, il avait coupé le fil et poussé le Roronoa à le suivre sans autre mot.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans la salle qu'affectionnait le médecin et ordonnant à ce vert de prendre place sur la table, il prépara des compresses, des linges propres et une aiguille adaptés ainsi qu'un fil.

 **\- Comment tu t'es fait ça !? C'est assez profond.** Demanda Law assis sur un tabouret et entre les jambes de Zoro tandis qu'il désinfectait la plaie et appliquait une pommade apaisante.

 **\- Un coup d'épée.**

 **\- Et pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à un médecin de te soigner !? Il y en a de très compétents ici.** Soupira Law alors qu'il commença sa suture propre et nette comparée à celle grossière et maladroite qu'il avait retirée.

 **\- Quand j'étais gamin le médecin de la ville m'a montré comment faire parce qu'il en avait marre de me réparer. J'vais pas déranger quelqu'un pour un truc que j'sais faire.**

 **\- Tu es stupide et ce médecin aussi. Comment tu as rouvert cette blessure !?** Se renseignait semblant de rien Trafalgar qui s'appliquait à la tâche.

 **\- Durant l'un de mes entrainements surement.** Jusque-là, Zoro avait pris grand soin de ne pas regarder ce médecin affairé mais maintenant qu'il avait baissé les yeux, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser son visage s'adoucir.

 **\- Personne ne s'entraine quand il est blessé. Tu…- cette blessure qui te l'a faite !?**

Les doigts de Law avaient commencés à frôler cette peau et sentant sa culpabilité se montrer, il espérait ne pas être à l'origine de cela.

Puis, les mots du Roronoa s'étaient montrés et Trafalgar les avait détestés. Ce vert s'était battu pour lui et son seigneur avait raison, il devait le remercier même si c'était compliqué.

 **\- Merci… .** Avait alors murmuré Law tandis qu'il terminait sa suture.

 **\- De quoi !?**

 **\- De… D'être venu en aide à mon seigneur et d'être venu me chercher.** Continua de murmurer l'ébène incertain de ses paroles.

 **\- Mh, j'étais bien obligé. Mon maitre était là-bas et puis, j'pouvais pas te laisser aux mains de l'autre fou.**

 **\- Tu aurais très bien pu. Moi je l'aurais fait**. Asséna Law en détournant le regard.

 **\- Pas grave… ça me dérange pas.** Répondit Zoro comme si l'évidence dite par Law avait déjà été entendue.

Néanmoins cette réponse déplut un peu plus à Law. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il espérait entendre. Il ne savait pas vraiment à quoi s'attendre mais, ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait comme réponse.

Un soupir s'était montré et le Roronoa regardait étrangement cet ébène, il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi ses mains continuaient de courir sur lui.

 **\- T'es pas censé dire un truc du genre. …Tout ça, toutes ces cicatrices c'est ton œuvre !?** Inspecta Law en découvrant le torse de l'autre.

 **\- Tu voulais que j'réponde quoi, princesse !? Ouais, aucun médecin ne veut de moi.**

Les iris aciers s'étaient relevés après avoir entendus la phrase du bretteur et Law ne savait pas si c'était l'ambiance intime qui se dégageait de cette pièce, cette lumière basse ou ses propres pensées mais lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas vraiment de s'occuper de lui. …C'était ce qu'il pensait.

Puis sans faire attention, il avait entendu ses songes être divulgués dans les airs.

 **\- Je veux bien moi…, ça ne me dérange pas. …Et arrête avec ce surnom, Roronoa-ya~**

 **\- Pour moi t'étais la princesse en détresse.** Sourit le Roronoa en question en retenant sa main de se poser sur ces mèches ébène non loin de lui, heureux des mots entendus.

 **\- Tu es vraiment stupide. …Pourquoi es-tu resté près de moi quand j'étais inconscient !? Cette cicatrice est incroyable, d'où vient-elle !?**

 **\- Parce que j'pouvais pas faire autrement, tu t'réveillais pas. …D'un entrainement avec mon maitre, j'avais souffert ce jour-là.** Petit à petit et sans s'en rendre compte, Zoro s'était mis à se confier ce qu'il ne faisait généralement pas. Il ne parlait à personne de ses souvenirs ou de son passé… jamais. Il était du genre secret pour ces trucs là mais le dire à Law, c'était pas chiant alors…, ça allait. Puis brisant le silence qui s'était montré, une phrase avait été soupirée … **Law, t'es vraiment un emmerdeur.** Avait marmonné le vert qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager ce noiraud attirant. Parce que c'était vrai. Il l'emmerdait à le regarder avec ces yeux de chaton.

 **\- Je t'emmerde, espèce de-**

Trafalgar n'avait pas eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que son visage avait été pris dans deux larges paumes et sa bouche prise en otage par une autre.

Zoro n'avait pas pu se retenir, cette tête énervée ou juste contrariée était vraiment mignonne et il avait besoin d'évacuer un peu de ce qu'il ressentait sans trop comprendre.

Depuis trois jours ce genre de chose cognait dans sa tête et si au début, il rejetait complètement l'idée, là…, il ne pensait pas une seule seconde à arrêter. Les lèvres de ce médecin étaient douces et puis son parfum l'enivrait.

Surprit, Law avait agrippé les bras de son vis-à-vis et c'était débattu bien trop tardivement.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Roronoa-ya~ !?** Debout et fusillant ce vert, Law n'avait pas le gout d'entendre un mensonge.

 **\- J'sais pas…, tu me faisais envie là…**

 **\- Espèce de crétin-**

\- … **Pis, j'ai aussi pensé qu'il y avait qu'avec toi que j'avais envie de le faire.** Avoua le vert sans autre détour. C'était vrai après tout et puis, ce baiser lui avait donné le gout d'en reprendre un autre et encore un autre.

 **\- On a terminé, tu peux y aller.**

Le ton froid de Law avait dissuadé Zoro de toute autre réplique. Apparemment, c'était pas son truc à lui et même si ça l'emmerdait, il ne pouvait pas le forcer.

Revêtant son vêtement, le Roronoa avait laissé ce médecin seul et fermant la porte derrière lui, il avait soupiré de désespoir et s'était dit qu'il n'avait plus qu'à oublier le gout de cette bouche parfaite.

De son côté et après le départ de ce vert, Trafalgar s'était laissé tomber sur ce tabouret et avait caché son visage dans ses bras pour finir par les poser sur cette table de consultation.

Personne – sauf une fois Shun en rigolant- ne lui avait jamais dit un truc comme ça. Avoir envie de lui ce n'était pas quelque chose de commun et sentant son visage s'échauffer de plus en plus, il mangea ses lèvres au gout de ce bretteur brute et sans détour.

Son cœur battait dans ses tempes et dans toutes les parties de son corps, c'était sûr maintenant il ne pourrait pas dormir de la nuit. …Et c'était peut-être pour ça aussi que c'était si dur de l'approcher, parce que Zoro lui faisait ressentir des choses étranges.


	20. Chapter 19

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de nous suivre encore. Dans ce chapitre les invités vont de découverte en découverte et les relations prenne une nouvelle tournure. Tous apprennent à se connaitre.**

 **Biz à bientôt et bonne lecture Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Pics, découvertes et réflexions.**

Le lendemain matin Zoro s'était levé très tôt ce qui était inhabituel pour lui. Très peu de personnes se montraient dans les couloirs et le calme ambiant lui rappela rapidement Lugubria.

En réalité, depuis son réveil il se sentait surtout las. Sa conversation de la veille ne le lâchait pas et ce poids qu'il ressentait en lui était devenu deux fois plus imposant qu'avant.

Mais bon, il s'était décidé à ne plus faire attention à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. C'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire mais, il allait réussir. …Il y était obligé.

Zoro continuait de déambuler dans les couloirs sans faire attention à rien, quand il se trouva nez à nez avec le maitre de maison qu'il manqua de percuter.

 **\- Bonjour mon petit Roronoa, tu n'as pas l'air bien,** s'inquiéta le trentenaire.

 **\- Non tout va bien, merci,** menti le vert.

 **\- J'en suis ravi, j'avais peur que mon petit Law ai été trop dur avec toi,** confessa Shun.

 **\- Non, il a juste fait comprendre ses sentiments,** soupira-t-il.

 **\- Ah bon ! il est comme ton maitre alors. Il sait ce qu'il veut, c'est bien, mais dur aussi parfois, non ?** Questionna triste Shun qui repensa que l'autre ne l'avait pas laissé le toucher le jour d'avant.

\- … **Au moins il ne vous a pas repoussé après que vous l'ayez embrassé,** déclara Zoro la voix emplie de regrets tout en oubliant à qui il parlait.

 **\- Parce que c'est ce qu'a fait Law quand tu l'as embrassé ?** s'informa le seigneur de Tortuga.

 **\- Ouais,… heu… non pardon…** hésita le vert, gêné d'avoir avoué son problème et d'avoir remarqué trop tard à qui il s'adressait. Il embêtait le seigneur de Tortuga pour rien, il en était sûr et se détestait pour cela.

 **\- Pardon je t'ai un peu manipulé en te parlant de ton Seigneur. Zoro tu me fais confiance ?** s'informa son vis-à-vis.

 **\- Oui pourquoi ?** demanda-t-il.

 **\- Alors je vais t'aider, mais tu dois me faire confiance. Je connais mon petit Law,** confia le Seigneur de Tortuga.

 **\- M'aider !? Ce n'est pas nécessaire Seigneur. Ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, vous avez des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire.**

 **\- Ne dit pas une chose comme ça. Alors je reprends, je vais t'aider. Es-tu d'accord !?** Demanda Shun en fixant ce vert qui n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter.

\- … **Merci.**

 **\- Bien, viens je vais te montrer quelques choses,** dit-il en entrainant l'autre dans son sillage. Il lui montra le jardin par une fenêtre.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?** s'étonna le vert.

 **\- Va voir mon petit Law et demande lui de quoi sortir et dis-lui juste c'est l'hiver.**

 **\- L'hiver ?** s'étonna encore plus Zoro.

 **\- Oui, je t'expliquerais ça plus tard. Rejoigniez nous devant la porte d'entrée, après le déjeuner.**

Puis Shun reparti en chantonnant, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son illustre invité. Arrivé là-bas il entra doucement en silence puis se faufila sous les draps.

Le corps chaud qu'il trouva avait eu le don de le faire frissonner de bonheur. …Ce corps légèrement tanné était un enchantement pour sa peau glaciale.

 **\- Gla gla ! tu es gelé,** grogna Dracule.

 **\- Eh bien si tu n'aimes pas le froid, ma surprise va te déplaire, mon ange,** répliqua en rigolant Shun. Il prit l'homme dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la tempe. **Ma surprise est arrivée dans la nuit. Va prendre une douche chaude je te sors des affaires pour sortir.**

* * *

Zoro n'avait pas tout compris mais il avait suivi l'ordre que le seigneur avait donné.

Il tapa à la porte de l'autre second après s'être trompé de pièce plusieurs fois ce qui l'avait mis de mauvaise humeur et quand Law lui ouvrit, celui-ci changea d'attitude et se fit encore plus froid que d'habitude. …Peut-être que finalement, il n'aurait rien dû faire et ne pas le toucher.

 **\- Que veux-tu ?** grogna-t-il.

 **\- Ton seigneur m'a dit de venir te demandé de quoi sortir,** expliqua l'autre d'une voix neutre mais trainante.

 **\- Quoi ? je ne comprends rien,** s'énerva le brun.

 **\- Tss… t'es chiant… attend il m'a dit, dis-lui juste c'est l'hiver.** Rapporta Zoro en ne bougeant pas de sa place.

 **\- Quoi ? Aujourd'hui… C'est pas vrai… Merde. Bon suis-moi.**

Law ouvrit sa porte et laissa entrer le vert avant d'aller dans l'armoire chercher de quoi s'habiller pour sortir, tout en pestant silencieusement.

Restant au milieu de la pièce, Zoro se contentait de scruter l'environnement et rapidement il fut entouré de ce parfum qu'il reconnaissait sans mal pour l'avoir côtoyé des jours entiers.

Cette odeur l'apaisait, bien que son propriétaire ait un tout autre pouvoir sur lui et le laissant se débattre avec sa penderie, ses iris étaient tombés sur une feuille légèrement noircie.

 **\- Tu étais occupé !?** Se renseigna le Roronoa en s'approchant des papiers volants.

 **\- Evidemment. …Ne touche pas à ça. Qui crois-tu être pour pouvoir avoir le droit de fouiller sans permission !?** Soupira Law en arrachant les choses des mains du vert.

 **\- C'était une lettre… pour qui !?** Demanda intrigué Zoro qui était pris de curiosité.

 **\- En quoi cela pourrait bien te concerner.** Avait répondu Law tout en recommençant à chercher des vêtements chaud. **…Baby-5, cette lettre est pour elle. Je dois la remercier et lui dire à quel point elle m'a été précieuse.** Se justifia finalement Law en sortant un épais manteau.

Zoro avait rapidement assimilé les mots et à l'instant, il comprenait pourquoi il avait subi un tel rejet. Law était déjà amoureux et pas de n'importe qui… cette chose même aurait pu faire plaisir à Doflamingo s'il était encore de ce monde.

Ou alors –en y regardant autrement- ce blond avait réussi. Si sa fille répondait favorablement à la demande de Law alors toutes ses manigances n'auront pas été vaines.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux herbeux, le Roronoa abdiquait. Il avait tenté sa chance et il avait perdu. Et puis maintenant qu'il avait tous les éléments en main, il aurait beau faire toutes les tentatives possibles, tout se serait toujours soldé par un échec puisque ce médecin était hétéro et entiché d'une jeune femme.

Ça lui allait, il aurait dû rester sur sa première impression et ne rien faire. Quoiqu'il se passe, ils n'étaient pas censés se rencontrer aussi souvent et ce médecin n'était pas censé lui plaire.

 **\- Tiens prends ça. …Roronoa-ya~ !?** Se plaignit Law qui n'aimait pas ne pas être entendu.

Attrapant les vêtements tendus, Zoro s'était étonné de l'épaisseur de ceux-ci mais n'avait rien dit.

Il s'était contenté de les prendre sous son bras –de porter ceux de ce noiraud également- et d'attendre la suite des instructions.

Law était reparti dans l'armoire, lui attendait simplement sans un mot et les bras croisés contre ce mur qui l'accueillait toujours gentiment.

* * *

C'est après une heure que tous s'étaient retrouvés.

Le déjeuner avait été pris et les vêtements chauds enfilés, ils étaient près de la grande porte qui menait à l'extérieur mais juste avant d'ouvrir ses larges panneaux, Shun avait pris la parole dans un large sourire.

Il était heureux de faire découvrir de nouvelle chose à ses invités.

 **\- Messieurs écoutez-moi bien. Je vais essayer de tout vous expliquer. Nous sommes en hiver. Chez vous il n'y a que deux saisons que nous possédons aussi. Ici on appelle la plus chaude été et la tempérée, celle que vous avez vu jusqu'à maintenant, printemps. Mais nous, nous en avons une plus froide, l'hiver. Nos saisons changent en une nuit. Donc aujourd'hui nous sommes en hiver. Lors de cette saison une seule couleur prédomine. Suivez-moi.**

Les quatre hommes sortirent. Les deux invités s'arrêtèrent net devant le spectacle. Dracule resserra ses habits car le froid enserra tous son être. Le spectacle sous ses yeux l'émerveillait, le jardin au bas des marches si colorée encore hier était tout blanc à cet instant.

 **\- Shun ?** appela son compagnon étonné.

 **\- Ceci est de la neige. En hiver elle tombe et reste jusqu'à ce que le soleil d'été la fasse fondre. Enlève ton gant et touche là,** ordonna gentiment Shun à Dracule.

 **\- C'est gelé, mais aussi ça brule,** s'étonna le Seigneur de Lugubria qui dessinait une palette d'émotion sur son visage.

 **\- Effectivement, c'est le double effet de la glace. Il faut donc toujours garder les gants pour la tenir plus longtemps. Maintenant descendons.**

 **\- Mon seigneur où allons-nous ?** questionna Law qui avait du mal à se déplacer.

 **\- Leur montrer autres choses, les sapins.** Répondit-il en soutenant son second pour qu'il ne glisse pas.

 **\- Je vois, c'est pour leur expliquer la fête des sapins,** soupira de dépit Law.

 **\- Tout à fait, haha ! Je ne peux rien te cacher.** Puis en arrivant au bas des marches ils se retrouvèrent devant un traineau avec un renne. Shun plaça son protégé à l'arrière et le recouvrit d'une couverture puis il fit signe à Zoro de s'asseoir à côté et à Mihawk de prendre place devant, à ses côtés. **On y va Chopper.**

 **\- Chopper ?** Questionna Drac'.

 **\- Je trouvais que ça irais bien à ce renne. C'est la première fois que tu en vois un n'est-ce pas ? Ils aiment le froid et la neige. Pendant l'hiver ils remplacent nos chevaux.**

 **\- Je vois,** réfléchis le seigneur de Lugubria qui trouvait cela intéressant.

Le trajet se passa en silence puis ils entrèrent dans une forêt avec de drôles d'arbres.

Le paysage était magnifique ainsi recouvert de son épais manteau blanc. C'était une image féérique qui s'offrait aux deux étrangers, et bien que rien ne se lise sur leurs visages, Dracule et Zoro étaient émerveillés de voir un tel spectacle.

Puis, Shun stoppa le moyen de locomotion en douceur et en prévenant ses passagers du point d'arrivée. Les hommes descendirent et maintenant entourés d'arbres parfois gigantesques, ils paraissaient à cet instant bien petits comparés à la nature environnante.

 **\- Ces arbres sont des sapins. Allez les toucher.** Fit Shun.

Regardant un instant le seigneur de Tortuga, les deux invités s'étaient avancés.

Le vent fouettait légèrement leurs visages et touchant d'abord du bout des doigts ces branches étranges, de la neige tomba et des aiguilles vertes s'étaient montrées.

Aiguilles qui piquèrent Zoro, ce qui fit rire Law –évidemment-.

 **\- Bonne idée mon seigneur. Maintenant je vais t'appeler sapin,** sourit Law en regardant Zoro qui se moquait ouvertement de son cadet.

 **\- Quoi ?**

 **\- C'est vrai qu'entre ta couleur de cheveux verte et tes sabres piquant tu ressembles a cet arbre Sapin… heu pardon Zoro.** Rigola Dracule.

 **\- Mon seigneur !** S'insurgea le vert irrité d'être ainsi moqué.

 **\- Ha ha ! Très bien dit seigneur Mihawk mais je ne pensais pas qu'à ça.** Se moqua Law pensant à une blague.

 **\- Mon…petit Law,** sourit chaleureusement son seigneur.

 **\- C'est votre faute, vous m'avez tendu la perche. Sapin,** l'appela le brun **, il y a une blague qu'on fait ici.**

 **\- Laquelle ?** demanda-t-il perplexe des mots qu'il allait entendre.

 **\- Quelle est la différence entre un sapin et toi ?** énonça le docteur.

\- … **.**

 **\- Le sapin est un conifère, et toi t'es con mais on ne peut rien y faire.** S'esclaffa de rire le brun.

 **\- Law c'est méchant,** fit Shun, alors que ledit Law et Mihawk étaient morts de rire. **Zoro vient me voir,** chuchota Shun en trainant le vert un peu plus loin des deux autres. **Prend de la neige dans tes mains et fait-en une boule. Après tu te mets derrière Law, tu tires son col de pull et jette la neige dans son dos. Tu auras ta vengeance et moi je vais faire de même avec ton seigneur. Il mérite la même chose moi j'aurais défendu mon second,** confia Shun. Mais il ne dit pas au vert que lui aussi avait envie de rire. Il voulait surtout s'amuser de son bien-aimé et de son 'fils'.

Alors les deux hommes préparèrent les boules sans que les deux moqueurs ne s'en aperçoivent puis passèrent vite à l'action et la réaction fut directe.

 **\- Vengeance,** crièrent les assaillants.

 **\- Aaaaaaaah !** hurlèrent les deux autres en se débattant pour faire tomber la neige de leurs vêtements.

Les deux autres se mirent à rire puis les aidèrent à se débarrasser de la neige. Puis quand tout le monde fut calmé, ils décidèrent de repartir vers la demeure.

 **\- Law a parlé d'une fête des sapins ?** questionna Mihawk.

 **\- Oui,** s'écria Shun ravi. **Cette fête se fera dans un mois. En fait, une des dirigeantes de ce pays était triste que tout soit blanc. Alors un jour qu'elle s'était accrochée aux épines d'un sapin, son bracelet est resté accroché dessus et elle a trouvé cela joli. Le lendemain elle a fait abattre l'un d'eux et l'a décoré. Puis ayant appris que l'orphelinat avait été détruit elle a fait venir les enfants et leur a offert des cadeaux et de quoi manger. Depuis tous les ans à la même époque on refait cela, on décore des sapins et on fait un grand gueuleton avec des cadeaux.** Raconta Shun.

 **\- Mon seigneur adore les cadeaux c'est pour cela qu'il aime l'hiver car on lui offre deux fois des cadeaux.** Expliqua Law.

 **\- Deux fois ?** interrogea Dracule.

 **\- Oui, pour mon anniversaire.**

 **\- Anniversaire ?** Questionnèrent les deux invités qui n'en finissait plus de découvrir des choses.

 **\- Vous ne le fêtez pas ? vous savez quand vous êtes né ?** demanda Shun.

 **\- Oui,** firent-ils.

 **\- Et bien ce jour-là est celui de votre naissance et chaque année après c'est celui de votre anniversaire,** expliqua Shun.

Les discussions continuèrent ainsi. Bonne enfant et vivace.

Ils avaient repris la route peu de temps après mais sur le chemin retour, on pouvait entendre différentes voix et différentes questions.

Zoro et Dracule étaient en fait de grands curieux et dès qu'une chose inconnue apparaissait à leurs yeux, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de pointer du doigt et de demander.

Une saison nouvelle avait son lot de surprises et les deux invités étaient ravis de les découvrir et d'entendre différentes histoires.

Puis le trajet terminé, les quatre hommes étaient de nouveau devant l'immense demeure qu'ils avaient quittée plus tôt.

 **\- J'aime bien vos coutumes et votre hiver,** confessa Mihawk.

 **\- Tu veux en découvrir une autre ?** demanda son compagnon.

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Zoro, Law vous n'êtes pas en état alors vous, vous allez vous asseoir sur un banc.** Puis Shun hurla de toute sa voix, **LES ENFANTS C'EST BATAILLE DE BOULE DE NEIGE.**

Là tous les enfants du manoir débarquèrent en courant.

De larges sourires se montraient sur chaque frimousse présente et emmitouflée dans leurs vêtements chauds, les gamins attendaient –bien que leur agitation était palpable-.

Ecoutant vivement les instructions du seigneur de l'île, les enfants s'éparpillèrent autour de celui-ci et Shun forma deux équipes dont lui et Mihawk prirent la tête.

Après avoir expliqué les règles il donna des ordres à son équipe et la bataille débuta. Une salve de neige s'éleva dans les airs et si certains furent « blessés », ce n'était rien comparés aux rires qu'on pouvait entendre. Et cette nouvelle bataille dura deux bonnes heures.

Pendant ce temps sur un banc deux hommes restaient silencieux. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire, aucuns points communs et forcer à parler pour ne rien dire n'était pas dans leur caractère.

Ils étaient juste sous tension et auraient préférés être ailleurs que l'un à côte de l'autre –du moins ce noiraud le pensait vivement-.

Puis Law eu un frisson, violent et pas vraiment discret. Le vert ne comprit pas pourquoi mais sa main bougea et agrippa celle de l'autre pour constater une chose. Il prit donc la peine de se rapprocher et de lui donner de sa chaleur. Law allait protester quand le vert prit la parole.

 **\- Tu es gelé et tu ne vas pas vouloir rentrer j'en suis sûr, alors j'essaie de te réchauffer, c'est tout. Je ne t'ai pas veillé autant pour te voir mourir sur un banc.** Grogna Zoro en cachant les doigts gelés dans sa paume.

 **\- Je t'ai rien demandé et puis c'est ta faute si j'ai attrapé froid.** Accusa rapidement Law bien que ses paroles étaient fausses, il en avait conscience.

 **\- Ouais, …ouais. Tu n'as qu'à penser à quelqu'un d'autre à tes côtés.**

Le silence revint et si Zoro regardait son maitre s'amuser ainsi que celui de ce noiraud, pendant une longue seconde il fut épié.

Quelqu'un d'autre, ce n'était pas évident à imaginer. A part son maitre, Law ne laissait personne s'approcher autant de lui alors il ne pouvait pas faire cette chose. Et puis c'est pas comme si c'était désagréable d'être à côté de ce vert seulement… rien. C'était simplement déroutant.

L'un à côté de l'autre, Trafalgar finit par revenir vers cet « aire de jeu » provisoire et main dans la main, les deux seconds regardèrent les autres rires et sourires de cette bataille de neige.

* * *

La journée était passée rapidement, ils s'étaient amusés tout du long sans un instant de répit.

Le soir après le repas, Shun avait amené ses trois amis dans une bibliothèque avec une cheminée réchauffant la grande pièce puis et ayant invité les enfants, il leur lut un conte.

 **\- Shun aime beaucoup les enfants,** constata Dracule.

 **\- Oui seigneur, depuis toujours.** Confirma Law.

 **\- Toi aussi tu étais avec ces enfants plus jeune ?** Questionna Zoro désirant en savoir plus sur le brun.

 **\- Oui.** Fut la seule réponse.

La conversation finie, les trois écoutaient avec attention les paroles que Shun récitait presque par cœur tant il connaissait le livre et à l'abri de cette voix reposante, le monde se détendait petit à petit.

Chacun avec leurs pensées, avec leurs propres préoccupations et tandis que Dracule observait avec attention son compagnon, Zoro faisait de même et continuait de poser ses iris sur ce noiraud sans pouvoir faire autrement.

C'est sans doute pour cela qu'il remarqua rapidement les frissons de ce médecin et qu'il le traina vers la cheminée pour que celui-ci attrape plus de chaleur.

Le Roronoa s'était vu repoussé mais, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se faire du souci pour cet ébène et ce n'était pas mauvais de prendre soin de lui n'est-ce pas !? Zoro était sûr que non alors échangeant un regard dur avec Law, il le défia de protester.

A la fin de la soirée les quatre hommes se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce. Les enfants avaient déguerpis pour pouvoir se reposer de leur journée mouvementée et les deux seigneurs et leurs seconds se retrouvaient de nouveau au calme.

Les heures avaient défilé rapidement aujourd'hui et ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal. Au moins aucuns d'eux n'avaient eu le temps de réfléchir longuement.

 **\- Merci, tu avais raison je n'aurais pas aimé manquer cela.** Confia Dracule.

 **\- Et tu n'as pas tout vu.** Fit remarquer Shun.

 **\- Je me demandais, la bataille elle t'a servi n'est-ce pas ?** Questionna l'ainé.

 **\- Tu as remarqué,** sourit le cadet.

 **\- Je ne comprends pas ?** demanda le vert qui peinait à suivre les dires de son maitre.

 **\- Mon seigneur entraine les enfants. Disons que pendant la bataille il évalue leurs potentiels militaires. Stratégie, écoute des ordres, précision du lancer, rapidité des déplacements, prise d'initiative, et bien d'autres choses.** Expliqua Law.

 **\- C'est une bonne façon de faire,** confirma Zoro.

Puis les quatre hommes après avoir discuté de tout et de rien autour d'un verre et en toute sérénité, retournèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.

Ils étaient tous plus ou moins épuisés et du repos ne ferait de mal à personne. Bien que… certaines personnes avaient encore un peu d'énergie en réserve.

Ils se séparaient doucement et la bibliothèque maintenant vide de monde faisait doucement taire sa cheminée pour ne laisser que des braises tièdes.

La nuit faisait son œuvre et la demeure s'était tue. Tranquillement et sans fausse note.

Ou presque parce que Shun avait un autre projet avant de rejoindre et son lit et son compagnon.

Traversant les couloirs et dépassant sa chambre, le seigneur de l'île ne faisait aucun bruit jusqu'à arriver à cette porte fermée.

Il donna deux coups à cette planche de bois et souriant à son second qui était sur le point de rejoindre son lit, il entra et ferma derrière lui.

Il voulait avoir une petite conversation avec son médecin et l'écouter un peu geindre c'est vrai. L'entendre se plaindre lui manquait ou juste entendre Law lui répondre était une chose qu'il attendait.

Alors il ouvrit les hostilités tandis que Trafalgar, assis sur son lit fronçant légèrement les sourcils de ce prénom entendu… encore.

 **\- Alors tu as dit merci à Zoro ?** Questionna l'ainé.

 **\- Oui.** Grogna presque Law comme si cela le dérangeait.

 **\- Et ?** insista-t-il.

 **\- Rien.**

Scrutant son ainé, cet ébène ne comprenait pas où celui-ci voulait en venir. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à dire. Il l'avait remercié et cela se terminait là.

Que pouvait-il y avoir de plus de toute façon !? …Enfin à en juger le regard que lui lançait son seigneur, celui-ci voulait d'autres informations.

 **\- T'es pas marrant mon petit Law.** Bouda le maitre qui se posa près de son cadet.

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. … Et puis vous connaissez déjà la réponse non ?**

 **\- Ha ha ! on ne peut rien me cacher non plus.** S'amusa Shun.

 **\- Hn… vous l'avez manipulé pour qu'il vous parle, vous êtes encore moins gentil que moi.** S'insurgea le cadet.

 **\- Si tu le dis. Qu'as-tu ressentis ?** demanda le seigneur.

A cette question, Law savait parfaitement de quoi voulait parler son maitre et très honnêtement, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en parler.

Il avait tout fait pour ne pas repenser à ce baiser. Il s'était occupé l'esprit de tout et n'importe quoi pour ne pas se souvenir de cet échange mais maintenant… …maintenant qu'il était obligé d'y repenser, un léger frisson se montra et son cœur s'affola.

Ça n'avait pas été désagréable. Ça l'avait surpris et rendu inerte. Ils étaient sur le point de se disputer quand ce vert l'avait embrassé alors…, oui mais ça n'avait été ni pénible, ni déplaisant.

Ça avait eu le don de le hanter, quand bien même il avait tenté d'oublier.

 **\- Je ne sais pas trop, c'était étrange… . Seigneur il a dit avoir eu envie de moi.** Confessa –t-il gêné.

 **\- Et toi ? As-tu eu envie de lui ?** interrogea son supérieur en gardant un regard tendre sur son second.

 **\- J'y réfléchis encore.** Avoua-t-il, les poings serrés sur ses cuisses.

 **\- Law, réfléchit vite. Je ne vais pas pouvoir les retenir longtemps, malheureusement ils ne vivent pas ici.** Dit tristement Shun.

 **\- J'en suis navré pour vous Seigneur.**

Un sourire de connivence s'était montré entre les deux et après une légère tape sur la tête de jais, Shun s'en était allé. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus –pas pour l'instant du moins- et rejoignant sa chambre, il espérait y voir Dracule.

De nouveau seul dans sa chambre, Law avait pris place sous sa couette et s'y cachant jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux, il avait fermé les yeux pour pouvoir se reposer.

…Allait essayer parce que les quelques mots qu'il avait échangé avec son seigneur le perturbait.

Avait-il eu envie que Zoro l'embrasse !? Ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle il aurait pensé en temps normal. Avait-il envie que cette chose se montre de nouveau !? Ce… peut-être en réalité. Pour être sûr. Sûr de quoi !? Aucune idée.

Mais il y avait quelques petites choses dont il était sûr. Par exemple, il aimait taquiner ce vert. Aimait le voir s'énerver. L'entendre grogner et sentir son regard. Il appréciait aussi beaucoup la chaleur que l'autre dégageait et qui l'avait réchauffé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Et…, il avait frissonné de sentir cette peau frôler la sienne. C'était d'ailleurs sur cette dernière pensée, qu'il s'endormit. En repensant à cette main qui l'avait fait frémir.


	21. Chapter 20

**Bonjour,**

 **Ravie de vous revoir ici. Merci de revenir. Aujourd'hui un long chapitre où vous verrez évoluer les relations des deux couples. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Compromis de guerre et traité de paix.**

C'était agréable et confortable, quand il s'était réveillé ce matin-là.

Il était dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait alors qu'hier soir encore, c'était lui qui tenait fermement son compagnon.

Entouré de ces couvertures épaisses et de ce corps, la température devait être à son maximum et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Shun n'avait aucune envie de se lever. Un soupir de satisfaction s'était même montré.

Regardant par la suite l'homme avec lequel il s'était endormit, une irrépressible envie de le réveiller l'avait pris et il avait joint ses pensées à son acte. Se décollant de ce torse bouillant, Shun s'était appuyé sur son coude, avait souri avant même de débuter son geste et chatouillant légèrement la joue puis la mâchoire de son compagnon, il tomba rapidement dans deux yeux d'ors encore endormis mais parfaits.

 **\- Bien dormi !?** Avait demandé Shun sans pouvoir s'empêcher de voler un chaste baiser à son ainé.

 **\- Parfaitement. Et toi !?** Murmura Dracule qui s'étirait doucement.

\- … **Sans aucun doute possible. Dis-moi Drac' est-ce qu'une grasse matinée te tenterait !?**

 **\- N'avons-nous pas encore des choses à régler ensemble !?** Demanda sobrement Mihawk maintenant réveillé.

 **\- Cela peut attendre crois-moi.** Avait marmonné Shun dans un sourire légèrement mesquin.

 **\- Mais on-**

Ne laissant pas le temps à son ainé d'argumenter, le seigneur de Tortuga grimpa vivement sur son compagnon et laissant ses mains parcourir le torse musclé de Dracule, il se pencha vers ces lèvres tentantes et lui vola un autre baiser beaucoup moins innocent que le premier.

A califourchon sur le noiraud, Shun dominait la situation et n'était pas prêt de céder sa place –sous aucun prétexte- même quand l'une de ses domestiques frappa à sa porte pour prévenir du petit-déjeuner servit. …Il l'avait seulement renvoyée et mangea de nouveau son repas devenu préféré, c'est-à-dire la bouche de Dracule Mihawk.

 **\- Crois-moi Drac', on a toute la journée pour ça, en attendant profite de ce réveil en douceur.**

 **\- Shun… hn… .** Soupira Mihawk qui maintenant agrippait sans le vouloir le haut des cuisses de son cadet.

 **\- Ne t'occupes de rien et laisse-moi faire.**

C'est ainsi que Shun s'occupa de son invité durant une matinée entière. Il l'avait épuisé de parole écrasante, couvert de baisers et autres morsures et avait pris un malin plaisir à le torturer sous la ceinture par des gestes provocateurs mais jamais finis.

Et Dracule dans l'histoire ne s'était pas plaint –même si parfois ses mots en avaient l'air-, il feintait simplement. Il avait profité de ces caresses, des excuses entendues et avait senti son cœur battre comme jamais. Il avait pris plaisir à laisser faire Shun et il était même sûr d'en vouloir encore.

* * *

Au dehors, la neige était encore tombée durant la nuit et elle avait amenée avec elle sa vague de froid.

L'extérieur avait sereinement gelé et sur ce manteau blanc trainait un vert qui –les armes sorties- s'entrainait et perfectionnait ses mouvements.

Ses côtes lui tiraient encore mais ça n'avait pas grande importance et puis, il se devait de tenir sa forme et son agilité à l'épée.

Ses avant et après-midi avaient donc été éreintants pour lui mais aucunement gênante puisqu'il en avait l'habitude. Peu importe le temps, cela ne changeait rien à ses habitudes.

Zoro s'était même mis à penser que plus il était loin de cette demeure, mieux ça aller. Ainsi, il ne tomberait pas par inadvertance sur ce noiraud, ne le gênerait pas et n'aurait pas affaire avec cette aura sombre qui ne se montrait qu'en sa présence –bien que cela allait à l'encontre de son envie d'en savoir plus sur Law et d'en prendre soin-.

Au second étage, Law feuilletait un bouquin sur la médecine –l'un des rare exemplaire qu'il ne connaissait pas par cœur- et près de la fenêtre, il avait une vue imprenable sur la cour.

Et au début, si celle-ci n'était pas distrayante, elle le fut nettement plus après avoir aperçu forme humaine. Son livre était passé au second plan, il pendait d'ailleurs négligemment dans sa main et ses méninges tournaient à plein régime.

Il avait eu froid cette nuit –comme tous les hivers précédents- et avait été agité. La conversation avec son seigneur l'avait mis à mal et d'une certaine manière son maitre avait raison. Les invités allaient bientôt partir et de ce fait, les questions qu'il se posait également. …Du moins, il l'espérait.

Law faisait tout pour que ce vert reste éloigné de lui, pas parce qu'il ne l'appréciait pas mais parce qu'il ne serait bientôt plus là et une relation amicale était nettement mieux qu'une relation sans nom et bancale. Se jeter dans le vide, il ne savait pas faire alors il préférait attendre patiemment de voir cet épéiste partir aux risques que cela lui fasse plus de peine.

 **\- Mon petit Law…, je te trouve enfin.**

Il n'avait pas envie de lui, Law se refusait de se l'avouer alors que cette nuit, il y avait plus de pour que de contre dans son vote personnel. Il ne pouvait pas répondre aux attentes de ce vert. …Ne voulait pas se lancer dans une chose éphémère et sans lendemain.

Il préférait se réfugier dans son petit cocon plutôt qu'avoir mal. Parce que s'il répondait positivement à ce Roronoa, il devait aussi le laisser partir quelques jours plus tard et ça… c'était le plus compliqué. …D'ailleurs, il se demandait comment son seigneur allait faire après le départ de Mihawk.

 **\- Law, tu m'entends !?** Soupira Shun en agitant sa main devant les iris aciers de son ami.

 **\- Seigneur !? …Vous m'avez fait peur.**

Le brun épia longuement son vis-à-vis –il s'était approché de lui après n'avoir reçu aucune réplique de sa part- et essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait tant accaparer son second, il comprit pourtant bien vite.

Il lui aura suffi en tout et pour tout, d'un seul coup d'œil à la fenêtre.

 **\- Tu as une vue agréable à ce que je vois.** N'avait pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer le maitre des lieux.

 **\- Une vue… . Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, Seigneur. Je…, j'étais occupé de me dire que cet idiot allait certainement rouvrir les sutures que j'ai faite puis, je réfléchissais à-**

 **\- Oui, oui… . Et tu as trouvé une réponse à tes réflexions !?** Demanda curieux Shun, tout en souriant de la gêne de son cadet qui empourprait ses joues.

 **\- Probablement. …Ne me regardez pas comme ça seigneur, je n'ai rien fait.**

 **\- Là est tout le problème, si tu ne fais rien tu le regretteras…, je te connais tu sais. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui cogite dans cette petite tête !?**

Ce qui cogitait !? Des tas de choses mais, il n'allait pas le dire à son maitre n'est-ce pas !? Argh, non en vrai il était pris au piège et quoiqu'il puisse dire, il se savait piégé.

Shun ne le lâcherait probablement pas avant d'avoir eu des réponses et lui mentir était impossible. Son seigneur le connaissait trop bien et s'il mentait, l'autre le verrait immédiatement.

Law avait alors resserré son livre dans sa main, détourné le regard pour le reposer vers l'extérieur et cherchant ses mots, il avait marmonné des bribes de mots tout à fait compréhensibles.

 **\- Comme vous l'avez dit, ils vont repartir alors ça ne sert à rien de faire quoi que ce soit. Je… peut-être que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre… d'ici par exemple ou- …je et puis, je ne sais même pas ce que je devrais faire. Je crois l'avoir assez repoussé pour des générations.**

Se posant sur le rebord de la fenêtre, Shun avait écouté et souri aussi. …Bon d'accord, il était aussi jaloux parce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à donner autant de tourments à son cadet et parce qu'une autre personne entrait dans ce cœur mais…, c'était une bonne chose pour lui. …Lui, qui ne s'attachait pas aux autres.

Les bras croisés sur son torse, l'ainé suivait du regard cet épéiste à l'extérieur rentré pour très certainement prendre un bain et se changer et voyant l'expression qui se dégageait du visage de son second, un soupir se montra.

 **\- Tu ne sais pas quoi faire, être honnête devrait être suffisant je pense et arrêter d'être sur la défensive aussi. …C'est vrai qu'ils doivent retourner chez eux tôt ou tard mais tu sais, ils ne sont qu'à une demi-journée en bateau.** S'était entendu dire Shun qui se rassurait lui-même.

 **\- Vous voulez dire, que vous avez l'intention de rendre visite au seigneur Mihawk de temps à autres,** ai vu et compris l'attirance des deux seigneurs l'un pour l'autre.

 **\- Oui. Pourquoi, aurais-tu une opposition à cela !?** Questionna rapidement Shun d'une voix extrêmement sérieuse.

 **\- N-non c'est…. Hn seigneur, vous m'embarrassez.**

 **\- Désolé, tu sais à quel point j'aime ça. …Alors, tu as l'intention de le laisser partir ou de tenter ta chance !? Réfléchis à ça, enfin pas trop longtemps non plus. Je te donne le reste de la journée ensuite, tu devras prendre une décision.**

 **\- Vous ne pouvez pas m'imposer cela !? Seigneur !? Attendez, seigneur !** S'époumona Law en poursuivant son ainé qui prenait déjà la porte.

 **\- Evidemment que je peux t'y obliger puisque je le fais. Voit ça comme un abus de pouvoir si tu veux. …Bien, je te laisse maintenant.** Sourit Shun qui laissa derrière lui un ébène pantois et désarçonné, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre question se fasse en plein milieu du couloir cette fois.

 **\- Seigneur, vous n'étiez pas venu me voir pour cela.**

 **\- Ah effectivement, j'allais oublier… j'ai prévu d'autres petites surprises pour nos invités alors je compte sur toi pour m'assister.**

Fronçant les sourcils de cette dernière phrase, Trafalgar avait soupiré et avait suivi du regard l'une des domestiques de son maitre.

Il détestait quand celui-ci parlait en énigme et détestait encore plus les surprises de son maitre. Laissant ses épaules tomber, il rattrapa de nouveau sa pièce attitrée et s'y enferma.

Une demi-journée ce n'était pas suffisant, c'était même tout le contraire, lui qui aimait analyser toutes les possibilités sous divers angles, mais Shun avait également raison, il ne pouvait pas rester indécis et peut-être qu'il voulait comprendre ce frisson qu'il éprouvait à chaque fois que l'autre le frôlait ou le regardait.

* * *

Le diner était passé et la soirée s'annonçait calme et sans extravagance.

La journée –du moins l'après-midi-, Dracule l'avait passée avec Shun à examiner plusieurs solutions et plusieurs échanges entre leurs deux pays.

Les problèmes se réglaient les uns après les autres et même s'il en restait certains, ils avaient bien travaillé et méritait un peu de repos surtout que Shun avait préparé d'autres choses pour les derniers jours de son séjour –il lui en avait parlé par énigmes-.

Traversant les couloirs, il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, être ici était plaisant et le fait de s'être avoué des choses à lui-même était beaucoup plus facile à vivre qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

…Et puis, les vivres avec ce seigneur tout particulièrement. Shun réussissait l'impossible avec lui et le faisait rougir de façon déconcertante et parfois imprévue. …Mais c'était l'impulsivité de l'autre qui le rendait accros, il en était sûr.

Souriant alors même que ses pas l'amenaient dans un endroit connu, il fit cependant une petite bifurcation chez son second.

Cela faisait un moment qu'il ne lui avait pas parlé et même si la conversation n'était pas toujours leur fort à tous les deux, Dracule voulait au moins connaitre l'humeur de ce vert.

Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Zoro pour son calme et sa discrétion mais plutôt pour sa voix forte –son pouvoir à trouver les ennuis- et sa façon bien à lui de s'endormir partout.

Donnant deux coups à cette porte qu'il n'avait pas encore franchie une seule fois, il tomba cependant rapidement sur le Roronoa qui revêtait un pantalon ample et qui essuyait ses mèches encore humides.

A la vue de son seigneur, Zoro avait arrêté ses gestes, s'était légèrement courbé et attendait les instructions sans protester.

 **\- Tu peux te relever Zoro et reprendre ce que tu étais occupé de faire**. S'était enquit de dire Mihawk voyant son second immobile.

 **\- Ne voulez-vous pas quelque chose, Shukun !?**

 **\- Venir te voir serait une chose interdite. …Bien, je voulais simplement connaitre ton avis. Est-ce que notre séjour ici te dérange !?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Très bien, parce que j'aimerais encore connaitre quelques-unes de leurs coutumes.** Avoua Dracule tout en se trouvant une excuse à son séjour prolongé sur cette île.

 **\- Faites comme bon vous semble Shukun, moi je suis ici pour vous protéger et vous servir.**

L'ainé avait fixé un instant son second et s'il avait acquiescé les mots, il voulait aussi que ce « congés » soit également agréable pour lui.

Pinçant l'arête de son nez, l'homme aux yeux de faucon avait soupiré et relâché ses épaules. A cet instant, il reconnaissait bien son cadet et sa manière de faire. Il ne manquait plus qu'il se perde et enfin là, il retrouverait les pleines capacités de ce vert.

\- … **Ma protection n'est pas nécessaire ici alors contente toi de profiter également de ce que ce pays peut t'offrir.**

 **\- Mais-**

 **\- C'est un ordre. J'aimerais que tu repartes avec de bons souvenirs, Zoro. …Bien, sur ce, je vais te laisser.** Avait murmuré Mihawk sur un ton plus tendre qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

 **\- Passez une bonne soirée.**

Sortant de cette chambre avec l'esprit plus tranquille, Dracule regagnait le couloir et arpentait celui-ci à la recherche d'une autre chose précise.

Les mains dans le dos et le regard lointain, il devait d'abord se rendre à sa chambre pour se changer ensuite, il irait rejoindre celui qu'il aimait appeler « compagnon » dans ses songes.

Quoique, sa surprise fut marquée quand il aperçut Shun tranquillement assis sur son lit, certainement occupé de l'attendre dans un léger sourire.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Dracule avait souri à son cadet et s'était approché de lui sans une parole ou alors quelques-unes pour comprendre cet empressement à se retrouver.

* * *

Allongé dans son lit et recouvert jusqu'à son nez, Law était resté immobile ainsi durant des heures.

Son temps était écoulé et au plus les minutes passaient, au plus son cœur battait. Il avait décidé de ne rien faire, de ne pas bouger et de laisser le Roronoa à sa place.

S'était dit mais dans ce cas, pourquoi sentait-il ce poids au niveau de la poitrine !? Pourquoi cela semblait si difficile quand il y pensait. Pourquoi se sentait-il prisonnier dans sa propre chambre !?

Ses yeux scrutaient le plafond et son corps frissonnait… …il avait envie de voir Zoro. Et là, il se surprit lui-même, il avait envie de voir ce vert. Envie de… . Resserrant son chandail sombre, Law s'était alors accroché à sa couverture et avait sauté de son lit. Peu importe ce que ça lui coûtait, il allait essayer.

Ouvrant la porte, il se faufilait au travers des couloirs et se laissa guider au gré des lumières.

Ses pas étaient silencieux et calmes et quand il arriva devant la chambre recherchée, il hésita une seconde puis y entra par l'embrassure qu'il avait faite.

La pièce était sombre, seul le clair de lune éclairait celle-ci et marchant jusqu'au lit, il regarda de toute sa hauteur ce Roronoa dormir tranquillement –en apparence du moins-.

Enroulé dans sa couette, l'air frais s'infiltrait partout autour de lui et cognant le bois de ce lit, il tenta de réveiller cet abruti qui ne faisait que l'embêter et le rendre étrange.

Il… ne voulait pas le voir partir. Continuer de sentir sa chaleur et de l'entendre lui répliquer des mots ou des remarques brutes.

 **\- J'ai froid**. …Avait murmuré une voix dans le noir en secouant le matelas.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, une couverture avait été jetée dans les airs et si l'ombre l'avait rattrapée, il l'avait également resserrée dans une moue renfrognée et peut-être colérique.

Ce n'était vraiment ce qu'il recherchait –ou si, un peu- mais et reposant la couette sur ce lit qu'il dérangeait, il réitéra sa phrase.

 **\- J'ai froid… .**

 **\- J'ai pas d'autres couvertures et puis t'habites ici, tu devrais savoir où elles sont rangées, tu ne crois pas.** Avait ronchonné Zoro, les yeux toujours fermés.

Serrant ses mains entre-elles, Law avait mordu sa lèvre et sentant son cœur pincé de ce rejet –ou même pas, des mots entendus-, il avait pris une décision et voulait s'y tenir. Il n'allait pas partir maintenant qu'il avait fait tout ce chemin.

N'allait pas partir alors que… qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour attraper ce vert.

Prenant une profonde respiration, il souleva la couverture qu'il avait déposé sur ce lit et se glissa à l'intérieur de celui-ci, il fit saisir le Roronoa qui maintenant était réveillé et de mauvaise humeur.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous !? Sors de là.** Grogna Zoro qui ne comprenait rien aux agissements de ce noiraud.

 **\- Je t'ai dit que j'avais froid alors tais-toi et dors maintenant.**

 **\- Tu es pénible ou alors t'aime m'emmerder !?**

Law ne répondit rien à cela, il s'était simplement contenté de s'emmitoufler dans cette couverture épaisse mais, ce n'était pas suffisant et le sentait bien.

Il avait beau être près de ce vert, ça faisait encore mal à l'intérieur de lui… peut-être parce que l'autre ne le touchait pas. Parce qu'il restait irrémédiablement éloigné de lui.

La tête dans l'oreiller, Trafalgar épiait la salle sombre de ses iris aciers et faisant un demi-tour –s'agitant dans ce lit-, il faisait à présent face au dos de ce vert et laissant sa main se tendre, il avait posé sa paume sur cette omoplate découverte.

 **\- Bordel t'es gelé !** Sursauta Zoro en ouvrant cette veilleuse et en se tournant sur lui-même pour faire face à cet ébène caché.

 **\- Je te l'ai dit…, j'ai froid.**

 **\- Bon sang, t'es emmerdant.** Avait soupiré le Roronoa en agrippant ce corps glacial pour le ramener à lui. **…Viens ici et ne bouge pas. Tu peux rester le temps que tu te réchauffes.**

Contre ce torse, Law n'osait plus respirer.

Il avait la chair de poule sur tout le corps et ne bougeait plus. Il était enveloppé de ce qu'il recherchait le plus. Enveloppé d'une douce chaleur qui le faisait frémir comme jamais et cette chose le Roronoa le sentait bien, ce fut sans doute pour cela qu'il raffermit sa prise dans le dos de l'ébène.

Sans le faire exprès, Law avait griffé un peu de cette peau sur laquelle il était plaqué et revenant à lui, il avait bougé et relevé la tête. …Dévisager ce vert d'aussi près était étrange et à la fois fascinant. Fascinant et envoutant.

 **\- Roronoa-ya~… !?**

 **\- Hum !?** Grogne le vert en recouvrant son ainé des couvertures.

Fixant ce menton renfrogné, Law était remonté jusqu'à la tête de cette brute épaisse et n'ayant rien prémédité, il ne fit que s'avancer et attraper cette bouche qui le tentait.

Cette chose avait par contre eu le don de rapidement réveiller ce bretteur qui n'avait pas encore fermé l'œil et de repousser vivement ce docteur. Est-ce qu'il se moquait de lui !? Si c'était ça, c'était bien cruel.

S'asseyant sur le matelas, il tenait à bout de bras ce médecin et le laissant éloigné de lui, Zoro attendait une excuse ou juste une explication.

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? Si c'est pour te moquer, tu peux t'arrêter là.** Soupira le vert en laissant un regard noir manger les aciers de son interlocuteur.

 **\- Ce n'était pas pour-**

 **\- Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ta chambre.**

 **\- Je ne-** Commença Law sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase.

 **\- Tais-toi… si tu veux jouer, trouve-toi quelqu'un d'autre je ne vais pas t-**

 **\- TU vas me laisser parler oui, abruti de Zoro-ya~ !** S'était écrié Law en retirant ses mains de lui et en poussant ce vert contre la tête de lit. **Tu n'es qu'un abruti, emmerdant et crétin mais…, j'étais venu te donner une chance.**

 **\- Une chance !? Une chance de quoi… tu m'as rejeté, non.** Avoua ledit Zoro surpris d'entendre son prénom dans la bouche de l'autre et de ses mots.

 **\- Parce que tu m'avais surpris, mais comme tu vas bientôt partir, je-** **…j'ai réfléchis et j'pouvais pas te laisser partir sans savoir.** Expliqua l'ébène en baissant doucement sa voix pour reprendre un timbre normal qui allait à la perfection avec son visage embarrassé.

 **\- Et Baby-5 alors !? Tu es bien amoureux d'elle, non.**

 **\- Baby-5 !? … …Non, c'est quoi cette idée Roronoa-ya~, tu es trop drôle.** Rigola Law sans vraiment se cacher –ou se retenir-, ce qui donnait un nouveau spectacle à ce vert qui assistait à cela pour la première fois. **Comment t'en ai venu à penser ça… …t'es super !** Souffla Law sans pouvoir s'arrêter de rire.

 **\- Cette lettre, celle qui lui était adressée… c'était quoi dans ce cas !?**

 **\- Pour la remercier. …Elle m'a été d'un grand secours, c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu tenir aussi** **longtemps alors, je lui devais au moins ça. Tu es un crétin, Roronoa-ya~**

Se chiffonnant les cheveux, Zoro se sentait bête et à la fois soulagé.

Il avait été rejeté seulement parce que l'autre ne s'y attendait pas, pas parce qu'il avait déjà quelqu'un en tête, c'était… inespéré. Il avait donc continué de scruter ce noiraud au large sourire et s'était imprégné de cette image.

Ce médecin était encore plus beau qu'à l'ordinaire. Bien que recouvert des pieds à la tête des couvertures qu'il n'avait pas quitté, il était… adorablement beau.

 **\- Alors pourquoi es-tu venu ici ce soir !?** Demanda plus sérieusement le bretteur.

 **\- Pour savoir ce que j'allais faire si jamais ça devait me plaire.** Avait répondu Law le plus sérieusement du monde. Parce qu'il en avait marre de ses incertitudes.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela, Zoro s'était tût. Que pouvait-il faire pour « plaire » à ce médecin !? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée.

Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, il réfléchissait à la dernière phrase de ce docteur et perdu dans ses pensées, il saisit. En un tour de main, il avait récupéré un tas informe sur ses cuisses –pas vraiment lourd- et des mains s'étaient emparés de son visage pour finir par être enveloppé d'une douce chaleur et sensation sur ses lèvres.

Law lui était grimpé dessus et l'embrassait à demi-teinte. En découvrant puis en quémandant plus qu'un bouche-à-bouche timide.

Une langue taquine s'était montrée, elle titillait celle d'un bretteur aux aguets qui avait attrapé les couettes pour au moins sentir qu'il ne rêvait pas. Et si le baiser continuait, c'est que tout était bon signe n'est-ce pas !? Quoiqu'il en soit, Law ne pouvait se détacher de cette bouche qu'il trouvait de plus en plus addictive et si Zoro ne l'avait pas éloigné, il aurait continué sans peine.

 **\- Doc', ça donne quoi !?** Demanda Zoro qui fixait sans doute avec espoir son ainé.

\- … **J'aime beaucoup.** Murmura Law qui frôlait le nez du vert du sien dans un mouvement régulier et peut-être aguicheur. **…Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.**

 **\- Princesse ?!**

 **Certainement pas, Roronoa-ya~**

 **\- Law ?!** La demande avait eu le don de faire froncer les sourcils de l'appelé. Il ne voulait pas de surnom venant de ce bretteur mais être appelé comme tout le monde ne lui allait pas non plus, c'était presque dérangeant.

 **\- Oublions ça, ça n'a pas d'importance.** Grogna presque Law pour le coup mécontent de ne pas avoir de surnom.

\- … **Je peux te ré-embrasser !? J'en ai très envie là.**

 **\- Pourquoi tu demandes alors que généralement tu ne te prives pas de faire ce qui te chante sans connaitre l'avis des autres. Tu es vraiment un-**

Il adorait son air renfrogné. …Vraiment beaucoup.

C'est surement pour cela que Zoro lui avait sauté dessus sans qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase. C'était au tour du vert de prendre l'initiative dans ce baiser et il était invasif et impatient.

Il avait réussi à se frayer un chemin sous les couvertures pour attraper la taille de ce noiraud et le resserrant contre lui, ils étaient torse contre torse.

Law enroulait ses bras autour de la nuque de son vis-à-vis et suivant avec assiduité ce baiser bouillonnant, ils étaient tous deux enveloppés et cachés de tout.

Pour la première fois, Law se laissait à ses pulsions et si entre deux baisers il fixait ce vert, c'était parce qu'il sentait son cas s'aggraver. Comment en quelques minutes, il était passé de « incertain » à « accro » !? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée.

Tout ce dont était capable Trafalgar à l'instant était de profiter, de répondre à ces morsures et de bouger lascivement pour un peu plus de contact.

Ils ne cessaient plus de s'embrasser, de se découvrir entre deux souffles et Law s'était même dit qu'il se réchauffait de la meilleure des manières. …Jamais il n'aurait pensé le Roronoa aussi doué pour cela ou pour rendre son corps aussi bouillant.

Ses doigts voyageaient de temps à autre sur le torse de l'autre, suivait certaines cicatrices et revenait vers ce visage aux courbes qu'il appréciait.

Son cœur battait comme un damné et il se sentait bien. Horriblement bien dans les bras de l'autre.

Alors ils avaient continué ainsi durant des minutes entières –des heures-. Ils profitaient l'un de l'autre, se découvraient pour la première fois et ce noiraud frissonnait à chaque contact que l'autre portait sur lui. Sur ses bras…, sous son t-shirt, dans le creux de sa nuque ou bien encore sur ses cuisses. Il laissait son corps aux bons soins de l'autre sans pour autant donner la satisfaction au bretteur d'avoir le dessus sur leurs baisers.

Zoro –lui- profitait de tout ce qu'il pouvait voir et avoir. De tout ce que l'autre lui donnait et il souffrait de tant de bonheur. …Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Il s'était toujours vu refuser ce genre de chose, alors tenir cette taille et embrasser ces lèvres gouteuses et câlines, …il ne pouvait rêver mieux.

Maintenant, il voulait prendre son temps pour le découvrir sous toutes les coutures. Son cœur pinçait par intermittence –entre chaque soupirs entendus- et fier d'être celui qui faisait réagir cet ébène, il marquait doucement cet épiderme de son passage.

Il avait envie de lui, c'était indéniable. Envie de le gouter de partout, sans exception. Et envie de rester là, sous ce noiraud à se faire embrasser.

Ils avaient glissés depuis et si Law enfourchait toujours ce bretteur maintenant allongé, leurs baisers avaient ralentis pour s'attarder sur des caresses et malgré son envie de continuer…, Trafalgar avait trouvé sa place, une source de chaleur et un matelas bien confortable pour un repos bien mérité.

 **\- Tu devrais dormir, Doc'**. …Chuchota Zoro en apercevant la fatigue de l'autre quand bien même il continuait de poser ici et là des baisers papillons.

\- … **Hm, ce n'est pas-**

 **\- Je serais encore là demain et toi aussi. Dormons.** Murmura de nouveau le vert en attrapant ces mèches de jais entre ses doigts pour pouvoir dorloter cette tête qui ne demandait que ça d'après lui.

 **\- Bonne nuit… Zoro-ya~** Souffla Law pour s'endormir quelques secondes plus tard.

 **\- Bonne nuit Law.**

Le bretteur avait embrassé ce front parsemé de longues mèches sombres dans un sourire et avait remonté une dernière fois les couvertures sur le dos de ce noiraud qui le surplombait.

Il avait éteint la seule lumière témoin de leur rapprochement et avait fermé les yeux. Il n'espérait plus qu'une chose maintenant, que cet ébène soit encore là à son réveil.

…Il allait enfin dormir et il était sûr de ne pas se réveiller avant longtemps. Resserrant une dernière fois sa prise sur cette fine taille, Zoro se cacha dans les mèches de son ainé et tomba de sommeil.


	22. Chapter 21

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de nous suivre. Un petit chapitre qui montre l'avancement des relations de couple. Bonne lecture à dans 15 jours. Biz Craft.**

 **Bonjour tout le monde, c'est Sam!  
** En vie et en bonne santé, je suis venu vous faire un grand coucou et vous dire que ces deux petits couples ci-dessous sont toujours à croqués et SUPER mignon -comme direz Franky ^-^- Des bisous à vous!

 **Bonne Lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : Matinée câline et dîner divertissant.**

Le lendemain était survenu et s'était montré clément.

Quand Shun s'était réveillé et approché de la fenêtre, il avait découvert ce même paysage blanc et serein. Il avait frissonné une seconde ou deux à cause de la température ambiante et du fait qu'il n'était pas très couvert mais avait souri également.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il s'était retourné et qu'il avait fixé son compagnon encore endormi. Il était magnifique, vraiment.

Revenant vers le lit, Shun avait caressé cette joue de son index, dessiné quelques petites arabesques sur la peau de l'autre et au plus sa descende se faisait, au plus il avait la chance de voir des frissons se marquer sur cet épiderme.

Ses matins se ressemblaient tous depuis quelques jours et il en devenait de plus en plus accros. …Ce n'était pas bon mais et en même temps, comment aurait-il pu faire autrement !?

Donnant quelques baisers ici et là, il couvrait ce corps de petites morsures invisibles et quand il entendit un soupir, son visage n'avait pu faire autrement que de sourire.

Il allait profiter de son compagnon au maximum. Allait passer leurs quelques jours qui leurs restaient à les combler de bien des manières et le rendre aussi dépendant que lui l'était déjà ainsi, les sentiments de Mihawk grandirait encore jusqu'à l'étouffer.

Shun s'était déjà décrit à son ainé mais, il n'avait pas dit en quoi consistait sa « possession ». Bien sûr elle était comme celles des autres. Il voulait que ce noiraud lui appartienne mais il voulait aussi le rendre dingue. Le posséder comme un démon qui se glisserait sous la peau de sa victime.

Il voulait totalement et intégralement cet être dans son lit. …C'était peut-être excessif, il le savait bien mais, il l'avait tant recherché aussi. …Recherché cet amour partagé qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre.

Etait-ce mal !? Il était sûr que non mais, il devait aussi réfréner certaines de ses envies. Un homme comme Dracule n'était pas non plus du genre à se laisser posséder entièrement, il en avait la certitude.

 **\- Shun…, qu'est-ce que tu fais si tôt levé !?** Murmura Mihawk en se tournant sur le côté pour pouvoir faire face à son compagnon.

 **\- J'étais simplement occupé de réfléchir à la journée que nous allions passer.**

 **\- Si nous pouvons être ensemble, c'est ce qui importe non !?** Souffla Dracule en attrapant cette nuque qui était au-dessus de lui.

\- … **C'est mignon ce que tu dis là, ça mérite bien une petite récompense.**

Joignant le geste à la parole, Shun embarqua Dracule dans un baiser osé mais joli et se permettant de dominer l'échange, il laissa ses mains investir le corps de son amant.

Il avait envie de le faire jouir de beau matin et de lui faire plaisir. Alors mangeant la mâchoire et le cou de son compagnon, Shun s'installa au-dessus de son ainé et commença à assiéger ce corps. Ce qui était nouveau et plus fréquent par contre, c'était le fait que Mihawk participait de plus en plus et restait de moins en moins passif.

Bientôt une lutte acharnée se montrerait entre les deux pour découvrir qui était le réel dominant… ou pas, parce que si cette chose se produisait cela voulait aussi dire que Mihawk était maintenant à l'aise avec ce brun. De plus, avec lui, Shun se foutait d'être 'dominant' ou 'dominé' comme on dit, car la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux c'est que Drac' y trouve son compte et sa place, afin d'accepter réellement leur intimité.

* * *

De l'autre côté de la demeure, les deux seconds ne s'étaient pas montrés avant longtemps et pour cause, l'un rattrapait ses heures de sommeil tandis que l'autre profitait de la chaleur que le premier dégageait.

Ecoutant la respiration régulière de ce vert, Law était bercé et n'éprouvait aucun besoin de bouger ou de se lever.

Il était encerclé par un parfum bienveillant et emprisonné par des couvertures et des bras. Rien, absolument rien n'aurait pu le déloger de là où il se trouvait. Il s'était même permit de se rendormir et de se cacher un peu plus contre ce corps qu'il s'accaparait déjà.

Plus tard, ce fût au tour du Roronoa de reprendre pied et la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé de bon à faire avait été de frotter dans ses yeux, de suffoquer de trop de chaleur et d'arrêter ses mouvements quand il avait aperçu ce noiraud endormi sur son torse.

Alors oui, ils avaient passé une matinée tranquille et reposante. Zoro s'était vu cajoler ce médecin et à son réveil, il avait même reçu un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche et récupéré une tête sur son épaule.

C'est quand l'heure du déjeuner avait sonné qu'ils avaient dû sortir de ce lit pour se laver et s'apprêter.

Law avait emprunté la salle d'eau de ce vert et était sorti discrètement de cette chambre qu'il n'était pas censé occuper pour rejoindre la sienne et se prendre des vêtements propres.

Zoro avait suivi peu de temps après et une fois terminé, il s'était montré au rez-de-chaussée pour sustenter son estomac qui criait famine.

Avant cela cependant, il avait entrainé ce noiraud qui le suivait dans un coin sombre pour lui voler un baiser des plus audacieux et pour le planter là, fier de lui.

Trafalgar avait secoué son visage, avait mentalement traité de tous les noms ce bretteur et avait fini par rejoindre les deux seigneurs dans la salle-à-manger et ce pseudo épéiste.

Le repas se passait comme toujours, avec des conversations et des rires –des taquineries de son maitre- mais il ne s'attendait pas une seule seconde à cette question provenant de Shun.

 **\- Pourquoi cette question, seigneur !? Je vais très bien.** S'était défendu Law qui ne comprenait pas les propos de son seigneur.

 **\- Je voulais simplement m'en assurer.** **Certaines personnes s'étaient inquiétées de ne pas t'avoir vu, toi qui te lève toujours tôt. Tu n'as mal nulle part, n'est-ce pas !?** Affirma Shun qui pourtant, comprenait mieux que quiconque qu'une chose avait changé sans en connaitre encore le sens.

 **\- Non, j'étais simplement fatigué, ne voyez-là rien d'autre. Ça ne se reproduira plus.**

 **\- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi te donner un conseil mon petit Law. …La nuit est faite pour dormir, pas pour se livrer à une quelconque autre activité.** Sourit largement le brunet qui taquinait à présent son second plus qu'autre chose.

 **\- Je- je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez dire.** Avait hésité Law en se maudissant de cela. Il n'aurait pas dû détourner le regard et maintenant, il avait peur d'avoir été compris.

 **\- Vraiment !? …Je crois que tu viens de me mentir mon petit Law… .** Souffla tranquillement Shun qui avait posé son menton dans la paume de sa main.

 **\- Non, vous devriez continuer votre repas seigneur, celui-ci va refroidir.**

 **\- Oh… tu me caches définitivement quelque chose pour détourner la conversation de façon si grossière,** chuchota le seigneur de Tortuga à son second, **mais peu importe, je découvrirais bien assez tôt de quoi il s'agit.**

A la même table, la conversation était suivie avec plus ou moins d'assiduité et si le seigneur de Tortuga aimait torturer –justement- son second, il en était de même pour celui de Lugubria sans pour autant le faire exprès.

Mihawk avait simplement constaté une chose et avait même été ravi de revoir les habitudes du Roronoa renaître. C'est-à-dire, de longues siestes et un appétit incontrôlable.

Zoro n'avait pas menti à son ainé, il lui avait simplement dit que son lit l'avait « retenu » et qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de lutter.

Et cette seule phrase avait eu le don de donner un sourire étrange à Shun qui avait écouté silencieusement l'échange entre son compagnon et ce vert. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas mis longtemps à faire le rapprochement sur les quelques indices qu'il avait eu et sur les quelques coups d'œil que Law ne pouvait s'empêcher de donner au Roronoa.

Mais continuant le repas, rien n'avait été dit… seulement des taquineries avaient vues le jour et Shun s'en était donné à cœur joie sans que les sous-entendus ne soient compris par le vert ou même Dracule.


	23. Chapter 22

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de toujours nous suivre. Aujourd'hui petit chapitre qui nous montre l'évolution des sentiments des deux couples. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Lac gelé et petites confidences.**

Dans l'après-midi, Shun rassembla son petit groupe devant la porte d'entrée et tout excité il leur demanda de le suivre.

 **\- Où allons-nous seigneur** **?** demanda Law, qui avait autre chose à faire que de suivre tout le monde hors de la demeure.

 **\- C'est une surprise mais tu vas aimer.** **En plus ça va nous permettre de voir si toi et Zoro allez mieux.** Fanfaronna le maitre de maison.

 **\- On va mieux. Je suis médecin, je le sais, pas besoin d'un de vos tests,** souffla las le médecin.

 **\- Tss… on y va ! On va montrer à nos invités une nouvelle coutume de l'hiver.** S'extasia le trentenaire.

 **\- Vraiment ?** interrogea Dracule assez heureux, car depuis qu'il était ici sa curiosité était chaque jour piquée au vif.

Shun sourit et ouvrit la porte tout en faisant 'oui' de la tête. Les quatre hommes descendirent les marches et arrivèrent comme l'autre fois devant le traineau tiré par Chopper.

Drac' était ému - son compagnon faisait un câlin au renne - après les enfants, il vit que les animaux aussi se rassemblaient naturellement autour de lui. Dans son royaume, les gens qui étaient si appréciés, étaient très respectés. On les considérait comme bons et avec une âme lumineuse.

Shun vit son bien-aimé lui sourire et lui fit un signe de tête afin qu'il vienne le rejoindre. Il s'amusa de voir son ainé essayer de caresser l'animal, même s'il avait eu du mal, il y était arrivé. Puis les quatre avaient pris place sur le traineau. Shun s'était installé devant avec Drac' et avait mis une couverture sur leurs jambes avant de prendre en main les rênes de l'attelage. Les deux seconds étaient derrière tout aussi emmitouflés. Shun avait vu son second attraper la main du vert sous la couverture et était un peu jaloux de ne pas pouvoir faire de même avec son homme. Mais était tellement heureux de leur rapprochement. Puis il fit avancer le renne au pas.

 **\- On en a pour une bonne heure.** Averti le seigneur de Tortuga.

 **\- On va là-bas ?** Questionna Law.

 **\- Oui.**

Puis le silence s'en suivit. Shun ruminait sans le laisser paraitre, il aurait aimé pouvoir toucher Mihawk mais cela lui était impossible. Au bout d'un moment, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Son regard se dirigea de biais et il aperçut son amoureux regarder de l'autre côté tout en posant des questions auxquelles Law en bon pédagogue et scientifique répondait. Il se sentait bien, la chaleur sur sa cuisse s'accentuait à chaque mouvement de la main de Dracule.

Le seigneur de Lugubria avait vu que son ami était ennuyé par quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas poser de questions devant les deux autres. Alors après de longues secondes de réflexion son corps bougea instinctivement, posant ainsi sa main sur la cuisse de l'autre sous la couverture, afin de la caresser doucement puis avec plus d'aplomb. Il sentit Shun se détendre et vu un sourire venir flâner sur ses lèvres. Il détourna son regard vers l'environnement, tout en posant des questions auxquelles Law s'évertuait à répondre. Il se déplaça peu à peu l'air de rien afin de mieux faire glisser ses doigts sur son amant. A un moment, il fut surpris par sa propre initiative. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent plus haut sur la cuisse jusqu'à l'entre jambe du seigneur de Tortuga. Celui-ci ne montra pas sa surprise et écarta sa jambe pour laisser l'autre continuer. Mais Mihawk ne put aller plus loin, il n'était pas encore prêt à cela. Pas ici, avec les deux autres non loin d'eux.

Shun, même s'il ne l'avait pas montré, avait été surpris de voir l'audace de son ainé et avait bougé sa jambe afin de lui montrer qu'il appréciait le geste. Mais sans surprise l'autre n'alla pas plus loin mais il resta quand même sur sa cuisse, cela le rassura et lui montra une fois de plus que l'autre se faisait à leurs contacts.

L'heure était passée rapidement, entre discussions et gestes tendres cachés les uns aux autres. Shun arrêta le traineau. Les quatre descendirent et suivirent Shun vers un ponton en bois.

 **\- Nous y sommes.** Fit le seigneur en montrant le lac devant eux.

 **\- C'est magnifique !** s'extasia les deux invités.

 **\- Que font-ils ?** demanda Mihawk en pointant du doigt des personnes au loin sur le lac.

 **\- Ils patinent et nous allons faire pareil mes chers amis.** Expliqua le maitre de l'île.

Puis Shun partit vers une cahute et loua quatre paires de patins. Il revint et expliqua comment attacher les chaussures et de faire attention aux lames tranchantes.

 **\- Law, tu apprends à Zoro et moi je m'occupe de Mihawk.** Puis le seigneur de Tortuga se rapprocha du vert et rajouta. **Profite bien, le patin ça aide à se rapprocher même si tu as déjà bien avancé à ce niveau-là.** Sourit son ainé.

 **\- Seigneur…**

 **\- Mon petit Law ne peut rien me cacher éternellement.** Sourit Shun. **Et même s'il ne dit rien son corps parle pour lui.**

 **\- Seigneur, vous le portez dans votre cœur. Je veux dire, vous avez l'air d'apprécier tous vos hommes, mais lui il est particulier.**

\- …

 **\- Pardon, je suis trop curieux.** S'excusa le cadet.

Shun regarda plus loin Law expliquant le patinage à l'autre seigneur et l'aidant à se mettre debout sur la glace.

 **\- Pour faire court, j'ai fait une promesse que je veux tenir…. Mes parents avaient pour médecins les siens. Je l'ai vu venir au monde, mais étant un seigneur et lui non, nous avons vécu notre enfance loin l'un de l'autre. De plus je suis son ainé…. Tu as entendu pendant la réunion des Seigneurs, une anecdote sur mon enfance. Ses parents prenaient soin de moi après les crises de ma mère. Alors quand ils sont morts je leur ai promis de prendre soin de lui. Il est comme mon petit frère. Mon fils… Alors je te le confie, je te fais confiance pour faire son bonheur.**

 **\- Merci,** répondit l'autre en rougissant et honoré des paroles de l'autre seigneur.

Les deux hommes rejoignirent leurs compagnons. Shun regarda tendrement les deux hommes de sa vie discuter. Son amant et son fils. Il attrapa le seigneur de Lugubria par le bras et l'amena à lui. Puis il l'entraina à sa suite mettant un bras autour de sa taille et tenant fermement un de ses bras, qu'il colla à son torse. Il murmura alors à son oreille.

 **\- Allons-y, je vais te faire aimer ce sport.** S'amusa Shun.

 **\- Je n'en doute pas.** Sourit Drac'.

Les deux hommes partirent se promener sur la glace. La séance d'apprentissage se transforma en rendez-vous amoureux où Shun en profita pour faire la cours à son homme. Alors que les deux seigneurs étaient aux milieux du peuple de l'île, ils oublièrent tout. Les autres leurs présentaient leurs respects quand ils les croisaient mais leur laissaient de l'espace. Le maitre de Tortuga en profita pour toucher son compagnon faisant glisser ses doigts sur lui le tenant fermement par la taille contre lui. Lui volant des baisers à l'abri des regards, l'air de rien.

Mihawk avait été gêné de voir son compagnon l'entreprendre ainsi au milieu du lac. Jusqu'au moment où il avait entendu une phrase soufflée dans son oreille avant d'avoir le lobe mordillé. Ce qui lui fit un effet fou, un frisson de satisfaction le parcouru.

 **\- Drac' je t'aime. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point. Oublie les autres il n'y a que nous deux ici. Juste toi et moi mon ange.**

 **\- Shun… je t'aime aussi.** Il prit alors la main de son compagnon et la serra fort. **Shun…**

 **\- Je suis là, je ne te laisserais jamais. Drac'…**

Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent furtivement mais leurs mains liées montraient tout leur amour. Les deux hommes continuèrent leur promenade, se dévoilant l'un à l'autre en discutant. Plus Shun que Mihawk, mais celui-ci ne se lassait pas d'entendre l'autre.

Les histoires, les anecdotes et tout ce qui faisaient ce que Shun était aujourd'hui, Mihawk ne voulait rien manquer. Tout écouter et garder pour lui.

Plus loin et alors que plus rien n'existait pour les deux seigneurs, Zoro et Law se tenaient sur la glace –ou du moins l'un essayait pendant que l'autre se moquait ouvertement-.

Son air supérieur peint sur son visage, Trafalgar ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire sans se cacher. Son vis-à-vis était tellement maladroit, qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir de rire.

Le Roronoa –lui- était bougon, à deux doigts d'un meurtre et près à remballer le tout pour se défouler sur les arbres du coin, ou les passants… à voir.

On ne sut pas si c'est la peine que faisait ce vert ou simplement l'envie mais, le fait est que Law s'était approché de lui et avait tendu la main.

 **\- Tu veux quoi !?** Grogna Zoro de mauvaise humeur.

 **\- T'aider à te relever, ça serait pas mal. …Ensuite, laisse-moi faire.**

Un soupir s'était montré et attrapant la main tendue, le Roronoa était de nouveau sur ses pieds et essayait de tenir en équilibre sur ses foutus patins.

Tenant les avant-bras de l'ébène, son maintien était précaire et Zoro détestait ça. Il avait l'impression d'être faible en plus d'être ridicule, surtout qu'au loin il pouvait voir son seigneur beaucoup plus dégourdi et à l'aise.

Puis revenant devant lui, y'avait cette tête qui s'empêchait de rire mais qui l'aidait. Face à face, le noiraud patinait en arrière avec une facilité déconcertante et emmerdante.

 **\- Tu peux te moquer, ne te gêne pas.** Avait sifflé Zoro en apercevant la retenue de son ainé.

\- … **Mais non, ce n'est pas comme si un enfant pouvait faire mieux que toi.**

Et c'était précisément cet instant qu'avait choisi un enfant pour se montrer et pour patiner avec précision et vitesse à quelques longs mètres d'eux.

Cette chose avait eu le don de faire rouspéter Zoro et de faire rire Law. Déconcentré par cette vision, l'un de ses pieds s'était pris dans la glace et trébuchant, la chute se montra lourde.

Revenant à lui, le Roronoa était à terre avec en-dessous de lui, un noiraud encore souriant auquel il avait protégé la tête de sa main.

 **\- Ça va !? ...J'suis désolé.** Parla le vert en se relevant comme il le pouvait pour libérer Law de son emprise.

 **\- T'es vraiment nul.** Agrippé à la taille du bretteur, ces mots étaient dits avec le cœur mais sans pour autant être méchant, puis se remettant sur pied sans mal, il embarqua avec lui cet épéiste. **…J'vais te montrer comment faire, écoute bien parce que je ne le dirais qu'une fois.**

Sur ces paroles, Trafalgar avait ré-agrippé les mains de ce vert et lui indiquant la position à tenir ou juste les mouvements à effectuer, petit à petit, les jambes du Roronoa s'habituait au nouveau sol.

Tenant toujours énergiquement cet ébène, Zoro fixait plus le sol que son vis-à-vis mais quand sa stabilité fut prouvée après des minutes qu'on aurait pu compter en quarts d'heure, ses iris étaient revenus vers ce noiraud –naturellement-.

Le seigneur de Tortuga lui avait dit que ce genre d'activités pouvaient rapprocher et dans un sens, il avait eu raison puisqu'il était littéralement tombé sur ce noiraud. Soupirant de ce fait, il ne pouvait cependant pas faire autrement que d'être attiré par ce fin sourire qui ne lâchait pas le visage de Trafalgar. C'était pas habituel mais ça lui plaisait drôlement.

 **\- T'en fait depuis longtemps !?** Demanda Zoro qui plus à l'aise ne tenait plus que les mains de Law.

 **\- Depuis que je suis petit. C'est une sorte de rituel à chaque hiver et puis c'est amusant de voir des novices sur la glace.**

 **\- Je savais que t'aimais te moquer des autres.** Soupira le Roronoa aucunement surpris et comprenant aussi la pique que l'autre lui avait lancé. **…En tout cas, ce genre de truc à l'air de te plaire.**

Les iris acier s'étaient levés pour rencontrer ceux émeraude de son interlocuteur et avait laissé un rictus répondre à cette phrase.

Ce vert avait raison, il aimait beaucoup se retrouver sur la glace, cela lui rappelait des souvenirs, bien que le froid lui mangeait la peau. On pouvait s'éprendre de la liberté durant quelques minutes.

Il aimait cette sensation étrange et cette vaste étendue gelé qu'on pouvait parcourir à pied durant de longues semaines et partager cette chose avec le Roronoa ne le dérangeait pas.

Il en était même venu à penser que son seigneur avait eu raison de les amener là. …C'était un moment privilégié qu'il fallait partager avec des personnes auxquelles on tenait.

 **\- Tu me laisse guider, Roronoa-ya~ …j'te promets de ne pas te faire tomber.** Au fur et à mesure de ses mots, ses doigts avaient bougés et si pendant un instant Zoro avait cru être lâché pour vivre cette aventure seul, il fut surpris de voir les doigts de ce noiraud s'entrelacer aux siens. **…Roronoa-ya~ !?**

 **\- Mh, d'accord.**

La réponse avait fait plaisir à Law qui souriant, avait amorcé leur progression. Patinant à l'aveugle ou presque, il était à l'aise sur ce sol gelé et voulait montrer à ce vert qu'on pouvait s'amuser et profiter de cela.

Regardant Trafalgar, le bretteur –lui- était plutôt heureux de voir et de sentir ces doigts l'accrocher. D'apercevoir ce sourire finement caché. Et d'entrer dans le monde de ce noiraud.

La glisse se faisait doucement, les paroles n'étaient plus et les autres n'étaient plus vraiment présents pour eux, en réalité ça n'avait plus grande importance. Pour l'une des rares fois, Law ne se préoccupait pas de la présence de son seigneur non loin de là où des quelques personnes qui auraient pu le juger. …Il se savait juste bien et ne pouvait empêcher son pouce de s'agiter sur la main de l'autre.

Alors quand Law avait ralenti et qu'il aperçut ce vert venir vers lui, il n'avait pas esquissé de mouvement de recul. …Il avait simplement oublié de le faire.

 **\- Ça te plait maintenant !?** Demanda Law sans pour autant connaitre ses propres pensées par rapport à cette question, qui reçut une réponse tout aussi énigmatique.

 **\- Ouais…, extrêmement.** Murmura Zoro trop près du visage du médecin.

Est-ce que leurs cœurs avaient ratés des battements !? Oui. Est-ce qu'ils étaient perdus dans leur propre monde !? Assurément. Est-ce qu'ils s'étaient embrassés !? …Non.

Pas que l'envie n'était pas au rendez-vous seulement, ils sentaient à ce vent qui caressait leurs peaux qu'ils n'étaient pas seul et puis, à leur regard, un baiser n'aurait été qu'une confirmation de ce qu'ils savaient déjà.

Alors s'éloignant une fois avoir mordu sa lèvre, Law avait repris le mouvement et entrainait dans son sillage ce vert qu'il continuait d'accrocher.

 **\- La prochaine étape, te laisser patiner seul. Ça…, ça sera grandiose, j'en suis sûr.** Soupira le docteur dans un sourire moqueur.

 **\- Tu m'en penses incapable !?** Gronda Zoro.

 **\- Bien sûr que non, montre-moi… Zoro-ya~**

Déstabilisé par l'appellation que l'autre a eu pour lui, le Roronoa manqua de trébucher, ce qui ravit Trafalgar. …Il avait été pris en traitre et ledit Zoro se promettait de se venger.

Mais pour l'heure et toujours main dans la main, le médecin avait sans doute un peu de mal à le lâcher. Après tout, il pouvait se retrouver à côté de ce vert sans que cela ne soit étrange ou suspect au regard de son seigneur bien qu'il se doutait déjà que Shun savait pour eux.

Au repas de la veille, Law s'était trahit mais le dire ouvertement au seigneur de Tortuga venait à avouer que tout cela était vrai. …Et si tout était vrai alors dans quelques jours, il serait obligé de dire adieu à ce bretteur et ça lui faisait peur.

Sentant une pression plus forte sur sa main, Zoro s'était libéré et avait accroché le visage de son ainé dans un geste doux pour épier l'expression légèrement pensive de l'autre. …Le Roronoa avait compris que cet ébène cogitait trop et comme c'était chiant, il devait le faire revenir vers lui.

 **\- Si tu me disais qui a inventé ça, Doc'. …C'était surement un maso, non !?** Questionna Zoro pour distraire son ainé qui capta rapidement les intentions de l'autre et l'en remercia.

 **\- A la base, c'est un homme qui a inventé cela pour pouvoir se déplacer durant l'hiver. Pour faire des grandes distances sur des lieux qu'on ne pouvait atteindre que durant cette période et pour des gains d'énergies aussi. …Ensuite, c'est devenu un loisir à partager en famille ou entre ami.**

Le puit de science était de retour et Zoro avait souri à cela. Il râla pour la forme évidemment, en grognant qu'il aurait mieux fait d'attendre chez lui que l'hiver se finisse puis, d'autres questions étaient venues et finalement…, le Roronoa n'avait pas eu le privilège de patiner seul.

Durant des heures entières, il avait eu la chance d'écouter cette voix qu'il appréciait. De l'entendre parler et même de lui livrer des souvenirs.

C'était un moment apprécié et chérit des uns et des autres. Un moment qu'ils n'oublieraient certainement pas.

Sur cet immense lac, les deux seigneurs préféraient jouer l'un avec l'autre plutôt que d'épier leurs seconds et les deux autres jouaient au chat et à la souris, comme toujours.

Finalement, après avoir trainé là toute la journée, le soir se montra rapidement et au coucher du soleil, ils repartirent vers la demeure, des souvenirs plein la tête.


	24. Chapter 23

**Bonjour,**

 **Merci de revenir nous lire. Ce soir un petit chapitre que j'ai écrit en partie. Je suis sûre qu'il va vous plaire. On voit enfin une bonne évolution entre Shun et Mihawk. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Mais pour celle ou ceux qui préfèrent le couple Zoro/Law sachez qu'il sera à l'honneur au prochain chapitre. Il est entièrement écrit par Sam et elle le fait à merveille, c'est l'un de ses couples phares. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous donne rendez-vous pour la suite dans 15 jours. Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : La conquête des sens.**

Le repas fut assez rapide, la conversation entrainante comme toujours mais la fatigue de la journée s'était faite ressentir, c'est sans doute pour cela qu'ils se quittèrent après ce diner copieux.

Chacun rejoignait sa chambre dans des pas lents et réguliers puis une fois arrivé à celle-ci, des soupirs satisfaits se montraient de part et d'autre.

Mais une chambre en particulier attirait l'attention, celle du seigneur de Lugubria.

Mihawk fut surpris de voir sur son lit un magnifique kimono noir avec des Lions dorés brodés dessus et un petit mot était écrit :

 _Cher Drac'_

 _Enfile cet habit et rejoint moi._

 _Je t'attends, dans mes appartements._

 _Shun._

Mihawk sourit de l'attention et enfila au plus vite le tissu. Celui-ci lui allait à ravir et tombait juste comme il fallait. Etant prêt, il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers son compagnon qui devait l'attendre avec impatience le connaissant. Devant la porte, il tapa puis entra au son de la voix de son ami. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit l'autre homme debout au milieu de la chambre illuminé de chandeliers parsemés ici et là afin de maintenir l'endroit dans la pénombre. Les rideaux ouverts faisaient entrer la lumière de la lune. Puis l'homme, un sourire aux lèvres, était lui aussi accoutré d'un kimono noir avec des Dragons dorés brodés dessus. La vision que lui offrait son hôte lui coupa le souffle, il reprit pied dans la réalité quand celui-ci lui tendit une main. Il alla la prendre et son compagnon en profita pour le tirer contre lui.

Shun avait tout prévu, il avait créé une ambiance romantique, avait fait faire des habits digne d'un seigneur pour eux deux et maintenant il ne manquait plus que son homme pour que la nuit se passe à merveille. Il avait décidé de faire passer une nuit inoubliable à Dracule. Quand celui-ci entra dans la pièce l'excitation de l'attente de Shun retomba pour faire place à une toute nouvelle excitation, celle du désir. Mihawk était magnifique. Non, plus encore, aucun mot ne venait au seigneur de Tortuga pour décrire ceux qu'il voyait. L'homme devant lui avait un charisme et une beauté naturelle qui étaient encore plus mises en valeur dans ses habits. Il le dévisagea comme il se sentit lui-même dévisagé. Puis il tendit une main invitant l'autre à le rejoindre, quand l'autre la prit il le ramena vers lui le plaquant à son torse.

Les deux hommes se regardaient ne savant pas quoi faire. En fait les deux voulaient sauter sur l'autre mais se retenaient. Quand Shun prit l'initiative et enserrant d'un bras la taille de son futur amant et de l'autre agrippant sa nuque il l'embrassa avec fougue. Le baiser se transforma en ballet de langues dans leurs bouches et même à bout de souffle ils continuèrent, jusqu' à devoir réellement se séparer avant de vraiment manquer d'air. Mihawk posa alors son front sur l'épaule de son compagnon qui fit glisser ses doigts dans sa tignasse brune.

 **\- Drac'…**

 **\- Shun…**

 **\- J'ai besoin de savoir ! Me fais-tu vraiment confiance ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Tu me laisse faire sans poser de question ?**

 **\- Oui.**

Shun sourit et entraina à sa suite l'homme dont il était amoureux. Il s'arrêta devant le lit à baldaquin et le tourna face à celui-ci. Il sentit Dracule se raidir, alors il colla son torse au dos de son ainé et l'enlaça. Il caressa alors le haut du corps de son bien-aimé jouant avec à travers le tissu soyeux, et déposant des milliers de baisers papillons sur ses épaules et sa nuque. Quand celui-ci se détendit il se baissa un peu afin d'attraper un objet sur le lit. Un morceau de tissus long qu'il attacha sur les yeux de son compagnon afin de les lui bander.

 **\- Pour accentuer le plaisir. En obstruant un de tes sens les autres n'en seront que décuplés pour palier son absence.** Expliqua Shun en caressant son homme qui y prit encore plus de plaisir que tout à l'heure.

Après leur baiser Mihawk fut surprit de la tournure des évènements, mais ayant accepté de faire confiance à son amant sans poser de question, il ne put rien dire. Mais son corps parla pour lui et il fut rassuré que Shun le prenne en considération. Les doigts de l'autre avaient un effet magique sur lui, le détendant et l'amenant peu à peu à apprécier mais aussi à désirer la suite dont il n'avait aucune idée. Puis sa vue lui fut retirée suivie de l'explication puis maintenant les caresses de l'autre agrémentant ses dires et les confirmant lui permirent d'accepter en toute sérénité la suite.

Shun comprit qu'il pouvait passer à l'étape supérieure. Son conjoint le laisserait faire ce qu'il désirait sans broncher. Il s'en remettait complétement à lui.

 **\- Je te remercie pour ta confiance. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas. Je vais t'aimer toute la nuit.**

Mais avant que le seigneur de Lugubria puisse dire quoi que ce soit ses lèvres furent happées par celle du seigneur de Tortuga. Puis le cadet fit grimper l'ainé sur le lit, le positionnant à genoux au pied de celui-ci. Il agrippa un bras dont il baisa toute la longueur puis de son autre main alla chercher un lien en soie avec lequel il attacha son homme.

 **\- Chut ! n'ait pas peur. C'est pour la même raison que tout a l'heure, je vais accentuer ton plaisir.** Le rassura le plus jeune.

Mihawk, malgré une brève appréhension, fut calmé par la voix de l'autre et le laissa continuer.

Shun sentant le soulagement de son vis-à-vis entama la même étape sur l'autre bras qu'il attacha aussi. Puis il l'enlaça et le caressa toujours positionné dans son dos. Il s'amusa à titiller les tétons de son amant puis glissa sur le torse et le dos allant toucher son bassin, ses cuisses, l'intérieur de celles-ci. Parcourant tout le corps de l'homme devant lui. D'abord cette découverte s'était faite sur le tissu du kimono puis il avait déplacé les pans de l'habit pour frôler la peau amenant son compagnon un peu plus loin dans l'extase. Après moultes caresses et baisers, Shun contourna le corps offert à lui et s'agenouilla face à Drac', il plaça ses bras autour du cou de l'autre et l'embrassa.

 **\- Merci pour tout. J'aimerais que tu fasses une chose pour moi. Oublie tout tes préjugés sur l'acte sexuel avec un homme. Je veux dire je vais t'apprendre ce qu'est réellement faire l'amour avec un homme. Sans les principes de 'dominant' ou 'dominé'. Je vais te montrer que tout est une question de partage, de désir, d'envie et de confiance. Tu es intelligent, tu n'as pas besoin de grands discours pour comprendre, juste d'actes, c'est ce que j'aime chez toi, entre autres choses.**

 **\- Shun….**

 **\- Chut ! écoute-moi ! je t'aime. Je veux que tu apprécies et que toutes tes peurs et tous tes doutes disparaissent.**

Puis il ré-embrassa son vis-à-vis. Son baiser se poursuivit le long de son menton, son cou, ses clavicules, son torses. Il mordilla ses tétons. Les baisers reprirent sur le ventre. Puis Shun s'allongea devant son amant, il ouvrit l'habit dévoilant le corps nu et parfait de celui-ci. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il désirait le voir, le toucher. Il parsema alors, son bassin, ses cuisses de douces caresses, de baisers papillons ou encore de légères morsures.

Mihawk ne savait plus où donner de la tête, depuis des minutes, voire des heures, son compagnon l'embrassait, le léchait, le mordillait, le touchait encore et encore sur le tissus puis directement sur sa peau. Chaque geste de son amant semblait calculé pour l'emmener encore plus loin dans l'abandon le plus total. Il lui parlait, le rassurant lui demandant de lui faire confiance. Alors, à un moment il n'en puit plus et grogna :

 **\- Shun…** avec une voix pleine de désir inassouvis et de supplique à aller plus vite.

L'ainé sursauta quand l'instant d'après la réponse du cadet se fit sentir. Effectivement celui-ci entendant l'ordre dans la plainte, goba d'un coup le sexe en érection devant lui amenant l'autre à se cambrer et à gémir de plaisir, tout en calant ses deux mains sur ses fesses pour une meilleure prise. Il imprima alors, sur la verge en bouche des mouvements d'une cadence effrénée faisant crier l'homme qui le surplombait. Shun se mit à quatre pattes et amena une main aux lèvres de Mihawk. Celui-ci la lécha avec avidité attendant la suite.

Le seigneur de Lugubria avait une petite idée de ce que cette main léché allait entrainer, il fut alors surprit quand rien ne se produit quand elle eut disparut de sa bouche. Mais les gémissements que son amant était en train de faire l'excitèrent encore plus. Et il se sentit grossir dans la bouche de l'autre qui redoubla de cadence. Puis il sentit Shun se retirer une main attrapa sa verge et il se sentit aspiré par un étau chaud et humide qui le prit jusqu'à la garde. Puis les va-et-vient reprirent de plus belle. C'était différent de la bouche mais pas moins agréable bien au contraire. Même si la langue ne jouait plus avec son pénis et les dents avec le gland. Cette antre était accueillante tellement qu'il ne put se retenir de se balancer comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à maintenant entre les lèvres de son compagnon. Leurs deux mouvements au début assez chaotique prirent peu à peu un rythme en adéquation et les deux se mirent à crier de plaisir.

 **\- Drac 'plus fort, plus vite,** s'écria Shun la voix emplie de jouissance.

 **\- Toi aussi,** fut la seule réponse que put lui donner Drac' tellement il était en pleine extase de ses sens.

Il venait de comprendre que son amant était surement à quatre pattes devant lui et s'était empalé de son plein gré sur lui. « _Ni dominant, ni dominé, juste du partage, du désir et de l'envie_ ». Cette phrase repassait dans sa tête et prenait enfin tout son sens. Alors il accentua sa cadence. C'est vrai que de tout ce qu'il avait entendu et de leur jeu de séduction jusqu'à présent il en avait déduit qu'il fallait 'un dominant' et 'un dominé', 'un vainqueur' et 'un vaincu'. Mais aux cris d'extase de son homme chaque position avait l'air d'avoir ses avantages et ses faiblesses. Lui était attaché et dominé au bon vouloir de Shun et pourtant d'après les stéréotypes le fait de prendre Shun faisait de lui le dominant. Mais là à cet instant la seule chose qu'il ressentait c'était ce besoin, cette envie d'amener Shun plus loin dans le plaisir comme il le faisait si bien avec lui.

Le seigneur de Tortuga n'en pouvait plus, les coups de butoirs en lui étaient de plus en plus profonds et de plus en plus bruts mais cela ne le dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas laissé un homme le prendre ainsi mais il ne regrettait pas. C'était pour la bonne cause, faire comprendre à Mihawk toute l'étendue du plaisir que l'on peut ressentir dans les bras d'un homme. Alors voulant le faire jouir il se redressa sur ses genoux tout en restant en mouvement le plus possible puis cala son dos sur le torse de son homme et passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, le forçant par la même occasion à échanger un baiser fiévreux avec lui, auquel son amant répondit avec vigueur. Puis il accéléra ses va-et-vient sur le sexe de celui-ci. Shun forçait sur ses cuisses pour maintenir un rythme, mais afin de l'accentuer encore et encore jusqu'à la jouissance de son bien-aimé il fit glisser ses mains sur le bras de l'autre et alla agripper ses doigts. Les bras ainsi tendu il se servit des muscles de tout son corps pour amener l'autre au paradis.

Mihawk hurlait à en perdre la voix. Shun était un démon ou un ange il ne savait quel qualificatif utiliser pour le décrire, sauf peut-être divin. Leurs doigts étaient enlacés, leurs cuisses se frôlait, le dos de Shun caressait son torse et ses tétons. Chaque particule du corps de Dracule était en feu par le désir qui s'y répandait à chaque seconde, à chaque mouvement.

Les deux hommes se mouvaient dans un ballet parfait et hurlaient à l'unisson. Dans une dernière impulsion Drac' se cambra et éjacula en Shun. Celui-ci, heureux défit les liens de son amant et le fit basculer en avant sur le matelas, tout en le conservant en lui.

Dracule ne comprit pas au début ce qui se passait quand il émergea de son orgasme, car on ne pouvait pas appeler cela autrement, il était allongé sur le dos de Shun et toujours à l'intérieur de lui.

 **\- Heu pardon,** bafouilla-t-il

 **\- Pas grave, je l'ai voulu ainsi, de plus tu n'es pas si lourd,** s'amusa Shun. Alors Mihawk accentua son poids sur son amant. **Humpf ! humpf !** fit Shun.

 **\- Oh pardon je ne voulais pas,** s'excusa Drac' pour sa mauvaise blague, tout en se relevant et se positionnant au-dessus de son amant à quatre pattes.

 **\- Ne t'excuse pas, je rigolais,** sourit Shun en se retournant et s'allongeant sur le dos afin de faire face à son amoureux le délestant enfin de son bandeau.

Mihawk eut le souffle coupé, l'homme sous lui était magnifique. Il le détailla de la tête au pied. Les joues rouges, les yeux pétillants de luxure, le torse en sueur avec les tétons qui pointaient et surtout son sexe en érection. Il allait faire une remarque quand il décida d'agir. Il attrapa la nuque de son cadet et l'embrassa.

 **\- J'ai compris, le message,** affirma Dracule.

Puis, il partit à la découverte du corps de son cadet avec ravissement. Il prit son temps sur chaque centimètre de peau. Descendant lentement sur les tétons avec lesquels il joua pendant un moment tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur le reste du corps. Il sentait Shun se mouvoir sous ses gestes et l'entendait gémir.

Shun était au paradis, son homme prenait enfin des initiatives. Cela l'excitait toujours plus il ne savait pas s'il allait tenir longtemps à ce rythme. Puis Dracule descendit jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il agrippa ses cheveux et le ramena à lui afin de l'embrasser.

 **\- Drac' tu n'es…**

 **\- J'en ai envie, je sais ce que je fais. Laisse-moi te finir.** Demanda Mihawk.

Le seigneur de Tortuga le relâcha et Dracule le prit en bouche. Le seigneur de Lugubria s'affaira à le rendre fou en jouant avec la hampe dans sa bouche. Shun hurlait de plaisir.

 **\- Drac' c'est vraiment ta première fellation ? C'est trop bon. Je… hummm ! DRAC'**

Dracule sentit son homme se crisper mais il n'éjacula pas. Son regard partit croiser celui de Shun afin de l'interroger.

 **\- Pas pour ta première fois, pas comme ça. Drac' masturbe moi ça ira vite.** Expliqua Shun.

Mihawk se rallongea sur lui et il mit son intimité en contact avec le gland de son compagnon afin de s'y empaler dessus. Shun le repoussa sur le côté et se plaça à califourchon sur lui.

 **\- Pas comme ça ! Tu es fou ! Cela va te faire mal !** s'écria Shun paniqué.

Shun releva les cuisses de son amoureux et humidifia son anus en le léchant. Puis il introduit un doigt en lui avec douceur. Puis quand il le sentit se détendre il introduit un second. Mihawk gémissait de satisfaction et se mouvait sur ses doigts. De son autre main Shun le masturbait, afin d'aider à le détendre.

 **\- Je suis prêt,** gémit l'ainé. **Viens en moi ! Fait moi tiens ! Pitié !**

Shun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se mit à genoux entre les jambes de l'autre et le pénétra lentement très lentement, tout en continuant de le masturber. Quand il entendit un grognement de contentement, il débuta ses va-et-vient. D'abord avec beaucoup de douceur puis de plus en plus rapidement, encouragé par les suppliques de son amant qui l'incitaient à y aller plus fort et plus vite. Puis au bout d'un moment il relâcha la pression et après un baiser furtif mais passionné, il se redressa et donna ses derniers coups de butoir avant de se déverser dans son homme. Celui-ci hurla dans un second orgasme qui le ravagea et se libéra dans la main de son amant, avant de défaillir. Shun prit son homme dans ses bras et il les cala sous les draps son homme dans ses bras. Il lui caressait les cheveux, en attendant qu'il reprenne conscience.

 **\- Pardon, je…**

 **\- Chut ! mon amour, dort. Je t'aime. J'espère que tu as été comblé ? Car moi oui.**

Mihawk se releva un peu et embrassa son homme pour répondre à l'affirmative. Les deux se sourirent et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	25. Chapter 24

**Bonjour,**

 **Ce soir le chapitre que tous les fans de Zoro et Law attendent. Alors bonne lecture et dites merci à Sam pour ce magnifique chapitre. Biz à bientôt Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Sens en alerte.**

Sorti de la salle d'eau, le Roronoa se séchait les cheveux et terminait de se brosser les dents quand sa porte s'était ouverte sans prévenir.

Law s'était glissé à l'intérieur de cette chambre et s'il regardait ici et là cette pièce éclairée, il revint rapidement vers ce corps à demi-nu qu'il trouvait agréable à regarder.

Retournant dans la salle d'eau se rincer la bouche et déposer la serviette, Zoro laissa ce noiraud seul durant quelques minutes et une fois de retour, ce silence étrange persistait. …En vrai, ce vert avait bien une question mais, il ne savait pas bien s'il devait la poser ou non.

 **\- Je dérange !?** Avait demandé Law en ne bougeant pas de cette entrée.

 **\- Non.**

Un « parfait » avait été entendu et quelques secondes plus tard, l'ébène se retrouvait assis sur le lit.

Il était étrange, son visage du moins avait cet air satisfait que le Roronoa ne lui connaissait pas vraiment mais, il préféra ne rien dire.

A ses côtés, Zoro hésitait sur la manière de faire… et s'il avait bien compris une chose, c'était que ce noiraud avait l'intention de lui piquer de la chaleur et de dormir ici –mais c'était déjà pas mal n'est-ce pas !?-

Ils n'étaient pas gênés à proprement parlé mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'osaient un geste de peur de mal s'y prendre ou d'être trop avenant.

 **\- Tu veux qu'on dorme !?** …Avait marmonné le vert incertain.

Quant à la réponse, elle n'avait été qu'un mime. Trafalgar avait hoché la tête en le fixant et s'était levé pour libérer la couverture.

Le silence entre eux était curieux parce que ni l'un ni l'autre n'en n'avait l'habitude, puis quand ce noiraud aperçu le Roronoa prendre appuis sur la tête de lit et s'assoir dans celui-ci, il prit l'initiative d'écouter ses pulsions plutôt que sa raison.

Ne laissant pas le temps à l'autre de l'inviter, Law était passé par-dessus les jambes de son cadet et à califourchon sur ce vert, il avait attrapé les mains de l'autre.

Jouant avec celle-ci –un peu-, il déposa ses mains plus grandes que les siennes sur ses hanches et s'était penché pour lui voler un baiser. Un long baiser où il mangea la bouche de ce bretteur avec gourmandise.

 **\- Je veux qu'on fasse ce genre de chose, ça te dérange !?** Demanda Law en frôlant les côtes de son vis-à-vis.

 **\- Non, ça me va.**

Souriant de la réponse, Trafalgar s'était de nouveau penché sur son compagnon et recommença à voler la bouche de l'autre.

Les mains de Law grimpaient sur le torse de son cadet, il parcourrait cette peau et dévorait les lèvres de celui-ci avec envie et convoitise. Il aimait l'embrasser et frissonnait quand l'autre glissait ses doigts sous son t-shirt pour l'attirer un peu plus.

S'embrassant à en perdre haleine, Trafalgar passa ses mains derrière la nuque du vert et ouvrant les yeux pour observer ce bretteur, il cessa le baiser et épia les innombrables cicatrices.

L'index de Law griffait, la marque que Zoro portait à son œil, descendait progressivement sur cette bouche et sur cette mâchoire pour rapidement manger les marques que ce torse gardait jalousement.

L'ébène était fasciné par cela, fasciné par cet épiderme et il ne faisait que la contempler et goûter celle-ci à l'aide de sa bouche devenue curieuse.

 **\- Tout ça c'est donc ton œuvre !? Tu n'es vraiment pas doué.** Marmonna le noiraud.

 **\- Non celle-ci, j'pouvais pas j'étais inconscient durant une semaine.**

 **\- Et c'est arrivé comment !?** Questionna Law tout en continuant d'examiner cette cicatrice qui coupait le torse en deux.

 **\- Un entrainement avec mon seigneur ou plutôt… un conflit réglé à l'épée.**

 **\- Tu es… …vraiment incompétent dans ce cas-là, heureusement que tu m'as maintenant n'est-ce pas !?**

Se dandinant sur les cuisses du Roronoa, Law attendait une réponse et celle-ci arriva plutôt rapidement puisqu'il s'était fait embrasser.

Zoro avait attrapé quelques mèches de jais et faisait durer ce baiser pour faire comprendre à l'autre qu'effectivement, il se trouvait chanceux et même plus que cela. Il était atrocement amoureux de lui et ne comptait pas décevoir le seigneur de Tortuga, il allait prendre soin de ce médecin.

Continuant de l'embrasser et de le découvrir sous toutes les coutures, le bretteur remontait doucement le chandail du docteur et se laissant faire, Law leva les bras et réapparu devant l'iris de Zoro encore plus beau –d'après les pensées de ce vert-.

Passant sa langue entre ses lèvres, le médecin était appétissant et se jetant sur son « repas » comme un affamé, le Roronoa écarta les cuisses pour faire tomber Trafalgar entre et pour avoir une meilleure prise sur lui.

 **\- Tu es beau.** Souffla Zoro entre deux baisers.

Law avait le gout de répondre que oui, qu'il le savait mais la seule chose qui le préoccupait était cette main qui voyageait sur le bord de ses reins.

Il ne détestait pas ça, il frissonnait même des gestes de son compagnon, le problème c'était qu'il n'avait jamais laissé personne le toucher ainsi. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne connaissait que la théorie. Il n'était jamais passé à la pratique parce que… personne ne lui avait donné envie d'aller jusqu'à là.

Et puis quand il senti son début d'érection frôler celle de ce vert, il ne peut réprimer un gémissement et une hésitation.

Les prunelles à demi ouvertes, il fixait sans relâche le Roronoa qui ne faisait que marquer ses lèvres un peu plus et qui l'entrainait toujours plus à lui à l'aide de ses mains sur ses fesses.

Et s'il ne voulait rien interrompre, il était tout de même rempli de question et d'appréhension. Law ne savait pas s'il pouvait en parler mais et continuant de soupirer, il s'était dit que c'était sans doute le mieux.

 **\- Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait !? …Pratiquer le coït, tu l'as déjà fait !?** Marmonnait le médecin contre la bouche de l'autre avec des termes savants pour se donner un peu de contenance.

 **\- Ouais… une fois.** Avait avoué le Roronoa qui continua. **…A mes quinze ans, comme un rite de passage qu'on était obligé de faire pour prouver à nos ainés qu'on était devenu un homme.**

 **\- Et ensuite !?** Essaya de savoir le noiraud en ondulant involontairement contre ce corps qui le tenait fermement.

 **\- Plus jamais,** admis le bretteur en donnant des détails. **J'en voyais pas l'utilité, j'avais pas de temps pour ça et personne ne m'avait jamais tenté. Et toi Doc' !?**

La question posée, il aurait dû s'y attendre mais quand bien même, Law ne savait pas quoi répondre. Mentir ou juste avouer qu'il ne connaissait que de l'acte, le précepte !?

Acceptant toujours les baisers de l'autre et cajolant des mèches claires, son cœur fit un bond et laissant ses aciers plonger dans celui émeraude de l'autre, il soupira à demi-mot.

 **\- Jusqu'à maintenant, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Je… je crois que personne n'a jamais eu envie de faire ce genre de chose avec moi.**

 **\- Tu te trompes, c'est juste que t'as jamais regardé autour de toi.** Dit Zoro en laissant l'une de ses mains caresser ce visage désirable et joli.

 **\- Tu …as envie… de le faire avec moi, Roronoa-ya~ !?** Demanda Trafalgar qui n'avait plus rien d'assuré mais qui au contraire était à l'affut d'un éventuel rejet.

 **\- Evidemment mais on a le temps et-**

 **\- C'est tout le contraire, on n'a pas de temps à perdre et je suis résolu. Alors accepte de coucher avec moi.** Ordonna presque le médecin qui fronçait doucement les sourcils.

 **\- Comment tu fais pour changer aussi vite de personnalité, toi !?**

 **\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, est-ce que ça veut dire que-**

 **\- Non, non j'accepte. J'suis pas fou au point de refuser.**

Heureux de la réponse, Law fondit de nouveau sur les lèvres de ce vert et l'encerclant de ses bras, il s'éleva un peu à l'aide de ses genoux qui le tenait en suspension au-dessus de son cadet.

Suivant avec envie ce baiser, le Roronoa reprit ses caresses sur la peau de l'autre et regagnant rapidement ses fesses bombées, il était heureux de faire gémir ce docteur affreusement attendrissant dans ses mots.

Trafalgar, un peu plus à l'aise, s'autorisa à faire descendre ses doigts jusqu'au pantalon de son futur amant et de jouer avec les bords. Mettant fin au baiser, Law baissa la tête et tirant le vêtement que portait l'autre, il découvrit un membre à demi-dressé et bien fait.

Son cœur manqua un battement –tout comme ses joues où le sang affluait- mais se répétant mentalement qu'il était médecin et qu'il ne devait pas être gêné pour si peu, il frôla de ses doigts ce sexe et tira en même temps un soupir de la bouche de ce vert légèrement surpris.

Continuant sa découverte, il lécha ses doigts un par un sous le regard brûlant de Zoro qui ne ratait rien du spectacle que l'autre lui offrait et une fois glissant, ce noiraud caressa cette verge avec fermeté.

Voyant celui-ci grossir un peu plus après quelques minutes de ce traitement et se dresser pleinement, un sentiment de fierté se montra à lui et relevant le visage, un sourire se dessinait sur le visage de Trafalgar. ...Dévisageant ce médecin, Zoro ne put s'empêcher de lui capturer les lèvres dans un baiser ardent et le rapprochant un peu plus de lui, il se décida lui aussi à agir en titillant le pantalon de ce noiraud pour en sortir un sexe dans le même état que le sien.

Récupérant l'un et l'autre des soupirs, ils étaient heureux de voir qu'ils ne se laissaient pas indifférent et souriant de sa pensée, le Roronoa mit en contact les deux membres en érections.

Se mangeant pour ne pas gémir trop fort, l'effet escompté eu lieu et donnant de léger va-et-vient sur leurs deux sexes, une nouvelle sensation se montrait à eux. Encore plus plaisante. …Encore plus enivrante. …Law ne connaissait pas ce plaisir mais, il se savait déjà accro quelque part. Accro à ce bretteur qui le faisait soupirer de bien des manières.

 **\- Tu …tu l'as déjà fait avec hn~ …un autre homme !?** Souffla Law en accrochant la nuque de ce vert.

 **\- Jamais.**

Ça avait au moins le mérite d'être honnête et se cachant un peu plus sur cette épaule qu'il accrochait, Law était sur d'adorer ça. D'être touché ainsi par ce vert et la réciprocité se vérifiait puisque Zoro pensait la même chose.

S'embrassant de nouveau, les aller-et-venu sur leurs deux membres se montraient un peu plus soutenus et pour le novice qu'il était –qu'ils étaient-, l'endurance n'était pas vraiment leur fort.

Les mouvements continuaient de s'accélérer et laissant échapper de plus en plus de soupirs, ils étaient sûrs d'aimer et d'en vouloir plus.

Embrassant encore l'ébène, Zoro soutenait cette tête et s'il ne voulait rien manquer des expressions de l'autre, il fut subjugué par tant d'érotisme et de sensualité.

Gémissant un peu plus fortement, les gestes s'étaient faits plus rapides et dans un râle étouffé les deux avaient jouis et s'étaient répandus sur le ventre de l'un et de l'autre.

Le front sur l'épaule du Roronoa, Law reprenait son souffle et le vert faisait de même en laissant ses lèvres trainer sur le cou offert de l'autre.

Trafalgar caressait le dos nu de ses doigts, donnait des frissons à cet épiderme tanné et le souffle retrouvé, l'ébène avait entreprit de reprendre cette bouche de droit et de s'élever légèrement pour pouvoir surplomber Zoro qui n'en finissait plus de faire battre son cœur.

Glissant légèrement, le Roronoa restait tout de même en appuis sur cette tête de lit et massant le fessier du noiraud, le pantalon glissait doucement mais sûrement sans que cela soit réellement conscient.

Et si le bassin de l'ébène s'agitait de nouveau, il incitait son vis-à-vis à continuer et mimait également son envie que l'autre ressentait parfaitement.

 **\- Zoro-ya~ …hn**

Murmurant sur la bouche de son partenaire, le vert avait pris cela comme une invitation. Invitation qu'il s'était empressé d'accepter puisqu'il avait resserré sa prise et avait soulevé Law pour le faire basculer vers l'arrière.

Tombé sur le matelas et les cheveux éparpillés, Trafalgar observait le Roronoa attraper son dernier vêtement et le faire glisser le long de ses jambes.

Maintenant nu, il était épié sous toutes les coutures et même si la gêne le gagnait, il ne voulait pas être en reste alors il ordonna par un geste à ce vert de faire de même avec son propre tissu.

 **\- Est-ce que tu penses savoir comment faire !?** Demanda Law en caressant les abdominaux de son amant.

 **\- Suffit de suivre son instinct, non !?**

 **\- Je suis médecin, vaudrait mieux que je prenne les choses en main.**

 **\- Tu pourrais oui …ou me guider si jamais je faisais un truc de travers.**

 **\- Me laisser faire serait le plus facile.** Siffla Law qui observait ce vert lécher ses doigts avec gourmandise puisqu'il lui avait choppé la main peu de temps avant.

\- … **C'est vrai mais, tu m'as dit n'avoir eu aucune expérience.**

 **\- Et tu… hn n'est pas mieux. Ne fait pas ça, Roronoa-ya~** dit le noiraud en soupirant de cette bouche qui ne faisait que titiller ses doigts et sa paume.

 **\- Je ne fais rien, c'est toi qui ne fais que me tenter en te dandinant. …Regarde comme tu bouges.**

Baissant son regard, Trafalgar ne faisait qu'onduler effectivement mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire autrement. Son corps brûlait, il avait envie d'être touché et l'autre prenait un malin-plaisir à ne frôler que sa main et son poignet.

Souriant et revenant vers le visage empourpré et désirable de Law, Zoro embrassait de nouveau cette bouche bavarde et faisait tout pour que celle-ci devienne dépendante de lui tandis que ses mains faisaient frissonner les côtes et tout le corps de l'ombre.

 **\- Dit Law…, tu veux vraiment pas me laisser faire…** Chuchota le vert à l'oreille de son amant.

 **\- Hm… fait juste quelque chose,** soupira Law qui –les jambes écartées avait introduit l'un de ses doigts lubrifié. **…Zoro-ya~…**

 **\- Tu as commencé sans moi, Doc'.**

 **\- C'est ta faute… tu-**

 **\- Ok alors, j'vais me rattraper.**

Zoro s'était activé dans la seconde et avait pris le relai de son adorable ébène.

Humidifiant son index et son majeur, il remplaça rapidement ce médecin qui se faisait plaisir seul et pour le rendre un peu plus fou, il attrapa son membre de nouveau raidit pour imprégner de doux mouvements.

Cambré dans l'instant et à la merci de ce vert, Law attrapa les draps sous lui et soupirant, il s'amusait à suivre le rythme de son compagnon. Il aimait tout. Son corps brûlait de toutes les sensations nouvelles et il voulait les découvrir une par une. …Il voulait tout expérimenter de l'acte et tout faire avec ce Roronoa. …Et il en voulait plus. Toujours plus. Encore plus.

Aussi bien que quand le Roronoa commença des mouvements de ciseau avec ses doigts pour en un introduire un troisième et pour l'habituer à une présence étrangère, Law oublia de retenir l'un de ses gémissements.

Les minutes défilaient rapidement –ou les heures- et perdu dans ce laps de temps infernal, Trafalgar donnait des ordres que son amant s'empressait d'exécuter.

Quand la pénétration se fit cependant, une autre chanson était survenue. Zoro ne bougeait pas, il y avait été doucement –méthodiquement- mais, Trafalgar ne pouvait s'empêcher de rater des battements et de mordre sa lèvre.

Pour l'aider, le bretteur détournait son attention en l'embrassant, en laissant ses mains le cajoler et en murmurant des mots pensés et vrais. Petit à petit, le corps du médecin s'était décontracté et lentement les aller-et-venu s'étaient faits.

Surplombant Law, l'épéiste n'en finissait plus de le couvrir de baiser et de le contempler. Et si les débuts étaient remplis de maladresse, il réussit tout de même à faire changer le visage de ce docteur lui-même surpris de son corps.

La douleur laissait place à l'envie plus grande et à ce je-ne-sais-quoi de plaisir qui montait graduellement et remplissait les poumons de Trafalgar.

\- … **Là… hum vas-y… ..oui Zoro-ya~**

Un sourire trainait sur les lèvres du dit Zoro et passant l'une de ses mains dans le dos de l'autre, il l'amena contre lui. …Tous les deux assis sur ce lit –du moins le vert-, ils n'en finissaient plus de se dévorer mutuellement et instaurant de lui-même une cadence nouvelle, Law appréciait de plus en plus cette chose nouvelle.

Ça avait beau être étrange, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se plaire ainsi et un violent frisson le prit quand il senti le vert tracer une ligne droite dans son dos pour descendre jusqu'au début de ses fesses.

Il aimait ça. « Faire l'amour », il adorait. …Encore plus quand son amant toucha sa prostate à plusieurs reprises sous des coups de butoir divins.

Ses soupirs enveloppaient la pièce, cette chambre minuscule contenait d'ailleurs difficilement les gémissements des deux mais tenait bon.

 **\- Zoro-ya~ …hn Zoro-ya~ encore… …encore, s'il te plait~**

Une beauté divine. Enchanteur et merveilleux. Zoro ne résistait plus depuis longtemps à ses sentiments mais là, il ne savait même pas comment les montrer tant ce noiraud le rendait dingue.

Alors il le resserra plus fort –le collait à son torse-, l'étouffait de son corps brûlant et le faisait suffoquer sous ses baisers interminables et embrasés.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus se contenir et butant entre les parois sensibles du noiraud, les deux étaient arrivés au bout de leurs forces.

N'arrivant plus à se retenir, ils s'en donnaient à cœur-joie et se mélangeant toujours plus, Law croqua fortement dans l'épaule de l'autre pour étouffer son cri.

Jouissant pour la deuxième fois entre leurs deux corps et entre deux respirations erratiques, le médecin ondula du bassin et Zoro se répandit dans l'antre de celui-ci.

A bout de souffle, Trafalgar avait poussé ce vert pour qu'il puisse tomber à la renverse et allongé sur celui-ci, leurs cœurs se calmaient l'un pour l'autre.

Se retirant de l'intimité du noiraud, un dernier soupir se fit entendre puis plus rien. …Un silence reposant envahissait la pièce et marquant une dernière fois le Roronoa de ses dents, Law glissa et se mit sur le côté pour laisser respirer son cadet.

Le fixant de ses prunelles aciers, l'ébène laissait tout de même ses doigts dessiner quelques petites arabesques sur le torse de l'autre et quand il capta de nouveau la pupille émeraude du bretteur, son ventre gronda de plus belle.

Souriant sans artifice, Law semblait lumineux et accrochant cette nuque méchée, Zoro embrassa son médecin avec ardeur et amour. Il était amoureux. Foutrement amoureux et le laisser partir maintenant était impossible.

Donc et puisqu'ils n'arrivaient pas totalement à se lâcher, des mots s'étaient de nouveau montraient. Des mots explicites et sans faux-semblants.

 **\- Je veux le refaire.** Soupira Law en accrochant la bouche de l'autre.

 **\- Maintenant !?**

 **\- Hn. …Tu n'en n'as pas envie !?**

 **\- Juste cinq minutes alors, le temps de reprendre notre souffle.** C'était entendu dire Zoro.

 **\- Tu manques d'endurance Roronoa-ya~ …Veux-tu que je t'aide !?**

 **\- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi.**

Zoro pensa qu'un monstre avait été créé tandis que Law, grimpait de nouveau sur le bassin de l'autre.

Il avait des choses à rattraper et il ne voulait le faire qu'avec le Roronoa. Profiter de lui au maximum et ne penser à rien d'autres qu'à ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire ensemble.

Le vert –lui- entoura la taille fine de son amant et acceptant tout ce que l'autre pouvait lui donner, il n'aurait cédé sa place pour rien au monde et à personne.

Il était seul à avoir vu le visage de ce docteur en pleine extase et il comptait bien rester le seul durant un long moment. …Un très long moment.


	26. Chapter 25

**Bonjour,**

 **Un petit chapitre, ça sent la fin. Et oui il reste encore trois chapitres avant la fin mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous allez encore pouvoir les lires. Bonne lecture Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Se revoir sans condition.**

Les deux jours restants, il avait été impossible de dire que Seigneurs et Seconds s'étaient montrés très présents. Certes, Mihawk et Shun restaient toujours assez discrets sur leur relation et bien que de petits gestes montraient que…, rien d'autre n'était fait en dehors d'un bureau ou d'une chambre.

Shun aimait taquiner son ainé, le déstabiliser et l'embrasser encore plus. Ils étaient un couple des plus heureux et des plus amoureux.

Quant à Law et Zoro, si le premier continuait de faire son travail, il ne manquait jamais une occasion pour attraper le vert et l'amener dans la chambre en faisant attention de ne pas être vu. Maintenant qu'il connaissait les joies du sexe, on ne pouvait pas dire que le médecin s'en privait –et Zoro ne s'en plaignait jamais-. …En vrai, ils se disputaient toujours autant mais une fois les conflits passés, autre chose survenait.

Quoiqu'il en soit, les deux jours étaient terminés et mettaient fin au séjour de Dracule et de son second. Il était maintenant temps de partir.

La réalité frappait de nouveau –bien qu'elle ait toujours été là- et si un bateau avait été affrété pour l'occasion, les cœurs étaient moins préparés, bien que conscients de l'évidence.

Dracule avait préféré partir un peu après le repas du midi et face à ce navire qui l'attendait se trouvait le seigneur de Tortuga, droit, fier et magnifiquement beau.

Shun lui avait fait découvrir de nombreuses choses sur lui-même et sur sa propre vision. A leur rencontre, il avait été sûr de devoir s'en méfier. De le garder à l'œil, et si d'une certaine façon il avait eu raison, il s'était aussi fourvoyé.

Ce seigneur avait fait tourner la tête de Dracule si rapidement que cela avait été presque ridicule et pourtant maintenant, Mihawk ne se voyait plus sans ce brun aux lèvres câlines.

Alors aujourd'hui, il ne lui disait pas « au revoir », il lui promettait simplement de revenir rapidement. De récupérer cette main et de la serrer de nouveau.

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligé de partir si tôt. Pourquoi tant de précipitation !?**

 **\- Ce n'est pas de l'empressement et tu le sais, Shun. Je dois juste partir maintenant sinon je ne rentrerais jamais, et ça ce n'est pas possible. Des personnes là-bas attendent notre retour**.

\- … **Je sais et tu as raison. …Sans toi, je vais m'ennuyer**. Soupira Shun.

Fixant son cadet, Dracule le trouvait mignon. On ne pouvait pas dire ce genre de chose concernant un adulte et pourtant, c'était bien la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Serrant les poings pour ne pas frôler son compagnon, le seigneur de Lugubria reprit la parole et souriant doucement, il ne savait pas à quel point il pouvait tenter Shun.

A quel point, il se jouait de lui sans en avoir conscience.

 **\- Nous nous reverrons sans aucun doute et puis je-… je ne vois plus ma vie sans toi.** Se confia Mihawk sûr de ses sentiments et de son compagnon.

 **\- Je pense la même chose Drac'. Je t'aime et tu vas me manquer alors promet-moi de revenir rapidement.**

 **\- Je te le promets et puis-**

 **\- Et si tu ne le fais pas, je me déplacerais moi-même.** Imposa le seigneur de Tortuga d'un ton ferme et sans appel.

 **\- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de t'accueillir chez moi Shun.**

 **\- Dracule…** soupira Shun qui n'y tenant plus enserrait son amant entre ses bras. **Rentre bien et n'oublie pas, ce n'est pas un « au revoir » seulement un « à bientôt ».**

 **\- Je t'aime Shun et merci pour tout. Les jours seront longs sans toi à mes côtés…**

 **\- Mais nous avons des responsabilités. Bien, il est temps que tu montes sur ce bateau sinon je ne te laisserais jamais partir.**

Les deux soutinrent le regard l'un de l'autre et dans un même élan s'embrassèrent oubliant le monde environnant. Ils avaient besoin de ce dernier baiser. Besoin de sentir leur amour.

Tous connaissaient les penchants du seigneur de cette île donc ce n'était pas quelque chose de choquant par contre, voir cet homme à l'allure sinistre se laisser faire, sans doute que oui, c'était choquant, mais après tout pourquoi pas !

S'ils s'aimaient, alors peu importe l'apparence ou les préjugés.

Un peu plus loin, Law fixait le bateau rempli de marins à l'expérience sûre et les bras croisés, il ne voulait pas être en présence de ce vert. Il n'était pas doué pour les adieux, pas doué pour les « au revoir » alors, ne pas le voir était mieux.

Evidemment, ce n'était pas le cas pour le Roronoa qui –une fois éloigné de son seigneur, avait cherché du regard ce noiraud. Il avançait à pas de géant vers ce médecin et une fois à sa hauteur, il avait simplement posé un rictus moqueur sur ses lèvres. …Il y a quelques heures encore, ils étaient occupés à faire l'amour… .

 **\- Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être triste, Doc'.** Avait soufflé Zoro mesquinement.

\- … **Je pourrais mais, je ne sais pas mentir.**

 **\- Rah, tu vas me manquer toi et tes répliques. Bon alors n'oublie pas, interdiction d'aller voir ailleurs.**

 **\- Crois-tu que je vais t'obéir bien sagement, Roronoa-ya~**

 **\- Ouais…** soupira le vert, **enfin je veux y croire.**

Serrant la mâchoire, Law ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de répliques déstabilisantes. Qu'était-il censé dire après ça !? Oui !? …Impossible. Mais, il allait le faire, c'était une certitude.

Faisant la moue, il donne envie au bretteur mais celui-ci ne bougea pas et resta-là, à graver cette image.

 **\- Si tu reviens alors…, j'pourrais surement essayer.** Marmonna Law en détournant le regard.

 **\- Alors attends-toi à me voir souvent, et toi à me visiter. …J'vais devoir y aller maintenant. Prends soin de toi, Law.** Avait dit Zoro en amorçant déjà son premier pas.

 **\- Zoro-ya~** rattrapa rapidement l'ébène en accrochant le poignet de l'autre, **… … . Bon voyage.** S'était dégonflé Law.

 **\- J't'aime aussi Doc', on s'revoit bientôt compris.**

Le cœur serré, le noiraud avait resserré sa prise et s'était approché de ce bretteur. Il avait soufflé quelques mots. Des mots embarrassants et gênants mais des mots respirant l'honnêteté.

Il avait même eu l'audace de brusquement déposer ses lèvres sur celles du Roronoa pour le repousser loin de lui la seconde d'après.

Et Trafalgar espérait n'avoir été vu de personne puis, voyant le vert s'éloigner, il l'avait suivi du regard. Mihawk et Zoro furent rapidement sur le bateau à destination de Lugubria et voyant les voiles se lever, des regards avaient été partagés entre les quatre hommes.

 **\- Les vacances sont terminées maintenant, on va devoir se remettre au travail.** Murmura Shun à l'adresse de son second qui était réapparu à ses côtés.

 **\- Moi je n'ai jamais manqué de soigner l'un de mes patients, seigneur.** Répondit l'ébène comme si la réponse était évidente.

 **\- Oh vraiment…, si je ne m'abuse, j'ai eu ouï-dire que tu terminais tes consultations plus tôt ces derniers jours. Une chose à me répondre, mon petit Law !?**

 **\- Je- c'est qu'il n'y avait pas tant de malades que ça, voilà tout.**

 **\- Assurément, ce n'est pas parce que tu étais obnubilé par le petit Roronoa.**

 **\- Ce n'est pas-**

 **\- Inutile de me mentir, tu le sais déjà non. Je suis d'ailleurs plutôt content de voir qu'une autre personne que moi ait réussi à entrer dans ton monde.** Avoua sincèrement Shun. **Enfin bon, quand tu en auras assez de faire semblant, tu viendras tout me raconter.**

 **\- Seigneur !** Siffla Law qui n'aimait pas la dernière réplique sournoise de son ainé.

 **\- Tu sais, Dracule va me manquer mais en attendant notre prochaine rencontre, j'ai bien l'intention de m'occuper l'esprit et tu vas m'y aider. On a un tas de chose à faire.**

 **\- Seigneur… .**

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. Je crois d'ailleurs n'avoir jamais été aussi heureux donc, ne t'inquiète pas.**

Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, Trafalgar avait été rassuré des mots de Shun et suivant celui-ci, la discussion reprit ainsi que quelques boutades.

Le ciel était bleu, le vent calme mais glacial et l'air paisible. Sur le bateau, les deux se confiaient silencieusement et si chacun avait des pensées différentes, ils étaient quand même grandement heureux de rentrer chez eux. En plus du travail qui les attendait là-bas, il y avait certains quartiers à reconstruire et une île à agrandir.

Ils n'allaient pas manquer de travail durant les semaines à venir et c'était pour le mieux, ainsi ils n'auraient pas l'occasion de penser à ceux qui leurs manquaient.


	27. Chapter 26

**Bonjour à tous,**

 **Merci encore de nous suivre cela nous touche énormément. J'espère que cela vous plaira mais je pense que ce sera le cas. Bonne lecture Biz Craft.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Invités et Retrouvailles endiablées.**

Un mois était passé depuis le départ des deux habitants de Lugubria. Pour passer le temps les deux maitres de Tortuga n'avaient pas chômé. Mettant en action tous les dossiers traités à l'écrit par les deux seigneurs. Mais aujourd'hui était spécial. Demain était le jour de la fête des Sapins et le maitre de l'île avait voulu inviter des amis pour ce moment spécial. C'est pour cela qu'il avait envoyé des invitations dans d'autres îles. Chaque invité avait répondu à l'affirmative au faire-part reçut. La demeure était en effervescence car les convives n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Shun avait demandé à tout le monde d'arriver avant le repas de midi le jour d'avant afin de pouvoir travailler un peu et de se relaxer avant la grande fête.

 **\- Mon petit Law, tout est prêt ?**

 **\- Oui seigneur Shun. Les chambres sont préparées, les repas décidés et celui de midi prêt à être servi. Et pour les loisirs tout ira bien.**

 **\- Bon merci, j'ai…**

 **\- Je sais,** souffla blasé le jeune médecin qui connaissait par cœur la phrase de son ainé. **Vous avez hâte de le revoir.**

 **\- Pas toi ?** questionna-t-il en souriant. **Au fait ? Je me demande pourquoi tu as insisté pour leurs faires apprêter des chambres, vu qu'ils seront dans les nôtres,** rigola fort le seigneur content de voir l'autre les joues rouges.

 **\- Maitre,** souffla Law excédé.

Shun rigola à gorge déployée. Law quant à lui n'en pouvait plus. Pourquoi avait-il cédé. Effectivement il se souvint qu'un soir Shun l'avait acculé de question en tous genres et quand le sujet Zoro était venu sur le tapi il n'avait pas réussi à esquiver.

 _ **\- Alors dis-moi on va se coucher, seul ? Pas trop triste? Ça serait mieux si Zoro était là n'est-ce pas ?**_ _murmura Shun de façon sournoise._

 _ **\- Effectivement, mon seigneur. Il me manque, mes nuits étaient plus distrayantes avec lui,**_ _souffla mélancolique Law._

 _ **\- Oh vraiment ? Ah ce point,**_ _s'amusa le seigneur de Tortuga._

 _ **\- Oui. Seigneur… heu quoi non ! Non ! Seigneur qu'ai-je dis,**_ _s'exaspéra le doc'._

 _ **\- Tu n'as rien dit, du moins pas encore mais c'est quand tu veux,**_ _incita son maitre._

 _ **\- Seigneur Shun,**_ _ **en fait…**_ _._

 _Puis Law avait tout raconté ou presque. Shun c'était alors mit à rire et s'était écrié :_

 _ **\- Ha ! ha ! Tu n'es pas mon fils pour rien. Toi aussi tu aimes faire l'amour. De plus on a de la chance, nos hommes aiment notre dévouement à les combler au lit.**_

 _ **\- Maitre !**_ _s'était offusqué le cadet en rougissant._ _ **De plus, je ne suis pas vraiment votre fils vous savez !**_

 _ **\- Bah ce ne sont que des détails ça !**_ _avait renvoyé d'un revers de la main les arguments de son second._

Depuis Shun s'amusait de lui. Il revint à la réalité quand des bruits de pas se dirigèrent vers lui et son ainé.

 **\- Messieurs les premier invités sont arrivés,** énonça un homme.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la porte d'entrée afin de recevoir les nouveaux venus. Shun espérait que ce serait quelqu'un d'autre, mais il fut quand même ravi de voir Baby-5 et son compagnon sur le pas de la porte et en parfaite santé.

 **\- Bienvenue dans ma demeure,** s'exclama le maitre des lieux. **J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage.**

 **\- Oui merci,** s'inclina la jeune fille. **Je vous présente Sai mon second et compagnon,** présenta-t-elle le jeune homme a ses côtés.

 **\- Vous allez vous marier alors, félicitation à vous deux, tous mes vœux de bonheur.** S'écria Shun très heureux pour la jeune femme.

 **\- Tous nos vœux, mon seigneur,** s'insurgea Law. Puis allant attraper les mains de la jeune dont il baisa l'une, il rajouta. **Que ma protectrice reçoive tout le bonheur qu'elle mérite.**

 **\- Merci et merci pour votre lettre elle m'a touchée,** rougit la jeune seigneur.

 **\- C'est tout naturel, après ce que vous avez fait pour moi, princesse.** Puis il alla serrer la main du jeune homme et lui murmura d'un ton froid. **Si vous n'êtes pas un gentleman je viendrai moi-même demander réparation pour la dame.** Puis plus haut il dit, **félicitation aussi au futur marié.** L'autre hocha la tête de façon affirmative, le jeune médecin était très protecteur envers la jeune femme qui s'était occupée de lui et cela le rassurait d'une certaine façon.

Peu de temps après Vivi arriva avec son bien-aimé Kohza. Les deux jeunes femmes se tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elles ne s'étaient pas revues depuis le décès de leurs pères. Tout le monde discutait dans le hall en attendant les deux derniers qui ne devaient surement plus tarder étant donné que leur bateau avait accosté, quand ils entendirent un grand bruit de porte qui claqua en s'ouvrant, les faisant sursauter. Puis une voix grave et en colère raisonna. Une voix qui donna un frisson de plaisir à Shun, et une autre voix grave mais plus faible sous le coup des remontrances qui donna un fou rire à son second. Il est vrai que la scène était vraiment amusante à voir. Dracule entra dans la demeure en trainant par la main son second rouge de honte et s'écriant :

 **\- Je te jure si ça continue comme ça, la prochaine fois qu'on sort je te mets en laisse comme un chien. Est-il si difficile de me suivre des yeux.**

 **\- Non je suis désolé,** s'excusa doucement le second.

 **\- Ah ! Vous êtes tous là ! Je suis sincèrement désolé du retard. Mais cette matinée a été le parcours du combattant. Monsieur s'endort n'importe où avant de partir et on doit le chercher partout, car il n'entend rien tellement son sommeil est profond. Et quand on débarque sur le port il se perd. Je l'ai lâché des yeux à peine deux secondes. J'ai encore dû le chercher. Une laisse, il me faudrait une laisse !** s'apitoya le seigneur excédé.

 **\- Ha ! ha ! Tu exagères,** s'amusa Shun et attrapant son ami par le bras après lui avoir fait lâcher son second. Il l'accompagna vers la salle à manger. **Et tu n'es pas du tout en retard. Les princesses viennent à peine d'arriver. Bien comme nous sommes tous là, veuillez me suivre nous allons nous restaurer. Law tu t'occupes de notre petit Roronoa.**

 **\- Bien mon seigneur,** avait souri Law.

Puis tout le monde avait déserté le hall en discutant de tout et de rien. En fait c'était surtout le seigneur Mihawk qui s'excusait et se présenta aux jeunes conjoints des demoiselles qu'il avait plaisir à revoir. Law rajouta :

 **\- Tu es irrécupérable.**

 **\- Ne te moque pas s'il te plait, c'est déjà assez gênant comme ça.** Souffla Zoro.

 **\- Dis-moi, c'est le fait de me revoir qui déstabilise ton horloge interne à ce point ?** Demanda le médecin toujours curieux d'apprendre de nouvelle chose sur le corps humain.

 **\- Déstabiliser quoi ?** Questionna le vert qui ne comprenait rien. **Te revoir, j'y avais même pas pensé.**

 **\- Enfoiré. En fait j'hésitais pour ton cadeau et celui de ton maitre, mais j'ai enfin trouvé,** rigola Law.

 **\- Ah bon et c'est quoi ?**

 **\- Une boussole pour toi et une laisse pour ton maitre je suis sûr qu'il saura en faire bon usage,** rigola à gorge déployée Law.

La réponse donnée, Zoro vit rouge et il alla attraper son brun pour lui faire comprendre qu'on ne se moquait pas de lui impunément.

Trafalgar l'évita avec succès durant des minutes entières puis bloquant l'attaque que le Roronoa aurait eue sur lui, le médecin se retrouva maintenant très proche de ce vert auquel il avait pensé durant ce mois passé et s'il avait pensé l'embrasser, il se retint au dernier moment. Il ne voulait pas être le premier à céder alors, il l'avait repoussé et avait marmonné une chose pour jauger et deviner les pensées de ce vert.

 **\- Ou peut-être que tu aimerais recevoir la laisse. Elle pourrait nous servir un de ses jours,** murmura-t-il le regardant droit dans les yeux ce qui donna un frisson au Roronoa. **Bien allons manger maintenant, j'ai faim et on les a assez fait attendre.**

 **\- Tu es devenu pervers,** fut la seule réponse du Roronoa, qui suivit sagement son amant qui le trainait par la main.

Le repas fut convivial, et la colère du seigneur de Lugubria était retombée dès que celui de Tortuga lui avait parlé et l'avait touché. En vrai, il avait fallu une simple caresse pour que toute la colère accumulée par Dracule s'évapore.

Après le repas, les six seigneurs s'étaient enfermé dans le bureau, pendant que les deux seconds s'étaient retirés.

Law se dirigeait vers son cabinet et si ce vert le suivait, il n'avait pas l'intention de le regarder ou de le laisser approcher. Intérieurement, il se sentait beaucoup trop joyeux et il ne voulait pas perdre la tête en pleine journée.

 **\- Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire Roronoa-ya~ que de me suivre !?** Avait demandé Law en passant la porte du bureau.

 **\- Rien d'autre, mon seigneur m'a dit que j'avais le champ libre durant notre séjour.**

 **\- Eh bien moi, je dois terminer quelques petites choses.** Répondit l'ébène en restant dos au vert pour ne pas flancher.

 **\- Oi Doc', regarde-moi. J'ai pas l'intention de partir d'ici alors-**

Il avait finalement flanché et s'était jeté sur les lèvres trop bavardes de ce bretteur. Cette voix, il en avait rêvé des tas de fois et maintenant il se retrouvait assis sur son bureau à enlacer ce vert puisque celui-ci avait réagi dans l'instant et avait réceptionné ce noiraud pour le coincer et l'apprécier.

Ils se dévoraient –littéralement- et si Trafalgar laissait ses doigts accrocher les mèches claires de son cadet, l'autre avait déjà introduit ses mains sous son chandail et le rendait complètement dépendant.

Pourtant, ils devaient s'éloigner –avec beaucoup de difficulté- après une frappe à la porte. Débraillé et essoufflé, Law essaya de calmer son cœur avant de répondre à l'intrus.

Et l'intrus en question n'était autre que le majordome qui –n'ayant pas eu certaines consignes venait les demander.

 **\- Tu devrais te trouver une occupation Roronoa-ya~, j'en aurais surement pour un moment.**

Sur cette dernière phrase, Trafalgar s'était éloigné –contraint- et surement frustré également. A l'instant, il était sûr d'aller jusqu'au bout et même plus. Il aurait simplement voulu continuer.

Zoro –lui- avait pesté contre tout le personnel de la demeure et frappant un grand coup son visage, il s'était dit qu'un bon entrainement serait le mieux.

Il devait se calmer au maximum, se calmer et refouler sa libido bouillonnante. Quoique maintenant, il se promettait également d'attraper ce médecin dans les plus brefs délais et de ne plus le lâcher avant des jours entiers.

* * *

Dans le bureau l'ambiance était toute autre, Shun et Drac' se dévorait littéralement du regard mais faisait comme si de rien était. Depuis l'arrivée de l'ainé ils n'avaient pu être seuls ensemble et le seul contact fut une poignée de main ferme – voulue par les deux pour montrer leur plaisir de se revoir-. Maintenant ils aspiraient à plus, mais ils avaient bien conscience qu'ils devraient attendre le soir. Alors leurs yeux dérivaient sur leurs corps tant désirés, tant rêvés depuis de longues nuits de solitudes. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient compris, elles avaient voulu se retirer pour les laisser seul mais leurs conjoints –n'ayant rien compris eux- posaient encore et toujours des questions à leur ainés. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient baissé la tête en signe d'excuse pendant que les deux seigneurs les remercièrent de leur attention d'un sourire chaleureux avant de répondre aux nombreuses questions.

 **\- Pardon,** s'excusa Kohza quand l'heure du repas fut venue. **On vous a pris toute votre après-midi, peut-être aviez-vous d'autres choses à faire ?**

 **\- Ha ! ha ! ne vous excusez pas jeune homme, ni vous Sai,** dit-il à l'adresse de l'autre homme qui lui aussi venait de prendre conscience de son égoïsme en accaparant le seigneur des lieux. **J'ai réglé toute mes affaires pour les deux, trois jours à venir pour m'occuper de vous. De plus, Law et Zoro s'occupent des derniers détails. Alors Dracule et moi-même avons tout notre temps pour vous. Je pense pouvoir parler en notre nom à tous les deux, en vous disant qu'il nous est très agréable de vous voir si curieux de tout. Ainsi que votre envie d'apprendre pour être de bons dirigeants. Nous avons bien conscience que nous sommes privilégiés. Depuis notre enfance on nous a appris à gérer notre île. Et vous, vous devez le faire sur le tas. Cela ne doit pas être facile pour vous quatre, car j'imagine que vous aussi mesdemoiselles vous apprenez sur le tas. Alors sachez qu'on est là pour vous avec Dracule, ainsi que nos seconds. Même si parfois ils nous posent quelques soucis, ils seront notre relève et on les a bien formés,** sourit Shun à l'adresse de son amoureux.

 **\- Bien dit,** confirma Mihawk, **même mon bon à rien de boussole détraquée peut vous être utile, car il sera un grand seigneur quand il prendra ma suite,** sourit chaleureusement le seigneur de Lugubria.

 **\- Bon à rien de boussole détraquée, Law va adorer ce nouveau surnom,** s'amusa Shun. **Même si je pense qu'il lui en a déjà trouvé un.**

Les deux hommes rirent de bon cœur, se comprenant. Mihawk avait lui aussi bien compris que les deux seconds entretenaient la même relation que leurs seigneurs respectifs. Les quatre autres personnes sourirent voyant les deux ainés rire de bon cœur de leurs protégés. Baby-5 le savait ces seigneurs avaient du cœur. Elle n'avait jamais douté que Shun viendrait récupérer son second et c'était pareil pour le seigneur Mihawk.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance décontractée, les uns et les autres apprenants à se connaitre mieux. Mais il y avait surtout les piques lancées en l'air entre les seigneurs de Lugubria et Tortuga et leurs seconds. Mais sans en faire trop pour ne pas gêner les invités, qui eux s'en donnaient à cœur joie de les voir faire. Les quatre n'avaient jamais pris conscience que dans ces grandes maisons on pouvait se comporter comme de véritables familles, les deux jeunes femmes car leurs pères les avaient privés de tout et surtout de rire, de joie et de bons souvenirs. Et leurs compagnons, car ils étaient bourrés de préjugés que leurs avaient enseignés leurs entourages. Alors quand ils étaient allés vivres avec leurs bien-aimées, cela avait été dur. Mais au fil du mois, ils s'étaient peu à peu faits une place dans leur demeure respective. Mais ils avaient encore du mal à être eux-mêmes, tout comme leurs fiancées qui réapprenait à vivre libre et à rire au grand jour. Alors voir cette scène 'familiale' à leur yeux étaient vraiment réconfortant et aucun d'eux n'allaient interférer. Après le repas chacun retourna dans ses appartements. Mais Shun avait demandé à Law d'aller lui chercher Mihawk afin de le lui ramener. C'est ainsi que les deux hommes se retrouvèrent devant la porte de la chambre du maitre des lieux. Dracule allait taper et entrer quand une main l'en empêcha en tirant sa manche. Il tourna ses yeux vers le jeune homme à ses côtés :

 **\- Oui Law ?** questionna le seigneur.

 **\- Heu ! seigneur, pardon de vous….** Hésita le jeune médecin.

 **\- Tu peux tout me dire,** sourit Mihawk en apercevant son propre second non loin de-là épier le brun.

 **\- C'est mon seigneur, il est comme une bête sauvage voulant dévorer sa proie. Je voulais vous dire de faire attention à vous.**

 **\- Ha ! ha ! Merci du conseil.** Puis l'ainé se baissa vers son cadet et d'une main il caressa la joue de l'autre puis se pencha plus vers son oreille et murmura. **Sache que toi aussi tu devrais faire attention. Je vois une autre bête sauvage approcher et celle-là c'est toi qu'elle aimerait dévorer,** sourit Mihawk.

Puis se retournant pour voir le vert dans son dos à quelques mètres, Law ne vit pas Mihawk se faufiler derrière la porte les laissant seuls dans le couloir. Alors le vert le traina à sa suite, pour rejoindre leurs chambres ou plutôt celle de Law.

La porte avait claqué derrière l'ébène alors qu'il regardait les alentours dans l'espoir de ne pas être vu et une demi-seconde plus tard il se faisait attaquer par des lèvres obsédées et hargneuses.

Rapidement plaqué au premier mur venu, Zoro laissait ses mains courir sur le corps de Law. Il ne lui laissait pas une minute de répit. Ne le laissait pas respirer et ne lui donnait l'occasion de rien si ce n'était de suivre son rythme de croisière.

 **\- Je ne te laisse plus à personne maintenant… .** Soupira l'épéiste en mangeant le cou de son amant –en le croquant généreusement-.

 **\- Roronoa-ya~ plus vite… enlève-moi ça !**

Pas contrarié par cette attaque –au contraire-, Law retira sans ménagement les manches de ce kimono encombrant ainsi que la ceinture de son cadet tandis que Zoro –lui-, dégrafait le pantalon du noiraud pour le faire descendre sous les cuisses de celui-ci et pour prendre en main ce cul qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis un mois. …Un mois trop long.

Laissant ses mains glisser sur le torse nu du vert, Law contempla durant un instant ce corps qu'il reconnaissait sans mal et déboutonnant le dernier vêtement sur les hanches du Roronoa, leurs bouches se retrouvèrent tandis qu'il caressait cette érection douloureuse.

Tout était rapide. Assoiffé de désir et rempli d'impatience. Les soupirs étaient bouillants et le chandail à moitié relevé, Trafalgar s'était fait retourner sans ménagement et plaqué –face la première à ce mur qui l'accueillait.

Sentant l'érection du bretteur contre ses fesses, Law se trémoussait –incitait son cadet- et sans prévenir de quoi que ce soit, Zoro pénétra l'ébène sans ménagement.

 **\- Zoro-ya~… hn… bouge~ vite**

Obéissant ou même pas, écoutant ses pulsions, Zoro débuta des va-et-vient tenaces et puissants.

Agrippant les hanches cambrées de son médecin, il butait avec force dans cet antre serré et chaud. Il découvrit aussi le dos de celui-ci pour pouvoir embrasser ces omoplates et ce dos fin et entouré des gémissements de celui qu'il aimait, il passa l'une de ses mains sur le sexe dressé du noiraud.

Se cambrant davantage et cachant son visage dans ses bras –eux-mêmes appuyés sur le mur qui le tenait-, Law ne savait plus où il se trouvait. Il avait oublié à quel point ce vert était épais et sauvage.

A quel point il était envahissant et possessif.

Il perdait la tête et ne faisait que suivre les mouvements qui le faisaient soupirer d'extase. Ses jambes le lâchaient et si ce vert ne le tenait pas, il serait déjà au sol d'éprouver autant de plaisir et d'envie mêlés.

 **\- Zoro-ya~ plus fort… hn…oui…en-core**

Encouragé par le noiraud, Zoro ne se fit pas prier et ramenant son compagnon contre son torse, il lui fit tourner la tête pour partager un baiser des plus décousu.

Emmêlé dans ses vêtements, Law était totalement soumis au bon vouloir du vert et cela ne gênait personne. Accrochant la nuque du bretteur, Trafalgar faisait tout pour ne pas perdre pied en vain.

Il avait tellement attendu son retour, ses grandes mains sur lui et ses lèvres, qu'il n'était plus qu'une boule de convoitise.

\- … **Law, je~** … **mh,** soupira Zoro à l'oreille de son amant.

 **\- En-core… plus vite~**

Plaquant complètement ce noiraud contre le mur –le coinçant entre lui et cette paroi-, Zoro donnait des à-coups précis et remplis de brutalité. Mordant cette nuque découverte et faisant monter sa main dans le dos du docteur, des frissons parcouraient l'épiderme de celui-ci et se sentant fondre sous la prise –l'emprise- qu'avait le Roronoa sur lui, Law avait jouit dans un souffle saccadé et un gémissement mordu.

Continuant ses à-coups, le vert avait accéléré ses mouvements quand il avait senti le noiraud se resserrer et peu de temps après, il s'était répandu dans les entrailles de Law.

A bout de souffle, Zoro s'était appuyé sur le dos de son ainé sans pour autant arrêter de le gouter et se remettant doucement de son orgasme, il avait fait faire un demi-tour à Trafalgar pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

Enroulant ses bras autour de la nuque du bretteur, ils marchaient doucement jusqu'à tomber sur le lit.

Scrutant le Roronoa, Law retira chaussure, chaussette et le reste de son pantalon, attrapa celui du vert une fois proche de lui et le contempla.

Entièrement nu et à la merci du docteur, Zoro restait là à attendre les actions de l'autre et il ne dû pas attendre longtemps puisque l'ébène lui grimpait déjà dessus et il était drôlement tentant avec ce seul sweat sur le dos.

Les mains sur les cuisses du noiraud, le bretteur souriait franchement et récupérant un baiser des plus prometteurs, il se redressa et entoura la taille du médecin.

Il était aux anges et bordel, vraiment heureux de pouvoir de nouveau le toucher et le regarder. Pas seulement l'imaginer dans ses songes.

 **\- J'ai encore envie de toi Doc'…, tu m'as tellement manqué.** Marmonna Zoro en continuant de faire frémir la peau du noiraud.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as le plus manqué, Roronoa-ya~… moi ou juste mon cul !?**

 **\- Toi tout entier. Ton corps pour sûr mais aussi ta façon de parler, ta façon d'être, tes mimiques, ta tête, …tes doigts…** Finit par murmurer le vert en jouant avec les mains de l'autre.

 **\- C'est la première fois que tu es aussi gentil avec moi.**

 **\- C'est la première fois que tu n'm'emmerdes pas.**

 **\- Bien, alors que dis-tu de rattraper ce mois perdu, Roronoa-ya~** Questionna Law en se penchant vers son amant qu'il avait de nouveau allongé.

 **\- Je ne suis pas contre…, pas du tout.**

Souriant, Law s'approcha du Roronoa et mordillant son oreille, il murmura quelques mots.

Ça bondissait grandement dans la poitrine de Trafalgar, il était… vraiment heureux. Vraiment heureux de pouvoir enfin être avec ce vert horripilant mais incroyablement attachant.

Et puis avec ses mots, il voulait plus que tout montrer à Zoro qu'il était le seul et qu'il l'avait attendu.

 **\- Roronoa-ya~, j'ai tenu bon sans toi alors tu veux bien être ma récompense pour ces quelques jours !?** Demanda Law en ondulant doucement sur le bassin du plus jeune.

 **\- Je n'opposerais aucune résistance Doc'.**

\- … **Je vais t'empêcher de dormir, tu sais.**

 **\- Je sais, tu es une sorte de monstre qui aime le sexe, mais tu es le mien alors je dois prendre mes responsabilités.** Sourit Zoro tandis qu'il tenait entre ses mains la tête de l'ébène pour l'embrasser quelques secondes plus tard.

Suivant le baiser donné, Law enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du Roronoa et faisant courir ses mains dans le dos du noiraud –sous son sweat-, Zoro profitait de chaque instant.

Cette chambre allait connaitre par cœur chacun de leurs soupirs. Chacun de leurs gestes.

Enlacés et de nouveau en érection, les deux hommes allaient de nouveau faire l'amour et si les moments de répits allaient se montrer rares, ils n'en n'oublieront pas pour autant de se reposer un peu, au lever du jour …quand normalement, ils seraient censés retrouver les invités et leurs seigneurs.

* * *

Quand Mihawk était entré dans la pièce il fut stoppé net. La vision devant lui était magnifique. Il s'extasia devant pendant un moment. Law avait raison, son compagnon était tel un fauve prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Il voyait dans sa froideur et sa stature immobile toute sa retenue. La mâchoire serrée ainsi que ses poings, droit sur ses deux pieds. Et un regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Les yeux de son bien-aimé le dévoraient, l'examinait, le déshabillait. Mihawk s'avança confiant et empli de frissons d'appréhension vers son prédateur.

Shun avait vu le seigneur de son cœur entrer dans son antre. Son cœur avait raté un battement quand celui-ci lui avait fait face. Il avait vu dans le regard de celui-ci les différents sentiments qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il lui inspirait à cet instant. La fierté emplit son être et le fit se tenir encore plus droit attendant de l'autre un assentiment silencieux pour le dévorer. Alors quand il le vit arriver de façon si confiante et offerte il sut qu'il avait gagné. Il le possédait enfin, l'autre ne pourrait jamais plus lui dire 'non' ni le repousser. Car Drac' était aussi accros à lui que lui l'était déjà de son Drac'.

Mihawk s'arrêta devant son amoureux, leurs regards se fixèrent et il passa ses bras autour du cou de son homme. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis-à-vis. Puis se retirant il le regarda encore une fois avant de se jeter sur ses lèvres et de les happer avec violence, de sa langue il demanda l'accès qui lui fut accordé. Mais il sentait encore la retenue de son homme. Alors que lui il voulait que l'autre lui saute dessus. Alors il mit fin au baiser et murmura :

 **\- Dévore-moi !**

Shun sentit les lèvres de son amant sur lui, mais se retint encore un peu afin de faire languir l'autre mais aussi de ne pas être trop brute avec lui. Puis il sentit un second baiser plus violent une intrusion dans sa bouche et une langue mutine venir jouer avec la sienne. Enfin il entendit un murmure et là, toute raison le déserta. Il attrapa son homme sous les fesses, le souleva et le porta sur le lit. Il l'allongea et déboutonna sa chemise d'un coup sec faisant sauter les boutons partout sur le lit. Après il retira la chemise et en attacha les mains de l'autre dans son dos avec. Il embrassa fougueusement son homme qui se dandinait de satisfaction sous lui. Sa bouche descendit le long de son cou de ses clavicules puis il mordit son épaule jusqu'au sang, ce qui fit crier son amant. Shun réagissant au liquide chaud dans sa bouche voulut s'excuser. Mais il sentit l'autre se redresser assez pour mordre aussi fort son épaule. Puis quand Mihawk le lâcha il haleta.

 **\- Dévore-moi !**

Shun tomba alors dans son regard illuminé d'une étincelle de désir jamais égalée à ce jour. Il comprit que Drac' s'offrait à lui et à sa sauvagerie.

 **\- Vraiment ?** questionna-t-il surprit et intéressé.

 **\- Dévore-moi !**

Alors le maitre de Tortuga. Se jeta sur le torse de son amant le marquant, jouant avec ses deux boutons de chair et descendant vers ce sexe qu'il sentait pulser sous lui. Il ouvra le pantalon et mit en évidence l'érection de l'autre qui s'impatientait et murmurait des « _dévore-moi !_ » à tout va. Alors il goba la verge fièrement dressée devant lui et y imprima des va-et-vient d'une cadence folle.

Mihawk n'en pouvait plus il désirait plus. Se dandinant comme un beau diable et criant son plaisir il arriva à se défaire de ses liens et il attrapa les cheveux de l'autre, releva sa tête et il gémit, voire supplia :

 **\- Pitié !... Hummm !... dévore-moi !**

Shun sourit devant le spectacle grandiose que lui offrit son partenaire. Les joues rouges, les larmes aux yeux et la voix pleine d'envie. Il agrippa ses mains et les enlaça puis repartit s'occuper de sa friandise préférée à savoir le pénis de son amoureux. Il continua son 'doux' traitement dessus écoutant l'autre hurler de plaisir et sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la peau de ses mains. Mihawk se cambra et éjacula dans un râle de pure extase. Shun alla lécher son anus afin de le préparer. Mais l'homme sous lui ne voulait pas de ça.

Mihawk après son orgasme sentit la langue de son bien-aimé contre son intimité. Cela était trop long pour lui il désirait sentir son homme en lui. Alors il prit les choses en main. Il se repoussa et rejeta Shun en arrière d'un coup de pied sur l'épaule. Il vit celui-ci se relever un air surprit sur le visage. Lui prit un air de défi et se mettant à genoux fit signe à l'autre de le rejoindre. Quand l'autre le fit il sauta à son cou et l'embrassa puis d'une main il masturba son vis-à-vis et de l'autre il introduisit un doigt en lui puis bien vite un second et un troisième. Il leur donna à tout deux du plaisir. Puis quand il fut prêt il s'empala sur le sexe de son amant en hurlant de plaisir puis prenant appuis sur ses pieds il entama des va et vient.

Shun voyait son homme se déchainer sur sa verge il attrapa alors son fessier en claquant ses mains dessus telles des fessées. Il entendit l'autre en gémir de plaisir. Alors il serra fort le fessier et aida son homme dans ses mouvements le faisant hurler de plus en plus fort. Tapant de plus en plus profondément en lui, touchant à chaque fois sa prostate. L'autre lui hurlait dans les oreilles ou lui mordait l'épaule jusqu'au sang. Mais cela importait peu, ce qui importait était de ne faire plus qu'un avec son âme sœur, ce qui était le cas en ce moment. Alors il laissa tomber toute retenue et les deux hommes se mirent à entamer un ballet empli de sensualité et d'amour quelque peu bestial. Au bout d'un long moment les deux hommes jouirent à l'unisson. Drac' entre leurs deux torses et Shun dans le corps de son bien-aimé.

Mihawk se retira de sur son amant et s'installa face à lui. Les yeux encore embué de sa dernière jouissance. Mais aussi d'un désir de continuer alors il lécha ses doigts et les remit dans son intimité, puis se masturba.

Shun n'en revenait pas, son amant était encore en état de continuer et l'aguichait se donnant du plaisir au milieu du lit. Alors il alla vers lui retirant ses mains de son corps et l'observant sans vergogne.

 **\- Tu as été voir ailleurs ?** questionna Shun.

 **\- Non, pourquoi ?** s'insurgea son amant.

 **\- Tu as l'air de t'y connaitre un peu plus et d'y prendre plus de plaisir,** expliqua le seigneur de Tortuga relâchant sa proie et allant s'assoir un peu plus loin dans le lit.

 **\- Non, je… je me suis entrainé seul,** dit-il en baissant la tête, honteux de son aveu.

 **\- Je vois ça ! Remontre-moi ! Je dois dire que tu es beau quand tu te donnes du plaisir seul. Fait comme chez toi !** invita Shun d'un signe de main.

Mihawk s'exécuta, cela lui plaisait d'exister son amant de cette façon. Alors il reprit là où Shun l'avait arrêté peu avant et commença à appeler 'Shun', tout en se donnant du plaisir.

Shun aimait la scène sous ses yeux mais il désirait aussi le toucher. Alors après s'être installé sur les coussins contre le montant du lit, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Il le positionna sur son bassin mettant ainsi en contact leurs deux érections. Ensuite il mit en mouvement leurs deux bassins afin de frotter leurs deux sexes. Les faisant gémir tous les deux.

 **\- Tu l'as fait souvent ?** demanda Shun.

 **\- Quoi ? hummm !**

 **\- Te donner du plaisir seul,** explicita son amant.

 **\- Oui !** affirma le seigneur de Lugubria.

 **\- Souvent ?** continua le cadet.

 **\- Oui !** reconfirma l'ainé.

 **\- Avant moi ?** interrogea Shun.

 **\- Non jamais !** assura son amant.

 **\- Et après moi ?** redemanda Shun.

 **\- Toutes les nuits et tellement de fois que mon lit connait ton nom par cœur et je dois changer mes draps très souvent,** confessa Dracule. **De plus mon lit aimerait aussi connaitre ton corps.**

 **\- Serait-ce une invitation ?**

 **\- Oui !**

 **\- Invitation enregistrée. De plus moi aussi j'ai dû changer énormément de fois de draps ce mois-ci. Cela ne m'était jamais arrivé d'attendre si désespérément quelqu'un d'autre. Je t'aime tellement seigneur Dracule Mihawk.** Puis il embrassa son amant avant de se réintroduire en lui avec douceur.

 **\- Moi aussi je t'aime seigneur Shun.**

Puis il se redressa et incita en bougeant son corps, son homme à lui donner plus de bien-être. Ce que fit celui-ci avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Les deux hommes s'en donnèrent à cœur joie jusqu'à qu'ils jouirent. Puis épuisés, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	28. Chapter 27

**Salut tout le monde!**

Sam le retour. Après une petite disparition sans gravité me voilà de nouveau sur ce site et sur le compte également -heureusement- Certains ne doivent même pas connaitre mon existence lol Peu importe, aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui poste les chapitres! Et j'en suis très heureuse!  
D'ailleurs, c'est un très gros chapitre là, sans rire, c'est surement l'un des plus lourd qu'on a uploader. Et en plus d'être le plus long chapitre, c'est également l'avant dernier et vous n'aurez même pas attendre deux semaines pour avoir la fin, puisqu'on vous livre les deux, aujourd'hui même! Qui est-ce qu'on remercie? x)  
Sur ceux, bonne lecture! Délectez-vous!

 **Bonjour,**

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre. Ce soir c'est un long chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira. Beaucoup de cadeaux, de lemon et… vous verrez bien la suite. Et en parlant de cadeaux nous aussi on vous en fait un ce soir il y aura un second chapitre qui est le dernier de la fic. Alors bonne lecture et bonne vacance pour ceux qui le sont, biz à bientôt Craft.

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Fête des sapins.**

* * *

Ce lit était confortable, chaud et assurément divin.  
Les yeux fermés, Law n'avait aucune force et aucune envie de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt. Plus sur le Roronoa que sur son matelas, il était en extase. Ses joues étaient pourtant rougies tant la température était élevée mais ça lui procurait tant de bien qu'il ressemblait plus à marshmallow qu'autre chose.  
Zoro au contraire, s'était réveillé à cause de cette chaleur insupportable. Il suffoquait mais n'osait rien faire. Il entendait les petits gémissements de bien-être de son noiraud et rien que ça, ça l'empêchait de parler. Faut dire…, Law était attendrissant ainsi.  
Alors il se contentait de cajoler la nuque et parfois le dos de son amant, d'étouffer pour le bien de son médecin.

 **_ Law, cet homme qui a frappé à la porte tout à l'heure a dit qu'on devait se lever non !?** Demanda tranquillement Zoro pour ne pas brusquer l'ébène.

 **_ Mh… mais on a encore un peu de temps.**

_ … **Bien.** S'était vu dire le Roronoa contraint de capituler.

 **_ Roronoa-ya~, j'aime ta chaleur.**

 **_ J'avais remarqué, oui. Dit, comment tu faisais avant et quand je ne suis pas là !? Comment tu fais pour te tenir chaud !?**

 **_ Tu vois ces couvertures là-bas. Sur le banc au pied de mon lit !? …Voilà la réponse.** Marmonna Law contre la peau du vert qui frissonnait de ce souffle.

_ … **Y'en a pas mal.**

 **_ Quatre je crois, en plus de celle-ci.**

Levant les yeux au ciel de cet aveu, Zoro ne savait pas s'il devait trouver ce noiraud attendrissant ou complètement fou de prendre autant de couvertures.  
Enfin quoiqu'il en soit et peu importait ce qu'il pensait, ça ne le dérangeait pas non plus de « servir » à ce docteur. Au contraire, il adorait ça même s'il devait suffoquer. Les minutes défilaient, l'un dans les bras de l'autre et doucement, ils s'étaient rendormis, après quelques baisers déposés sur un torse balafré ou sur un crâne de jais.  
Rien n'avait d'importance ce matin-là, ils étaient juste bien là où ils se trouvaient et n'avaient pas envie de se quitter. Ils voulaient juste profiter de la présence l'un de l'autre. Profiter de ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir au moment présent.  
Dans la chambre du maître des lieux, Shun se réveilla avec Drac' dans les bras. Il était aux anges, sa main bougea seule dans le dos de son homme. Aujourd'hui était le jour tant attendu de la fête des Sapins. Le seigneur de Tortuga souriait pensant au cadeau qu'il avait préparé pour le seigneur de Lugubria. Il espérait que cela lui plairait. Mihawk bougea contre son torse et sortit sa tête de sous la couverture. Son aîné lui fit un sourire chaleureux malgré qu'il soit encore un peu endormi.

 **_ Chut ! Ne bouge pas mon ange. Il est tôt, pardon de t'avoir réveillé, mais on a le temps. J'ai demandé à ce qu'on vienne nous chercher pour le déjeuner vers dix heures afin de profiter de la chaleur des draps.**

Comme réponse des lèvres vinrent happer les siennes et le voleur de baiser se remit sous la couette. Puis une main vint jouer sur son torse. Le caressant, le palpant, le pinçant doucement. Le corps du trentenaire émit des frissons de bien-être.  
Pendant ce temps le quadragénaire qui s'éveillait de plus en plus sous les soubresauts de son compagnon vint suçoter un bouton de chair de celui-ci. La voix de Shun se fit entendre par de légers gémissements de satisfaction. Alors Mihawk se sentit plus à l'aise et décida qu'il allait donner du plaisir à cet être sous lui qui l'avait complétement rendu fou de lui. Il se redressa à peine et s'attaqua à l'autre téton de Shun. Puis il fit glisser une de ses mains sur le bas-ventre de l'autre et atteignit son entrejambe. Là, ses doigts parcoururent par de légers effleurements l'intérieur de ses cuisses qu'il écarta délicatement. Puis il vint toucher l'anus dont il titilla les commissures, puis il remonta le long des bourses et atteignit enfin la verge qu'il prit en main. Il entama une masturbation douce puis plus brutale. Faisant se cambrer son amant.

Shun était au bord de la jouissance avec si peu de choses et pourtant son homme savait s'y prendre pour le rendre fou. Il aimait cette prise d'initiative. D'habitude c'était lui qui démarrait leur jeu amoureux mais là, depuis le soir d'avant Mihawk rivalisait d'ingéniosité pour l'exciter et cela marchait. Il en voulait plus, mais en même temps il désirait laisser l'autre prendre ses marques et son temps, alors il serra fort les draps entre ses doigts et ne laissait échapper que des gémissements de satisfaction.  
Dracule sentait la retenue de son amant comme le soir d'avant et il en était heureux. Il avait une confiance aveugle dans son compagnon et il allait lui prouver tout en l'en remerciant. Ses lèvres descendirent vers l'entrejambe lentement et avec délicatesse. Le supplice qu'il infligeait à Shun se ressentait dans l'érection de celui-ci. Arrivé à la verge il la lâcha et l'observa. Il se redressa et fit tomber la couverture derrière lui. Son amant était nu et offert à ses yeux. Ses mains bougèrent seule pour allèrent toucher la peau de son homme. Il entendit Shun soupirer de bien-être, il releva les yeux vers son visage et l'aperçut. Le jeune seigneur était magnifique, son visage reflétait tellement d'expressions contradictoires et en même temps elles étaient toutes rassurantes pour le seigneur de Lugubria. Il voyait la luxure, l'érotisme et la force, puis venait un mélange de domination et de dominé mais avec un charisme fou et une confiance en eux deux qui frôlait l'impertinence. Drac' versa une larme de joie que l'autre vint sécher du bout des doigts, en relevant l'une de ses mains qui l'instant d'avant agrippait les draps.

 **_ Shun… je… t'aime. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point.** Murmura Dracule.

 **_ Si je le sais mon ange. Car je t'aime tout autant. Chaque parcelle de mon être ne vit que pour toi.** Murmura à son tour Shun.

Dracule se jeta sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa fougueusement et il s'allongea sur lui mettant leur deux érections en contact. C'est que lui aussi s'était excité, en excitant son compagnon. Puis il planta ses doigts dans le torse de son amant afin de le tenir encore plus près de lui. Quand le baiser endiablé fut fini il se redressa et contempla une dernière fois son homme avant de lui faire une fellation. Alors qu'il sentit la main de son homme se déplacer vers le drap il l'attrapa et entrelaça leurs doigts. Sous ses assauts le corps sous lui se mouvait au gré du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Mihawk désenlaça leur doigts et mit la main de Shun dans sa chevelure.

 **_ Es-tu sûr ?** questionna Shun.

L'homme tapota la main dans sa chevelure en signe d'assentiment. Alors Shun donna le rythme des assauts sur sa verge. Puis n'y tenant plus il se redressa un peu plus assis pour mieux les placer tous les deux. Et sa seconde main vint rejoindre l'autre, alors il accéléra la cadence encore et encore. Il sentit les mains de Dracule s'agripper à ses cuisses et planter ses ongles dedans. Cela lui procura encore plus de plaisir, il redressa légèrement la tête de l'autre afin de croiser son regard larmoyant de félicité. Il avait bien compris que son homme appréciait d'être un peu malmené, n'avait-il pas gémit de plaisir le soir d'avant quand sans le vouloir il lui avait donné une fessée. Alors il allait le combler, accentuant ses mouvements il s'inséra dans l'antre chaud et humide qu'était la bouche de son amant avec force et vitesse. Hurlant son plaisir et entendant les gémissements de l'autre étouffé par sa verge cela l'excita au plus haut point.

Mihawk n'en pouvait plus, son homme se déhanchait comme un beau diable dans sa bouche et cela le mettait en transe. Il n'aurait jamais pensé prendre autant de plaisir à être si malmené. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus difficile mais il savait que l'autre s'arrêterait à temps. Ses pensées étaient toutes aussi chaotiques que sa respiration, la seule chose qui le retenait à la réalité était la verge pulsante dans sa bouche qui à chaque à coup semblait battre plus fort. Tel son cœur dans sa poitrine qui allait exploser tellement il était à deux doigts de jouir d'un tel traitement.  
Shun se sentit partir et vit que Drac' ne tiendrait plus longtemps avec ce traitement alors il se retira de la bouche de l'autre et éjacula sur son visage. Il ramena ce visage empli de sa propre semence et le lécha pour le nettoyer puis il embrassa fougueusement son compagnon avant d'énoncer :

 **_ Et si on s'occupait de toi maintenant. Tu me fais toujours confiance.**

 **_ Han ! Oui ! Han !** haleta le seigneur de Lugubria à bout de souffle mais encore en érection. Une érection douloureuse à présent.

Alors Shun se leva et entraina son amoureux à sa suite. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent sous la douche. Le cadet bloqua son aîné face au mur et l'enlaça, planquant son torse sur son dos. Il alluma l'eau et quand elle fut à température ambiante, d'une main experte le seigneur de Tortuga alla empoigner le sexe du seigneur de Lugubria afin de le masturber. Puis, il le positionna de façon à entrer en lui, se mouvant avec force et vigueur, tout en continuant la masturbation. L'eau donnait de nouvelles sensations encore plus agréables à leur échange. Puis Shun sortit de son amant, le retourna et le prit dans ses bras. Il le souleva et le bloqua contre un mur. L'embrassa passionnément et le re-masturba entre leur torse.

 **_ Je veux te voir quand tu jouiras. Tu es magnifique lors de la jouissance.**

 **_ Shun… Han ! Han ! Shun… Hummm ! je vais… Haaaaa !**

Mais avant de finir sa phrase il hurla de plaisir et jouit entre leurs torses. Se contractant, il fit jouir Shun une nouvelle fois. Les deux hommes s'assirent sur le sol de la douche et Shun attrapa un savon et les lava tous les deux. Après la douche ils s'habillèrent et s'allongèrent sur le lit afin de se câliner. A dix heures, une des domestiques vint les appeler pour le petit-déjeuner.  
Arrivés dans la salle à manger, tous les invités étaient là –sauf deux retardataires qui se montrèrent une bonne heure plus tard avec une excuse pour les deux et une mine encore endormie pour l'un-. Après ce petit dérangement, la collation se passa dans une ambiance 'familiale' comme le repas de la veille et les quatre nouveaux à la table se mirent aussi à blaguer.

 **_ Bon pour aujourd'hui, je vous propose une séance travail et questions dans le bureau pour les seigneurs. Et après le repas, séance de patin à glace.**

 **_ Patin à quoi ?** questionna Vivi.

 **_ Je vais vous expliquer,** s'écria Dracule, heureux comme un gamin.

En se déplaçant vers le bureau Mihawk racontait tout ce qu'il savait sur l'île de Shun, l'hiver, la fête des Sapins, les fêtes d'anniversaires, la neige, le patin à glace et bien d'autres choses que sa curiosité l'avait poussée à apprendre.  
L'après-midi arriva vite. Tout le monde se retrouva sur le lac gelé après une balade en traineau -par couple-, avec Shun et Dracule en tête et tiré par le rêne Chopper. Les deux jeunes femmes apprirent vite à se tenir debout sur la glace ce qui ne fut pas le cas de leurs compagnons. Alors Shun et Law s'occupèrent un peu d'eux puis les huit patinèrent toute l'après-midi et pour une fois Zoro et Dracule purent patiner seul.  
En fin d'après-midi ils rentrèrent à la demeure, tout le monde était en effervescence. Les nouveaux invités arrivaient habillés sur leur trente et un.

 **_ Combien doit-on être ce soir ?** questionna Vivi intriguée par tout ce remue-ménage.

 **_ Environ deux cent. Il y a tous les occupants de cette demeure, les villageois, ainsi que d'autres seigneurs que j'ai conviés, mais qui ne pouvaient venir avant ce soir.**

 **_ D'autres seigneurs ?** demanda Dracule.

 **_ Oui j'ai pensé que faire des réunions tous les dix ans ne nous amèneraient à rien, alors autant se servir des fêtes pour créer des liens entre les royaumes.** Expliqua Shun.

 **_ Bonne idée,** fit Baby-5.

Puis chacun retourna dans ses appartements pour se préparer.  
Vers vingt heures Dracule avait été surpris quand on avait toqué à sa porte. Shun l'attendait derrière dans un beau costume, tout comme le sien. Le seigneur de Tortuga s'inclina devant lui avec un sourire charmeur et l'invita à le suivre pour le repas. Mais avant de partir rejoindre les autres, les deux hommes se contemplèrent avec amour et après avoir bien vérifié qu'ils étaient seuls, ils s'embrassèrent passionnément.

 **_ Tu es magnifique,** soufflèrent-ils tous les deux en même temps.

Pour le repas, la salle de réception avait été transformée en salle à manger pour des centaines de convives. Quand Dracule y pénétra il fut stupéfié, la pièce était décorée de façon magnifique. Les petits plats dans les grands. Les murs, le plafond et un immense Sapin au fond de la salle avaient été décorés avec des objets de couleurs et de formes différentes dans des tons rouges et dorés. Les lustres avaient une fine couche blanche les recouvrant faisant penser à de la neige. Sous le Sapin des centaines, voire des milliers de cadeaux de toutes formes et couleurs y était déposés.

 **_ Ça ce sont des boules d'hiver, et ça des guirlandes, sur les lustres c'est de la fausse neige décorative. Les cadeaux sont empaquetés dans du papier cadeau.** Expliqua Shun en montrant du doigt les différents objets à Dracule, suivant le regard curieux de celui-ci se poser un peu partout.

La table était aux couleurs de la décoration. En rouge et or avec des touches de vert pour rappeler les sapins. Des boules d'hiver transparentes avec un léger coloris illuminaient de couleur dorée ou rouge certains endroits. Les flammes dansaient dans leurs prisons de verre donnant une ambiance chaleureuse.  
Les seigneurs qui venaient d'arriver ne voyaient pas d'un très bon œil d'être mêlés au peuple, mais après un apéritif bien arrosé, cela n'eut plus aucune importance. Tout le monde passa à table, se mélangeant de bon gré. Des enfants courraient partout, des parents riaient ou haussaient le ton pour les calmer afin de les faire manger un minimum. Pour ce soir-là tout le monde avait la permission de minuit voire plus, alors les loustics étaient surexcités.

Après le repas, Shun s'installa sur un grand fauteuil à côté du Sapin et regroupa tout le monde autour de lui. Les enfants s'assirent en silence et écoutèrent leur seigneur leur conter un conte sur l'hiver. La voix du trentenaire envoutait l'assemblée –petits et grands-. Mihawk était toujours aussi charmé par le charisme de son homme. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la salle de réception ils n'avaient échangés que quelques mots et quelques caresses volées du bout des doigts. Mais même si beaucoup se doutaient de leur relation, les deux hommes dans un accord tacite avaient fait le choix de ne pas s'exposer outre mesure à la vue de tous. Gardant ainsi leur jardin secret. Dracule n'étant pas d'un naturel très expansif n'en était pas du tout gêné, mais il reconnaissait que ce soir était différent. Il aurait aimé partager plus avec son compagnon et pouvoir parfois se lover dans ses bras. Il regarda alors son second et celui de Shun et les vit se tenir à bonne distance l'un de l'autre. Effectivement, les deux avaient dû aussi prendre la décision de ne pas s'exposer aux yeux des autres.

Quand le conte fut fini, des jeunes femmes se munirent de grand sac et allèrent chercher les cadeaux. Shun appela les prénoms inscrits dessus afin d'entamer la distribution.

 **_ Quand les invités arrivent ils nous disent pour qui est le cadeau. Nous les rangeons donc ensemble, par personne, pour faciliter le travail. Les jeunes femmes vont mettre dans les sacs tous les cadeaux d'une même personne. Donc nous ne serons appelés qu'une seule fois.** Expliqua un domestique à Dracule.

 **_ Merci.** Fit Mihawk surprit qu'un homme de la maison de Shun vienne de lui-même tout lui expliquer.

 **_ Le seigneur Shun m'a dit de venir tous vous expliquer et de répondre à toutes vos questions. Il s'excuse de ne pouvoir le faire lui-même et il pensait que le seigneur Law serait aussi occupé avec votre second. Ce qui est le cas.** Fit-il en montrant du doigt Law qui s'était rapproché de Zoro. Puis il continua. **Mon maitre connait votre grande curiosité et votre envie de savoir et comprendre tout ce qui vous entoure. Pour cela vous ressemblez au seigneur Law, il faut toujours tout lui expliquer en détail,** sourit chaleureusement l'homme.

 **_ Cela doit être fatiguant,** émit comme hypothèse Mihawk.

 **_ Non, j'aime voir ses yeux à ce moment-là, au début on dirait un enfant puis après on voit l'homme prendre le pas et enfin le scientifique examiner, réfléchir, décortiquer, cela est passionnant.** Répondit tranquillement le sexagénaire. **J'ai toujours vécu ici, je suis né ici. Alors, je voulais vous remercier vous et votre second. Depuis la mort des parents de Law mes deux seigneurs n'ont plus vraiment souris. Alors merci de prendre soin d'eux.**

 **_ Je…**

 **_ Chut ! on n'est ni sourd, ni aveugle dans la demeure c'est juste que nous sommes une famille et que chaque membre est important, et peu importe où vont leurs cœurs chaque membre est accepté comme il est. Et sachez que vous et le seigneur Zoro êtes déjà considérés comme des membres de la famille. Alors quoi qu'il arrive vous pouvez compter sur nous, on sera de votre côté. Heu ! Pardon mon seigneur, je vais un peu trop loin là ! Je m'emporte !** S'excusa le majordome en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

 **_ Non… Merci. Mais nous n'avons rien fait pour mériter d'être si vite accepté.** Enonça sérieux Mihawk.

 **_ Mon seigneur vous nous avez ramené le seigneur Law et votre second a veillé sur lui pendant des jours. De plus, comme je l'ai dit, vous leurs avez rendu le sourire. Pour nous ça vaut tous les trésors du monde.** **Ils sont les piliers de notre famille.** Continua d'expliquer le troisième maitre de la demeure.

Mihawk sourit de cette discussion et il posa de nombreuses questions auxquelles l'homme se fit un plaisir de répondre le plus posément possible et avec le plus de détails possible. Puis vint le nom du majordome et le sien peu de temps après. Il se dirigea vers son homme et le remercia des quelques cadeaux se trouvant dans la poche. Celui-ci s'en alla dans un coin afin de les ouvrir. Puis il vit Shun finir en attrapant ses propres cadeaux. Son cœur rata un battement quand il pensa à son cadeau, ' _est-ce que Shun ne lui en voudrait pas trop'_. Il attrapa un premier cadeau, une carte lui indiquait qu'il venait de Law, en l'ouvrant il découvrit un autre papier recouvrant un objet dessus on y avait griffonné :

 _ **" Mon seigneur,**_

 _ **Je suis sûr que vous saurez en faire bon usage.**_

 ** _Law"_ **

Il regarda sous le mot et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Ce jeune homme était parfait, il avait de quoi ravir les cœurs et insupporter son second. Effectivement, le jeune Law lui avait offert une laisse, sûrement celle tant réclamée le jour d'avant pour son second. Il leva son regard sur les deux seconds plus loin et vit la tête de Zoro, le cadeau que lui avait fait son amant devait valoir son pesant d'or. Il aurait vraiment aimé savoir de quoi il retournait. Puis il reporta son regard dans sa poche. Un autre cadeau venait du couple Baby-5 et Sai. Une magnifique chemise blanche qui avait l'air à sa taille. Un autre présent se montra de Zoro cette fois ci. Le vert lui avait offert une sacoche avec à l'intérieur un ensemble de nettoyage pour épée. Il sourit de l'attention, pensant qu'ils avaient eu la même idée. Puis il prit un autre paquet celui-ci était de Vivi et Kozha. C'était un bocal avec de multiples sables de leur île désertique. Un mot y était écrit :

 _ **" Mon seigneur,**_

 _ **Que ces sables vous réchauffent l'Ame, les soirs de grand froid et vous porte bonheur.**_

 _ **Vivi et Kozha."**_

' _La jeune femme avait les mots pour s'exprimer'_ , sourit-il. Un autre cadeau vint se loger dans la main du seigneur. Une petite boite où était écrit 'de la part de la famille'. Il l'ouvrit avec empressement et découvrit une fausse clé, un symbole représentant qu'il était ici chez lui. Une larme coula le long de sa joue personne ne l'avait jamais accepté si facilement avant. Il regarda autour de lui et vit tous les visages radieux des convives, puis Shun et le majordome lui sourirent alors il y répondit. Shun devait savoir pour la clé. Enfin il s'empara du dernier cadeau. Celui de son bien-aimé une petite boite avec dedans un seul morceau de papier :

 _ **" Mon ange,**_

 _ **Ton cadeau t'attend dans ma chambre.**_

 ** _Je t'aime Shun."_ **

Il rit doucement en regardant son compagnon qui lui aussi riait, car les deux hommes s'étaient donné le même cadeau.  
Shun était l'homme le plus heureux du monde et il avait hâte de voir le cadeau que lui réservait son amant. Celui-ci avait eu la même idée que lui. Lui offrir une petite boite avait un simple mot à l'intérieur.

 _ **" Shun,**_

 _ **Ton cadeau t'attend dans ta chambre.**_

 _ **Je t'aime Dracule."**_

Puis il avait reçu de son second un livre sur comment bien se comporter avec son âme sœur. Il faudrait qu'il lui prête un de ses jours. De Zoro une dague finement décorée. De Vivi et son compagnon un bocal de sables de leur royaume avec un mot.

 _ **" Mon seigneur,**_

 _ **Que ces sables vous rappellent la chaleur qui parfois vous fera défaut et vous porte bonheur.**_

 ** _Vivi et Kozha."_ **

' _La jeune fille a l'art de trouver les mots juste'_ , sourit-il. De Baby-5 et Sai une chemise blanche.  
Du côté des seconds, Law était aux anges. Son seigneur lui avait offert une sacoche avec de nouveaux instruments de chirurgie, tout neuf. Puis les princesses ainsi que leurs compagnons et le seigneur Mihawk lui avait ramené un livre traitant de médecine, propre à leur royaume. Trois ouvrages qu'il n'avait jamais lus. Il avait hâte de se retirer pour les lire, l'espace d'un instant il en avait même oublié son homme quand celui-ci se rappela à son bon souvenir.

 **_ Tu es vraiment devenu un pervers.** Murmura le vert.

 **_ Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?** minauda le brun l'air innocent.

 **_ Pour ça !** montrant du bout du doigt l'intérieur de la boîte.

 **_ Oh ça !** s'étonna Law. **Et bien vu que j'ai offert la laisse à ton maitre, il ne me restait plus qu'à t'offrir les menottes.** Rigola l'aîné.

Zoro ne put répondre, il regarda son seigneur et vit un sourire sur ses lèvres et qu'il le regardait furtivement. _'Pas un, pour rattraper l'autre'_ , pensa-t-il. Il contempla ses autres cadeaux. Son seigneur lui avait offert -tout comme lui, l'avait fait pour lui- une sacoche avec un nécessaire de nettoyage pour lame blanche. Les deux princesses et leurs compagnons lui avaient offert des dagues. Et le seigneur Shun un sabre de toute beauté. Il avait hâte de le tester.

 **_ Il appartenait au père du seigneur, c'est un gage de grande estime. On peut dire que son cadeau et de te faire entrer dans notre famille, je suis son fils depuis une semaine. Alors cela fait de toi son gendre.** Expliqua très sérieux le brun.

Zoro ne sut quoi répondre mais les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux. Il ne pouvait accepter un tel présent mais le refuser serait insulter l'homme et ça il ne le ferait jamais. Il devrait le remercier comme il se doit. Alors sur cette lame il se promit à lui-même, de toujours protéger Law et son seigneur aussi bien que le seigneur qu'il servait et de leur être toujours fidèle à tous les trois.

 **_ Law… mon cadeau…**

 **_ Bah ! Ne te fait pas de mouron pour ça. J'en n'attendais pas d'une tête de Sapin.**

 **_ Law…** attrapant la manche du brun, il le tira vers lui et termina enfin sa phrase contre ses lèvres, **je t'aime.**

C'était la deuxième fois qui lui disait ces mots et pour la seconde fois, il y croyait dur comme fer. Alors même s'il était nul pour ce genre de chose, Law montra son attachement d'une autre façon, en volant un baiser furtif à ce vert et partit vers d'autres convives. C'était son plus beau cadeau. Le vert, lui, le regarda partir sans rien ajouter de plus. Dans ces trois mots il lui donnait tout pouvoir sur sa vie. Et les deux en avaient conscience –encore une fois-.

Vers deux heures du matin tout le monde repartit chez lui. Shun s'était mis devant la porte pour remercier chacun d'être venu pour la soirée. Puis il remettait une lanterne à chacun pour illuminer le retour des habitants. Mihawk lui se dirigeait vers les appartements de Shun quand il passa devant une fenêtre. Il fut émerveillé par le ' _Dragon de lumière_ ' comme l'avait appelé son amant. Il lui avait expliqué que quand les villageois rentraient la nuit chacun possédait une lumière et rentrait en file indienne puis se dispersait chacun de leur côté pour rejoindre leur maison et que cela ressemblait de loin à un long Dragon avec les pattes. Effectivement c'est à cela que ressemblaient les lumières en cet instant.

 **_ Shukun ?** Questionna le vert, surprit de voir son seigneur penché à cette fenêtre. **Que faites-vous ici !?**

 **_ Rien, j'espionnais sans doute un peu. Cette fête était magnifique, n'est-ce pas !?**

 **_ Oui. …Très…, lumineuse je dirais.** Ce qui fit légèrement rire Mihawk.

 **_ C'est vrai.** Marmonna Dracule qui replongea rapidement dans ses souvenirs encore chauds. **Je crois que c'est l'une des plus belles traditions jamais inventée. Tu sais, on m'a dit certaines choses ce soir.**

 **_ Oh… est-ce que nous dev-**

 **_ Non, rien de ce genre je te rassure. A propos du seigneur Shun et de Law. …Comment dire….**

 **_ Ont-ils un problème !?** S'inquiéta Zoro à la mine pensive de son seigneur.

 **_ Non. Conduis-toi en homme et prend soin de Law.** Ordonna presque Mihawk d'une voix chaleureuse.

 **_ Shukun…, c'est… comment dire… est-ce que-**

 **_ Je sais. …Et très honnêtement, tu n'es pas bon menteur. Simplement, on m'a dit que grâce à toi, Law avait, d'une certaine manière, retrouvé le sourire alors, ne le fane pas.**

_ … … **.** Embarrassé des mots, Zoro ne répondit pas dans l'immédiat préférant –et de loin, détourner le regard. **J'lui ferais jamais rien d'emmerdant, Shukun.**

 **_ Mh et de mon côté, c'est pareil.** **J'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui me correspond.**

 **_ Vous voulez parler du seigneur Shun n'est-ce pas !? …Vous n'êtes pas discret, c'est pour ça.** Se justifia Zoro à la vue de ce regard interrogateur.

_ … **Je vois, après tout nous sommes pareils. Tu sais, j'aime ce royaume, il est à l'image de son seigneur. Chaleureux, lumineux mais aussi brut comme un diamant.** Se confessa Mihawk, tout en reprenant sa contemplation de l'extérieur. **Et je ne-**

 **_ Vous avez raison mon seigneur.** Répondit une voix derrière les deux visiteurs de Lugubria.

 **_ Oh ! Law, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver. Bien, puisque tu es là, vous devriez aller vous reposer, Zoro nous partirons demain après le repas de midi.** Tonna la voix du seigneur qui reprit son assurance légendaire et qui essaya d'évacuer sa gêne d'être surpris.

Laissant celui-ci disparaitre, un moment de flottement se fit et fixant le Roronoa tout en repensant aux mots entendus, une réflexion se montra.  
Law voulait connaitre une chose et sans mensonge, s'il vous plait.

 **_ Ton seigneur me trouve fatigué !?** Demanda de but en blanc Trafalgar.

 **_ Non, pourquoi dis-tu ça !?** Grogna à son tour Zoro, ne comprenant pas bien le mal.

 **_ Eh bien, c'est la deuxième fois que je le croise et à chaque fois il me dit « d'aller me reposer », est-ce que j'ai l'air harassé !?**

 **_ Ouais… tu as vu ces cernes que tu portes.** Se moqua rapidement Zoro au vu de cette brèche immense. Il aimait plus que tout l'emmerder c'était un fait.

 **_ Va te faire foutre.**

Menaçant le vert d'un regard, Law distança son cadet et se dirigeant vers sa chambre, il se promit de se venger rapidement.  
Rapidement parce qu'en plus de l'avoir emmerdé avec ses stupides cernes –qu'il avait depuis toujours pour information-, cet abruti de Roronoa avait oublié de mentionner son départ prochain bien que cette chose ne soit pas totalement inconnue de ses sens.  
Une fois à l'intérieur de son « petit chez lui », le noiraud soupira et scrutant des yeux les environs, il remarqua les cadeaux qu'il avait reçus. Au moins, certaines personnes savaient comment lui faire plaisir.  
Attrapant l'un des livres au hasard, il s'installa à son bureau et commençant sa lecture, ses épaules se relâchèrent au même rythme qu'une porte se fermait.

 **_ Doc'…, j'pensais qu'on n'avait pas le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur durant les jours de fêtes !?** Débuta Zoro en s'approchant doucement du noiraud qui s'appuyait maintenant sur le bureau.

 **_ Hm, oui. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.**

 **_ Doc', ferme ça et regarde-moi. T'es chiant quand tu boudes.**

 **_ Hm.**

Cette réponse, ce bruit n'allait absolument pas avec la réplique précédente, ça le vert en était sûr et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il fronça les sourcils et attrapa le livre pour le fermer.  
Il était moins intéressant qu'un foutu livre donné par une tierce personne, ah non donné par Baby-5 et il n'aimait pas cela. …Passer au second plan pour cet ébène alors qu'il avait réussi à se le procurer, c'était chiant et pas du tout dans son actualité.  
Zoro se devait de l'obséder comme lui l'obnubilait sans cesse.

 **_ Tu vas arrêter de lire cinq minutes pour m'écouter, Doc' à la manque.**

 **_ Je n'ai pas besoin de toutes tes insultes, Roronoa-ya~.** S'était automatiquement braqué Law qui fixait d'un mauvais œil ce bretteur.

 **_ Je plaisantais. …Elles sont mignonnes tes cernes.**

Serrant la mâchoire c'était sans doute le mot de trop pour Trafalgar qui se leva de sa chaise sans prêter attention à ce vert qui ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de s'échapper.  
Au contraire, il l'avait attrapé dans sa probable fuite et agrippait maintenant sa mâchoire pour mettre son visage face au sien et ça, Law n'aimait pas. Il ne voulait plus le voir avant un moment. C'était lui qui se moquait, pas l'inverse.

 **_ Je sais ce que tu crois mais t'as tort. Je ne mens pas. Ça là, ça te va bien.** Soupira Zoro en touchant de son pouce la marque sous l'œil de son aîné.

 **_ Continue et j'te découpe.**

 **_ C'est la vérité, ça te rend mignon.** N'avait pu s'empêcher d'avouer Zoro qui arrêta de justesse un poing qui voulait rencontrer son estomac.

 **_ Espèce de-** La phrase s'était tue dans un baiser prit de droit, et même si Law n'était pas en accord avec celui-ci, il attendit tout de même la fin de cet échange pour reprendre. **Tu vas mourir.**

 **_ Ok mais avant…, attend.**

Les mots avaient été dits comme une réflexion incertaine pourtant, la vision du médecin n'était pas du tout incertaine et il apercevait vraiment ce vert disparaitre derrière la porte de sa chambre.  
Attendre !? C'était bien ça qu'il avait dit, non. Qu'il aille au diable, ce sapin idiot et dégénéré.  
N'ayant même plus le gout à la lecture, il ferma les premières pages du bouquin entamé et observant ce lit qu'il avait durement quitté ce matin, il s'était dit qu'il ferait mieux d'y rester maintenant.  
Laissant un frisson lui manger l'échine, un courant d'air glacial lui mangea la peau et préférant ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps, il décida de ses prochaines actions.  
…Ou presque puisque la porte de sa chambre se faisait de nouveau malmener par un abruti de vert de retour ! Merveilleux, il allait pouvoir le tuer plus vite que prévu.

 **_ Tiens. C'est pour toi.** Avait dit Zoro en donnant un paquet à ce chirurgien légèrement déconcerté. Là, il ne comprenait pas.

 **_ Tu m'emmerdes, tu m'embrasses, tu me plantes et maintenant ça. J'peux te frapper tout de suite ou j'attends encore !?** Demanda Law le plus sérieusement du monde.

_ … **T'as dit que tu ne t'attendais pas à ce que je t'offre un cadeau ce que je peux comprendre mais, en vrai c'est juste que, j'suis persuadé que ça va te déplaire et que tu vas rire.** Expliqua le vert sans vraiment répondre à la question posée.

 **_ Me déplaire !? Qu'est-ce que c'est !?** Avait demandé Trafalgar en changeant quelque peu de comportement. En vrai, il était touché par ce geste. Peu importe que le cadeau soit plaisant ou non, cela prouvait juste que ce vert avait un peu pensé à lui et ça lui suffisait.

 **_ Bien ouvre, tu verras bien.**

Griffant sa lèvre de ses dents, Law avait soupiré mais avait accepté et s'attelait à la tâche. Le paquet fut rapidement débarrassé de son enveloppe et si celui-ci était assez volumineux il comprit rapidement pourquoi et ça avait eu le don de donner un rictus à cet ébène.  
C'était un plaid avec les écussons de leur maison respective, à chaque bord. C'était idiot, complètement absurde et pourtant, vraiment apprécié.  
C'était si simple comme présent que ça le faisait sourire et même rire. C'était juste ce dont il avait besoin, d'une chose qui lui rappelait la chaleur de cet abruti vert. De son abruti vert.

 **_ Tu peux le jeter ou le donner à quelqu'un, je sais que c'est idiot.**

 **_ Tu m'emmerdes Roronoa-ya~. Comment veux-tu que je te déteste après ça !? Je reçois toujours des choses que j'aime, des choses utiles et toi, tu viens avec ça et… c'est nul, vraiment nul mais on aurait presque l'impression que tu as pensée à moi. T'es vraiment chiant…, j'adore.**

Zoro ne savait plus bien quoi penser.  
C'était complétement con ce qu'il venait de faire ou l'autre avait au minimum apprécié le geste !? Lui, il voulait juste que ce corbeau soit au chaud. C'est comme ça qu'était partie sa réflexion.  
Il avait pensé à Law, à sa foutue manie de tout savoir, sa fascination pour la médecine –qui au passage lui avait donné une idée volée peu de temps après par son seigneur-, sa façon de se montrer supérieur, son sourire quand il était entouré de neige puis au fait qu'il était toujours bien emmitouflé, à sa peau froide, au fait qu'il venait toujours lui voler de la chaleur alors il s'était dit que peut-être une écharpe serait bien –enfin seulement en hiver- pis, il avait vu l'une des domestique frapper les couettes et ce vert avait repensé à eux, à lui quand il avait récupéré ce corps sur le sien à la recherche de chaud et à ce soupir d'aise qu'il entendait à chaque fois qu'il l'entourait de ses bras.  
A cette pensée, il avait arrêté son entraînement et après s'être rapidement lavé et changé, il s'était rendu en ville pour faire ce plaid avec leurs écussons brodés.  
Il voulait juste que ce noiraud soit au chaud quand lui-même ne serait pas là pour jouer ce rôle.

 **_ Ça te plait !?** S'étonna donc Zoro après sa longue réflexion.

 **_ Oui.**

Elle était dans la matière la plus chaude que ce bretteur avait réussi à dégoter et avait tout fait pour que celle-ci soit prête dans les temps, mais jamais il n'aurait cru que cela puisse faire plaisir.  
Le médecin s'était même approché de lui et l'avait récompensé d'un baiser. Long et doux alors qu'il tenait bien étroitement son cadeau.

 **_ Attend-moi je reviens.** Avait dit Law en se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau. **T'as qu'à te mettre au lit.**

Zoro était invité dans ce lit sans que son propriétaire ne fasse de sous-entendu incompris, c'était une première. Une première que ce vert s'était empressé d'accepter.  
Il s'était donc déchaussé, avait retiré les vêtements inutiles et avait rejoint la couche comme demandé. Ça faisait du bien de pouvoir enfin s'asseoir et se poser mais, le Roronoa était aussi impatient de pouvoir serrer l'ébène dans ses bras.  
D'ailleurs, celui-ci revint rapidement vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'un t-shirt à longue manche de la même couleur. Law avait fini par avancer et par se glisser au côté du bretteur avec entre ses mains son présent qu'il n'était pas prêt de lâcher. Pourquoi !? Parce que cette sensation de chaud était divine… ou presque.  
Dos au Roronoa, les aciers contemplaient l'environnement et si rien ne le frôlait, s'était contraignant. Là, sur cet oreiller et emmitouflé, ce n'était pas cette sensation de « chaud » que recherchait Trafalgar mais bel et bien une main qui le faisait frissonner.

 **_ Pourquoi tu ne t'approches pas Roronoa-ya~ !?**

 **_ Parce que je pensais que…- rien.** Marmonna le vert en s'appuyant sur son avant-bras pour apercevoir le profil de son noiraud. Noiraud qui se retourna et qui faisait maintenant face à l'épéiste.

 **_ Zoro-ya~ tu n'as plus envie de moi !?** Bredouilla Law contre les lèvres de l'appelé sans pour autant céder à son désir.

 **_ C'est le contraire et tu le sais, seulement, je m'étais dit que tu m'en voulais encore.** Grogna Zoro qui –moins patient, attrapa la bouche du chirurgien et captura ce visage à l'aide de sa main.

 **_ Absurde, je veux… hn- arrête de penser Roronoa-ya~, ça ne te va pas.**

Sur ces mots, Law avait fait basculer ce vert contre le matelas et lui grimpant dessus, il réengagea un baiser pour le moins torride.  
Continuant de tenir ce visage aux traits fins, Zoro finit par se relever –avec le paquet sur lui- pour se mettre assis sur ce lit et pour pouvoir correctement prendre en main cet ébène qui le suppliait –de son point de vue-.  
Entre ses cuisses, il fit passer ses mains sous le chandail de Trafalgar et suivant cette colonne vertébrale de son ongle, il avait réussi à faire gémir son aîné et à le charmer un peu plus. Autant dire que Law était tentant et tenté –tout comme le bretteur-.  
Les baisers se montraient ardents mais étrangement sensuels. Les caresses douces mais précises et emplies de signes bien compréhensibles.  
Law prenait un malin-plaisir en emmêler les mèches claires de son cadet et griffer les omoplates découvertes tandis que Zoro –lui- retirait tranquillement le t-shirt de l'autre pour pouvoir le scruter dans son plus simple appareil, au plus vite.

 **_ Attend, je ne veux pas la salir** , s'exclama le noiraud en retirant le plaid de ce lit. **Maintenant c'est bon, tu me laisses faire !?**

 **_ Pourquoi tu demandes un truc comme ça Doc'… .**

Laissant un rictus traîner sur le bord de ses lèvres, Trafalgar poussa ce vert et, de nouveau allongé, il se permit de le goûter à tous les endroits possibles. Évidemment Law s'attarda sur les lèvres de l'autre puisqu'elles avaient son goût préféré puis lentement, il entama une descende pour couvrir un torse et un abdomen soupirant.  
L'ébène était concentré sur sa tâche et pour l'une des rares fois, rien n'était précipité ou pressant. Ils avaient le temps et étant bien conscient de cela, le noiraud cajolait chaque partie en ne faisait qu'effleurer cette érection visible au travers du seul vêtement que Zoro portait.  
Il embrassait chaque cicatrice, chaque marque et chaque muscle jusqu'à descendre encore et encore, après un énième grognement de la part de ce vert.

 **_ Regarde, elle n'attendait que moi.** Minauda Law en sortant la verge dressée de son amant.

_ … **T'es vraiment pervers là, Doc'.**

 **_ Tu n'aimes pas !? Elle, je suis sûr que oui.** **Regarde comme elle est jolie.** Soupira l'ébène en caressant le membre de son index.

Laissant un grognement s'échapper, Zoro pouvait sentir son ventre se creuser. Le seul fait que ce noiraud l'effleure le rendait tout chose et l'emmenait loin.  
Heureux de l'effet qu'il produisait, Law souffla sur le sexe gonflé, le goûta du bout de sa langue et fixa de nouveau ce bretteur de ses iris argents et d'un léger rictus.  
Une main passa sur son visage, Law profita de cette caresse –s'appuya même sur celle-ci- et goûtant de nouveau ce membre, il lui avait donné rapidement un traitement digne d'un cornet de glace.  
Le noiraud jouait avec ce gland, mordillait cette peau fine et avait fini par le gober petit à petit, jusqu'à le prendre complètement en bouche sous le regard de ce Roronoa gémissant.  
Trafalgar s'appliquait. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait une fellation et s'il avait énormément appris, il était aussi inquiet de ne pas être à la hauteur.

 **_ Hn….Law~ continue…**

Une main venait de s'agripper aux mèches de jais et si une légère inquiétude s'était montrée durant une seconde ou deux, très vite celle-ci disparut… il ne devait pas avoir peur de ce vert. Il le connaissait du moins –il le pensait- et jamais cet abruti ne lui ferait de mal ou l'obligerait à quelque chose.  
Alors continuant ses mouvements sur ce sexe pulsant, Law faisait de son mieux et entre les jambes de ce bretteur, il était désirable.  
Zoro n'osait pas vraiment le regarder de peur de venir trop vite et quand ses prunelles dérivaient sur lui, il avait simplement envie de l'attraper et de le faire sien sans plus tarder.  
Alors il se contentait de jouer avec ces longues mèches sombres et de le laisser faire…, c'était une véritable torture mais, une torture vraiment belle à laquelle il succomberait rapidement.

 **_ Plus vite… …s'te plait… han Law~**

S'aidant de ses mains, le noiraud exécuta la demande et prenant pour la première fois ce membre jusqu'à la garde, ses iris s'étaient embuées et son regard avait immédiatement plu à son cadet.  
Cambré, Zoro soupirait encore et encore et relevant cette tête pour ne pas la salir, Law avait rapidement comprit et terminé ce vert à la main.  
Le vert éclaboussa celle-ci et son propre abdomen de sa semence et laissant un râle rauque s'échapper de sa bouche, il essaya de reprendre un souffle normal.  
De son côté, Law regardait sa main couverte de sperme et observant ce vert alléchant et encore sous l'effet de l'orgasme reçu, il suçota son index et goûta cette chose blanchâtre et amère.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Doc' !?** Grogna Zoro qui reprenait lentement conscience.

 **_ J'essaie… et c'est étrange mais pas mauvais. J'aurais dû essayer avant, tu ne crois pas !?**

 **_ Ne dit pas ce genre de chose, bon sang. …Viens par ici plutôt.** Ordonna presque le Roronoa en attrapant l'avant-bras du noiraud pour le mettre sur lui et pour capturer ses lèvres obscènes.

 **_ Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal, Roronoa-ya~ !?**

 **_ Rien… T'es juste le diable déguisé.**

 **_ Mais encore !?** Grogna presque Law en se redressant mais gardant sa place sur le bassin de ce vert.

 **_ Tu fais tout pour me rendre dingue de toi alors que c'est plus la peine.**

La phrase eu le don de faire sourire Trafalgar. Il ne s'attendait pas à une chose du genre et avait apprécié énormément. Il était fier, heureux même, de s'accaparer ce Roronoa malgré tous ces défauts.  
S'embrassant de nouveau, les deux étaient faits pour s'entendre, c'était indéniable et reprenant leur jeu intime, ils passèrent la nuit à faire l'amour et à se chamailler.  
Parfois l'un prendrait le dessus, ensuite l'autre demanderait « réparation » jusqu'à épuisement complet de leurs ressources. Puis, entre deux soupirs, contre des lèvres, Law murmura son premier « je t'aime » à ce bretteur chiant, emmerdant et idiot mais et aussi, parfait pour lui.

Ayant quittés les deux seconds, Mihawk avait arpenté les couloirs pour rejoindre ses appartements.  
Il avait préparé le cadeau pour son compagnon un peu plus tôt, il n'avait donc qu'à attendre de voir les derniers invités disparaître et ensuite, tout se déroulerait selon ses plans… du moins il l'espérait.  
Après une douche et un passage vers la fenêtre pour voir les lanternes disparues au loin, Dracule retrouva les couloirs pour se rendre dans la chambre du maitre de Tortuga.  
Sa surprise était là-bas. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard et il se devait d'être présent bien avant celui-ci. Le cœur battant à cent, il était à la fois excité et impatient.  
Fermant la porte derrière lui, le silence régnait en maitre, et tranquillement, il vérifia si tout était en place pour la suite, prit place et attendit. Il voulait faire plaisir à son brun. Le rendre heureux.  
Shun entra dans sa chambre quelques temps plus tard, celle-ci étant dans le noir. Seul son lit était éclairé. Celui-ci avait les tentures du lit baldaquin fermées ne laissant entrevoir qu'une ombre dessinant la silhouette de son amant. Il vit près du lit un costume. Il s'en approcha. C'était le kimono de leur première nuit, dessus il y avait un mot. ' _Enfile-moi_ '. Le seigneur sourit et s'exécuta. Puis il ouvrit un tissu et entra dans son lit. Au milieu de celui-ci son bien-aimé était à genoux dans son kimono. Celui-ci se courba main en avant :

 **_ Mon seigneur, bienvenue à la maison. La journée a était bonne ?**

 **_ Excellente mon ami.** Joua le jeu le seigneur. **Relève-toi ! je veux te voir mon ange.**

 **_ Shun…** gémit Dracule.

Shun se rapprocha de son compagnon et caressa une de ses joues. L'autre se releva un peu et écarta ses cuisses laissant l'habit glisser dessus afin de découvrit celle-ci. Shun de sa main libre vint caresser cette peau, faisant gémir l'aîné. Le trentenaire fit glisser ses deux mains sur les cuisses de son amant. Celui-ci rejeta sa tête en arrière en gémissant plus fort. Shun agrippa l'arrière de ses cuisses et le traina vers lui, il le fit monter sur les siennes et dévora de baiser cette gorge offerte.  
Les bras de Dracule vinrent se placer derrière la nuque du cadet et d'un coup de bassin il fit entrer en contact leur deux sexes et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il gémit et d'une voix suppliante il dit :

 **_ Dévore-moi ! Je suis ton cadeau ! Je m'offre à toi pour la vie,** confessa Dracule.

 **_ Drac' tu es sûr ?**

 **_ Shun… pendant c'est deux jours j'aimerais que tu me dévore. En fait je ne sais pas comment le dire.** Hésitant, Dracule continua, **je sais qu'en tant qu'homme à responsabilités on attend de moi de toujours tout dominer. Mais avec toi… Aimes moi comme tu le fais si bien.**

 **_ Mon ange, je t'aime et je vais te le prouver encore et encore.**

Shun fit glisser Dracule de ses jambes. Il regarda autour de lui. Dans le plafond de tissus des boules d'hiver avaient été accrochées et allumées. Elles éclairaient leur nid d'amour. Sur chaque pilier de bois les liens de tissus étaient accrochés comme la fois où il l'avait attaché. Puis non loin d'eux se trouvait un tissu pour bander des yeux. Shun sourit aux efforts de son homme.

 **_ Tu as fait ça tout seul, rien que pour nous ?** questionna le cadet.

 **_ C'est mon cadeau.** Puis écartant encore plus ses cuisses et relevant un peu le tissu il dévoila son entrejambe et détournant le regard il énonça. **Je suis ton cadeau.**

Shun sourit et du bout du doigt caressa la verge gonflée de son amant. Celle-ci était entourée d'un ruban avec un nœud comme un paquet cadeau. De son autre main il ramena le visage de son amant vers lui et souffla avant de l'embrasser.

 **_ Mon dieu, que je peux t'aimer. Mon ange, tu me rends fou.**

Shun le prit dans ses bras et l'amena vers les liens. Il attrapa ceux d'en bas et attacha ses pieds. Puis il fit de même avec les liens du haut en entravant ses bras. Il défit alors le kimono de son homme et le contempla à moitié nu. Il le trouva merveilleux mais il manquait quelque chose. Alors, il se dirigea vers sa table de nuit où il s'empara d'un paquet cadeau. Il le ramena devant son amant et l'ouvrit :

 **_ Ceci est ton cadeau.**

 **_ Qu'est-ce ?** questionna Dracule.

 **_ Une bague pour sexe.** Il la prit en main et expliqua. **Elle est en caoutchouc cela ne te fera pas mal. De plus, j'y ai fait mettre peu de pierre, pour qu'elle soit légère.**

Mihawk n'en revenait pas. Mais avant de parler des lèvres happèrent les siennes. Après Shun banda ses yeux. Et se plaça dans son dos. Il sentit des morsures dans son cou puis des baisers dans son dos. Son amant descendait encore et toujours, puis il se sentit tiré en arrière et une langue mutine et douce s'accapara son anus. Il hurla de surprise et de plaisir. Shun l'humidifiait et jouait avec ses doigts en lui.  
Drac' en demandait plus mais son compagnon voulait le rendre fou. Alors n'écoutant pas les suppliques, il s'appliquait à faire venir son homme qu'avec ses doigts. D'un coup il s'arrêta et humidifiant une de ses mains il alla le masturber. De son autre main il le caressait, jouant avec ses tétons.

 **_ Douloureux… Han ! C'est douloureux… Shun…. Hummmm !**

 **_ Je sais. Mais tu aimes ça n'est-ce pas, tu en veux plus ?** demanda Shun.

 **_ Oui ! Han ! Je suis ton cadeau… Han ! Fait de moi ce que tu veux.**

 **_ J'y compte bien mon grand.**

Il défit alors le ruban sur le sexe et il prit en main sa bague. D'une main il releva le tissu du kimono le gênant et doucement il s'insinua dans l'antre chaude de son homme puis se stoppa. L'écoutant hurler de plaisir et supplier de bouger. Il redressa son homme et colla sa bouche à son oreille et d'une voix suave il murmura :

 **_ Drac' je suis le seigneur de ce royaume et je fais ce que je désire ici. Alors dis-moi, veux tu m'épouser.**

_ …

 **_ Je ne plaisante pas mon ange, veux-tu devenir mon époux.**

 **_ Shun… oui.**

Alors Shun passa sa bague autour du sexe de son époux et le bascula en avant et bougea enfin en lui de façon brutale tout en prononçant :

 **_ Moi Shun je fais de toi mon époux. Je te promets amour et fidélité. Je te promets plaisir et jouissance. Mais surtout saches que quand nos seconds seront prêt à nous remplacer je viendrais t'enlever et je te garderais à vie auprès de moi. Car je t'aime plus que tout au monde. En ce moment ma priorité c'est mon peuple. Mais un jour je te promets que tu seras ma seule priorité.**

 **_ Shun je t'aime et je t'attendrais. Viens m'enlever quand tu veux. Je veux vivre avec toi jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, mon cher et tendre époux.**

 **_ Tendre ?** sourit l'homme accentuant ses mouvements.

 **_ Oui… Han !... Han !... Plus fort.**

Shun ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Agrippant ses hanches il se déhancha plus vite et plus fort en lui, le faisant hurler de bonheur. Puis il redressa d'une main ferme son homme et lui vola un baiser. Après il fit descendre l'une de ses mains le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses et lui mit une fessée.

 **_ Ha ! Shun…**

 **_ Oui mon ange.**

 **_ Encore !**

 **_ Tu aimes ?**

 **_ Plus fort, fait moi mal, fait moi ressentir ton amour, ne fait plus qu'un avec moi. Je t'aime. Shuuuun, haaa !**

Shun amplifia ses mouvements avec plus de lenteur mais toujours autant de vigueur puis il fessa son amant qui hurla dans ses oreilles. Les deux hommes étaient déchaînés. Ne faisant qu'un encore et encore. Mihawk s'agrippait aux liens et ne retenait plus ses cris.  
Au bout d'un moment les deux hommes jouirent ensemble. Shun délia son homme et ils tombèrent essoufflés sur le matelas. Le trentenaire sentit un liquide chaud autre que son sperme sur les cuisses de son époux. Il releva de ses doigts le liquide carmin. Dracule lui fit face souriant.

 **_ Mon ange… pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que je te faisais mal.**

 **_ Par ce que je te l'ai demandé et pour être franc je n'ai éprouvé que du plaisir,** dit-il en essuyant son sang des doigts de son homme.

 **_ Tu as une haute tolérance à la douleur,** rigola Shun.

 **_ Mais pas au plaisir,** sourit Mihawk.

 **_ Oh !**

Shun alla vérifier cela. Se plaçant entre les jambes de son homme, il lécha le sang. L'ayant nettoyé malgré les protestations de celui-ci, il prit sa nouvelle érection en bouche et but sa semence. Il se redressa en s'installant sous les draps avec son époux trop fatigué par les orgasmes pour bouger.

 **_ Ne t'inquiète pas,** fit Shun. **Tu es mon époux, il est normal que je te dévore.**

Dracule sourit vaincu par son amant, physiquement et moralement. Et les deux hommes s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

 **Et voilà, nous sommes arrivés au bout!** Façon de parler, j'viens de m'en rendre compte.

Alors, vous avez apprécié? Moi je me rappelle avoir adoré l'écrire, surtout les passage ZoLaw et découvrir ce que Craft me réservait pour le Shun/Mihawk. Quoiqu'il en soit, on revient dans très peu de temps avec la suite et fin de cette fiction!

Bisous, a toute de suite!


	29. Epilogue

**C'est encore moi (Sam)!**

Alors maintenant nous voici à l'épilogue! Court mais efficace je vous l'assure!  
J'espère que notre fiction vous aura plus et que vous vous êtes un peu attaché à nos petits personnages ^-^

Bonne Lecture les ami(e)s.

 **Bonjour,**

Comme promis voici le second chapitre de la soirée mais surtout le dernier chapitre de la fic.

Nous espérons que cette histoire vous aura plus du début à la fin et que vous aurez passé un agréable moment avec nous. Merci pour votre assiduité et vos encouragements. Bonne lecture à bientôt Craft.

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Epilogue.**

* * *

Quatre ans était passés. Shun et Dracule avaient créé une vie de couple assez mouvementée. Essayant de se voir le plus souvent possible à travers les fêtes et les réunions de seigneurs. Dracule avait même inventé des fêtes dans son royaume pour pouvoir faire venir son homme le plus souvent possible. La première étant les anniversaires. Mais aujourd'hui ils étaient réunis pour une chose qui leur avait tenu à cœur. On pourrait même dire que ce projet était leur bébé. Les deux hommes avaient enfin créé un pont reliant leurs deux îles sur des centaines de kilomètres. Et en ce matin ils étaient au milieu de ce pont. Dessus, avait été créé des passerelles relevables afin de laisser l'accès libre au passage des bateaux. Puis des villes sur pilotis avaient été construites par-ci, par-là autour de celui-ci. Mais là, au milieu de l'océan et de ce pont les deux hommes se trouvaient sur leurs nouvelles demeures. En fait Shun avait demandé l'accord – à tous les seigneurs- de créer un palais où ils se retrouveraient une fois par ans et pourraient régler leurs problèmes ensemble. Alors lui et Dracule avaient fait ériger un premier palais pour les seigneurs et de l'autre côté du pont se trouvaient une immense demeure pour eux et les leurs. Tout était enfin fini et ils étaient en train d'inaugurer les deux habitats ainsi que les villes et la fin des travaux du pont.

 **_ Bonjour à tous et merci d'être là. Nous inaugurons aujourd'hui la fin des travaux entamés il y a quatre ans. Mais aussi notre passation de pouvoir. Je passe mon titre à mon fils Law et Mihawk à son fils Zoro.**

Mais avant que Drac' ne puisse dise quoi que ce soit, Shun l'attrapa et le balança sur l'une de ses épaules et partit vers leur demeure. Il traversa l'immense jardin fleurit et aquatique. Mais l'autre tapait dans son dos hurlant à la folie. Alors quand ils se retrouvèrent près des marches menant à la porte d'entrée et loin de tout regard, il le lâcha. L'autre essaya de le gifler mais il fut arrêté par une autre main.

 **_ Tu es fou ? Que fais-tu ?** Cria Dracule excédé par l'attitude de son homme.

 **_ Je t'enlève mon amour. Je viens te chercher et je t'amène avec moi pour vivre ensemble ici pour toujours.**

Puis il l'embrassa avec fougue. Il le souleva comme une princesse ou une jeune mariée et lui fit passer le perron de leur nouveau foyer. Pour finir il l'entraina jusqu'à leur chambre et le déposa sur le lit.

 **_ Mon cher et tendre époux veux-tu bien vivre avec moi ici et on gouvernera ensemble nos deux royaumes avec nos fils depuis cette maison, notre foyer ?** Demanda Shun.

 **_ Oui mon cher et tendre époux.** Répondit Dracule aux anges. Enfin son mari venait l'enlever pour vivre avec lui pour la vie.

Les deux hommes firent encore une fois l'amour mais pour la première fois depuis des années cette fois-ci ils savaient que quand ils se réveilleront l'un des deux n'auraient pas à partir. Alors après leurs torrides ébats, ce fut soulagés et heureux qu'ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, avec la promesse de vivre cela jusqu'à leur dernier souffle.  
Sur le pont et muet face à la scène qu'ils venaient de vivre, habitant et nouveaux seigneurs se jaugeaient les uns les autres.  
Une bonne minute de silence s'était abattue sur ces villageois d'un naturel joyeux, Law avait éclaircit sa voix et essayait d'attirer l'attention sur autre chose que ce « kidnapping » en bonne et due forme.  
Cherchant du soutien auprès de ce vert qui semblait plus choqué par la non-combativité de son seigneur qu'autre chose, un haussement d'épaule s'était montré et Trafalgar avait soupiré. Il ne trouverait aucune aide.

 **_ Je pense maintenant que vous connaissez tous à quel point le seigneur Shun peut être impulsif et excentrique. …Et qu'il n'aime pas les inaugurations.** Des éclats de rires s'étaient montrés dans la foule à la phrase et à l'air qu'avait pris Law, puis soupirant longuement, le noiraud avait repris. **Comme l'a dit le seigneur Shun, nous sommes ici pour inaugurer la fin de durs travaux. Ça nous a pris quatre ans mais, nous avons enfin pu relier deux îles non pas à l'aide de commerce ou d'échange lointain mais à l'aide de ce pont et de ces habitations qui ont vu naitre une nouvelle génération et j'espère que nous ferons prospérer cette ville sur l'eau et que nous pourrons donner des idées aux autres seigneurs pour que nous puissions tous vivre en paix.**

Des applaudissements vifs s'étaient élevés et légèrement gêné sans le montrer, Law avait profité de ce bruit pour couper ce ruban symbolique qui reliait maintenant les deux îles. Continuant d'observer les habitants, il avait tout de même regardé l'un des soldats de Tortuga qui avait crié –l'air de rien- plus de précision sur la passation de pouvoir. De là, un nuage de brouhaha s'éleva petit à petit et griffant sa lèvre de ses dents, Law n'eut pas le temps d'émettre un son qu'une voix près de lui s'était montrée.  
Zoro se décida enfin à prendre la parole et de son air las que tous lui connaissait. Son timbre grave avait eu pour effet de faire taire la foule et d'être toute ouïe.

 **_ On fera de notre mieux, Law et moi si vraiment ils étaient sérieux à ce sujet. Vous pouvez compter sur nous, on vous protégera comme ils l'ont toujours fait et on fera notre possible pour garder ces îles telles qu'elles sont.** S'exclama le Roronoa.

Des sourires s'étaient alors épanouis sur les visages de tous –un par un- et fier de ce vert à ses côtés, Trafalgar aussi esquissa un léger rictus. Tout allait bien maintenant, ils en étaient sûr tous les deux et humidifiant ses lèvres, Law s'était déjà préparé à se mêler à la foule pour ce grand repas qui fleurissait doucement. Du moins, c'était avant que le Roronoa ne l'attrape par la nuque non-content de certaines messes-basses entendues.

 **_ Une dernière chose, le docteur Trafalgar, récemment promus seigneur est à moi alors celui ou celle qui osent mettre la main dessus, terminera six pieds sous terre.** Et pour appuyer ses dires, il avait pris en otage les lèvres de Law durant une longue seconde. **…Bien, amusez-vous bien !**

Si l'annonce avait jeté un froid et montrait l'aura froide que tous seigneurs de Lugubria se devaient d'avoir naturellement, Zoro avait rapidement était remis en place par un coup de fourreau sur son crâne –ce qui n'enleva pas pour autant son sourire satisfait-. Mécontent mais néanmoins heureux de cette démonstration, l'ébène s'éloigna et marmonna à qui voulait bien l'entendre de ne pas faire attention à « ce bretteur à deux sous ». Rien n'était grave mais et même si la surprise se montrait, la fête était au rendez-vous donc rien ne pouvait obscurcir cette journée. L'un et l'autre allaient avoir beaucoup de chose à faire maintenant mais, leurs cœurs étaient heureux et en quatre ans, leur amour avait eu le temps de s'épanouir et de se montrer plus fort. Certes, ils avaient un pays à diriger maintenant mais, ils ne s'oublieraient pas pour autant, …c'était de toute façon impossible.

 **[…]**

* * *

 **TERMINE!**

Nous sommes à la fin de cette fiction et je pense que nous avons conclus de la meilleure des manières!  
En espérant qu'on aura su vous faire apprécier tout ça! On vous remercie d'être rester jusqu'à la fin, de nous avoir encouragé du début à la fin et de nous avoir mis en favori ou en follow! Rien que pour ça, on vous adore!

Des tonnes de bisous! Et à la prochaine!


End file.
